The Fires of Agrabah
by Kumadapuma
Summary: Jasmine is a spoiled princess, too smart for her own good. Jafar is a jaded sorcerer, disgruntled by the adversity he faces daily. They both need an ally if their common love, Agrabah, is going to prosper. Jafar has never had so many hate boners in his life.
1. Chapter 1

When Jasmine hopped back over the palace walls the next morning it was Jafar who caught her in the act.

"And just where have you been, young lady?" he asked, tapping his foot expectantly. He glared at her with his arms crossed against his chest. His snake staff stared accusingly at her. Jasmine's breath hitched in her throat. This was the first time his appearance had stirred something within the depths of her soul.

"It's none of your business," she managed to sneer as she righted herself and walked past him with head held high. He grabbed her by the arm and paid no heed to her threats while he dragged her to meet with her father.

Jasmine complained to her father about Jafar's behavior and Jafar complained to the Sultan about Jasmine's disrespect.

"She should not go into the city alone at night," Jafar argued. "She knows nothing about the world and needs to be properly escorted if she insists on patronizing with ruffians."

"You have no say in what I do and I resent the fact you think you can order me around!" Jasmine shouted at Jafar. "And for your information, he's not a ruffian!"

Jafar paused in surprise at her admission and looked to the Sultan for confirmation, but the simple-minded man merely bounced in his chair in anxiety as he always did when the Princess and the Grand Vizier could not get along.

"And does this not-ruffian have a name?" Jafar asked sinisterly. The Sultan perked up, now realizing the implication.

Jasmine, irritated with herself for the stupid slip-up, looked away in guilt. She knew that a lie would not help her here. "Aladdin."

"Has he sullied…?" the Sultan stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Of course not, father." Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. "But we are in love and he is the one I want to marry."

"Absolutely not," Jafar spat. "You must marry a prince as the law states."

"I will marry him and you cannot stop me!" Jasmine yelled back like the nineteen-year-old girl she is. "Love will always win!"

Jafar merely sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with his long fingers as she stormed out of the room. She was certainly headstrong but he was sure she would eventually learn she cannot always get her way.

* * *

Three days later and Jafar thought he might have been imprisoned in a nightmare.

"_What?_" he cried out in astonishment as the Sultan, the princess and the dirty looking homeless boy with the handsome face all eyed him after divulging the news.

"It turns out Aladdin's father is the king of thieves," the Sultan announced in glee, "which means Aladdin is a prince."

"Your highness, you do realize that the king of thieves is not an official title and therefore he is not a lawful prince," Jafar rationalized.

"Nonsense, Jafar," the Sultan dismissed with a wave of his tiny, fat hand. "I am satisfied that Jasmine has found her prince and that's all there is to it."

"But your majesty," Jafar began to panic, "this is a boy who lived on the streets. He has no formal education to speak of and he comes with no land, wealth or political gain. It would be unwise to sanction this marriage."

Aladdin then deigned to speak as though he owned the place. "Don't worry, Jafar." His unwarranted arrogance quickly placed him on Jafar's list of despicable people. "I happen to be a quick learner and know a thing or two. Let's just say I graduated at the top of my class in street smarts."

"That's not a thing," Jafar scoffed. "This boy has literally no education and you're offering to make him the next sultan? What does he know about ruling a kingdom? Knowing how to steal without getting his hand chopped off doesn't make it on the index of transferable skills."

"Father," Jasmine said, coming to the Sultan and snuggling his arm manipulatively. "Aladdin is the man I'm going to marry. Would you really deny me that happiness?"

"No, of course not, my dear."

"You are making a big mistake, your highness," Jafar decreed. "The point of having a prince - a _real _prince - is to obtain an heir with the highest education available, who has been bred to rule a kingdom and so that the people do not revolt against the crown for betraying their trust. A peasant does not command trust."

"Were you not born a peasant?" Jasmine sniped. She seemed to know that he was and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Yes, but I have worked for years to learn the politics of this kingdom and my advanced intelligence lends credence to my position. By the time I was this boy's age, I had already graduated at the top of my class from a real academia. I must reiterate; street smarts is not all that smart."

"You, of all people, should rejoice in a peasa-…I mean, someone who was not born into wealth becoming sultan," Jasmine declared. "I should have known you would be such a bigot."

"I resent that," Jafar seethed. "I am doing everything I can to provide education and housing for all those struggling but it's become increasingly difficult when my schedule is full with other problems to solve. In fact, we are wasting time discussing your future husband when there are more important matters. People need jobs right now."

"Well, then. Perhaps we should find a better vizier," Jasmine antagonized.

"What other viziers?" he shouted, losing his hard-fought patience. "I have been begging for more advisers on this council but do you see any? Look around you, princess, I am the one doing all the work!"

"Stop your incessant shouting," the Sultan finally piped in. "If this is the boy Jasmine wishes to marry, then so be it."

"But your highness-…"

"No buts, Jafar. Get used to it."

Jafar stewed in his resentment as the Sultan, the princess and the street rat all walked past him in a line of increasing smugness. Last was Jasmine who looked up at Jafar and shot him a defiant grin. He grit his teeth and returned a smoldering, hateful glare.

* * *

The wedding was extravagant and the only person not visibly cheerful was the Grand Vizier who stood in a darkened corner watching the celebratory festivities out on the balcony. The young homeless boy, Aladdin, now a prince, was happily waving to the crowd as though he had earned his right to the throne. Jasmine stood beside him, throwing kisses down to the citizens. She glanced behind her and sought out Jafar. He caught her gaze and looked away bitterly. He could feel her self-satisfied smile from where he seethed quietly in his darkened corner.

A servant girl greeted him with a tray of champagne flutes.

"Champagne for the royal vizier?" she asked him, bowing low.

"No. Thank you," he said in a growl, barely able to maintain politesse.

She stepped closer to him and spoke in a low tone. "Perhaps there is something else that his lordship desires?"

He paused to assess her for a moment.

"Nine o'clock," he told her. His answer brought a suppressed smile to her lips and she bowed low then went back to her task of providing champagne for the guests.

It is common knowledge around the palace that Jafar is a good fuck. For years he has cultivated the rumor by actually being exceptional in bed. In the beginning, as a young clerk, he had to put some effort into enticing a young woman to sleep with him. Now that his reputation has been established, he is often propositioned by women wishing to test the theory for themselves.

Currently, it was his only method of stress relief. When the servant girl left his chambers just past midnight with a happy jaunt to her step, he leaned back into his bed, naked and uplifted. _Another happy customer_, he thought.

He soon got out of bed and dressed lightly, wishing to practice his sorcery, which would sometimes go neglected since he was the hardest working man in the kingdom. He sat on the floor and meditated, projecting his mind around the palace.

Jafar didn't need palace spies like Jasmine did to know what was going on. He was well aware of her network of sneaky servants and managed to avoid them much to Jasmine's dismay. He sailed his mind around the halls and happened to find the servant girl as she strolled blissfully towards the kitchens.

"There she is," a larger, older woman said as she noticed the girl enter the room. She looked quite familiar to him. "And how was he?"

"Amazing!" the girl replied as she swooned. She launched into the whole evening with more detail than Jafar was comfortable with but her words boosted his already high self-esteem and, though it was difficult, he wrenched himself from the conversation so that he could do more spying.

Most people were asleep at that time of night but he noticed a light on in Aladdin and Jasmine's room. He peeked inside to find the new prince passed out naked on the bed, snoring with the timbre of a cranky camel. Jasmine, barely clothed, prodded him over and over again but the young man was too far gone to be woken. Jafar chuckled that their wedding night could not be consummated, much to the princess' chagrin.

There was nothing of interest going on around the palace so he stood and took up his staff then practiced conjuring ice or fire at will.

* * *

The wedding was everything Jasmine had dreamed of up until the point Aladdin carried her across the threshold. Or rather, she pulled him across, his arm slung around her shoulder as she managed to haul him to the bed and slump him onto it. It made sense that Aladdin had never had alcohol before and had no idea how to be moderate with it. Still, she was determined to make the best of the night.

"Aladdin," she cooed, "it's time for you to show me the kind of man you are."

"Fuck, yeah," he slurred from the depths of his inebriation. He had just enough awareness to sluggishly take off his clothes and leer at her salaciously with his glazed over pupils before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was passed out before his body had completely collapsed onto the bed.

Jasmine eyed him quizzically, pointing her index finger into his chest and then going for the full shake after her attempts to wake him were met with louder snores. It was no use.

Jasmine sighed and put on a robe then walked out onto the balcony. She gazed up at the myriad of stars in the night sky, and for the first time, felt a tinge of soured doubt buried within her stomach. Her thoughts turned to the spectacular events of the day. She was well aware that her favorite memories should have been the happy moments. The priest declaring them married. The dancing and merriment with the guests. The cheer of the crowd as they waved from the balcony. None of that mattered to her at the moment. What was at the forefront of her mind was the memory of Jafar's brooding face throughout the occasion. The doubt was closed off by the swelling delight over the fact that she had effected his mood down to that level.

She thought about waiting till the morning but she had a raging need to know so she rang for her most trusted servant. The large woman from the kitchen was at her door within minutes.

"Any news?" Jasmine asked her.

"His movements have been accounted for all day. He was at the wedding in the morning and retired to his quarters in the evening," the kitchen maid answered.

"Nothing else?" Jasmine pressed, hoping for more than just a vague report.

"Well," the kitchen maid seemed hesitant to reply, "one of the servant girls was in his room for three hours."

Jasmine felt the sourness in her stomach return in full force, this time much more acidic.

"And what did she say about him?" Her voice had turned grim.

"She didn't say much."

"Tell me what she said," the princess demanded through gritted teeth. "Did she enjoy him?"

The kitchen maid thought about lying but that would only serve to make the princess more inquisitive. She pursed her lips with a look of fear before finally responding.

"Yes, she did."

Jasmine paused in her fury then waved a hand to dismiss the kitchen maid. "Fine. Go."

The maid disappeared and Jasmine regretted asking so late in the night. It would be difficult to sleep now knowing the Grand Vizier had a better night than she did.

* * *

Two years passed and there was no royal baby for the newlyweds to speak of. It was expected that Jasmine would be with child by now in order to perpetuate the royal line, but every month Jafar could sense the increasing disappointment of her eventual menses.

As Jafar had predicted, Aladdin was not living up to expectations. He was offered a crash course in history and politics, bypassing any economic or strategy studies, but even with the light load, there wasn't much delivered from the twenty-four-year old with such a poor upbringing. It was clear that Aladdin could sense the disappointment from all aspects of the kingdom, including his wife, and to counter it he decided he would publicly downplay the importance of education and encourage the practicality of 'street smarts.' Jasmine doubled down on his efforts, not wanting to look foolish for her choice in a spouse.

Behind closed doors, Jafar was well aware of the fall of their relationship and he reveled in it. To see her having to publicly fight tooth and nail for someone in whom her faith was faltering, bemused his wicked glee. All that impulsive behavior was coming back to bite her in the ass. It was glorious.

In the meantime, because of the dubious future of the kingdom in the hands of Aladdin, Jafar began preparing for the worst. He was hard at work making sure he found the best people in the kingdom to carry through the upcoming years when Aladdin held the reins. Sorcery couldn't help him predict the future but it had a way of pinpointing who best to take command. The hardest part was getting the resources.

By smuggling a few rare gems out of the treasury and supplying himself with blood from all sorts of animals, including a few pints of his own, Jafar snuck down to his secret laboratory and searched his tomes for the enchantments he needed. For three hours he holed himself in his secret room, producing electricity from a source of water that spun a large wheel fast enough to generate sparks. Conjuring an image of a professor lecturing inside the university of Agrabah, Jafar learned the name of his next economic director. In great relief, Jafar powered down his lab.

Going back to the secret door, he held his hand up against the wall and closed his eyes. Sweeping his mind past the exterior of the wall, Jafar looked around to see if there was anyone around to witness him slip out from the entrance to his secret lab.

_Jasmine_

He was jarred to see her sitting on a couch, pretending to read a book, but she was more focused on the walls of the room. It was disconcerting. He decided it would be best to simply materialize himself back into his quarters, considering she didn't look to be moving anytime soon.

Transporting oneself from one location to another took an expert sorcerer's skill. It required a surprising amount of energy and focus, which is why he didn't do it very often. He materialized back in his room and felt the weight of his body transfer from the air onto the floor like each particle of his flesh was suddenly laden with iron. Shaking out the feeling, Jafar walked out his chamber door as soon as he was ready. He headed to the library to gather more information about the man in the image.

The next day Jafar went to visit the man, and finding he was a congenial and intuitive person decided he would be an excellent candidate. The professor was interested in the idea of becoming a director and Jafar told him to be prepared for a nomination as the current economic director was in poor health. In truth, the current director was perfectly fine though performing below the Grand Vizier's standards and Jafar had ways of accelerating his goals.

After a week of gathering more resources, Jafar went back to his lab to carry out his plan. Using gold and silver taken from the treasury and the heart of a sick goat, Jafar formed a spell that transferred the ailments of the heart into the current economic director's. Jafar was unable to witness the director suddenly clutch his chest while eating dinner with the Sultan and his son-in-law. Later, it would give Jafar some pleasure to hear.

At the moment, Jafar was at the entrance to his lair, projecting his mind outside of it and finding the princess was back on the couch. This time she didn't even pretend to have any reason to be in the room. She stared at the walls expectantly and Jafar felt the sinking in his gut that she would eventually become more than just a nuisance. He materialized back in his quarters to avoid her entirely.

It took three days for the economic director to die of a weak heart. As soon as Jafar received news of his death, he called in the professor and arranged for him to have employment among the council. He was later approached by his favorite bathhouse servant and he ended the happy day with a stress relieving fuck in the sauna.

* * *

The next morning brought an abrupt end to his contentment.

"You dismissed my economic director?" Jafar had to use every ounce of his control not to strangle the fat sultan. If it wasn't for the fact the entire council, including Aladdin and Jasmine, were sitting at the table, he might have done so.

"He was not suited for the position," the Sultan replied dismissively. "Instead, my third cousin, twice removed will make an excellent director."

"With all due respect, your highness, I hand picked the professor myself. A lot of thought and research went into his nomination and I readily promoted his service to this board."

"Nonsense, Jafar," the Sultan said lackadaisically. "My cousin comes highly recommended. He's family and family comes first."

"Recommended by who? Your cousin was literally sitting in prison yesterday. For murder! I don't think it is wise to promote him to the council."

"Oh, you always say things like that," the Sultan laughed. Jafar felt the boil of blood rise to his face. "You always complain about not having enough advisers, and then when I give you one you complain that he's not good enough."

"First of all, you have no other advisers. I am the only one," Jafar lowered his voice in an attempt to explain to a child. He was well aware of the rest of the board staring at him like _he_ was the one who had lost his marbles. "Second, we're filling a director position. I already found a director. He is a professor of economics. Your cousin has absolutely zero experience in both an economic field and a leadership position. I must caution that he will not make good use of his role."

"No more complaining, Jafar or I will make do with no advisers," the Sultan replied, covering his ears with his hands. It was insulting to be treated like an irritating commotion, but Jafar could do nothing but cease his lamenting. He was barely keeping the kingdom held together, and without him he was sure it would fall apart. "Now then," the Sultan began, clapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously, "let's discuss money. I'd like to increase the budget to the improvement to the royal palace. I've heard great things about something called a 'zoo'…"

The meeting was just as ineffective as previous ones had always been. The Sultan would suggest something ludicrous that would take away funds that could be diverted to helping the homeless or supplementing the farmers. Jafar would say no, the Sultan would tell him to make it happen and then Jafar would have to pretend to agree while secretly going against the Sultan's wishes behind his back and hoping in time the fat, little man would forget he ever asked. With the advent of a new director that was distantly related to the Sultan, Jafar would have less power to carry through his plans without someone questioning him about it. He planned for the death of the new economic director before the meeting was adjourned.

He was apparently too invested in his scheming to realize the meeting had commenced and everyone was filing out of the room. He was still downtrodden by the news and moved slowly to gather his things. He thought he was the last person to leave but was suddenly aware of a presence beside him and huffed in annoyance when he realized who it was.

"What do _you _want?" he grumbled as he set out to leave. Jasmine blocked his path and he stopped short in front of her with a mean glare.

"Life would be easier for you if you simply complied with my father's wishes," she replied. It had been a while since he had been in her presence and he was surprised to find she looked different somehow. He wasn't sure what it was since her physical appearance hadn't changed at all, but if there was an adjective he could find best to describe the difference, his mind would have jumped to _womanly_.

"Life for everyone else would be worse, though," he ascertained. "I am not here to benefit your father. I have a responsibility to strengthen Agrabah in a way that will benefit everyone. Your father's ideas contradict my purpose."

"What do you hope to achieve?" Jasmine responded haughtily. "You clearly think yourself a savior. Exactly who is it you're trying to save?"

"Everyone," Jafar snarled.

"The poor?"

"Yes."

"The children?"

"Yes."

"The homeless?"

"Of, course."

"Like Aladdin?"

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Aladdin is a prince. He has a home. You give yourself too much credit as a champion for the homeless when you have housed one man out of your own selfish desire to get rutted by the most inappropriate specimen you could find as a rebellious attempt to dishonor the crown."

He saw the assault coming but stood as a stone statue when her palm slapped hard across his left cheek.

"How dare you speak about your future king so disrespectfully!" she cried out.

"He is no king," Jafar spat. "He's just a street rat dressed in fine clothes."

"Aladdin wants what's best for the people. He has a good heart, unlike that black shriveled mass of stone settled beneath your ribs."

"This black-hearted man is doing everything he can to fulfill every citizen in the land. A good heart does not mean he will make a good leader. Everything about him indicates he will make an atrocious sultan."

"What delusional indicators are you seeing? Aladdin is a good man. He will do his best to ensure Agrabah prospers."

"How? He has no idea how to even solve a simple housing problem. He couldn't even pull himself out of poverty like I did. Heart is not the solution. This kingdom needs more brains."

"Intelligence is overrated if the administrator can't find a way to be effective."

"I am being blocked at every corner. Your father wants a damned zoo. This is the bullshit I have to deal with everyday when I should be focusing on real matters."

"You would get more done if you weren't such a ruthless, vicious asshole. At least everyone likes Aladdin. You have enemies everywhere."

"Good. I want to make an enemy out of anyone who selfishly covets riches for themselves. I couldn't care less if everyone hates me. So long as I win the trust and respect of the people, then I will have done my job well."

"You mock those that covet riches and yet you're the one who desperately covets power. Your jealousy reeks upon you."

"Jealous? Me?" Jafar exclaimed, pointing a finger to his own chest. "I could never be jealous of a brain-dead boy that has extreme difficulty commanding respect among the citizens or siring a son." He gave her a once over look of disgust and knew better to continue, but did anyway because he was too angry to rein in his behavior. "But I'll give him lenience to the last one considering he has to sleep with you to do it."

She raised her hand to him again but this time he caught her wrist in his long fingers and easily deflected the slap. She irately tried to wrench her hand out of his grasp, but he pulled her near to him to deliver a harsh whisper in her ear.

"Do not toy with me, princess," he rasped. "I will always have more power over your ruffian husband." He hadn't realized how he had pressed her body to his in an attempt to control her from breaking free.

He allowed Jasmine to pull out of his grip with a hard yank. She eyed him fiercely, her chest heaving as she stood and stared at him with venom in her glare. Jafar realized after a moment that his own composition mirrored hers. There was a heat between them that grew hotter with every passing second.

Finally, Jasmine spun on her heel and charged out of the room. Jafar breathed out heavily, his body slightly relaxing after the intensity. He paused for a moment, deep in thought. There was a servant woman in the gardens that often approached him with a bold appetite. Perhaps she would make herself available to him.

* * *

While Jafar went to attend to his needs, Jasmine stomped to her room and flung herself on the bed. There was no one who pissed her off more than the Grand Vizier.

Another fight lost. She had a way of winning some of the battles but it was clear that without pulling some low punches, she would most definitely lose the war. God, she hated that man. She hated his menacing, permanent scowl, she hated his ability to avoid public disgrace, she hated his weirdly expressive eyebrows, she hated his stupid twisty beard. She hated him so much that the mere mention of his name sent a surge of emotional turmoil throughout her body. She hated that it was the only thing that made her feel alive.

The worst part about it all was that as the years passed she had begun to realize that he was not wrong. She would never admit that he was right, at least she didn't believe she could, but listening to her father talk about building a zoo when she knew full well that the towns on the outskirts of the kingdom's borders were starving seemed like a malicious act of ignorance. But just the idea of agreeing with the vizier made her cringe in disgust.

She had approached him after the meeting because she couldn't stop herself from doing so. To be alone in a room with Jafar was like standing in a locked cage with a starving tiger. It was both frightening and so terribly thrilling. She clenched her fist, the same hand that he had grasped and looked at it keenly. She could still feel the trails of his fingers tingling in her skin. She looked at the palm where she had slapped him across his evil face; a face that was probably not touched very often. She hoped she slapped him hard enough that the sting of it lasted so long he was reminded of her every second of the following days.

The sound of the door opening caused her to glance over and see Aladdin coming in carrying a large book in his hand.

"Jasmine," he said upon seeing her, "I'm glad you're here. I need help." He jumped onto the bed beside her and thumped the book next to her head. His insatiable energy and upbeat charm was infuriating.

She took one look at it and sighed.

"It says _A Brief Political History of the 28 Original Laws of Agrabah_," she replied. "You wouldn't need me if you would just learn to read."

"I told you, reading is too hard," he returned with no shame. "Besides, I have gotten by my whole life without reading. When I am sultan, I'll have people that read for me. Why bother wasting the time? Which reminds me…"

"You need me to tell you what the laws are."

"When you've got a second, that'd be great, thanks babe!" he answered cheerfully as he got to his feet and started bounding on the bed. After two years, he still had not gotten over the fun of it.

Jasmine scowled into her pillow as he jumped and made flailing motions when he got too high, shouting 'whoopee!' as he did so. Suddenly the jumping ceased and she felt a hand at the small of her back.

"Hey, just so you know, I'm ready to make a baby when you are."

What he meant was that he wanted to have sex but this was his way of _being sensitive_ to her needs. The first months of their marriage had been constant sex as young lovers are want to do but as the year went by Jasmine was disheartened that she was not with child. Her interest in sex waned relatively early because she found the act of copulation unsatisfying and her adoration for Aladdin began to falter once she realized he was nothing more than a dumb child. She had been fooled by his good looks and endless charm and the regret compounded hourly since the night of their wedding.

"Not today," she waved him away.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am," she muttered as she got up from the bed and headed out to the balcony. The sight of him was too much for her at the moment and she just needed to get away.

"Okay," he replied after her. "You're the one that keeps saying we gotta make an heir."

Outside in the clear air where she could be alone, Jasmine breathed in heavily and tried to force down her remorse. Damn that fucking vizier for predicting Aladdin's ineptitude. It killed her inside that there were no words of his she could throw back at him in insult.

She looked down at the gardens and noted the unmistakable stature of the Grand Vizier walking around the fountains towards the group of servants tending to the flowers. She watched him carefully, suspicious of his motives as he approached one of the women whose smile was so bright it nearly blinded Jasmine from far away. Clenching her fists along the railing, Jasmine noticed Jafar and the woman conversing through laughing tones until the woman left with a knowing smile towards the quarters designated for top-level staff. Jafar followed soon after with a surreptitious glance around, hoping no one noticed their exchange and obvious arrangement.

_I see you,_ Jasmine thought as she followed the Grand Vizier with her eyes. _I see you and I am going to make sure you fucking see me._

* * *

The next day Jafar had a lot to do. Planning out the accidental death of the new economic adviser would require a good amount of sorcery and organization. On top of that he had to meet with the education director and then later with the treasury department head, doing so while he signed the death orders of a few murderers found guilty above a reasonable doubt. It was going to be a long day.

As soon as he found the time, he went to his chambers, enchanted an invisibility cloak around himself and then went to the entrance to his secret lab. At least this time there were no spies to inform the princess that he had gone to the room that she was clearly keeping watch over.

He rummaged through his tomes for an hour, looking for the right spell and finding it, wrote down the things he needed to perform it. Most of the ingredients he already had and the rest were easily obtainable. He was quite sure he could have an 'accident' occur within three days.

He went back up to the entrance and projected his mind beyond the wall. He cursed to find one of the princess' loyal servant spies pacing the floor in the room, not even hiding the fact he was ordered to stay there indefinitely. The servant seemed confused so at least the princess hadn't told him why he was there, just to be on the lookout for him. Jafar sighed and waved his staff around himself, feeling his body go light in the process. He had shifted himself to the air more times this month than in the past year. It was getting irritating.

While he could 'see' as an invisible cloud of de-particled atoms, it was mostly of blacks and grays and he only had a vague notion of where he was inside the palace. He was experienced and expert enough to have never failed and he certainly didn't this time as he projected himself back into his form in the middle of his chambers. It was disorienting becoming matter again and he shook the dizziness out of his head.

"Did you know that the abolition of sorcery was one of the original 28 laws of Agrabah?"

Barely back in correct form, he whipped around in complete bewilderment to the voice behind him.

"You!" Jafar accused as he glared at Jasmine who sat on the end of his bed and was reclined back on her elbows. She hardly seemed frightened. "How did you get in here?"

Please," she admonished. "I am a princess. I can go anywhere." She held up a key that dangled in her hand in response to his question. This was precisely why Jafar kept anything that could remotely be considered sorcery in his secret lab. There were no guarantees to privacy.

"You've walked into a snake pit, my dear," he told her icily, stepping closer to her so that his shadow loomed over her reclined form. "Didn't I inform you not to play games with me?" He was momentarily puzzled when she didn't seem the least bit alarmed.

"Calm down, Jafar," she said, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You don't think I've speculated it for some time? I have no intention of telling."

Jafar stood frozen in silent confusion while Jasmine rose from his bed in a way that seemed to accentuate her gracefulness. It reminded him again how she was not a girl anymore.

The anxiety of her curiously touching a finger to the head of his staff snapped him out of his stupor. "Then what is the meaning of this?" he finally asked.

"Unlike the founding fathers of Agrabah, I believe a sorcerer can be very useful to the kingdom."

"Oh?" he challenged. "You certainly didn't seem to think so yesterday when you accused me of being an unlikable asshole."

"I still maintain that you're an unlikable asshole," she replied. "And I'll add ugly to the list of adjectives reserved for you, but that doesn't mean that your talents can't be used for the greater good."

"See, this is where our ideas don't align," he said in exasperation as he put his hand to his forehead and massaged just below his hairline. "Sorcery is just a skill necessary to maintain my real power. My intellect is what I am using for the greater good. _My intellect._ There are plenty of sorcerer's who live their lives as the village soothsayer because they don't have the intelligence to scheme their way into something more grand."

"I'm not here to argue about your self-exaggerated sense of worth," Jasmine complained.

"Then why did you sneak into my chambers?" Jafar criticized. "Rest assured it was a fatal mistake if you intend to expose or extort me."

"I certainly don't intend to expose you. The humiliation this kingdom would suffer would last well into Aladdin's reign."

"Oh, so you _are _here to extort me."

"Nothing of the sort. I simply want you to do the best for Agrabah."

"That's what I want!" Jafar shouted, throwing his hands up in provocation. "But you and your stupid hereditary line make it infinitely more difficult."

"Do not call my family stupid," Jasmine pointed into his chest. "Stupid is putting the entrance of a secret room somewhere in a high traffic area."

"First of all, it was the least used room a decade ago when I installed it. Second, I am not the one who is drying up the economy with useless construction projects and ignoring the call of the minority groups who need help the most."

Don't blame me for the problems my father doles out. I have nothing to do with his ridiculous ideas."

"As I recall, you told me to comply with his wishes."

"I did no such thing! I said your life would be easier if you complied with his wishes. I did not insinuate that a zoo was, in fact, a good idea. I am offended that you would place me on an intellectual level of a man who finds it difficult to put a thirty piece puzzle together."

"If you think your father is so dumb, why are you disagreeing with me about it?"

"Once again, I did no such thing! I told you not to call my family dumb. That doesn't mean I disagree. I am simply giving you no say in the matter."

Jafar assessed her hard with brows so furrowed they almost met at the bridge of his nose.

"Generally I am not so mistaken by semantics, especially considering few even understand the meaning, however, I still maintain your family line is riddled so deep with lunacy that even you cannot escape it."

"You choose to insult me when I have discovered your magical talents and deflected your callous words? How sanctimonious of you to praise the idea of wisdom, especially your own, but not offer credit elsewhere it is due.

"Wisdom is not a trait you have successfully portrayed."

"You're a dick. Exactly how have I been a foolish burden to you?"

"Have you already forgotten your decision to bypass royal law and marry a commoner who isn't even able to recite his alphabet?"

Jasmine glared at him in surprise by his acknowledgment.

"How do you even-…?" she began but paused, not wanting to confirm it to him. "Even if you're insinuating what I think you are…"

"I'm not insinuating anything, princess."

"Aladdin has a-…"

"Yes, yes, we've been over this. He has a_good heart,_" Jafar mocked, rolling his hand in the air to wave away her asinine claims. "I fail to see how such a good heart can do right by Agrabah when he can't even sign his name to a law."

"This is not about Aladdin," she stressed angrily. "This is about you and your illegal attempts to control the kingdom, which, by the way, is punishable by death."

"And which you seem intent on extorting," he quipped. "That makes you an accomplice, you do realize?"

"I see nothing wrong with using my knowledge to get my way, or how hypocritical do you think you can get?"

"My knowledge stands among the grandest of the land. You are nothing but a spoiled princess and it is pointless for someone like you to quarrel with the likes of me."

"You overestimate your worth and underestimate mine," she flexed her finger back into his chest. "Let's get one thing straight. You're not as clever as you think and I intend to prove it to you, even if I have to force it. There's something I want and you will help me get it."

His interest was piqued.

"What in the world is it that you think I will help you get?"

"I didn't say you could ask questions!" she snided. "Do as I tell you or I will have you replaced. You think I'm making your life hard now? Just wait. I will fight you at every turn you make. That zoo will be built tomorrow if you don't start doing as I say. You are this close to losing your grand position," she made a small gap between her thumb and index finger, "and if you so much as cause me any backlash, I will make sure my father fires you in the most humiliating way possible and then denounces you on the streets where I will then expose your sorcery, you will be stoned to death and your name will go down in history as the biggest disgrace throughout the land."

There was a raging fire in her eyes. He could tell she meant every word. For the first time in a very long time, Jafar felt a tiny spark of fear, which manifested itself in a most disturbing way. His cock grew more rigid the longer he glared back defiantly at her.

"Sometimes even princess' have ways of mysteriously disappearing," he calmly replied though his tone had never been more threatening.

"Sometimes even princess' have ways of taking revenge beyond the grave," she answered through gritted teeth. He didn't know what she meant but there was a truth behind it that kept him from retorting back. "Don't toy with _me_, Jafar. You don't know half the things I am capable of."

She stalked past him, purposefully knocking her shoulder into him so that he had to step out of her way. His indignant frown could not have been more pronounced as he watched her walk out of his chambers, slamming the door behind her.

His erection pulsed with the energy of a thousand suns.


	2. Chapter 2

Jafar immediately went to see the Sultan.

"Your highness," he said, stepping into the Sultan's playroom where the sentient bowling ball was swaying on his rocking horse.

"Jafar!" the Sultan shouted gleefully. "Look at meeeee!"

"Wonderful, your highness." Jafar unsuccessfully tried to sound happy for him. "Perhaps you can come down from that horse so that we can discuss more important matters?"

"Such a spoil sport you are, Jafar," the Sultan said as he carefully pulled his leg over to get off until his bulk caused him to topple. "Auuugh!" he cried out as he stumbled off his horse and bounced along the floor on his ass. Jafar made no attempt to help. The Sultan pulled himself up and dusted off his voluminous pants. "You have no idea how to have fun," he continued.

Jafar's idea of fun was being tied to a bed and forced to eat out the woman who held his balls in her hand, but that didn't seem like something the Sultan would care to hear about.

"I must speak to you about the princess."

"Ah, yes, I don't know what you did to piss off Jasmine this time, but you better hope nothing happens to her," the Sultan answered, putting his turban back on his head. It was completely skewed and looked ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" Jafar asked impatiently.

"Well, she has stipulated that should any harm come to her, her dying wish is that you are released from your duties as Grand Vizier and escorted off the premises of the palace indefinitely."

"What? Surely you can't honor that?"

"Why not? I agree it's a little unorthodox but if that's what makes my little girl happy, then I will have to honor it."

"But why? I have not intention of hurting her." _At least not at the moment._ "And if she dies from an accident then why should I be punished? Surely, you would not take my position from me if she has an accident?"

"She explicitly stated that any harm that came to her, be it accidental or otherwise, would induce your unemployment."

"But that's ludicrous!" Jafar cried out. "What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Well, she's never seemed to like you, Jafar," the Sultan shrugged. "Perhaps this is her way of ensuring she gets what she wants even after death. Honestly, you could be a mite nicer. Does it really hurt to smile once in a while?"

Jafar turned on his heel, unable to look the idiot noble in the eye anymore.

"Yes!" he yelled back as he disappeared through the door.

* * *

Back in his office, Jafar drummed his fingers along his desk, hard in thought.

What was it the princess wanted? An heir? His dismissal?_A fucking pony?_ There were few things Jasmine wouldn't be able to get for herself and he was finding it difficult to come up with a reason she would need him. She went through a lot of trouble to entrap him though so it was certainly worth a lot to her.

He wondered if he could somehow cause her to fall into a lifelong coma. There were probably ways but she was still needed to make an heir and if she accidentally died then he would be worse off than before. No, it was better to see her play out her game before jumping to any plots.

In the meantime, he needed an insurance plan. If she were to die suddenly, childbirth was especially risky, all his efforts to control the kingdom would be dismantled by a dead, vengeful princess. The rest of his days would be spent in cruel, biting bitterness.

With a sigh of resentment, Jafar got to work.

* * *

Later that night, Jasmine entered her room to find Aladdin naked except for a sash tied around his penis.

"What the hell are you doing with my best sash?" she yelled at him, quickly closing the door before anyone could inconveniently pass by in the hallway.

"Giving you a gift," he replied hurtfully. "Women love gifts."

"This one seems on the more selfish end."

"How do you mean?"

"You're the only one that stands to benefit."

"Okay, now I really don't understand what you mean. You're always using big words and, quite frankly, it's really insulting."

"What I mean is," Jasmine answered, her patience dwindling as she shooed him back to the closet, "is that this 'gift' isn't meant for me at all but a hardly veiled effort to get laid."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Aladdin pouted as she made him take off the sash and threw some pants at him. "You never want to have sex anymore."

"Maybe if you presented yourself a little more respectfully, I would find you more attractive."

"You're saying you don't have any respect for me? Is that it?" he replied, raising his voice. It was mildly humorous considering he was stumbling back into his pants. "Why did you respect me as a commoner but don't as a prince? I don't get you, Jasmine. You made me believe we were in love, but now you hardly talk to me. No one here believes in me. Don't you know how that makes me feel? Sometimes I wish you had never pulled me out of the streets."

He paused to let Jasmine stew on his words but judging by the boredom presented in her expression, she was not at all affected. It only served to anger him more.

"Why did you marry me?" he admonished, losing control of his voice. "You said I would be the greatest sultan ever!"

"I guess I was wrong about you," Jasmine replied, just to shut him up.

"Well, so was I," Aladdin returned with an angry grimace as he threw his vest on over his bare chest. "You're nothing but a stuck up bitch."

Jasmine had no time to retort because by then he had yanked the door open, slipped through it and slammed it shut behind him. She honestly didn't care. Their fights had grown more frequent and heated in the last month but she generally felt tired through them. It was mostly Aladdin whining about his life and Jasmine rolling her eyes at how he could complain about being well dressed, well housed and well fed now. Arguing with Aladdin didn't have any of the same fiery effect to her body as arguing with the Grand Vizier. With Jafar, it was like being thrown in a raging furnace and fighting for survival.

"I think he took that rather well."

Jasmine spun around with a wild look of shock up at Jafar who glared in amusement after Aladdin.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jasmine shouted, heat flaring wildly through her veins. A fight with Aladdin had not stoked what the presence of the Grand Vizier did.

"Temper, Princess," he admonished calmly, waving his hand at her like she was overreacting. "Unlike you, I don't need keys to sneak around."

"That gives you no right to spy on me."

"Please," he rolled his eyes, barely concerned by her accusation, "I'm not here to spy on you. With all the shouting, I would have no need to even enter the room to know you and your husband are having…marital problems." He had a smirk on his face that she was dying to slap off.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you something."

"I don't want it," Jasmine replied, turning her back on him and crossing her arms against her chest.

Jafar's laughter only served to anger her even more. "I'm afraid that's not a requirement, your highness."

She turned to glance at him to find he was holding his hand out to her. A golden bracelet in the form of a snake hung between his thumb and index finger. Curiosity overwhelmed her enough that she slowly reached out to it and grasped it lightly in her hand.

"It's mesmerizing," she mentioned, indicating neither interest nor disgust.

"Put it on." His voice had an added hypnotic effect. Jasmine was too strong to be swayed, however.

"I will not," she handed it back to him with a thrust. "It's not very obvious how, anyway."

Jafar frowned at her.

Jasmine tried not to show her trepidation as he began to slowly advance on her, backing her into a wall. Trapped, she had no way to escape as Jafar slowly reached out and wrapped his long fingers around her arm just under her bicep. The touch ignited a slow burn that traveled down her torso to an area that should not have been stimulated by such a fearsome gesture. She made a half-attempt to fight him but he was strong and she didn't want the sensation she was experiencing to go away.

"It is for your protection," he said as he lifted the bracelet to her eyes so that she could see it give off a strange glow. Suddenly it disappeared.

Jasmine glanced around the room inquisitively. "Where did it go?"

Jafar chuckled and traced his finger along the bracelet now clasped around her arm. She flinched back, afraid he would note the goosebumps raised along her flesh.

"Take it off, Jafar!" she demanded after unsuccessfully pulling at it.

"My dear, Jasmine," he smiled, "if I am to aid in your desires, I must be aware of your vitality at all times."

"What does it do?" she asked as she glared at the snake's little, red eyes. "Are you spying on me through this?"

"How paranoid. You know that I have other methods yet you think I would rely on something so obvious to do so? You think I place this as a reminder to you that I know all? It is simply a location device should anything happen to you. Wouldn't want our princess to run away, would we? If no one knew where you went, I might get banished and you would come back all the happier." He let her go and backed away with a sly smile.

"What a stupid plan that would be. I'm offended you would think I would have so little strategy in mind."

"Regardless, with your life tethered to mine, I feel assured that you won't try anything foolish." He waved his hand and a cloud of smoke circled around him, dispersing to show nothing where he had once been.

Jasmine made several more attempts to pull the charm bracelet off but it was sealed there through a magic that she had no way of breaking.

"You're an asshole, Jafar," she said to the bracelet. She hoped for a response but got nothing in return. Defeated, Jasmine flung herself on the bed with an exasperated whine.

* * *

The board reconvened the next day. Just as Jafar entered the board room, he was surreptitiously reminded by Jasmine to do her bidding with an intentional bump of her side into his hip. Not having readied for such an assault, Jafar's thin stature was easily knocked aside and he glared at her with a seething clench of his jaw.

The Sultan seemed particularly gleeful today and Jafar was sure it was because the idiocy of the zoo idea had carried over from two days ago.

"Now then, is this everybody?" the Sultan eyed each person around the table. "Good, I'd like to cont-…"

"Father," Jasmine interrupted. "Before we start, I'd like to raise a quick concern."

"Jasmine," the Sultan huffed in annoyance, not wanting to get off topic. "Can't this wait till later?"

"It'll just be a second, father," Jasmine replied, fluttering her eyelashes at him. The Sultan sighed in irritation but relented to his beloved daughter all the same. "The guard stations along the border to the eastern kingdom are understaffed. The soldiers there are overworked and I fear morale is dipping. I think it would be wise to send more men to alleviate the workload, especially considering the sightings of bandits has increased in the area."

"The military budget is strained. We would have to either take troops from another area or send new recruits too green to serve on the border," the general told her with a hard edge. He eyed her smugly, most likely thinking a woman did not have a place on the counsel.

"There are enough guards stationed in Agrabah," Jasmine argued. "There's no reason to have so many lurking the streets."

"They're here because of the high criminal element inside the city," the general replied. "They are necessary to curb crime."

"With all due respect, most of them I see are simply standing around, not even patrolling the streets."

Jafar took note of that. He had been so busy driving the economy up that he had not noticed the laziness of those policing the streets. He would change that immediately.

"You are hardly outside these walls," the general chuckled. "What would you know about that?"

"Perhaps not a lot," Jasmine said tightly. "Maybe the Grand Vizier could address this guard problem?"

Everyone stopped to look at him. He felt dread knowing that the Princess had called him out in a test of her strength over him. She had specifically told him to do everything she demanded of him and she clearly wanted him to defend her. In a split second he had determined that there were no faults in her thinking; no obvious reason to deny her request. He was still upset that he was being extorted but at least this was an easy enough appeal to support.

"I see no reason why the request for guards to the border is out of the question," he began, "and as for the mention of police negligence, that will most certainly be looked into." Jafar gave the general a glare that insisted there be no opposition. The general tightened his mouth.

"And there we have it," Jasmine replied, giving the general a haughty smile. She turned to her father. "You were saying?"

"Ah, yes, I think we should continue to discuss the building of a zoo. It would be wonderful to have wild animals and such to amuse us," he clapped happily.

"Oh, a zoo!" Jasmine replied, mimicking her father's mood. "I hear they're all the rage in the west. Although we should perhaps place a vigil for all those that died in the lion mauling."

"The hwaht…?" the Sultan inquired, his smile fading back.

"The lion mauling," Jasmine stated. "Third one this year. Have you not been reading the news?"

"I-I-I…" the Sultan stammered.

"It's really not so bad, though," Jasmine continued. "The elephant stampede was so much worse. Killed twice as many people. Not to mention all the lost eyes due to bird pecking."

"I'm beginning to wonder if a zoo is really worth the upkeep," the Sultan responded. "Yes, I do believe it's a lousy idea, don't you think my dear?"

"Yes, probably best not to have a zoo," Jasmine agreed.

"What a silly idea, Jafar," the Sultan laughed. "Why ever would you raise it?"

Jafar sighed in exasperation. He glanced at Jasmine who shot him a satisfied look and he could do nothing but admire her manipulative tactics.

* * *

Jafar had low expectations of the new economic director, and even then the Sultan's third cousin twice removed did not meet them. He had abandoned the idea of an accidental death after discovering the Princess was aware of his sorcerer's skills. Better to not tempt fate.

After two months, Jafar was emboldened enough by his dissatisfaction that he had no recourse but to ask the Sultan to dismiss him.

"All Rami needs is a little time to get acquainted with the position," the Sultan remarked.

"With all due respect, your highness, he has fired half the economic board and replaced the members with his sons and nephews. None of them know how to perform their duties. There can be nothing done if there are no plans or people to oversee the work."

"Don't be so hard on him, Jafar," the Sultan dismissed. "He's still learning how to live outside a prison cell, after all."

"Which is a good reason not to have given him the position in the first place!"

Soon after Jafar left the Sultan to his games, fuming as he realized he would have to take more drastic measures. He had already tried hypnotizing Rami three times, and though he was susceptible to his suggestions, he was too dumb to carry out the nature of the requests successfully.

"Problems, Grand Vizier?"

Jafar turned to Jasmine who had appeared behind him in the hall and currently eyed him with a smugness that could only mean she was going to rely on her calculating disposition to force him to support one of her schemes. Since their one-sided collaboration began, she had managed to get him to agree to many of her ideas. He was not willing to admit it to her but most of them were beneficial to the kingdom and so he feigned annoyance and voted yes.

"None that you're not already aware of," he snaked. "I suspect you employed your best spy methods and used the one that has the most reliability; you listened at the door."

"You should know." She pointed to the charm around her arm. "I can't take this off so sneaking up on you is out of the question. Since you already know, I might as well be blunt; of course, I was listening at the door."

"Your assumptions would be amiss. I had no idea you were there, though I'm hardly surprised."

"Then what is this foul thing for?" Jasmine eyed the charm suspiciously.

"I have told you, Princess," he replied exasperatedly, "it pinpoints your location and senses your heart rate so that I know where you are and that you are alive."

"But you didn't know I was behind the door?"

"It only works when I focus on it. Do you have something else on your mind or are you going to test me on my sorcery all day?"

"I've been thinking," she said as she circled her arm through his and led him out to the gardens. He eyed her suspiciously but went with her uncontested. "You've been such a good boy lately, I've decided to look at us as more of a…" She circled her hand in the air, searching for the right word. "…partnership."

"A partnership denotes equal cooperation," he explained. "There is nothing equal when extortion exists."

"You are such a pessimist," she told him, shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm trying to incorporate you into something that's not so underhanded. Do you think I like keeping you on a leash?"

"Yes." His statement could not have been made more flatly.

"Please, you flatter yourself. I don't care about you one bit as long as I get what I want."

"Tell me, Princess," he adopted a more inquiring approach, "what is it you seek?"

"Why, what everyone else does, of course."

"And that is?"

"Don't pretend not to know. Ignorance is unbecoming on you." She glanced at him in disgruntlement, but he really didn't know what she wanted and very well couldn't allow her to discover that.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" he capitulated, tired of this conversation.

Jasmine looked around the gardens, making sure they were alone before leaning towards him. "I want you to kill the general."

Jafar had to reign in his surprise though the shock on his face would have betrayed his outrage. "What the hell are you thinking?" he nearly shouted before remembering they were in a public area. He ended up in a hoarse whisper. "Why the general? Of all the people on the board of directors, he's the one I have the most faith in."

"Him?" she demanded. "Why? Because he follows your orders to a T? Because he gets things done?"

"Of course! Why else would I want him? He runs strictly by commands, which come from me."

"He does as he's told but he's not living up to his duties, which I think even you can admit. He's not keeping the borders patrolled well and he allows his troops and guards to get lazy. He only buttons up at your command and then he slacks off when you're no longer watching. You're too busy to be on his ass all the time and he knows it."

"No offense, Princess, but what do you care about that?"

"Offense taken!" she grimaced at him. "There's a whole lot of fucking crime around here and I want it gone!"

"The police element will not solve your crime problem," he admonished, "and besides, if this is some kind of effort to do some good for your husband's past, you're looking in the wrong area. The reason for his parents' abandonment is a better place to start."

"This has nothing to do with Aladdin!" she spat. "And don't bring him up again. You're not worthy to speak his name."

"Then I shall address him as the Royal Degenerate. Too much? How about his Royal Illiterateness?"

"Just kill the general." Jasmine punched her little fist into his bicep with minimal force. "Do whatever you had in mind for Rami."

"What makes you think I was ever going to kill Rami?" he hissed.

"Stop insulting me," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Of course you were going to kill him. That was probably why you were in your hidden sorcery dungeon before I caught you reappearing all smoke-like into your chambers a few months ago."

"There are so many things I want to address in that one statement," Jafar noted, holding up his fingers to tick off, "so let me explain. One, it's not a dungeon; it's a lab. If you had seen it you would know. Two, what makes you think I'm capable of killing anyone? That's madness. Three, even if I wanted to I couldn't kill Rami because I assume you would expose me. I'm not in the habit of killing relations to loudmouths. And four, it's called 'materializing' and it's only done by the best sorcerers in the world. That is the kind of man you're dealing with."

"Okay, here's my retort," Jasmine began, holding up her fingers as well, "first, I've never seen your_ lab_ but I would bet the kingdom it's very dungeon like. Second, you killed the last economic director. That I am sure of. Third, you could have killed Rami and let bygones be bygones, but as it is, I have a better idea. And fourth, if you're such a great sorcerer, why in the hell are you so ugly? Can't you transform yourself into a much more handsome man?"

"Is there a reason you keep insulting my appearance?" he asked her with a note of disgust. "You think a cheap shot like that would rile me in any way?" He had to still his voice because her words had actually wounded his pride very badly.

"I just find it odd that you don't bother making yourself more respectable in appearance."

"I'M A VERY BUSY MAN!" he shouted, clearing his throat after his outburst and lowering his voice. "I have many other better things I need to do. And besides, my physical appearance has not harmed my opportunities in the slightest."

"So I hear," she murmured under her breath.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said I don't care. Let's get back to important matters. Kill the general."

"I will not. Exactly what about this makes it a partnership?"

"If you kill him, I will have _Cousin _Rami kicked off the board and you'll be free to hire your professor unhindered."

Jafar eyed her curiously but not without a large helping of skepticism. There was never anyone in the kingdom who continually surprised him like Jasmine did. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" She flinched back in offense. "What catch? The catch is there are two less inept directors and the board can be rounded out with more intelligent people that could lead Agrabah out of these depressing times."

"How exactly will you get Rami ousted?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Why not just kill him?"

"You think your professor will still be interested in the position after the last two directors died two months apart? Sounds like a jinxed position to me. Better to have him _let go_."

"The general, however…"

"Better to be killed. He may be inept but he's a fighter. He'll go down swinging."

"I'm not sure I trust you," Jafar replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully at her. "What exactly is your plan after the general is done away with?"

The Princess pursed her lips, looking up at him in a way that suggested she didn't feel comfortable divulging her secret. Jafar crossed his arms and tapped his foot at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Aladdin," she simply stated.

"Aladdin?!" Jafar exclaimed. "Your brain-dead husband? Isn't it enough that he's playing Sultan-To-Be? I thought you said we were going to fill the positions with intelligent people."

"We are! You clearly don't know Aladdin, well enough."

"I think I do," Jafar mocked. "He doesn't have the respect of the chain. How's he going to get anything done if they're all too busy laughing?"

"Give Aladdin a chance," Jasmine said harshly with fists planted on her hips.

"I'm not sure about this plan."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you but I was willing to divulge in good faith," she replied sternly. "This does not bode well in a partnership. I don't like to rely on threats but if I have to I will order you to kill the general and I won't even bother getting Rami fired."

Jafar looked long and hard at her, figuring out every aspect of her game. She had him locked and the best thing for him was to go along with her plan. It would benefit him and might actually build a rapport with her considering she was showing much more aptitude for politics than he had initially given her credit for. She might make a strong ally in time.

"I will _take care _of the general," he slowly insinuated, "if you will first _take care_ of Rami."

Jasmine seemed to breathe out in relief. "If that's what it takes," she answered. "But I hope one day you will simply do as you are told and we will not have to have these wasteful discussions every time."

She walked away with nose in the air. He stared after her in a mix of contradiction.

* * *

To Jafar's utmost surprise, Jasmine made good on her promise almost immediately. Three days later and the board of directors convened for a meeting. The only one absent was Rami, the economic director.

"I'm afraid Rami has more important matters and has resigned his position," the Sultan said sadly. "Nominations for his replacement are accepted."

"I would like to nominate the professor of economics at the University of Agrabah," Jasmine immediately answered. Jafar arched a brow at her, wondering if she was somehow trying to take credit for his employment, until she directed her gaze at him. "I would think the Grand Vizier has excellent insight into these affairs and trust that his previous nomination would suffice."

"Good," the Sultan replied, already bored. "I'm sure Jafar can handle the rest. Any other reports?"

From the corner of his eye, Jafar glanced at Jasmine and managed to catch her conceited smirk directed at him.

_Your turn_

For once, he huffed in amusement at her antics.

* * *

Jafar spent a long evening in his lab. He was prepared to stage the accidental death of the general in the morning. Currently it was past midnight and he was exhausted so he made his way up the steps to the secret entrance where he projected his mind outside the wall and was not at all surprised to find Jasmine beyond the door, reading a book on the couch. He exhaled in frustration however decided that not only was he too tired to materialize back to his rooms but that she expected him and would be severely offended if he were to avoid her.

The secret door opened and Jasmine didn't even bother looking up as he passed through.

"Everything ready?" she asked without glancing away from her book.

"You doubt me?"

"On the contrary, I have every faith in you," she replied, finally flicking her gaze at him, "which is more than I can say for anyone else."

"Then perhaps you feel gratitude is in order," he answered sarcastically.

"If your ego can allow for such a humble response."

He grumbled and turned his head away from her. How he hated the way she could slip under his skin to tug at all his personal flaws.

"How did you get Rami to quit?" he asked in a low tone. He knew it would only fuel her narcissism to ask but his curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Father caught him trying to rape me," she answered with a smirk. At his shocked expression, she went on in more detail. "I had to set him up, of course. I told father that we hardly ever had time together and that he and I should ask Rami to join us for a late night snack. I intended for father to come to my chambers at nine. Ten minutes before, I called Rami to my room and attempted to seduce him. Told him I like to play coy. He ate it up, thinking I was simply playing hard to get. When father entered he found Rami trying to claw my clothes off while I screamed. Naturally, father thought the worst and he had the guards take him away."

Something about the visualization of a man desperately tearing off Jasmine's clothes stymied a sensation in Jafar's loins that he was embarrassed to admit was there. He hoped talk would distract him.

"Rami would have defended himself. Surely he told your father you had set him up."

"Oh, of course," Jasmine laughed wickedly. "But who's going to believe an old, ugly murderer against the word of a young, beautiful princess? Knowing nothing, would you really think someone like me would try to seduce Rami?"

"If I didn't know you like I do now? No, I would assume he tried to sully you. However, considering I see how shrewd you really are, I will be more skeptical of anything regarding your well fare in the future.

"I guess I should be flattered by that," Jasmine accepted though it implied he was being unreasonable. "Still, I pulled my end of the bargain with relative ease. Let's see you do the same."

Her remorselessness was both shocking and admirable. He felt a quiver of something stir within his soul. He didn't like how comfortable they were growing around each other and decided to fight against it.

"So this is why you're here, waiting for me to emerge from my lab?" he sneered. "You're micromanaging?"

"Nonsense. I simply wish to see your lab."

He glared at her with wide eyes that slowly narrowed in suspicion. "For what purpose would you have to see my lab?"

"Why should there be a purpose? I simply want to see it."

"Is this something that you will force?"

Jasmine hesitated. "No. I don't intend to command you to take me to your lab, however I would think you would permit it in good faith."

"I am not in the habit of doing anything in good faith."

"So I've noticed," she frowned. "I have to take the initiative every time. Fine, then. Your lab will stay a secret, but you make it hard on yourself to retain your position if you contest me on every issue."

"Continually threatening me will n-…"

"God, I'm so sick of you accusing me all the time!" Jasmine interrupted angrily. She threw her book on the couch and sped out of the room, shouting as she did so. "Just do your job! I expect results tomorrow!"

He stared after her in slight surprise. Leave it to a princess to runaway so dramatically. With nothing left to do, Jafar went back to his chambers, and slipped into bed.

Before he fell asleep, his mind pestered him with the idea of someone clawing Jasmine's clothes off. He assumed it was Rami's hands that were in his dreams, pawing at her harem pants as she screamed no but her eyes shone yes. It could have been anyone's hands; but those hands his mind conjured looked suspiciously like his…

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to those that are following this story and especially to those that reviewed!

To Frieza82: Nice to see a Dragon Ball fan around :)

To Guest (1): I don't mind Aladdin though I clearly prefer Jafar. Someone needs to create conflict, and since I didn't want to create new characters, Aladdin fits the bill. Thank you for reviewing!

To Guest (2): You caught me! I'm double-dipping. Nice to see you here too :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jasmine anxiously awoke and waited for the news. She didn't know how or when the General would die but she hoped it would be sooner than later. When he suddenly appeared in the gardens around the same time she did, she could hardly veil her surprise. He didn't look the least bit distressed and she was so far disappointed in Jafar not to cause his demise before he had another opportunity to offend her. Even more to her shock, the General spotted her and headed her way, which elicited a visible look of revulsion upon her face.

"Your expression is ugly on such an otherwise beautiful face," he told her as he neared.

"And your expressions are ugly on an ugly face," she retorted.

He sneered at her. "The insolence you carry; I don't see how your father is proud of you."

"What do you want?"

"I was summoned by the Grand Vizier. He told me to meet him in the gardens."

"He's not here," she replied insolently. "Perhaps you were told wrong."

"My orders were clear, Princess," he answered spitefully. "The Grand Vizier is generally a punctual man. I am surprised he is not here. Are you sure you have not seen him?"

"Of course not. Why would you even bother to ask? You should know that the Grand Vizier and I are not on good terms."

"Are you not?" the General asked with an arched brow. "You at least seem to agree well enough on the council."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

The General shrugged but gave off a vibe that he didn't believe her naivete. He looked around the gardens and tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is Jafar, anyway?"

A sudden thought occurred to her. They were the only ones in that part of the garden at the moment. Surely Jafar would not try to frame her for the General's murder?_God, he was such a conniving bastard._

Before she could excuse herself, the General slapped his hand to his neck and pulled it away with a hard gaze to his palm. Blood was smeared across it and he stared at it in shock.

Jasmine froze, wondering what Jafar's plan was. If the General died of puncture wounds to his neck or some kind of wound that looked like it could only be inflicted by a human, it would be a mistake to run now or else she would look culpable.

The General now slapped at his shoulder and this time Jasmine saw it. Wasps. She stood stock still as suddenly more wasps came to settle on the General and he swiped through the air in an attempt to make them retreat. It was frightening enough to catch Jasmine off guard, too bewildered to flee.

The General backed away from her, ducking his head and waving his arms through the air. "Get them off me!" he cried out in rising panic. "Get them off!" He began to run but was unable to evade them. He dove into the water fountain but the wasps kept coming. Soon there was a swarm of them, stinging him incessantly.

By now the General's movements caught the attention of a few others coming into the gardens. They stared at the madness without stepping forward, not wanting to be caught in the swarm. The General screamed madly, hopping and running away to no avail. He was nearly blind with the swelling of the stings.

Jasmine clasped her hands to her mouth as the General stumbled towards the balcony. She knew it was coming but it was no less shocking when he finally bumped into it hard enough to knock himself over the railing and fall over the other side, down the steep cliff where the palace looked over the middle of the city. His cry of alarm sailed all the way down until it was cut off by a hard thud.

There was screaming all over the gardens and Jasmine sat in a hollow mood, paralyzed by shock. She expected to feel satisfied by his death but it wasn't coming so easily.

"An unfortunate way to die."

She hadn't heard the Grand Vizier come up behind her and she turned and punched her fist into his chest. It hardly fazed him at all.

"Why did you have to do that when I was so close?" she whispered hoarsely at him.

"Is there a problem, Princess?"

"You know I come to the gardens often at this time of day," she pouted. "You didn't have to involve me."

"My dear Princess," he hissed, "you ordered his death. Of everyone here, you are the most involved."

His message shot through her, making her realize the immaturity she had displayed was more than prominent. He was initiating her. She might not have been the tiger but she was the one that purposefully unleashed it.

Jasmine held her head up high and glared up at Jafar. He studied her, trying to figure out how she would take this new notion of transitioning to murderer. There was a moment as she stared hard into him before sighing heavily with acceptance. She walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over to stare at the General's lifeless, broken body spattered all over the cliffs down below. There was still chaos in the air and Jasmine held her arms up for attention.

"Calm yourselves!" she called out. Her voice was loud enough to first quiet the closer groups before managing to reach the ones further back. "This has been a most unfortunate turn of events! I, myself, witnessed the General step into a nest of wasps, which befell his regrettable ending. We must all calm down and remember the man he was and not how he died."

There was silence as they all nodded and sniffed their runny noses. She ordered the guards to retrieve the body and prepare for a funeral. When she next looked at the Grand Vizier, he eyed her with an upturn to the corner of his mouth. She nodded her head at him, taking full responsibility.

Jafar could not tear his eyes from her. She did well after taking her first life. She was stronger than even he was after his first time.

* * *

No one contested the Sultan when he nominated his son-in-law Aladdin as military director, though a few of the other directors looked to Jafar in confusion when he didn't protest. Aladdin took the General's vacant seat with a laugh, apparently forgetting how inappropriate it was to happily take the position of a man who so recently died in a horrible way. Jasmine shushed him and Aladdin pursed his lips and glanced around the room like a boy caught doing something disrespectful but hilarious.

While Jafar had his doubts in the beginning, time showed that Jasmine was actually the one behind the position. She had seated herself as a shadow director, Aladdin her puppet who did everything at her command. He had thought that the former criminal with a rebellious past against the city guards would have an adverse effect on his role, but somehow Jasmine had managed to ingratiate Aladdin to them and within months the crime in the city was declining due to the work of the guards. Jafar found that when he had a request for the military director, it was best to go to Jasmine first. There was no need to waste his time talking to Aladdin.

He had to get used to speaking to Jasmine in a civil manner. Almost every instance of their communication had been while at each other's throats, but lately they managed to work in a team. He had never had an ally on the council before and so far it had proved to be the most effective strategy to his schemes. The fact he was obligated to support her in her own plots proved to be unproblematic due to their surprisingly similar ideals. He was conflicted over how reasonable she was when they conversed about politics and strategies. This was not a side of Jasmine that he really knew and he harbored distrust every time he left a civil conversation behind.

As the months followed, the economy grew due to the effectiveness of the professor's leadership and the military was strong and balanced after years of dilapidation. With their alliance working in their favor, Jafar had to admit that things were going well. A little too well. But in the back of his mind he knew that they were both much too headstrong to allow for something this profitable to continue. One of them was bound to fuck it up. Previously he would have assumed it would be her but she had become more wise in the last few years.

He wasn't sure how or when he had come to view her less as the spoiled brat extorting him for her gain, and more as the practical woman cooperating with him to promote the kingdom. He didn't like how effortless it had happened and he reminded himself not to relax his guard around her, especially now that he knew how shrewd she could be.

"Why are you staring at me, Grand Vizier?" Jasmine glared up at him with her perfectly shaped brow arched in confusion. She looked him over before narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "Is there something you want?"

Jafar hadn't realized he had been doing so. "It is nothing, Princess," he dismissed.

* * *

Because the work around the kingdom was distributed between more capable hands, Jafar found he had more time for leisurely activities. He aimed to make good use of it. During dinner, he caught the eye of the young woman serving drinks around the large table. Since the first time she had advanced on him at Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding, he had found occasion to bed her several more times.

"Is there anything else I can do for his grace?" she asked with a hint to her voice.

"I believe so," he smiled. "Perhaps later in my chambers?"

"Yes, my lord," she could barely breathe in her excitement. "Nine o'clock?"

"Perfect." He watched her go, staring at her firm ass and laughing to himself when she caught him at it only to jut her backside out in more temptation. Once she disappeared into the kitchens Jafar turned back to the conversation at the table and immediately caught the eye of the Princess.

She had a huge scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed against her chest so tightly he wondered if her breasts would burst out of her top. She was far enough away that he was sure she couldn't have possibly heard his conversation with the servant.

"Can I help you, Princess?" he asked daringly. She said nothing, rather turning her head into the air and refusing to look at him.

* * *

At precisely nine o'clock, the servant woman knocked on his door with the pretext of offering him an extra towel. Jafar invited her in and within minutes had her naked and moaning for his cock. She was much more feisty this time around, which is exactly how he liked his women.

When it came to sex, Jafar must either dominate or be dominated and there was no room for middle ground. As a man who makes tough decisions every day, to have a woman come to him and dictate how every detail of their sexual encounter would commence had him hard and willing within seconds. As a man who continually fights a room of people just to get his ideas initiated, a subservient woman who did everything he told her without question brought him satisfaction he couldn't achieve on the council.

Jafar also loved the act of begging. Both as the beggar and the beggee. He liked having a woman squirm under him, pleading him to fill her. He liked groveling on the floor, kissing the feet of the woman who refused to let him stand. He liked being restrained and gagged and ordered not to come while a woman rode him to her completion. Jafar loved sex. He loved it dirty and sweaty and borderline obscene.

Currently the servant woman was on her knees in front of him while he stood naked in the middle of the room, cock standing at attention and painfully engorged.

"Please, Jafar," she said. "I want to touch you."

"Just look at it," he ordered her. "Do not touch."

She eyed him hungrily, licking her lips at the thought of finally putting him in her mouth. He had managed to rile her up enough that her hands were tied loosely behind her back to prevent her from touching herself as she seemed want to do. He knew how to get her so excited that one thrust into her would make her come instantaneously. That kind of power over someone kept Jafar in good spirits for days.

He stroked himself in front of her, making her watch and she licked her lips again, panting in need. She leaned forward, close enough he could feel the heat of her breath on his dick. He didn't have to ask her to beg him. She began to do it on her own.

"Please, Jafar," she said breathlessly. "Let me taste you."

"All in good time, Yasmin," he replied with a smug laughter. "All in good time." She continued to beg and he continued to promise but made no attempt to satiate her need. By the time she was crying out for him he made her stand up then slipped his fingers along her sex. She was slick and hot. More than ready for him.

"Get on the bed." She did as she was told, lying on her back, and he pulled her arms over her head while positioning himself above her. She was writhing beneath him, bucking her hips up to meet with his cock in a desperate desire for immediate release.

"Please, Jafar," she whined. "I need you inside me." He could tell she would do anything if he would just enter her. He soaked up the power she gave him.

"I'm not sure I'm convinced of that," he replied with an air of amusement. She moaned in frustration and impatience. She needed him_right now_.

She begged and she was loud until he finally chuckled and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. He was a second away from shoving himself inside her when a booming knock at his chamber door startled him. He paused for a second, waiting for whoever it was to make themselves known, but when nobody did, he decided whatever it was wasn't an emergency and that person could wait. Jafar went back to his task. He began to slide the tip into her. She moaned loudly in consent.

Another hard knock, this one thunderous and angry came at his door. Suddenly, he could hear a jangling just on the other side and dread filled him. He closed his eyes and focused on the snake charm.

_Where is Jasmine?_

His eyes shot open when the charm answered him. _Here. Outside your chamber door._

He darted up and grabbed his robe, pulling it on and closing it just as Princess Jasmine unlocked his door and burst through with a look of anger.

"How dare you enter my chambers!" he shouted at her.

She took one look at the naked woman in his room pulling on her clothes in a panic and began yelling at him. "This woman is a fifteen years your junior and an employee of the palace! You have no right to prey on her!"

"Prey?" Jafar scoffed. "She is older than you and of intelligent mind to make her own decisions!"

"By engaging in relations with the staff, you undermine your authority around the palace!" Jasmine argued. Yasmin fled the room with hardly her clothes in place.

"Then by your accounts I have been undermining my own authority for the past twenty years and it doesn't seem to have brought any backlash on my part," Jafar seethed, lowering his voice a notch in hopes that she would follow suit. He tightened his thick robe around himself and tried to dismiss the fact that his cock had somehow stiffened even harder since she had made her entrance.

"The kingdom is finally gaining in reputation. It would be hardly worth all the work I've been putting into it for you to screw it up with your incessant unlawful fornication."

Jafar stared at her in disbelief and rage.

"The work _you've _put in?" he fumed. "My dear, ignorant woman, you have been on the council for two years and not done a pinch of sand worth of work as I have in the past twenty. _I _am the one who keeps this kingdom working. _I _am the one who puts in the most time and effort. _You _have lucked out by aligning yourself with my strategies. Don't pretend you've done anything."

He could see in her eyes that every word spoken only drew her into a hotter frenzy. By the time he was done speaking, she was red in the face with wrath. She pressed both her palms flat on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. He stumbled back but kept his footing until she came up and pushed him again.

"You are an arrogant, naive bastard!" she shouted as she pushed. He flailed his arms to keep his balance, all the while she kept pushing him further back. "This kingdom is finally pulling itself out of the gutter and it's not because of your stupid policies, you dumb, jackass! You think you're so intelligent but you haven't even noticed that Agrabah's rise coincided with my placement on the council! I got you your damned professor! I am the one that diverts father's insane ideas! I am the one controlling the borders and reducing the crime in the cities!" Jasmine pushed him again and he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Jafar toppled backwards onto the mattress but his surprise came after when Jasmine was not finished yelling at him. She crawled onto him, straddled his chest, grabbed his robe into her fist and pointed a finger into his face. "You are supposed to be my fucking ally. I have stooped low to better this kingdom and I will go lower if your improper fucking with palace servants undermines Agrabah's ability to succeed!"

They were both breathing hard, chests heaving with the passion of their arguing. Jafar held his hands up in no contest but Jasmine still had his robe gripped in her fist, still had him under her. She was well aware of a heat emanating from him beneath her where their bodies were separated only by the thin silk of her panties under her skirt.

As for Jafar, he couldn't see past Jasmine to know if his erection had slipped out of his robe, but he could feel the pulsing of his blood raging through it, ten times more powerful now than the moment he had almost slipped it into the servant woman. He stared up at Jasmine with wide eyed fear. She was going to turn around and see the fortitude of it soon, and he had no reasonable explanation to give.

Jasmine finally seemed to realize the indecent position she had placed them in. In finality, she shoved her palms flat on his bare chest and pushed herself off of him. Jafar quickly sat up and checked to make sure he was not exposed.

Jasmine stomped towards his chamber door, screaming one last dig before her departure. "Quit embarrassing this kingdom, Jafar!" Her sentence was punctuated with the slam of his door.

It took several seconds after Jasmine had left for Jafar to regain his composure. He felt dizzy in confusion. What the hell had prompted that? The ache in his groin caused him to focus on his penis that was currently stiffer than a marble rod. He grimaced in pain and wondered if he could get Yasmin to come back to his room. At the thought of the servant woman, his cock seemed to throb less and gained some relief. He figured he shouldn't have Yasmin return even if she was amenable. Jasmine might come back to beat him.

His cock immediately swelled up again.

* * *

Jasmine stormed into her chambers, slamming the door behind her and punching the wall in fury. She flinched her hand back at the surprising amount of pain she had caused her self.

"What's wrong with you?"

She spun around to note Aladdin peeking in through the doorway between the front room and the bedroom. He was dressed to go out again. Lately, he had missed the city and had started wearing pauper clothes in order to blend into the nightlife after sneaking out of the palace walls. It gave her respite from him so she really didn't care other than the humiliation it might cause should he ever get caught.

"Nothing," she stated. Her anger was dissipating only to be replaced with the endless annoyance she had for him. She couldn't believe she had once found him irresistibly attractive. He wasn't tall and couldn't even grow a beard. He might as well perpetually remain a boy.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes at her. "I don't care. I'll be back in the morning."

"You better be. Don't get yourself killed. I won't know how to explain your behavior."

"Please, the streets are safe," he managed to admonish with a smug smile. "And since I'm the military director, we all have me to thank."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Jasmine seethed. She came towards him with a fierce stride and he backed away like a toddler, stumbling over every step. "What the hell do you know? I'm literally the one in control. I just needed you to be the placeholder because all of those military jerks would rather have an illiterate street rat in command than take a woman seriously." Her tone was harsh but she did not raise her voice. She didn't have to. She knew exactly how to cut and where.

"You're a liar!" he yelled in instant rage and resentment. Unlike her, his words were like reeds. Try as he might, he could never stab her hard enough with them to hurt. "People respect me as the military director!"

"Name one person."

"Your father!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. "Father isn't exactly an excellent judge of character."

"Not like you're so great at it," he replied with his fists bunched to his sides. "You and that creepy Grand Vizier are always conniving together now. His evil is rubbing off on you."

At the mention of Jafar, Jasmine's heart began to pound relentlessly in her chest. Only a moment before she had been in his room and he had been nearly naked. The thought of him caused a rushing arousal through her like a heat flash. "You clearly don't recognize intelligence," she told him, hoping she hadn't given away anything to him. She looked away knowing her face was burning red at the memory of Jafar under her.

"Intelligence?" he eyed her widely in surprise. "Not likely. More like thick."

Jasmine whipped her focus on him with a deep, suspicious arch of her brow. "Thick?"

"Yeah!" Aladdin said loudly, thinking she was contesting his previous statement. "He's the biggest idiot around here!"

_Oh, he meant thick as in dumb._ "You obviously don't look in the mirror enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She waved her hand at him dismissively, indicating she was done with the conversation. He huffed and sprinted away. From the balcony she watched him run through the gardens, evading the palace guards and climbing over the walls over into the city like she used to do when she was nineteen and in love.

Looking back, it was very clear to her that she had never been in love; merely in love with the _idea_ of being in love. It was never about Aladdin. She hoped she could excuse her stupidity to simple youth but it was so much worse than that.

As a princess she was bound by law to be the mother of the next sultan. She despised the fact that was her only role for a land she actually did love. As a teen she had watched from afar as others with less noble blood made diplomatic actions that she knew even then was hardly beneficial for the kingdom. Her early attempts to publicly learn the politics made others chuckle at her childish naivete. She was well aware that had she been born a boy no one would bat an eye at her for wanting to sit in on the council. But because she was a girl - _no, a woman_ \- She had to learn everything on her own. There was no one to guide her, to show her how it was all done, and the only reason she was eventually able to hold her own in court was because she practiced everyday and had access to the library. Had she been a boy, she would have had more resources and therefore would be much further in the political realm than she was now. She didn't like that she was merely pulling the strings as military director. She wanted the respect that came with it but Aladdin hoarded it as much as he could.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that her father was an imbecile. He was at least easily persuaded but that meant by everyone and not just herself. She had managed to get permission to sit in on the council only as the wife of the sultan-to-be, but there was no position she could fulfill, no task to be given. At the very least she spoke enough in the beginning to imply that everyone had better get used to it quick, but she was well aware that her father was too set in his customs to allow a woman to actually have a seat on the council. There was nobody that persuasive, except for one…

Jafar was a tough nut to crack. Jasmine had always had a distant respect for him, even as a child, probably because she was as inanely cunning as he was and recognized it for what it was early on. From the moment he caught her climbing back over the palace walls that one morning, it was like she suddenly saw him for the first time. He was more than just the Grand Vizier. He was her ticket into the political domain of Agrabah. All she had to do was outsmart him. Which turned out to be harder than she thought.

She always had a healthy conceit of herself. She knew she was incredibly smart and strategic. Still, she had underestimated the Grand Vizier by a long shot. He could not be manipulated, bribed or played. She had once tried to sweet talk him and it had ended disastrously due to his warranted skepticism. The only thing that managed to get his attention was outright hostility and conflict. Once she figured it out, she loved how much emotion she could get displayed out of him. She hated that it was only animosity and bitterness. By this point, any other means of communication would be considered exploitation. Since conflict was what he expected, it was what he got.

She didn't especially need him to work for her so much as just not against her. She needed leverage. It didn't take her long to put two and two together and discover that he was a secret sorcerer. The hard part was actually catching him in the act. She had no intent to ever disclose his illegal undertakings, but she certainly made him believe so, all for the sole reason of extorting him into her plans. Once she had him aligned with her business, then she could set her plans in motion. Things were going well so far.

It was lucky that Jafar was the man currently controlling most of the kingdom because he was the perfect balance of wise, resourceful, and oddly enough, humanitarian. The reason she had underestimated him in the beginning is because she had won the first battle between them; the marriage between her and Aladdin. It was a long while before he could be bested again. And in that time came her obsession.

It had developed fast. Within weeks of spying she wanted to know more about him. At first it was his history. _Where was he from? How did he become Grand Vizier? _And then it was about his habits. _What did he do when he wasn't working? Who did he socialize with? _Soon enough, it was about everything. _What did he eat today? Where did he go? _It was the rumors about his sexual conquests that had stimulated her into a frenzy. She wanted to know everything about it._Who has he bedded? Did she enjoy him? _She had an entire list of the women he had been with. She kept notes on how long they stayed with him and how often. She wanted to know more but it was never enough.

Tonight she had let herself lose control. She had seen the servant woman converse with him, known they were setting up a rendezvous, and her jealousy was so thick it lumped in her throat and tried to strangle her. She could only get spiteful comments out of him and this other woman, who wasn't a princess and not even half as pretty as she was, easily got from him something he never gifted her. A smile. The woman was going to get even more later and Jasmine detested her for it. Did that servant woman even know how valuable a man like Jafar was to the kingdom? There was no way she could possibly understand the importance of such a man, and here she was, about to get fucked by him without even knowing how lucky she had it.

The more she thought about it, the more her hate grew until she found herself outside Jafar's door, pounding on it with her fists and becoming more pissed off when he didn't answer. She had no idea what prompted her into barging in but was strangely shocked to find the woman still naked in his bed. Fury took over and every word from his mouth, every look into her eyes, every sign of emotional outburst from him fed her thirsty, fucked up soul. She knew he was naked beneath that robe and she had to fight every single urge not to rip it open. Instead she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him just to feel him beneath her. That was where her obsession took her.

The only reason she stopped herself was the look on his face. Capitulation. He froze, no longer in it to fight, and she felt her hate of him become hate of herself. She finally questioned herself much too late and realized she was never more childish than now. When she didn't get what she wanted, she threw a tantrum and tried to take what others had. She had no way of justifying herself.

The only thing that brought her some level of relief was that when she moved to get up off him, she happened to brush against something big and hard behind her. It could not have been anything else. Despite all that had happened, Jafar had still been aroused.

_Thick._ She stared in the direction Aladdin had skirted off to and smirked. The Grand Vizier seemed to be grand, indeed. It was too bad she would never find out. Before tonight they had been hesitant allies. After tonight, he would probably never willingly speak to her again.

Her smile faded.

She and Jafar had been finally having civil conversations and she had destroyed that. It was a set back that she had to admit came from her own stupidity. It didn't matter. Nothing could stop her from eventually taking the reins of the kingdom. From now on she could only rely on Jafar by using the leverage of knowing his darkest secret. She was going to have to double down on her threats if she was to move in on the Director of Education's position soon.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed and/or followed!

To guest: Jasmine has certainly found her match :) Thank you for your review!  
To Nastra1991: Thanks for the nice words! It's giving me motivation to write.

To Frieza82: Thank you again! I appreciate your reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, it came as no surprise to Jasmine when she walked into the council room and was met with Jafar's cold shoulder.

"Don't get so indignant with me, Jafar," she told him. "Everything I do is for Agrabah. Try not to take it so personally."

He gave her a stony glare and went to his seat without a word.

As is usual, the Sultan sat at the head of the table, and he did so today with a romp of his fat ass into the oversized, cushioned chair. Though Jafar was the Sultan's right hand man, he always opted to sit at the other end of the table, symbolic of being the second head of the kingdom. Jasmine generally sat next to her father's right because she liked to whisper into his ear and manipulate him into her schemes. Somehow no one but Jafar had caught on. The other fourteen directors took up the remaining seats, including Aladdin who was in the middle where the designated Military Director sat.

"Let us come to order," the Sultan declared. He was always positive in the beginning and asleep by the end. Everyone had come to understand that Jafar was the one that directed the efficiency of these meetings.

"If it would please the council, perhaps we should discuss the news about the eastern village," Jasmine stated. Everyone had also always come to understand that Jasmine would be the one to bring up the first item of the day. It had been this way for over a year, ever since Jafar no longer contested her on it.

"There's nothing to discuss," the Director of Education answered. "It is an anomaly."

"I disagree." Jasmine had not set all this up for the Director to easily defy. It had taken nearly half her life to plan.

* * *

The eastern village was large enough to warrant a place on the map of Agrabah but not too big as to need it's own representative present in the capitol. It was the perfect place for Jasmine to set her trap. She had been there as a teen in the role of a missionary, offering food and aid for the sick and poor. While there she was deep in setting up her political network and what resulted was a small following of women who were convinced by the princess to form their own secret school for girls under the guise of a place for young women to learn to be homemakers.

Jasmine sent school supplies and books to the women teachers and the girls became formally educated. Every year Agrabah tested every boy between the ages of fifteen to eighteen to find the brightest so that they could be sent to a formal college and possibly become valuable to the kingdom. After ten years of education in the secret school, all of the girls dressed as boys and took the higher education assessment test. All fourty-four girls were offered positions in the universities. Though no one had heard of the school, it was determined that it had an unimaginable one hundred percent success rate and the education department heralded it as the greatest school in Agrabah. After the praise and recognition, the students then disclosed themselves as girls, causing an uproar in the education department. Because the crown had already praised the school, there was no way to diminish their accomplishment without the education board looking like fools. With her wealth, Jasmine bribed one of the capitol journalists to write an article about the ability for women to succeed. She bribed another to write a scathing report about the Education Director's inability to admit his sexist position was detrimental to the future of Agrabah. Both articles had been published that morning and Jasmine was reveling in it.

* * *

"Perhaps we should open schools to the girls of this land," Jasmine continued, much to the Education Director's chagrin. "It has been proven that once women are given the same entitlements as men, they are just as intelligent and resourceful."

"It means nothing," the Director responded bitterly. "Those girls took the test without permission. They are not welcome in the universities."

"I think that if we allow them to continue their education, it could serve as a baseline as to who we open our schools to. Half our people are not being utilized and therefore are going to waste. This kingdom could benefit if we used all the brainpower we have."

"Women are brainless," the Director remarked with nothing else to add. Jasmine felt her rage begin to flame inside herself but she stayed calm. He would get his due in time and that eased her mind.

"Well," Jasmine replied, undeterred. "Why don't we ask the Grand Vizier on his thoughts." Everyone turned to look at Jafar who silently sat all the way on the other side of the table with his arms folded across his chest. His heated stare at Jasmine was noticed by all. There was a long pause while they waited for him to speak, and when he finally opened his mouth, Jasmine smiled prematurely.

"No."

Again, there was a lengthy interval of time before Jasmine could find the words to reply.

"What do you mean no?" she contested.

"No," Jafar stated again. "The women will not be welcomed into the universities."

Jasmine stared into him, hoping she was mishearing what he had said, but by the awkward motions of the others, glancing from Jafar, then to her, then back to Jafar, she was pretty sure he had just purposely defied her.

She wondered if he didn't want to look like he was weak in front of the others. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided it was best to try to 'persuade' him.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to look at the evidence of this situation and then-…"

"Don't waste your breath," he interjected. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

She felt the tendrils of furor clench around every cell in her body. _How fucking dare he_. He was supposedly trying to punish her for last night. If he thought she wouldn't push him on this, he was sorely mistaken.

"I must warn you, Grand Vizier…"

"Of what?" he dared. "_Of what, Princess?_"

Jasmine turned to the Sultan. "Father, please, I beg of you to allow these women to attend the universities. They have worked hard and shouldn't they deserve to be offered this rare opportunity?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said, patting her hand. "Women just aren't allowed."

In this instance, Jasmine did not want to belittle herself by erupting into a tantrum like she so desperately wanted to do. It wouldn't help at all and would most likely be detrimental to her cause. The men in the room would use it as an excuse why women shouldn't be educated or have a say in a man's world.

She would have to fight another day, but she felt the bile of hate rise in her throat at the set back. She sat quietly in her seat for the duration of the meeting, staring daggers at the Grand Vizier. Jafar sat unperturbed.

* * *

Jafar had never hated Jasmine more than he did the night he realized he was attracted to her. After she had fled his chambers, leaving him humiliated and with a raging boner, he was no longer able to deny that she was the reason for his erections. Once he admitted it to himself, self-loathing flooded within him. Still, that did not stop him from thinking of her while he relieved the aching pressure in his cock.

Once he was done and free from the influence of his testosterone, he sat in his robe upon the edge of his bed and contemplated what it was about Jasmine that had him wanting her. It hadn't been all that long ago that he considered her a royal brat. Now he saw a beautiful woman with a sharp mind and an impulse for control.

He despised the way his mind focused on the curves of her body, the way her hands had pressed into his chest, her bare flesh to his. She was headstrong and fiery on the council, which made her an effective ally and together a good team. She had now shown she was equally as temperamental in his chambers and he just knew they would make an exceptional pair in bed. The sex they would have was bound to be deliciously tempestuous. His body longed for that.

And this is why he hated her all the more. She was a married woman to the Sultan-to-be, daughter of a man who could destroy his career, and she had made him, a man who had immense control of his faculties, lose it whenever she was around. There was no one in the land who could cause him to be robbed of his temper so fast, nor to become so hard in an instant. He wanted her so very badly but she was unobtainable. A tease in every way. He didn't like to be teased.

It occurred to him that Jasmine was the female equivalent to him. She was just as conniving and intelligent. She was not born impoverished like he was but she worked every bit as hard to get a place on the council. And she would do anything for Agrabah. There was just one thing that made the most difference between them. Power. She was born with it and he had to fight every inch of the way. She had the power to have him ousted from the council. She had the power to expose his sorcery and have him stoned. She had the power to inflict shame upon himself for wishing to have her beneath him, begging him to enter her.

Above all things, Jafar craved power, and Jasmine represented what he wanted most. She might have been a woman but she had found a way to gain authority over him. It was the most frustrating, anger-inducing and sensual thing in the world. A woman with more power than him; to one day overpower. It was a fantasy he hadn't even known he had. He hated her for igniting it within him, for there was so much challenge in it, so many obstacles blocking his way, yet it prevailed in his mind as the greatest challenge to face.

Power over the princess. It was impossible and not worth pursuing if he wanted to stay sane. He would punish her for evoking this desperation inside of him. He would no longer play by her rules. She was using him and he was aroused by it and that made him despise her all the more.

* * *

Jafar had stayed silent while he watched Jasmine spin her scheme on the Education Director. He had to admit her main point was not wrong; Agrabah was not utilizing the intelligence of half it's citizens and would prosper if everyone was educated. She was a prime example of the brilliance women could reach. His cock hardened while she spoke and it drove him mad.

He was miffed that she had the idea to undermine the Director of Education for some time and had not thought to tell him about it. They were supposed to be allies after all, what with her talk of being a partnership and not just in it to extort his secrets, but here she was playing out her plan and expecting him to jump on board as soon as she signaled him. He had no idea how she had finagled the women of the eastern village to take and pass the higher education assessment exams but he was thoroughly impressed nonetheless. Still, he expected at any moment she would force him to make a judgment call on her behalf and was not surprised when she directed the attention of the council on to him.

He knew what would be best for Agrabah was to place the women under protection and offer them a chance to prove their worth in the universities, but he was too upset about being used in every conceivable way by a woman who he couldn't look at without feeling a flood of desire for. He prided himself as a decent man yet she had somehow reduced him to an animal, determined to rut her, the most beautiful of creatures. She would pay.

The look on her face when he told her no was more satisfying than he had imagined. He could see her confusion manifest, the quick wheels of her mind spinning to determine what his game plan was, and then a hard look of rage and betrayal when he told her not to bother making her point. He could feel her murderous stare throughout the rest of the meeting and it only served to fuel his satisfaction.

As soon as the meeting was over, Jafar collected his things and strode out of the room, straight to his office. He had hardly entered when he heard her rush in behind him and slam the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she seethed. She was so upset her chest heaved with tremendous breaths.

"It is one thing to control my position on the board. It is quite another to intrude on my personal life," he stated. "Our partnership is over."

"You would be making a grave mistake," she replied, shaking her head at him in disbelief. "I have told you the reason for interrupting your…leisurely activities…was simply on Agrabah's behalf."

"And yet not an apology from your lips."

"I did nothing wrong! The only reason I'm sorry you didn't get your seed milked is because you are in an especially sour mood today, but the rumors around this palace of your womanizing ways are a disgrace to the kingdom."

"I am neither a womanizer nor a disgrace," he defended. "I can also see that you are not willing to take the responsibility for your indecent actions."

"I'm not apologizing for wanting the best for Agrabah!"

"Let's just say that if you want to remain allies, you must first apologize to me for extorting my talents and you must show that you are willing to work with my agendas. No more one-sided schemes, especially your recent one that you could have at least disclosed to me before letting it all erupt through the education office. You will work _with _me or we're over."

He could see her thoughts rolling in her mind at a sandstorm's pace, whirling and twirling fast enough that nothing could escape it's hazards. She finally frowned at him and shook her head. "It's over when I say it is."

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that you think much too highly of yourself, Princess," he mocked. "I have taken steps to ensure my secrets can not be exposed. The lab has been moved. You are without evidence and I am once again free from your threats."

She eyed him skeptically before approaching him with an arrogant strut. He did not back away though the sway of her hips tried to stimulate the arousal within him. He swallowed hard and attempted to stay rooted in place, undaunted by her bullying gestures. She stood an inch in front of him, looking up as he stared down at her with an angry grimace. Their height differences were never more pronounced.

"We'll see about that." Jasmine prodded her finger into his chest and looked him over in repulsion. She was dangerous, like a poisonous snake, looking for his weaknesses and a chance to strike.

_Not today, Princess_.__ He would not give her that opening.

She turned and left him alone in his office to stew on her words. She would undoubtedly attack him where it would hurt the most. He had covered his tracks though and any effort on her part to expose his sorcery would be met with road blocks. He would have smiled at his ability to veil his lab in another part of the kingdom if he wasn't aware of how shrewdly perceptible she was. He sat back in his chair and stroked his beard in heavy thought.

* * *

The punishment came later that night. Jafar was reminded that he had not found release with a woman the night before due to Jasmine's interruptions and he wished to dispel the pent up tension caused by it as well as from his work.

It was time to get clean.

There was a woman who worked in the bathhouse whom Jafar had been intimate with on many occasions over the years. He entered the sauna but was not greeted in the way he expected.

"Good evening, Grand Vizier," the bathhouse woman, Zarah, welcomed as she bowed low. Jafar looked around the area to find they were alone.

"Why the formalities, my dear?" he placed a hand to her waist to draw her in but she shrugged off his touch under the pretense of checking the temperature of the water. He was thoroughly confused. Zarah was as forward as they came. She was usually the one to initiate their unions.

"Would you like to choose a towel as you usually prefer?" she asked him. He had never preferred to choose his own towel. Her eyes were wide as she spoke to him, her head nodding towards the cabinet in obvious indication.

"Er, yes. Of course," He said loudly as he followed her to the corner of the room.

As soon as he was beside her she began to eye the door warily while whispering up at him. "The Princess has spies everywhere. Rumor has it that Yasmin, the kitchen servant, has been reposted to the stables because the Princess found her in your room."

"Uhh…" Jafar was rendered speechless for once. He was sure Zarah and Yasmin and the other women knew he bedded them occasionally, but this was the first time it had ever been brought up. Luckily, that didn't seem to be at the forefront of Zarah's mind.

"The entire palace staff have been issued a notice. Anyone caught with the Grand Vizier would find themselves out of a job."

"What?" Jafar nearly spat. "Neither mine nor anyone else's personal life is the Princess' business!"

"I don't know what happened last night," Zarah replied. "but Yasmin says she's lucky not to have been exiled. Everyone knows the Princess hates you."

The rustling of the knob caused Jafar to grab a towel and pretend to be inspecting it when a burly guard entered the bathhouse.

"Yes, this one will do," Jafar responded before looking up in feigned surprise at the guard. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Guards are not permitted in the bathhouse."

"Sorry, sir, but the Princess ordered more security around the palace."

"The Princess." Jafar shook his head in disbelief. "Of course she did." Jafar made sure he remembered the guard well for he was undoubtedly in Jasmine's circle of spies.

He slipped into the hot bath but the warmth could not temper his rising irritation. He had only one way of relieving his stress and Jasmine had taken it from him. His one vice. No matter. He was a careful and patient man. He could go without for a while.

* * *

Two weeks of the stress the education department was giving him coupled with no way of relieving it forced Jafar to realize he was being reduced to a beast. By the end of the council meeting where Jasmine was relentlessly pushing for an education overhaul had him sweating from the intensity. He didn't know how but she had managed to get the Professor on her side. Not that he doubted the Professor would be daft enough not to realize the wealth women had to offer, but that as the newest member to the council, he was actually willing to be confrontational with Jafar.

Not only that, but Jasmine had managed to get more journalists to write on the issue in defense of women and to illustrate intelligent women through history to serve her agenda, and now the capitol was starting to stage protests. Jafar was pissed. Not so much with Jasmine for trying to give women the right to education, but for himself for being so stupid as to think he could defy her with no consequences. This would not have happened if he had not told her no.

Now he looked like the bad guy. He certainly wanted women to be given the right of education, but it was too late to agree and not look like it was out of complacency. He hated how weak this made him feel. He looked to Jasmine and saw her arrogant smile. It was all he could do not to punch the wall.

* * *

He expected it and was not surprised to be summoned by Jasmine that night. He was, however, surprised to be led to the palace recreation hall. The servant opened the door and bowed low as Jafar walked in, shutting the door behind him.

He thought he was alone at first until he glanced in the pool and saw a woman beneath the crystal clear waters, swimming fast and silently. She came up after having swum the length of the pool.

"Ah, Jafar," Jasmine noted. "Care for a swim?"

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked, tapping his cane against the floor.

"Fine, then. I had hoped we could have a talk. Perhaps we can come to some kind of…agreement," she said as she made her way to the stairs ascending out of the pool.

"There is no agreement to be made. I don't like being manipulated."

"Come now, my dear Grand Vizier," she smiled haughtily, "surely you're wise enough to see that the future of Agrabah involves the women of the land?" The water streamed off her body as she rose out of the pool. Step by step, her body was revealed to him, smooth olive skin barely covered by two sinfully thin sashes of bikini, complete with the snake charm clenched around her arm.

Jafar swallowed hard. "I have made my decision and that is all there is to it." He couldn't help but note her hips were those of a woman. Why could he not envision her as a girl anymore? It was impossible now.

"You did not say you disagree though," Jasmine said as she strut towards him with a catwalk that he was sure was meant to set him on edge. "Do you know what I think? I think you're still mad at me for trying to set high standards on the palace hierarchy."

She was using her sexuality on him and it pained him that it was working. He would think this was her modus operandi except he had never once heard of or seen through his spying of her being sexually promiscuous, especially as a means of getting her way. Well, except for framing Rami of sexual assault. Still, this was new, and yet she was using it quite well.

"You charged into my room," he seethed. "You set out to control my personal life."

"For Agrabah," she shrugged. "If you want to get laid, get a wife."

She knew damned well he could never marry. His job was his wife. No woman could ever understand the priority he had for Agrabah, which he would always place above anyone. He knew she was aware of it because she was the same. She might be married to Aladdin but he could see Agrabah was her true love.

"Aladdin has a wife. He doesn't get laid."

She paused and he could see he got to her in that second, but she smoothed over it and chuckled at his attempt. "Aladdin is exceptionally bad in bed and not worth training. You, however, I hear have mastered the art." She looked him up and down lasciviously. He was even more confused by her forwardness.

"Is this how you got the Professor on your side?" he accused. "Did you tantalize him with your beauty?"

"Nonsense. The Professor has four daughters and a wife who wished to be a doctor. He came to me asking if I'd support him in the fight. But it's nice to know you consider me beautiful." She gave him a wink and he cursed himself for slipping more leverage her way.

"If you want to do what's best for the country, you would let me run it accordingly. We both know I'm the reason it thrives."

"Do we?" Jasmine eyed him with sarcastic shock. "A nation that doesn't allow women to be educated? That still has a sizable homeless community? That spends money on frivolous things like toys for the Sultan?"

"Do not put that on me," Jafar began to rage. "I have been fighting the stupidity of this crown for decades. It's lucky the kingdom has not been overrun with thieves and murderers."

"It's time to do better," Jasmine remarked, sliding up to him in a way that nearly had him biting his fist. "I'm giving you the key. All you have to do is unlock the door." Jasmine placed her hands up to his chest and ran them around his neck. She came in close and pressed her lips near his ear. "Or do I have to beg you?"

His hands suddenly gripped her waist and he held her tight to his body. She was still wet and he could feel the water seep into his clothes. "Is this what you've reduced yourself to?" he asked her through gritted teeth. It was so hard to keep his control. "What is it that you_really _want from me, Princess?"

She fisted his cloak with both hands and hung onto him as his hands wrapped strongly around her. "I want only what's best for Agrabah," she claimed though her breathing had intensified and it was certainly not out of fear. He could feel her drawing him closer, their faces closing the distance between them.

"I think there's more to it than that," Jafar said in a low, grave tone. If she was unaware of the rise in his pants, then it was fortunate for him. However, the smug smile she gave him and the glance down indicated it had not gone unnoticed.

"And exactly what do you think that could possibly be?" she challenged. She gyrated her hips against him and he grunted through a paradox of both approval and disapproval.

He hesitated, struggling to keep his wits about him when his body was imploring he take her. "I think you want me to enter into your…partnership."

"Yes," she whispered. He was close enough to feel her breath hiss against his mouth. "Full partnership." He slid his hand down her waist and under her bikini, squeezing the fullness of her ass. She made a slight gasp more welcoming than not. Her palms were at his face, holding him steady as she guided his mouth towards hers.

"Then, yes," Jafar stated, his lips at hers. "You will beg me."

She lifted her gaze from his lips to his eyes with confusion. "What?"

"Beg me, Princess," he told her, releasing her before she could push him away. "Beg me to submit to the council that women should be given educational privileges and I will do so."

"I-…what?" Jasmine stuttered and Jafar was pleased to have caused this kind of reaction from her.

"You were the one that brought up begging. I only validated that it would further grant-…"

"I know what I said but you must have known I didn't mean it," she scoffed.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "Perhaps if you got down on your knees, it would be more effective."

"Have you gone mad?" Jasmine yelled, backing away from him and folding her arms so as not to reveal so much of her chest. "I'm not begging you for something you should do for the good of Agrabah."

"This is not about Agrabah anymore," he defied. "This is about you and your pervasive methods to control the board. I'm not submitting to it until I see that you're willing to put yourself in a vulnerable state for the good of Agrabah as well."

"You're sick!" she shouted at him as she yanked a towel off a nearby chair and draped it around herself. "You'll never see me beg!"

"All in due time, Princess!" he called after her. She rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "All in due time," he chuckled to himself.

The Princess had her own weaknesses. It just so happened, he was one of them.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate each and every one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine clasped her towel tight around herself as she hustled to her chambers. As soon as she was alone in her room she threw off the towel, flounced on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

To say her plan had been a huge disaster would be the understatement of the year.

Every curse word she could think of went spewing out of her mouth and into the pillow. It was only there to catch her anger. It had already taken many beatings since the night she had resolved to take advantage of the Grand Vizier's political talents for herself. As the years passed, she found manipulating a master manipulator was wrought with trial and error. Tonight, she had erred terribly.

She was willing to admit she had not thought it through. Her plan had been to tantalize his male ego. Show him a bit of skin and perhaps he would be more willing to work with her if there was possibility of discovering more of her in the future. Barging into his room a few weeks ago had given her enough evidence that he at least found her attractive. What she hadn't been banking on was the euphoric glow that dizzied her mind as she displayed herself to him. She hadn't known she would be inebriated by the very idea of giving him a hint of herself. She didn't know the sexual implications she had suggested were actually not suggestions at all. By the end she was offering.

He was supposed to crumble at her feet, but instead he had been the rock and she had fallen into his embrace; into his trap. He now knew she didn't keep him close because he was an enemy. She leashed him to her because it satiated the sick consumption he had over her. He was right. This wasn't about Agrabah anymore.

Now she was in a rage over her own brainless stupidity. She might as well have shown him every card she was holding, even the ones she hadn't known were in her deck. There was no denial in her anymore. Her obsessive thoughts, need for his attention, ridiculous attempts to catch him naked, intense jealousy…she wanted him. She flinched in disgust at the revelation, then remembered even Jafar knew of her secret, and pounded her head into her pillow over and over again in remorse.

* * *

Though Jasmine loved to go the gardens every morning after breakfast to think, she didn't want any chance of running into Jafar, who was often around there that time of day doing the same. She went to the library, her second favorite place to think.

Her lifelong agenda to bring education to the women of the land was starting to falter now that she had destroyed the working relationship with her most influential ally. Without Jafar, it would be nearly impossible to get her objective past the council. Jafar would hold the directors against her and her father would follow suit because he was too closed-minded to see past the discrimination and too cowardly to fight in her stead.

Her fight would continue but the last thing she wanted was a bloody battle. Even if women's privileges were given it would be accompanied with a generation long embitterment, tainting the progression through history.

Or…she could try to get Jafar to side with her. All she had to do was…

No. She would not beg him. It was a perverse request to see her bow down to him and she would not stoop so low. Even if it was for the good of all the women in the country.

Or would she?

She imagined what it would look like, to get down on her knees and beg him for everything she desired. She felt her face flush with the thought, hating how it had it's appeal.

"Good morning, Princess."

She jerked her head in the speaker's direction but didn't have to see him to feel the baritone of the Grand Vizier raise goosebumps along her arms.

"I have nothing to say to you," she snapped, to which he simply emitted a chuckle.

"Then listen, for I have much to say to you," he replied.

"Unless it's an apology for your vulgar comments last night, I have no interest."

He brushed off her statement with a wave of his hand. "I think we can say that there were vulgar initiatives on both our parts so why don't we let bygones be bygones."

Because she didn't want him raising the point about her intent to seduce him towards her agenda, she painfully pursed her lips, fighting back a retort.

"You have shown yourself to be a resourceful and brilliant woman," Jafar began. The flattery was both suspicious and invigorating. "I believe a full partnership would be in both our favor, however, the survival of such an alliance is precarious. I do not trust that you would support my endeavors when faced with opposition. If there is no trust, then there can be no alliance."

"Quid pro quo, Jafar," Jasmine stated. "I will stand by your side if you will show me now that you will give the women their due. Let them attend the universities. After you have done this for me, I promise that you will have a supportive ally."

Jafar gave her an uneasy glance and clicked his tongue. "I'm afraid, Princess, that it is not so easy. This entire relationship up until this point has been about you. I cannot confide in you until you have shown me your trust."

Jasmine cocked a brow at him skeptically. "What would you have me do?"

"You have power over the people. I have heard there will be a gathering in the streets in three days. Call off the protests. Tell your paid journalists not to write on the matter."

Jasmine flinched back in surprise. "You're telling me to drop the entire issue?" she asked incredulously. "Never! I've worked on this for years! You may think I'm a selfish brat but this goes beyond me or you or anyone else! This is about the wome-…"

"Please, Princess," Jafar admonished, glancing around the library as he held his hands up for quiet. "I have no intention of stifling your agenda."

"What other intents are there?" Jasmine seethed more quietly. "You're trying to trick me into silencing the protesters. You're hoping that you'll be able to crush women's rights by halting it's progress long enough for the uproar to dissipate and the issue will be dragged back to the starting line."

"I have no such plans in mind," Jafar merely stated, giving no other defense.

"Then you're trying to limit my role in it. I'll take back my words and you'll swoop in to take the credit, therefore going down in history as the champion of human rights."

"If history has taught me one thing, it's that champions of human rights often don't live long enough to see those rights implemented into society," Jafar replied. "Progress frightens the bigoted into killing for the status quo. I prefer not to be at the sharp end of a blade, wielded by an obstinate fool."

"Then what is your plan?" Jasmine demanded. "Because we both know you've got one."

"I do, indeed," Jafar acknowledged. "But to find out, you'll just have to trust me."

"By telling my people, the women who have fought alongside me, to stop protesting?"

"Yes."

"I have never heard anything more preposterous."

"Then have it your way," Jafar answered, turning heel towards the exit. "As you said, quid pro quo, Princess. I only wish to give you want you want." He shot her a salacious smile as he disappeared out the door. Her face reddened in anger and humiliation.

* * *

Try as she might, Jasmine could not figure out what Jafar had in mind. He seemed to be looking to cease the women's education movement, which would be motivation enough for some of the men on the board, but try as she might she could not come to that conclusion. There were many things she could say about Jafar - he was arrogant, abrasive, ruthless and wore a stupid headdress - but he was not a fool nor was he narrow-minded. She was certain he would jump at the opportunity to find more intellectuals in the land as he was an extreme proponent of education. She was well aware of his impoverished roots. He had taught himself to read, write and speak eloquently at a young age. He understood the profits of an educated society and his goal above all else was for Agrabah to prosper.

So what was his plan? Jasmine wracked her brain but came up with nothing other than confusion.

"Why are you always out here?"

Jasmine turned to look at Aladdin, who was pouting again. How had she not noticed how whiny he was before they were married?

"I like the warm air," she replied, leaning over the railing of the balcony. He strolled over to look down on the gardens.

"Yeah, it's beautiful out here," he replied, before glancing over to her. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

She gave him a long, skeptical glare. "What is it you need?" she asked. He exhaled sharply, relieved to not have to beg her for help.

"The eastern border patrols need to be inspected before the religious holiday festivals begin."

"Yes, I know, I'm the one that tasked you with it."

"But I was thinking, since you're already going to be out there…" he led off, giving her a hopeful puppy dog look.

Jasmine put her hands to her hips and screwed her face up sternly. "Exactly why is it that you can't go?"

"Because it's the _holiday festivals_!" he exclaimed. "I can't miss out on them."

"You've had two months to go out there and inspect them yourself. I shouldn't have to pick up your slack."

"I know, Jas, but think of it this way…"

Aladdin launched into his diatribe but Jasmine was no longer listening. It didn't matter. He always had mundane excuses for everything, even for why he couldn't seem to piss inside the chamber pot rather than all the way around it. She was tired of his bullshit but didn't have the patience to teach him how to be an unselfish person.

It was odd knowing that when she had first met him in the market, he had seemed like this adventurous, handsome boy who was quick on his feet and with a charming smile. He had offered her a stolen apple and showed her all the regions of Agrabah that she had never known as a sheltered Princess. He had taught her rude words and they had laughed together watching a cabbage merchant run after all his cabbages rolling down a sloping street when Aladdin unlatched the tailgate to the cart. At the time he was so fun and nothing like anyone else she had ever met, which is why she never noticed the red flags.

He was a quick talker because he had a lot of practice of getting himself out of trouble. Unfortunately, he had a lot of practice getting into trouble too. She had thought his stealing only what he couldn't afford was resourceful for a homeless boy but it had only dawned on her later that he had never bothered to try and acquire money through legal means. He was too lazy and dumb to hold down a job and he was clearly beneath his current role of Military director. She was the one pulling the strings anyhow. It was easier just to do his job for him rather than pressure him into his responsibilities.

"Fine. I'll inspect the border patrol," she told him, cutting off his speech.

"You will?" he asked incredulously. "Thank you, Jas! You're the best!"

"Yes, I know," she said to herself while he ran jubilantly into their room. It was nearing evening and he was most likely going to sneak out again soon.

"You give him far too much leeway."

Jasmine didn't even bother to be surprised nor angry when she turned to see Jafar leaning up against the wall, arms folded across his chest, near the balcony doorway.

"What do you want?" she said disdainfully. It was hard to look him in the eye knowing he was aware of her longing for him. She didn't rightly understand it herself so it was worse that his egotistic mind probably projected her desire for him into something much more fanatical than truth.

"An offer."

"I have nothing to offer you." She cringed at the memory of propositioning him only the night before.

"How arrogant do you perceive me to be?" he tsked. "I have come to offer my trust. As you stated, quid pro quo, so I am willing to make the first move."

"Oh?" she dared. "You're going to open up the universities to women?"

"No," he replied. "That will remain up to you." He came towards her and she tensed. Her first thought was to back away, not let him see the rush of arousal his appearance and proximity was causing, but she stayed put though not without some rigidity in her body. He stood tall in front of her and slowly reached out for her.

She felt his fingers touch her softly at her elbow. Goosebumps raised along her skin and she scowled at both him and her betraying body.

She didn't know what he was going to do but it was clear he was making a possessive move on her, using her attraction to him as a catalyst for whatever it was he was inciting. He smiled conceitedly while his arm drew behind her and brought her close to him.

His hand slid up her arm until it reached the charm twisted around her bicep. With a few gentle caresses of his fingers, the charm bracelet glowed brightly until it disappeared in a flash of light.

She was stunned enough to be speechless for a few moments. That charm had been on her arm for nearly half a year. She had come to invite the symbol it represented. His mark upon her, his life in her hands.

"I am asking you to trust me, Princess," Jafar said softly. "Don't allow the protesters to march in three days."

"What is your plan, Jafar?" she asked with arched brow.

"Trust me." He backed away, his image floating out of view like a cloud dissipating in the breeze.

"Tell me your plan!" she demanded. But he was gone.

"What does it even matter to you?" Aladdin's voice rang out from inside the room. "You've never cared before." He came out wearing his pauper's clothes.

Jasmine glared at him disdainfully and turned back to looking at the gardens. "Just go."

* * *

Jasmine stewed for the next hour. She constantly rubbed her bicep where the charm had once been. An acid erupted within her at the thought of taking advantage of this situation. Never had the thought of disappearing until Jafar was ousted from the kingdom come to her but it was festering in the back of her mind now. She couldn't really pinpoint why she pondered the idea. Hateful vengeance was a hard habit to break.

The surprising thing about focusing on the thought was how much she despised herself for it. In a rare moment of self-reflection, she decided to question her feelings on the matter, starting with a simple why. Why Jafar? Where was all this hate, and jealousy, and attraction, and need for his attention coming from? There was literally no one else in the kingdom that stirred her soul into such a chaotic frenzy. She couldn't stand the way he was always one step ahead. She loathed how the beating of her heart paced rapidly at his proximity. She wasn't sure whether his smug smile was begging to be slapped or kissed off.

Ugh, how she wanted to bare herself to his lustful eyes. She wanted those long fingers caressing every inch of her skin. She had no idea she could ever desire his lanky build and that ugly face.

No. She could admit now that she was drawn to him, though she was still at odds about it. She never thought he was ugly. She only said so to knock down his ego and convince herself in the process. It was childish and she regretted being so obstinate.

Still, her hate was still resonating within her. What was it about Jafar that elicited this kind of resentment? Perhaps it was because he had her father's ear as equally as she did or that he had an unfair advantage due to his sorcery. Maybe it was due to his exceptionally conniving brilliance or possibly because he was more than just a man in her eyes; he was somehow both the means and obstacle to all her current goals, and he wasn't just in the way, he was the key to attaining her greatest desire and it killed her inside that she needed him to be on her side more than she needed him to be replaced. Another Grand Vizier would not be able to make her Sultaness because there was no one in the land like Jafar. There wasn't another single person who was as clever, patient, nor exceptional like Jafar. There was no one she wanted as an ally, a partner, a lover more than Jafar.

Her brain continued to scheme toward his demise. She went into her room, pulled a ring of keys out of a drawer and sped walked out of her chambers.

* * *

When Jafar practiced his sorcery, he immersed himself in it. It was like all things in life. He was exceptional in many aspects because he was always trying to be better at it. It was no coincidence that he was the most powerful man on the council, that he was the greatest sorcerer he knew, that he was always out-thinking everyone in the kingdom. When he set himself a task, he carried it through to the very end, even when he was miles ahead of everyone else.

He conjured his dark magic, weaving spells and invoking enchantments. Sitting in the middle of the room with only his black satin pants on, he melded atoms and fused metals, played with fire and experimented with ice. He tested the dynamics of euclidean space just for the fun of it. He transported items in the room from one area to the next with a simple snap of his fingers. It was his habit to practice as often as he could but lately it was also to get his thoughts off of Jasmine. She claimed his mind and he didn't need to be distracted by such a beautiful vexation.

He was so invested in his sorcery that he barely heard the keys rattling in his door. Before he could order the relativities of time and space to right themselves, Jasmine had barged into his room once again.

"There are no women here for you to drive off, Princess," he shouted angrily, outraged that this was happening again. Once everything was physically back to normal in his chambers, he shot up from the floor to give her a glare but noticed she seemed to be in some kind of trance herself.

"You can't trust me, Jafar," she stated. He cocked his head at her with a narrowed eye. She seemed dead serious.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked her with a softer edge. She pointed to her arm.

"Put the charm back."

He hesitated. Why would she want it again? It served her no purpose. He had removed it in hopes to incite a mutual trust. If she would just stop the protesters, he could put his plan into action. By returning the charm onto her arm, they were essentially going back to square one and he didn't have that kind of time. What he wanted was a peaceful resolution. The protesting would be a huge set back.

When it seemed he was not going to do as she said, Jasmine came towards him with a stalking measure. Instantly he feared for his sanity. The woman was a spell all on her own, casting on him the desperation of sexual need. He felt her eyes linger on his body and he was unnervingly aroused by it. His pants began to feel more constricted and he cursed himself for not knowing some kind of magical suppressant for his penis.

"Put it back, Jafar," she purred. He swallowed hard, willing himself not to back away from her intimidating tactics.

"I _will _have trust between us," he answered shakily.

"Are you willing to force trust?" she asked. "Because I don't think that's how that works." He watched her hands reach up to the straps of her dress.

"Stop, Jasmine," he stuttered as she slipped them off her shoulders and the weight of the dress did the rest to slide down her frame and pool around her feet on the floor. His jaw dropped. He was seeing her completely nude and couldn't look away.

Very rarely did anyone have the power to use their sex against him. Actually, no, this was the only time Jafar had ever had a woman use her body as a persuasion. He was sure he could fight it against anyone…except Jasmine. She had a dominance over him that came from her ability to stimulate a fierce desire within him. It was a dominance he had inadvertently given her.

"I won't…" he began in a whisper, struggling to get back control, but she had caught him by too much surprise and was a much stronger influence upon him than he was willing to admit.

"Why not?" she asked as she touched her fingers to his chest. He felt her hands circle around his neck and her body press into his. His only recourse was to stand as still as possible and pretend there wasn't a raging erection strained between them. His pretense that he wasn't interested in her was an indisputable lie. "Give the charm back or give me something else in return."

This was just a manipulation on her part to either make him inexplicably put the charm back on her arm, therefore signifying there will never be trust between them, or to give in to an absurd fantasy, which would give her supremacy over him because she will have won again. She may even use it against him. She had lost her leverage when he hid evidence of his sorcery. She was looking to gain another. What she wouldn't do to attain her goals…

Her skin was soft along his body and her gyrating hips could not have been more distracting.

"This is not what you want, Princess," he managed to mutter through thick, lungfuls of air.

"What is it you think I want?" She enticed him further by wrapping one leg around his waist. Through the haze of lust and seduction, he couldn't remember. Before he was even aware of himself, he pulled her to the bed and threw her on it then pinned her down with his body.

She reveled in it. Pulling him down to taste his lips, he turned his head to the side in aversion. There were lies in her kisses and he didn't want them. She seemed non-plussed by the offense. All she needed was to get him past the point of no return.

Jafar yanked his pants down his legs just far enough to free his cock. She squirmed with impatience. Bending over her, he pressed his erection against her core, sliding along her slickness. Her gratification could be measured by the pitch of her vocalizations. He centered himself, ready to enter her.

"Yes…" Jasmine whimpered. "This is what I want."

Jafar paused. In the midst of her desires she had forgotten what it was she really worked for, just as he had. She was using him, controlling him as well as a twenty-four-year-old really knew how, employing every resource she had. She had the unfortunate luck to be both determined and beautiful and to have nearly sabotaged them into a future of despair. He had been temporarily blinded by it.

_Agrabah_

He had said the word and she immediately halted her actions. Seeing her confusion, Jafar touched his fingers to her bicep. The gold snake charm flashed into matter, coiling back around her arm. "You want Agrabah."

He expected her to raise another tantrum but she only blinked at him with a frown upon her face.

Jafar slumped beside her on the bed, putting himself, still hot and hard, back in his pants. He did not look at her while she spent several silent seconds thinking to herself. Finally she got out of his bed and put her dress back on. He heard his door open and close without so much as a creak.

* * *

Thank you to FayFaerie, MsMiray and LightAlpha25 for reviewing the last chapter!  
To Guest (1): You can't out manipulate a master manipulator. Jasmine shouldn't have tried. :)  
To Guest (2): Thank you for your kind words! Here's another chapter for ya!

And since I didn't do this for chapter 3, here are some more thank yous for Evelyn Harrison, Frieza82, FayFaerie, MsMiray and guest. I appreciate every word!


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine stood over the balcony where the General had only three months ago fallen to his death. She looked down on the rocks where his body had bled out and noticed there were still streaks of blood that had not been washed out by the rains. Evidence of their murder.

_No,_ she admonished herself. Stop implicating Jafar in everything. He had tried to show her what it was like to be him and she had understood the wrong message. Murder should not have made her feel stronger. She was supposed to feel the weight of it and wish to never use it again. She had not shrunk from it like Jafar had imagined, but it had not strengthened her as a person as he had intended.

She glanced sidelong at the charm wrapped around her arm. It was a magic leash. He had released her from her prison only for her to disappoint him by asking for supervision than freedom. Twice she had failed to seduce him. It was going to be hard to look him in the eye.

"Jasmine!" A voice yanked her abruptly from her thoughts.

She turned to look at her father who ambled towards her with his short legs. It looked more like a bounce than a walk.

"Father." She wasn't in the mood for company but she didn't have the heart to turn him away. Sometimes she felt more like his mother than he was her father.

"My dear, girl," he clambered near her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, father."

"It's that dratted Jafar, isn't it?" he concluded, smacking his fist into his palm. "Has he been mean to you again? And here I had thought you two were getting along for once."

"No, it's not Jafar," Jasmine replied. "It's…" The problem Jasmine had for her entire life was the fact that she had no real friends to speak of. Her life as a princess had isolated her to a life of servants and the occasional family member. There was no one she grew up with. No classmates to speak of. No cousins or siblings to play with. She had no one to confide in. Her father certainly wouldn't understand her plight. "It's nothing."

"I do wish you could tell me," her father said, placing a supportive hand upon her shoulder. "I've never seen you so unhappy."

She would have thought he could guess it would have to do with the clash over extending education for women but he was hardly the type of man to play the political realm well. She looked down at him, his face contorted into deep concern for his beloved child and her heart felt sick at the many times she'd manipulated him in the past. For all his faults, at least he was a good man, though that hardly made him a good ruler.

Still, a sultan he was, and he still had say. She loved him, but Agrabah was more important than the feelings of her father. It crossed her mind that the kind of mental gymnastics she employed was probably very much like the ones that Jafar had to exercise whenever he had to manipulate his agendas into action. She had an agenda of her own and she would be remiss not to further manipulate her father into backing it while she had his ear.

"Father, it's about educ-…"

She never got the chance. A screaming pierced the air as suddenly a crowd began to assemble along the balcony railing looking out over the edge of the city.

"Fire!"

Jasmine looked in the direction as the others. Black smoke billowed up in a giant flume, wafting high into the air above a small area near the main square. Jasmine blanched in horror. It was exactly the area where the Education for Women Legion's headquarters stood.

"Ready my horses!" Jasmine called to the nearest guard.

* * *

The ride towards the fire seemed to take forever. Jasmine hopped out of the coach as soon it was near enough to feel the heat from the flames.

"Your highness," one of the guards called. "I cannot allow you to be here. It's too dangerous."

"Why isn't anyone putting out the fire?" Jasmine shouted. Surrounding her were crowds of people standing around watching the building burn. "Find buckets! Fill them with sand!" Not wanting to be the person who simply ordered others around, Jasmine grabbed the nearest container she could find and packed the dirt from the ground into it.

As a born leader, Jasmine managed to scrape together a small fire brigade to quench the flames from the building. Considering the building was made from mostly clay, the fire ate up only the wooden frame leaving a scorched rubble where the building had once stood. It had at least not killed anyone in the process nor spread to the adjoining structures, but the Women's Legion headquarters was destroyed.

Jasmine was blackened by soot and exhausted by the work. She stared at the destruction with a a seething anger trenched in her gut. Beside her stood a company of women who stared at the once standing structure with similar responses.

"This does not go unpunished," Jasmine quietly stated to them in conviction, her fingernails cut into her palms as she clenched her fists. They all nodded their heads in a consenting union. "Burning a building will not stop us from demanding our rights for education. This has done nothing but strengthen our beliefs." Jasmine's voice grew louder as more women joined in with their support.

"Yeah!"

"Whoever did this will pay for their crimes."

"Yeah!"

Jasmine felt her conviction turning into an improvised speech, her words gathering steam, fueled by outrage, but she was daunted out of it as soon as a hand was laid on her elbow. The fingers wrapped around her arm were strong enough to pull her aside. Jasmine wrenched her arm out of the grip only to stare down at the oldest and ugliest woman she had ever seen.

"I've been told a meeting is taking place in the palace without you," the woman whispered conspiratorially. "One that you would be wise to attend."

Jasmine eyed her suspiciously. "What would you know about that?" It occurred to her that she had been stopped in riling up the crowd by this brazen old woman. Perhaps the elder was being paid to stifle her from making a fuss in the community.

"I only know what I've heard."

"How would you, a woman with no access to the palace, come to hear of this?"

"I was told you would pay three shillings for this news," the woman said as she held out her hand expectantly and offered up no other explanation.

"Who told you this?"

The woman shrugged slightly before responding. "I've no idea. Three shillings, my dear."

The whole thing was absurd. She stared down at the short woman who stared up at Jasmine with her one good eye and a smile full of missing teeth. Her mind was spinning a mile a minute as she pondered the ramifications of staying or leaving.

If this was a ruse to lure her away from the scene, therefore bypassing the chance to stand and make a declaration against cowards who are frightened enough to commit arson, then she might be abandoning the women who were in need of her leadership at that very moment.

However, if there really was a meeting at the palace, it was likely about the fire and the political ramifications for women's education. She was the staunchest supporter and would be needed to fight the uphill battle now that she knew Jafar would not always be so reliable.

"Guard," Jasmine summoned, "pay this woman three shillings," she said, pointing to the old woman whose grin grew considerably larger. Jasmine jumped into her waiting coach and ordered the driver to rush to the palace.

* * *

Nervousness set in her stomach as Jasmine sped walked down the large corridors of the palace towards the counsel meeting room. Still stained with block soot, Jasmine hoped that the old woman had not maliciously steered her wrong. She didn't think she could handle another setback without bursting into a tantrum.

Expecting an empty room, she pushed open the massive doors upon a full table of counsel men in the midst of a heated and near violent screaming match. She stood in the doorway in bewilderment, perplexed by the argument in full progress. It took a few seconds to shake herself into the realization that this was actually occurring in front of her. She scoped the room for clues to how this came to be.

Not only was Jafar the first person she took notice of, but he was the first person to take notice of her as well. Sitting on the far side of the table facing the doors, he sat straight up with his attention drawn to her in total surprise. Their eyes locked for a moment and her mind was transported to the last time she had seen him less than twelve hours ago.

For a split second, she remembered their naked bodies together in his bed, felt the vestigial traces of his touch upon her skin and her face grew red with the desire to enhance them. Surprisingly, the humiliation of her unsuccessful attempt to seduce him did not burden her so much as the flush that crept up her neck at seeing his handsome face. She was jarred out of it when Jafar gestured her towards an empty chair near the sultan, the only quiet man in the room. The Sultan sat in his large throne on the opposite side of the table from Jafar, wringing his hands and darting his attention from one shouting director to the next.

The education director was the second one to see her. He scowled hard and waved his hand at her in frustration. "Why is _she _here?" he bickered. "How did you tell her about the meeting?" he accused the professor.

"I had no chance. _You_ wouldn't let me get a message out to her!" the Professor of economics yelled. He was already red in the face by the arguments preceding her arrival.

The director of education made an insolent remark which spiraled into another shouting match between the two men of which both had to be restrained. Jafar held the education director at bay by wrapping his arm across his shoulders and leaning back.

"Gentlemen!" Jafar shouted. "Sit down, all of you!" Immediately the room quieted yet the air grew more tense. Among the directors, there seemed to be a strong split between them with half of them huffing irately at the other. Aladdin was there, also as red as a lentil, looking hyped over the barrage of insults that he had undoubtedly thrown along with the rest of the board.

Jasmine took her seat near her father who had an anxious look he often employed when he didn't know how to handle a situation.

Jasmine scanned everyone in confusion as she touched a gentle hand to her father's. "What is the meaning of all th-…"

"I'm sorry, your highness," the education director interjected, talking directly to the Sultan, "but your daughter has no business being here."

"Oh, _now_ she has no business being here?" the Professor exclaimed. "You didn't seem to mind when most of the focus wasn't on your field."

"How do you have a say in any of this? My field is education. You only know economics!"

"I am a professor! I am an educator, which I should point out you have never been!"

"Calm down, everyone," Jafar stated, using his own voice to soothe out the hostility. "The issue is not who can attend this meeting but how to solve the current dilemma."

"We are making mountains out of molehills," the education director stated. "This is not an issue at all if we stop giving the pretense that women have a right to an education."

"What pretense?" Jasmine remarked. It took effort to keep her voice calm and controlled. "Women should have the righ-…"

"There she goes," the education director huffed, cutting her off. "This is why we shouldn't allow women in the boardroom. Especially one as meddlesome as this one."

Jasmine's face grew fiery in rage. She looked to her father for support but was only met with disquietude. Aladdin took to glancing from her to the education director and back to her like a metronome. He was unlikely to be of any help. It would be up to her to dispute the education director, however to come to her own aid would be deemed pathetic and histrionic among this room of men.

"This meddlesome woman is the only hope we have of controlling the protests," Jafar stated firmly. "Your antiquated thoughts and understated notions indicate you don't have the foresight to resolve nor understand the current issue."

Jasmine glanced over to him, not having expected him to rescue her. The education director gawked at Jafar with the same surprise.

"Jafar, I thought we were in agreement on this. The women are not welcome in the universities. You said so yourself."

"And I stand by that claim though it seems you haven't listened much beyond that."

"Then what do you propose?" the professor asked curiously. He looked back at Jasmine for appeal but she only shrugged, having no idea what Jafar had in mind.

"I have suggestions though I'm unwilling to voice them while the city is being held hostage by protesters," Jafar replied to the professor's question, though he spoke across the table only to Jasmine. "I will not have the rights for anyone undermined by the very idea that violence must occur in order to get a favorable outcome."

"The violence that has incurred by the protesting has only been done by the hands of the opposition," Jasmine defended. "A peaceful resolution is all we want, though I will concede that any hostility will be met with retaliation."

"This is what I'm talking about!" the education director argued. "Women cannot be reasoned with and so the only resort should be to quash the thought of women's education. This is not due to their gender. It is simply because we do not have the money or resources to fulfill a promise to educate twice as many people as before!"

"Your excuses are feeble and an obvious attempt to camouflage your misogynistic views," Jasmine said, her voice raising just beyond calm.

"You are a man-hating, spoiled brat that has no use beyond siring an heir of which you have so far failed at in-…"

"Enough!" Jafar shouted. His voice echoed the room and everyone jumped in their seats before turning silently at his command. "While one of you has insight, you both need to cease your incessant quarrels. We don't have time to bicker. The protest march is in less than two days and we absolutely cannot allow that to happen."

"It is a peaceful march and should not be feared," Jasmine contended.

"You march in peace but it will not be met with peace. Don't tell me you intend to protest through the streets without arming yourselves defensively. As you said, any hostility will be met with retaliation and I don't have faith in every citizen of Agrabah not to counter in aggression."

Jasmine sat back in her seat unable to retort. Jafar didn't have faith in the men, but she didn't have faith in the women not to cause a confrontation either. Tempers were heated on both sides, and she could not lie to herself that she had been the one to fan the flames.

"Aladdin, secure the streets," Jafar ordered. "Make sure all the guards know only to prevent a massacre. They will not be arbitrators to either cause. Everyone have their staffs stay inside during the protests. The palace cannot be seen to choose sides, even though it's already entrenched in one," Jafar frowned disapprovingly at Jasmine. "As for you," Jafar glared at the education director, "you'd better come up with solutions for all scenarios, including offering educational rights for all. That's all for now. Remember, we have 36 hours to resolve this crisis, or so help us Allah, there will be blood on our hands."

The sound of chairs creaking across the floor as the directors stood up to leave was suddenly disturbed by a voice that had not piped in the entire meeting.

"Yes, and let's chop chop now!" the Sultan cried out in his best strict intonation. "I expect results!"

Jafar's masked disdain could only be seen if one looked closely at his twitching eye.

* * *

After the meeting, Jasmine hurried to step in line with Jafar as he walked down the hall towards his private office.

"Good, I need to speak to you," he told her, leading her into his study.

"She's quite the woman," Jasmine said as she shut the door behind them.

"What woman?" he asked, turning to arch a brow at her.

"Was it not you who sent someone to inform me about the meeting?"

"Ah," Jafar confirmed. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers with importance. "I can't explain now but I had no idea who or if someone would get the message to you. I only knew three shillings would entice any who heard me."

"Then how…?"

"Not now, Princess, we must discuss these protests."

Jasmine drew in a breath as realization dawned on her. "She was a sorceress…"

"A very good one too if she was able to receive the message," Jafar responded. "Anyway, I must encourage you to dissuade the women's legion not to mar-…"

"Why didn't you send for me yourself?" Jasmine interrupted. Jafar pursed his lips and looked to the ceiling in irritation.

"Because, as you are not officially part of the council, I didn't want the other directors to view it as favoritism or manipulation on my part," he replied with a slow, hard edge. "This isn't what I want to talk to you about though."

"While I'm appreciative that you sent for me, I still don't understand where you stand in all this. You said women are not welcome in the universities yet you allow an activist like me every chance to fight for that right."

"You, of all people, should know the principle of semantics. I've known you to be quite prolific with it in the past," he responded impatiently.

"If you support women's rights, then why were you so against it at the beginning?"

Again, Jafar looked to the ceiling, this time with a hint of guilt. "As you recall, it was the day after you trespassed into my room while I was entertaining a guest. I will admit to a level of retribution on my part, however I still stand by my words. Perhaps I could have been less…contentious at the time."

Jasmine's first thought was to be smug about his inability to take the higher ground every time it was presented to him, but then she was only opening herself up to hypocrisy. There was also the point that her actions had caused this level of chaos in the first place. She decided it would be wiser to take a more tactful approach. "Yes, well, perhaps I should have been more communicative about my plans. I realize the frustration at not being included."

Jafar glanced sidelong at her in study before answering. "It would be wise for us to work together if we are to find success in our endeavors."

"Agreed."

"Then tell me, how did you manage to educate the women of the village? How did you give them the tools necessary to succeed higher than their male counterparts?"

"I will tell you all that I know," Jasmine replied reproachfully, "if you will apply the same reciprocation to me. First tell me your plans for the future of these women."

"If I recall, it was you who said you could not be trusted."

"You arouse in me conflicting thoughts. I asked you to keep the charm around my arm for your own protection."

"There are better ways of protecting me, Princess," he insinuated.

"This can be discussed at a later time. Tell me your plans," she asked again. And after a beat. "Please."

Jafar gave her a hard stare long enough for her to worry that he would ask her to leave. Finally, he relaxed enough to sit back in his chair, but not without a harsh sigh like he was making huge considerations for her.

"I had hoped that we could come to trust each other without needing to reveal plans in order to alleviate mutual suspicions, however, I will admit that it is communication that deepens trust and so I will tell you what you want to know. The reason I will not agree to women attending the universities is because I don't think Agrabah is ready for such a lofty leap into progression. Sometimes, things need to be eased into action and allowing women into the universities without a period of simmering might cause outbreaks of violence to occur.

"The palace always keeps money on reserve for any asinine ideas the sultan might have that cannot be swayed. Currently there is a surplus on hand due to your ability to persuade your father out of building a zoo. With those funds, the plan is to build a new education facility strictly for women. Unfortunately, we will not be able to offer the wide array of fields that the men's university can offer, however we will start with the ones that will have the most effect. Law and teaching will be available courses to the women so that they can have the confidence to make changes through viable means in the future. They can either use their knowledge to fight for equal opportunities, or they can take it to their villages and extend their skills to more women on the outskirts of the city.

"That is what I propose. I have the outline for the building plans, the budget for the construction as well as other safeguards in place. I have already found the necessary educators to fill the teaching positions but have yet to employ them. Everything I have outlined is within these parchments if you would like to analyze them for yourself."

Jafar handed the parchments out to Jasmine, waiting for a response. She stared back at him in reserved surprise. It seemed too good to be true, which made her hesitant.

Jafar waited patiently for her to speak. He hoped that she would bypass all the plans and simply take him at his word even though he knew that would be too trusting and Jasmine would be foolish not to personally confirm the plans. Even so, there was a twinge of disappointment when she finally reached out and retrieved the parchments from his hand. She unraveled the plans on his desk and leaned over them to take a closer look.

It was difficult not to study her as she focused on the building plans he had drawn up the day after the education crisis came to light. With her dark hair cascading around her face, lightly framing her exposed arms, he felt a stir of arousal by the radiant intelligence that surpassed her incredible beauty. He cleared his throat and distracted himself with conversation.

"Now tell me, Princess. What was your end plan?"

Without looking up at him, she huffed out a chuckle. "Would you believe that I had my eyes on the education director's seat?"

"Of course I would. I still believe that to be true. How would you attain it though?"

"It would have required a good deal of planning, but as you can see, so far I have managed to get women's education this far. I was going to use your influence to get women into the men's universities. Undoubtedly, there would be some backlash. With the bribes to the journalists, I was going to illustrate how the education director was failing to provide decent education to men if even the women were out-testing them. Don't look at me like that. I would certainly use negative rhetoric to advance my agenda even if it meant declaring women were not as smart as men. Anyway, from there I would have the citizens demand the education director be replaced. Again, I would use your influence to have him ousted and then give me the nomination as the director. Considering I would be backed by you, Aladdin, the professor and potentially my father, I would be lauded as the first woman to sit on the council. And if that failed, well, I have a sorcerer at my command." She gave him a once over. "Well, I used to have a sorcerer anyway. I'll admit to a degree of ill-tempered actions that caused my own undoing."

"Hmm…" Jafar mused. "I can see why you needed me. I'm afraid this offer of a separate university might cause your overall plan to deteriorate. This deflates the public desire to revolt against the education director if the women and men are not educated side-by-side. The contention is not so imminent."

"I still plan to carry through. However, you can see the persistent obstacles the women's university presents for my promotion to education director."

"But is it not for the greater good? The women will now have a place to gain greater knowledge, sanctioned by the palace."

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she realized the selfish nature her words would convey. She had almost told him that the greater good would be for her to attain the position of education director.

Jafar sensed it anyway. "Give these women a university. Don't march when there is a stake to claim now. There will be other opportunities, Princess."

"Will there?" she asked. "You are a reasonable man, but making a woman the education director is not as reasonable as it suggests when there are many other people with greater achievements to consider. While we are conversing respectfully in this moment, tell me Jafar, can I trust that you will afford me the nomination when it comes to it?"

Jafar had nothing to say. In this moment he would certainly not give her the nomination. Though Jasmine had shown she had the qualifications to be the education director, she did not have the maturity. His silence spoke volumes.

Jasmine grimaced in hard-fought control over her temper. She clenched her fist around the list of suitable teachers for the women's university while speaking to him with hard edged words. "I have fought half my life to get this far, and I don't want it ruined by a man who cannot see that I am the answer to Agrabah's future of enlightenment." Her voice waved while trying to persuade him and she shook with anger. "Education is the root of civilization. My one wish above all else is to raise Agrabah into the greatest kingdom the world has to offer, and I cannot do that without the command a director brings."

Jafar swallowed hard, not liking how her determination rose a certain level of respect in his gut. She had one fault, but it was enough not to secure his nomination. "You would make an excellent director," he stated. His lack of words was not lost on her.

"But you would not support me," she stated flatly. "It was unwise of me to leave you unchecked," she followed up mostly to herself.

"Perhaps in time you could show yourself as a…"

"What is all this, then?" Jasmine demanded of him, raising the building plans in the air. "Is this a trick? Are you trying to manipulate me into calling off the march?"

"Absolutely not," he claimed in offense. He rose out of his chair defiantly.

"Then why bother with all this?" she said in rising anger. "What makes you think this is a viable option? Women shouldn't be segregated just to appease the _men_ who are emasculated by their lack of achievements. We should have all the opportunities that men are afforded. We're not marching for women's rights, you know. These are human rights, Jafar!"

"I understand, Princess," Jafar replied, raising his hands in the air in no contest. "But like I said, I don't think the solution is to immediately merge the groups, but rather ease into it over the years. Let the old guard die off."

"Years? How many years? Five? Ten? A hundred?"

"Please, Princess, calm down…"

"I want to know how long it will take. Agrabah needs every citizen to inherit human rights for it to progress."

"Progression takes time."

"Excuses," she mocked. "Progression can be achieved through hard work and breaking down barriers."

"It cannot be forced, Princess," he countered. "It must occur naturally."

"Who set the fire?" she suddenly demanded.

"What? You think_ I _had something to do with it?" he replied in shock, placing his hand at his chest.

"Of course not, but you know everything."

"I certainly do not know everything."

"Then you can find out. I know you have the means."

He glared at her suspiciously. "Perhaps but that doesn't mean there's worth in finding out who set fire to the building. The best revenge is to get women the right to education. The worthless person who committed this act of arson will have proved nothing."

"And then go unpunished for his crime?" Jasmine exclaimed. "Never. I want justice done against the man who would try to set back our rights."

"I'd like to point out that we don't know that it was a man who set fire to the building," Jafar responded. "And another thing that you might want to focus on is less about the justice done to the person who does the crime and more about the justice for the women who deserve education."

"Is that not the same thing? Or are you just trying to confuse me to the point of questioning the execution of this march?"

"I am not manipulating you. You must understand that I'm doing what I think it best for Agrabah."

"That's what I'm doing!" Jasmine exclaimed. "And what's best for Agrabah is to bring justice to both the women who need an education director on their side, and to the arsonist who should not be allowed to cause this level of criminality again! Now, Jafar, tell me who set the fire. Let trust between us start with a name."

Jafar frowned at her in disappointment for a long moment. "You have much to learn, my dear Princess," he answered gravely.

Jasmine threw the plans on the floor and pointed at him as she stormed past. "It's on you if there is blood on the streets," she seethed as she opened the door. "And quit calling me Princess, Jafar! I have a name!" With that said, she took off without giving him room to retort.

Jafar stood in silent bewilderment. Slowly, after several silent seconds, he came around his desk and picked up the university plans from off the floor. After smoothing them out and wiping the dust off of them he placed them back in his desk with a sigh.

That woman was a pillar of emotional fire. It was a pity to see so much potential wasted by the inability to act like a mature individual, but he would keep the plans available in hope that she would change her mind. She was at least showing signs of budding maturity. If only her common sense could catch up to her cleverness.

* * *

Just so I keep myself honest, the next three chapters are written out and will be posted for the next three consecutive weeks. There, now I have to do it otherwise I just made a liar out of myself.

To Potato: Thank you so much for taking the time to write out thoughtful critiques to the previous chapters. Totally made my day! This chapter touches on some of your highlights like them meeting after her failed seduction and his plans for women's education, which he was keeping too close to his chest. I hope you find them to be satisfactory.

To Guest: Thank you for reviewing! Now that they faced each other after nearly sleeping together, what do you think of it?

To _Fey_Faerie: Boom. Spelled it right this time. Sorry about that and thanks for reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

A few notes:

Full disclosure, Jafar doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. He will be back next week.

Another thing I want to cover is that at one point in the story citizens are coming back from prayer. Just because I said they're coming from a mosque doesn't automatically assume them to be muslims, nor do I suggest that muslims are violent. Let's remember that Islam is a religion of peace.

Last thing: Fires everywhere! Almost all of them metaphorical.

* * *

As soon as Jasmine left Jafar's office, she went into the heart of the city intending to rile up the political groups ready to march for their rights. She brought the leaders of the women's legion to a new headquarters and from there they had gathered a number of people to stand in every corner of the city, calling out the news of the impending protest that would take place in the main square the day after tomorrow at nine.

"This group will take the west side of the city…" Jasmine directed, her hands indicating the direction they should go. The group of fifteen headed out of headquarters with fliers in hand, ready to gain more attention to the issue out on the streets. "The next group will tackle the souks. And this group here will stay with me in the square. Try your best to make yourselves heard." There were hundreds of volunteers, all ready to answer to her commands. With someone as tenacious as Jasmine, the march was well organized. Their gratefulness for someone like Jasmine came through their efforts to steer the kingdom towards the belief that women should retain the rights to education.

But it would be unrealistic to expect only positive results, and Jasmine braced herself for the worst. Every moment of the day was spent putting out metaphorical fires that Jasmine herself had created. She dismissed it as merely creating backfires in order to starve the uncontrollable fire that was inequality. She'd snuff it out before it consumes Agrabah.

Shouting matches pervaded through the streets as tempers flared over the privileges requested to women.

"You belong in the kitchen!" someone shouted over the calls to march for women's rights.

"You can't march when your feet are in the air, you slut!"

"Girls don't need schooling!"

The royal guard stood strong around Jasmine as she let the insults bounce off her. She stood tall and called for all those in favor of turning Agrabah into a wealth of intelligence to come march in two days. Not everyone was born with the privilege of guards protecting every instance of their lives.

The first assaults came early and quickly. At first it was harsh words and language tossed at the supporters asking others to join the march. Later it heightened towards debris from the ground hurled at them. Just before sundown came the first attack.

The supporters boasted a sizable male influence. At least a third were men who wanted the women in their lives to be treated equally, starting with education. Samir Abed was one such man who stayed in the main square, begging for the citizens to support his four daughters' futures. He did his best to be non-confrontational to the many abusers, giving only calm and reasonable replies, even garnering some hushed praises from other fathers and brothers too frightened to make a stand, but even he could not avoid the growing resentment within the poorly behaved. Surrounded by other protesters, it was clear Samir had been the target as a shabbily dressed man approached him with a menacing stride, right hand hidden behind him in his robes.

"Pussy whipped…" was all the belligerent man said before raising his hand to view, which held a short knife in his fist. Samir threw up his hands but could not avoid the attack as the knife jammed first across his arm then into his abdomen. Samir's cries rang out through the air.

Jasmine's attention was drawn immediately to him and she shouted to the guards to apprehend the attacker. He was tackled immediately before anymore harm could come to Samir.

Jasmine ran to Samir and called for the guards to take him to the hospital. Before he was carted away on the stretcher, Samir grasped his hands to Jasmine's with pleading eyes.

"Bring us hope!" he begged, his hands slipping from hers as the guards carried him away. "We trust you!"

Jasmine watched him go in silent concern. She glanced down at her hands, which were red with Samir's blood. The symbolism was not lost on her.

Instead of thinking on the consequences, this only drove Jasmine's principles deeper into conviction. The opposition were scared, so that had to mean they were more justifiable in their claims than ever, right? Samir had been hurt trying to protect his daughters' future. The least she could do was ensure that they got their due. He trusted her to do so. He had said so himself.

But the damage had already been done both to Samir and the cause. Extreme violence had been incited, which was seen as permission by others who were against women's rights. It wasn't long before another attack was reported, this time on women.

On the south side of the city, a group of three girls, barely women, got into a screaming match with other traditionalists who taunted them for being the cause of Agrabah's demise. They were only three against twenty who had just finished their last prayers at the mosque. An old woman bearing a broom became angry enough to strike one of the young supporters across the face. This spurred on a full attack and the young women were beaten by the mob until help arrived and they could escape from the angry crowd.

When news of this reached Jasmine, she paled in horror, told her staff to make sure the girls were all right and carried on with her plans. However, a familiar reaction was budding and she struggled to remember what it was. When she finally pinpointed it's familiarity, she froze in shame. It was exactly the feeling she had on the night she married Aladdin. She knew it had been a mistake to marry him at that time. Was she subconsciously telling herself something? Regret and self-disgust was spreading inside.

* * *

By the next day, the city had witnessed a slew of attacks, and as Jasmine had told the cabinet, the women were ready to retaliate. The jails were full of people from both sides, spitting vitriol at each other through the bars.

On the streets, the attitudes were not much better. Guards blockaded the roads where groups of people yelled obscenities across the lines. All day the banter continued with people slinging obscenities and making threatening gestures.

"Don't fight back," Jasmine urged the volunteers. "We must hold ourselves to a greater standard. We are civil, and that's how we'll win."

"But is this worth it?" asked a timid voice in the back.

"This is for every woman from now until the end of history," Jasmine replied with head held high. "Yes, it will all be worth it." But in her gut, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Jasmine spent the day visiting Samir and the young women in the hospital, making sure they and their families were well cared for, gathering more volunteers, receiving more promises to attend the march and inspiring as many people as she could to back their support. The number of people she talked to that day ranged in the hundreds.

While the violence seemed to be held back for the moment, that night Jasmine could feel the tension in the city like a muggy gas, waiting to ignite. She did not go back to the palace despite the protests from the women's legion leaders.

"You're not safe here," one of the leaders proclaimed. She was a stoutly matriarch with graying hair and old, tired eyes. She had waited for years for someone like Jasmine to come and shake up the foundations of Agrabah's archaic traditions. She, like so many other women, believed in this young, and feisty woman who had been quietly setting up the framework to catch Agrabah when it eventually fell to it's old, antiquated ideals.

"I'm not leaving to the safety of a palace when no one else is afforded the same opportunity," Jasmine gracefully declined. The leader looked stolidly at the Princess, and gave a curt nod in firm respect.

Just then a loud clamor outside the legion headquarters aroused her suspicion enough to investigate. Outside, a phalanx of guards planted themselves around the square, standing at full attention.

"I didn't call for a squadron," Jasmine told the captain.

"No, your highness. We're here on orders of the Grand Vizier," he replied, standing so straight she thought he might fall over.

She smirked at the idea that Jafar was looking out for her. She noted that Aladdin hadn't taken the initiative at all despite being in command of the guards.

"Very well then," Jasmine agreed. She thought about Jafar's ability to anticipate trouble and wondered how many problems he'd deflected in the past. Without him, Agrabah was essentially leaderless and would delve into anarchy. Wanting to learn from him, she wondered what he would do in this situation. Well, she knew what he would do…he wouldn't organize a march. But if he did… "I know I'm asking too much but if you could use words rather than actions to dispel any problems, I believe that would go a long way in cooling off tempers."

"Yes, your highness," he said with some doubt in his voice.

"What is your name, captain?"

"Razoul."

Jasmine touched her hand upon his stern arm that was ready at his sword. "Thank you, Razoul."

A smile filtered at the corner of his lips. "It is my honor, your highness."

Jasmine went back inside to practice her speech for the following day. Thinking on it, Jafar would definitely not use actions; not until he had privacy to conduct his sorcery in peace. She didn't have sorcery to rely on but she hoped learning his political strategies would benefit everyone.

* * *

The next morning, from inside the legion headquarters, Jasmine could hear the discord outside in the streets brewing like a raging fire creeping towards a barrel of gunpowder.

"It's almost nine o'clock, your highness," one of the legion leaders told her. Jasmine nodded to indicate her readiness, but inside, her stomach was tumultuous with nervousness. All night, Jasmine had stayed awake. Worry had penetrated all aspects of her mind. She worried about the people who were in position to fight a nasty battle. She worried that this protest would cause more damage than it was worth. She had not meant to lead it this far into strife, but she could not step back now. Not when she was so close to getting her director's position. Not when she had already rejected Jafar's plans. Not when the stakes were so high.

Still, she was sick with fear. Her fear culminated with doubt that she was doing the right thing. Equality was worth fighting for, but she had not foretold the massive amount of hostility permeating through the streets. This was pushing harder than she had estimated. This might be pushing too hard and then where would Agrabah be?

Even if she had any contents in her empty stomach, it was too late to find a place to expel them like she so desperately wanted. Her nausea had reached new levels of severity but she swallowed it down in face of the volunteers all looking sidelong at her with diminishing faith.

Instead, Jasmine readied herself to approach the stage on the main square where she would be heard among the giant crowd that had already assembled there to mark the beginning of their march. She looked out one of the windows from where she stood and witnessed hundreds, more likely thousands gathered to formalize their protest with her announcement.

The street was a raucous noise of cheering, chants, cursing and insults. Outside the barricade of supporters was an equal number of bitter denizens with red faces and threatening postures. With makeshift weapons in hand came promises to make good on their intent to save face for Agrabah. In their hearts, women did not have the ability to better the kingdom through professional hierarchy. Their roles were in the household, not the businesses.

Jasmine swallowed hard again. Those seeking hostility outnumbered the guards. She had told the volunteers not to fight back. They were sitting ducks surrounded by protectors of the old realm.

Without an announcement, he women's rights leader took position on the platform overlooking the square. The crowd gave a mix of excited applause and resentful hissing. Had she asked Jasmine if she was ready, there was a chance she would have backed off. It was too late now and Jasmine hoped that it was better this way. The fuse was lit now. It was up to her.

Jasmine stood at the door to the building, waiting for her cue when she felt small fingers curl into her hand. She looked down at the face of a beautiful little girl still in her playful youth.

"I believe in you," the little girl whispered before scampering away. Jasmine gazed at where she disappeared in bewilderment. An image came to her from within her memories.

* * *

_"Don't forget, Jasmine, you are a princess. Your duty is to Agrabah." Her mother holds her in her lap, hugging her tight as mothers are prone to do._

_"I don't want to be a princess," Jasmine replies. Her voice has not lost the high pitched youthfulness of a six-year-old. "I want to see the world. I want to walk on oceans, and ride magic carpets, and touch the clouds."_

_Her mother chuckles and manages to hug her tighter. "I'm afraid those are unlikely. But that doesn't meant you don't have the power to right some of the wrongs. You can make the impossible possible."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It means I believe in you, Jasmine. I believe in you."_

* * *

Lost in thought, Jasmine didn't hear her name being called until a hand at her back gently pushed her towards the platform. She shook herself into the present and ascended the stage. An eruption of cheers and boos echoed through the streets as she surveyed all the people that had come out that morning in both support and aggression. Even the day of her wedding had not drawn this large of a crowd.

Collecting her wits, Jasmine raised her arms to quiet the masses. Many obeyed but there was a thick stir of rebelliousness.

"My fellow citizens," Jasmine began. "Be proud of yourselves for the courage to stand up for your rights! Be proud to stand here today in proclamation of a peaceful protest! Be proud to call yourselves citizens of the kingdom of Agrabah, for we are all apart of the greatest country in the world!"

"Then stop destroying it!" came a shout from the aggressors.

"She's trying to save you!" retorted another voice from the supporters.

"Fuck you!"

"Stop all your hate!" Jasmine shouted. "It does nothing for anyone!"

"Education is for those that can afford it!"

"The monarchy is a sham!"

Jasmine was hardly bothered by all that. "Please listen!"

"Women are weak!"

"Girls are only good for my cock!"

Jasmine sighed heavily at the spite thrown at her. It was just words and couldn't hurt her but it was exhausting her patience.

One more shout pierced through the crowd.

"Get off the stage! You're not smart enough to be a leader!"

No other words could cut through Jasmine's heart so efficiently. She felt rage flame through her body, flowing through her like an inferno at the very thought that she was not only trying to better Agrabah but that someone out there didn't think she was smart enough.

If he had known the lengths she had gone through to get to this moment, if he had known the cleverness that she employed that no one saw coming, if he only knew the tricks she had employed and the people she had killed for them…

_Who the hell was this guy?_

It came to her then and there. Really, who was this guy? Why was he so against this? He didn't believe in her, but did he have no other woman in his life, no mother, sister, aunt, grandmother…? This person, who taunted her from the obscurity of the crowd, did he really have no woman who supported him? Who he cared for?

This unnamed person in the crowd had more in common with Jasmine than he realized. She was also without these influences in her life. She had lost her mother, never had a sister, never known an aunt or grandmother. She had learned to be without them, but the cost was that she had no empathy for others. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She was filled with anger just as this person shouting from the obscurity of the crowd also did.

She had become a fighter, and a good one too. She was filled with rage that motivated her to seek out the quickest way to gain attention. She wanted to be recognized as the smartest woman in the land, because she was sure that she was, and becoming Director of Education would prove it. She was willing to fight the war to gain her seat.

But these women didn't want a war. They only wanted respect. Education would give them that, which is why they fought for it. She cared about getting them that respect, but she put herself first in line thinking if she got the respect first, she could bring women's education to the forefront and everyone would eventually be respected. It finally dawned on Jasmine that she had used their motivations to advance her own.

Regret came to her instantly. She had used her own peers to start a war. She was the general on the sidelines directing the grunts into battle. The women sacrificed while she had little to lose, especially when born at the top of the hierarchy where being shunned meant still being Princess.

She had been given a chance to end this and instead she chose to progress her own means. This wasn't about Agrabah. It was about herself. Shame pervaded through her. Her mother would have been so disappointed.

_She needed to stop this march._

Jasmine had managed to push the line this far, to show the kingdom that there was validation in education for all, but forcing the issue was beyond the means for peaceful resolution. There were aggressors waiting on the sidelines with clubs in hand ready to stand firm in their antiquated beliefs. She wished she had never formed this march to cross the line, which she now knew should not be crossed. Nothing could be worth the amount of blood that would be spilled as a result of it.

But how could she stop it now when there were so many people relying on her, looking up to her to press the issue further than it should go? Progression could not happen in a day. Agrabah was an old kingdom that needed time to settle into new ways. Samir, the young women, the women's legion, all the volunteers and supporters who believed in her…How could she possibly halt the march but not progression? With her confidence suddenly crushed, she didn't know if it could be done.

The crowd was too angry, too uncontrolled to contain. To condemn the march would slide women's education back by a generation. To condone it would be suicide.

What should she do? She racked her mind as she stalled, pretending to look out over the crowd in assessment. What the fuck should she do?!

_What would Jafar do?_

Jasmine turned her attention to the charm around her bicep. It shined so brightly at the moment, brighter than anytime before.

Jafar, who was right this whole time. Jafar, who truly did want the best for Agrabah. Jafar, the only person to believe in her. If there was anyone to prove herself to, it was Jafar.

"I'm not smart enough to be a leader…" Jasmine repeated to herself. For once, she felt it was true.

"Louder!" came more shouts.

"Louder?" Jasmine asked back without malice. Her demeanor was unexpected from one who was known to be feisty. She felt calm settle over her. Her thoughts clarifying in her mind. "Louder, you say? Someone said I wasn't smart enough to be a leader. I wholeheartedly agree."

A chorus of gasps echoed through the square. Pure silence could not be obtained with asking, but now it happened merely through surprise.

"Not smart enough, certainly not wise enough…" Jasmine continued. "And definitely not mature enough. But this isn't about me, is it? This is about you! This is about Agrabah!

"What we have here is too much anger. There's so much shouting, but no one is listening! This is not your fault! This is what happens when we are all directed by our emotions and not our empathy. This is what happens when we only think of ourselves.

"So let's figure this out. I don't want a fight. I want a discussion. Let's talk about us. Who are we?" Jasmine pointed to a random face in the crowd. "Who are you?"

It was an older man with the face of a disgusted badger. He held his arms folded tightly across his chest and was only taken out of it when he realized Jasmine was literally talking to him. He pointed to himself in perplexity.

"Yes, you. Come here. Who are you?"

The man pulled himself up on the stage in bewilderment, approaching her skeptically.

"I am Akmed Mansoor. I am a tailor."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes, one son, two daughters."

Jasmine pointed back into the crowd. "Who are you? Come here." A woman went wide eyed in shock before getting up on stage.

"My name is Zarah."

"Do you have a husband? Children?"

"Yes. I have three sons."

Jasmine turned back to Akmed in genuine curiosity. "Tell me why you oppose women's rights."

"Women belong in the home."

"Is this what your wife believes?"

"No. She wants to be educated. I have already taught her to read basic words, why does she need more than that?"

"Why not?"

"That is absurd. If my wife is out learning things she will never use, who will take care of the house? Who will clean it? Who will raise the children?"

"Your wife raises the children?"

"Yes. I work long hours. She needs to be there for our children, not in some school."

Jasmine then turned back to Zarah. "Can you read and write?"

"No, your grace," Zarah replied in deep humility.

"Can your sons read and write?"

"No, they have not learned yet. My oldest is eight."

"Eight? He should know by now. Why have the teachers at his school not taught him yet?"

"Many of the kids at his school can't read and write, and those that can are taught by their fathers. They start with mathematics first before taught to write, which is around ten. I would teach my sons but I don't know how. It destroys me that they're falling behind."

"Can your son read and write?" Jasmine asked Akmed. With great hesitation, Akmed shook his head.

"I don't have time to teach him. I leave home early and come home late."

"How old is he?"

"Nine."

Jasmine hooked her arms through both Akmed's and Zarah's and led them towards the end of the stage. "You two have a lot of common factors. What should we do to improve education? This is not just about women's rights. Discuss among each other and tell me your thoughts when you've heard both sides." She then took to the stage again and pointed out to the crowd, making sure the conversation between the three of them had not lost their interest.

"I ask again, who are you?" she pointed around to everyone. "Are you defined by your emotions? Are you angry? Are you resentful? Are you sad? _Or are you people_? I look at you and I don't see protesters or supporters or idealists. I see fathers and mothers. I see brothers and sisters. I see sons and daughters and tailors and doctors and lawyers and farmers and millers and _I see you_!

"The thing we all have in common is that we are all apart of Agrabah. We are all one community. We're all individually different and unique but together we are one nation. I want you to be proud of it!

"But are you proud of it? Right now, while we stand here in the square, threatening each other with words and gestures, do you feel proud? Would your mother be proud of you where you stand? Would your father be glad to call you his descendant?

"Work with me on this! An eight year old should know how to read and write. We all know that children are like the dry earth, ready to soak in every ounce of life fulfilling knowledge they can get. Plants grow best in the beginning of the season. We must give them knowledge early and often. This is a child's best start!

"Our kingdom will not be at the top if we are so poorly learned. It's not just the professionals that are entitled to education, we need smarter workers. Why, only two generations ago we didn't even have harvesters! A farmer invented it. Progress can come from anywhere!

"We are failing our sons because we are too busy to teach them. But I have a solution if you will hear me out. Think on the women in your life. Think of your daughters and sisters and aunts and grandmothers. Think of your mother. The person who most understands you and protects you and above all else, wishes for your success; _your mother cannot teach you! _We have denied her that right. Does that seem fair that your staunchest supporter, the person who is the most motivated to help you succeed, the person who gave you life is unable to give you those tools to thrive? We are not supporting our strongest teachers and as a result our children can't read!

"Let us create teachers in the people you trust the most! Let your mothers be those teachers! Let them give you value in your education! Let them be the first person who will give you the education you need to become the best that Agrabah has to offer! Anyone can sow the seeds of success!

"And in the same regard, when you are old and feeble, let those who you educate, who you raised to be smart and wise, let them be the ones to nurture you in your old age, let them be the ones who can read to you at night, and make rudimentary medicines from recent scientific discoveries.

"I am not proposing we make doctors and lawyers out of these women. I am proposing that we give them the basic education to teach the boys and girls to read and write at earlier ages, to instill a love of learning while they are still young. The women of the eastern village have proven that they can learn simple enough concepts to give their children a promising future in comparison to the rest of the kingdom. We will not be left behind! I don't want this kingdom to just grow, I want it to be head and shoulders above the rest of the kingdoms in the world. The starting point of all that is to make sure we are the smartest and brightest of any other.

"First, we cannot solve problems until we have learned to be civil and understanding. Talk to each other. Empathize. Learn to walk a mile in the other's shoes. There is little use in name-calling and hostility.

"I think we have a wonderful future ahead of us. While we are not all allowed equal rights, we are all equally loved. I know this to be true. Agrabah is made up of families and friends. We do not fight among ourselves. We support each other and we listen because we are decent people.

"With that in mind, I will admit the approach for basic education has been too aggressive. I don't want to demand the right. I want it to be respectfully given. I want peace between us all because we are brothers and sisters, not enemies. I want trust to develop before changes can be made. So in good faith, I request the march for women's education to cease here and now."

An audible gasp followed her statement. The crowd chattered wildly and was quieted when Jasmine raised her arms for silence.

"I say this with heavy heart; do not march in the streets. Do not demand for rights. Mothers and daughters, do not upset your husbands and fathers, do not split your family into sides, for peace takes precedence over privilege. Our time will inevitably come and forcing it will not make it arrive quicker. Someday a leader will come for us who will be smart_ and_ wise.

"Go and be happy with your families! Those of you that had intended to spend the morning marching for our rights now have the time to strengthen your relationships with your husbands and fathers and brothers. Talk about it, and don't fight. Ask about ideas, and don't argue. Play with your children, and teach them to resolve issues peacefully. Hug your families, remind them that they are loved! You don't have to believe in me, but I believe in you!_ I believe in you! For we are all, each and every one of us, we are all Agrabah!"_

* * *

Sultans and Princes and major events never reached the deafening cheer Jasmine received on that day. As she descended the stage to the roar of excited applause, people jumping in the streets in happy faith, brothers and sisters hugging joyfully, Jasmine was unable to revel in the moment. She had only the anxiety of powerlessness burden her.

Others surrounded her as she drifted into the next room. Her worry made it hard to focus on the present.

"Not make doctors and lawyers of women?" the leader of the women's legion asked her suspiciously.

"The thought is to empower women through basic education. Higher education would naturally follow through systematic institutionalizing."

"Have you…been offered a deal?" the leader questioned. The reluctance at which the inquiry came indicated the older woman was suspicious that Jasmine had fallen for a bribe. The leader didn't really want to know the truth if Jasmine's morality had turned gray, but she needed to know where Jasmine stood for there was no use in wasting energy in hope when there was none.

"No," Jasmine responded, which caused the older woman to breathe out in relief. "In fact I may have just cost myself a position. But don't lose your trust in me. I promise to lead women towards educational rights. It will be slower but will also cost less."

There was a pause as the older woman assessed the much younger Jasmine. Immediately, Jasmine felt the weight of judgment upon her from the simple glare. "Okay," the woman finally uttered in partial faith. "Do what you need to do. Don't let us down," was her stern reply.

Jasmine climbed into her waiting coach with the shame afforded after letting down so many.

* * *

It was difficult to hold her head high as she walked through the palace that evening. She had purposely not come back until late at night to avoid the clerks, directors and staff who would no doubt stare at her, studying her for a reaction. She was aware that the abrupt nature of canceling the march incited rumors. She was sure people called her all variety of names behind her back. Coward. Meddler. Traitor to the kingdom. Bitch. People probably thought her bluff had been called, but up until the very last minute she had every intention of following through. There was no way of convincing any naysayer of that, so she could only pretend not to know the rumors and carry herself with respect anyway.

Jasmine went straight to her room, but still managed to overhear a conversation between two servants.

"...especially since the Grand Vizier called her bluff."

"Yeah, not like anyone really believed she was going to incite a march. She just likes to seem important."

"She'd have more clout if she just had a son like she's supposed to be doing. Instead she's trying to make the citizens revolt? Makes no sense."

"Eh, my cousin was at the march and she said that the Princess seemed pretty genuine about just wanting peace."

"I dunno. Getting half the citizens to form a march then calling it off? It might be because she saw it wasn't worth it but I think she just got scared. Must be humiliating either way."

Normally Jasmine would turn the corner and make the servants eat their words. This time she simply put her head down and walked to her room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she heard the familiar squeaking in the other room. Aladdin was jumping on the bed again.

"Do you really have to do that?" Jasmine asked as she turned the corner. Immediately, as though she hadn't already seen him, Aladdin bounced his butt onto the bed, pulled himself into a crossed leg position and grabbed the nearest book, opening it up like he had been reading the whole time.

"Oh, hey babe," he said casually. "Did you have a good day?"

"Not really. It didn't work out as planned." she replied, actually grateful that he was kind enough to ask her the one question he never remembered to ask on the day she was feeling the most vulnerable. Maybe Aladdin was learning.

"Aww, poor Jasmine," Aladdin said, waving a hand for her to come sit beside him. He placed his book to the side. She had no motivation to point out that he was holding it upside down and couldn't read it in the first place. "Tell me about it."

She came and sat down next to him on the bed. "I don't know if I did the right thing."

"About what?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, you know, because of the march."

"What march?"

Jasmine looked at him like he was from another dimension. He had been at the last council meeting two days ago. It was all over the news for a week. He should definitely know there was a march that had incited a fight between members of the council.

"You know, the one about women's education?"

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed. "I've always thought girls should be able to go to school too. I didn't like that there were only boys in my school."

"You went to school?" Jasmine asked. "I thought you said you had no education."

"Well, I mean, I went to the city school when the guards would catch me playing around. Whenever they caught me they would drag me to school, but it was so boring. Once I turned eight or nine, I learned how to not get caught so I never had to go to school again."

Jasmine internally groaned in more regret. It wasn't Agrabah that failed his education. It was Aladdin who failed himself in that regard. Not a day went by she didn't think remorsefully about making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Anyway, did you hear about the march?" she asked him.

"What march?"

Jasmine threw a pillow at his head and stormed towards the balcony to get some fresh air.

"What did I say?" Aladdin called out after her.

She walked to the railing and leaned her arms up against it, sighing out heavily as she put her weight on the stone. The questions came to her, seeking out answers that only time could give._ Did I do the right thing? Did I just set back women's rights? Did I set back Agrabah? _There was no way not to feel foolish in the moment.

For a few minutes she took in the cool, Arabian night air, breathing in the smell of sand and wind. It took a while to calm herself down from the anxieties building after the day's events. She needed confirmation that she had done right. There was only one person who could give her that. She looked at the golden snake wrapped around her arm and mentally summoned him.

A sound caught her attention in the garden below. A shadow darted among the bushes, making it's way towards the wall, bypassing palace guards on watch. If she could say one positive thing about Aladdin, it was that he had perfected his sneak game.

After watching Aladdin climb the wall and disappear on the other side, she looked around the balcony finding she was still alone.

"Jafar," she dared to say aloud in a quiet voice. It was quieter still in the seconds following when he did not appear. "Jafar, please give the women a place to educate them. Will you hold to your promise?" When he did not appear, she tried for a third and final time. "I need you, Jafar. Come to me, please..."

There was only silence.

Not wishing to make a further fool of herself, she sighed deeply and went back into her chambers, falling onto the bed as soon as her legs could carry her. A thought of going to Jafar's chambers was quickly dismissed as was summoning one of her palace spies to report on his whereabouts. It would only prove to Jafar that she did not trust him.

It took every effort and much too long to fall asleep. By morning, the sun's rays only revealed how alone she was inside her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine locked herself in her room for two straight days. Only food and water was brought to her, and Aladdin was asked not to enter. She was not ready to face the city, but she would never lay down and die either.

She wrote all day. Letters to those whose lives were endangered by the attackers, letters to the women's legion, thank you's to the volunteers and the guards, protests to the department of education, pleas to the department of public safety to find the culprit who torched the first headquarters… She wrote to everyone she could think of, letting them all know that she was still striving to attain women's rights, not to lose hope, that she was looking for a more civil outlet than a march organized in peace only by name.

When she wasn't writing, she was planning. Her methodical approach to the future was well practiced, after all, she had very nearly achieved her loftiest goal. Despite having lost out on the position, she had still been able to put women's education at the forefront of the kingdom's issues. This was not a time to abandon it. Getting this close required it gain more attention than ever before.

With the thought that women would be welcomed into the men's universities now far out of reach, she had only her ideas of a future when the women's university could be built. It would not require the same standards as the men's university, since the girls would not be formally educated by first enrollment, but it was a step in the right direction. It was something. She decided she would commit her energy to this avenue as it was the most reachable. Jafar had practically promised it the other day.

Unfortunately, Jafar seemed to be keeping his distance. This caused a rise in worry that perhaps he was not playing by the same rules she was. Self-doubt and pity clouded her mind, making her feel more confused than ever. By this point she was sure she had done the right thing. Surely, Jafar wouldn't somehow try to bank on her current public status as a coward, would he?

Still, she wrote and wrote and wrote, apologizing and pleading her way out of the hole she had made so that she could start Agrabah on the upward climb. Maybe Agrabah didn't need her, but she needed Agrabah. Her focus to direct it towards a brighter future was all the motivation she needed.

She made plans to visit Samir and any other wounded on the morrow. In time she would ask Jafar about the university plans and study them with her own set of experts when she could. Even with the thought of usurping the Director of Education out of her mind, she was still committed to procuring education for women.

Tomorrow they would all see this new Jasmine; focused on others and conscious of ramifications.

* * *

The next day, a knock pounded on her door, much too loud to be any ordinary servant.

"Who is it?" she called just as she was dressed to go into the city.

"It is I, Razoul!" the captain of the guards responded. "The Sultan has summoned you to the council meeting taking place in twenty minutes."

Her father was summoning her? To a meeting? Her father had never called her to one before.

After a pause of surprise, she answered the guard. "Thank you, Razoul. I shall be down shortly."

* * *

The directors were all seated around the council table and talking among themselves when Jasmine walked in. There were two empty seats. Hers, next to her father's and the one belonging to the Director of Education.

"Ah, Jasmine!" the Sultan smiled happily as he waved his daughter over to her chair. "Sit down, sit down, my child. I'm so glad you wished to join us."

Jasmine took her place and sat close to speak softly to him."I am grateful for your summons, but why have you done so when you never have in the past?"

"Summoned you?" the Sultan asked in perplexity. "My dear daughter, I didn't summon you. Perhaps the summon was for someone else. But I'm glad you're here all the same."

She said nothing but was immediately suspicious. She looked down the length of the table and caught the dark eyes of the Grand Vizier already staring at her. The strength of his gaze made her chest unexpectedly heave. It was Jafar who had summoned her under the guise of her father's, but she didn't know if it was out of loyalty to their shaky alliance or, at worst, to personally witness her embarrassment.

"I call this emergency meeting to order!" the Sultan said, standing up and pounding his comically tiny gavel onto the table for silence. The directors stopped conversing in order to give the Sultan their full attention. They all seemed to be ignoring Jasmine and she couldn't help wonder if it was out of indifference like usual or due to awkwardness from her recent failure.

"We all know why we're here, so let's get down to it," the Sultan declared. "This council has suffered some serious humiliation in the past, though none so like the most recent one."

There was nothing that could have hurt her any worse than the words her father spoke at that moment. Uncharacteristically ashamed, Jasmine slumped down in her seat, hiding her face from the rest of the men who were probably staring at her in ridicule.

"We must act quickly to make amends. There is nothing worse than the cowardice displayed by the members of this kingdom," the Sultan continued. Each word brought her deeper into mortification. "I think I'm right when I say that public shaming is appropriate for this level of guilt."

From down the table, Jasmine could see Jafar shaking his head at her. Was he chastising her? It was hard to tell. The room was especially quiet. No one was coming to her aid.

With quivering voice, she was the first to comment. "Perhaps public shaming is too harsh a punishment."

"Nonsense, my dear," the Sultan quickly replied. "And after the public shaming, ten years of imprisonment. Eight for good behavior. Any objections?"

"Really, father…imprisonment?" she balked.

"Of, course, sweet girl," the Sultan chuckled. "I thought you'd be glad of it."

"Glad?" Jasmine squeaked.

A harsh sound of a chair being scooted quickly across the floor indicated the Grand Vizier had quickly stood up from across the room. She turned her attention to him as he leaned with both hands over the table with commanding respect.

"Perhaps the princess is merciful to a fault, even against one as spiteful as the former Director of Education. Someone who has the courage to halt a march certainly has the heart to empathize for one as cruel as he." Jafar turned his eyes on Jasmine and spoke to her in a way that she could see was informing her about the news that only he knew she was missing. "I realize you are a benevolent woman, but a man who commits terrorism, especially a man who the crown had put it's trust in, must be punished for his crimes. Setting the women's league headquarters on fire is in direct violation with the efforts of the kingdom. He is as much a traitor as he is a coward."

Jasmine stared back at him with as blank an expression as she could muster. She finally answered when her confusion had subsided. "Yes, I do believe I understand, Grand Vizier."

"Good." Jafar sat down and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Then it is decided," the Sultan said in as commanding a tone as a silly, little man could collect. "Meeting is adj-…"

"Your highness, we need to decide on a replacement," Jafar interjected.

"Ah, quite right, Jafar," the Sultan stumbled, now completely out of his element. The Sultan didn't know anyone to nominate. "I'll leave that to you."

"As luck would have it, I have someone in mind," the Grand Vizier replied, standing to his full stature. "I would like to nominate the person who has shown the most noteworthy achievements of late on the subject of education as well as displaying the appropriate motivation this kingdom needs to propel our advancement in enlightenment. With the recent maturity shown to lead our education department, I nominate the one person that I trust with the competence to bring this nation to high academic victory." Jafar waved a hand across the table, indicating down the length. All heads turned to face her.

"Princess Jasmine."

She barely heard him. She had been too struck in doubt that until he had actually spoken her name she had already written herself off as the person he was referring to.

"I second the notion," the professor was quick to concur. By this time Jasmine's heart had lurched in her throat. She was too stunted by disbelief to do anything but stare at Jafar with widened eyes.

"Aladdin, would you agree?" Jafar prodded.

"What?" Aladdin asked in bewilderment before clearing his throat. "Oh, yes, right!" he replied, deepening his voice with false authority. "I second the notion too."

"You third the notion," Jafar corrected.

"I am in agreement," the Fiduciary Director surprisingly responded.

"Eh?" the Sultan responded in rising joy. "Does anyone else think that my daughter would make an excellent Director of Education too?"

"I would sir!" the Director of Interior, a brown nosing little man exclaimed. "I fifth the notion!"

"Sixth," the Director of the smallest department, Licensing, stated with minimal interest.

The rest, noticing that they were becoming the minority, also concurred until the entire council had chimed in their agreements. Jasmine could tell that some of them had their doubts about her but none of them were willing to butt heads with Jafar.

"Then there it is!" the Sultan replied in overenthusiastic exuberance. "Our new Director of Education is my very own daughter, Jasmine! I am so glad I had this idea! Take your seat, my love. Oop, I mean… Director."

The room applauded loudly as Jasmine, still in her state of astonishment, stood up from her chair to take the empty one down the table next to the professor. He took her hand in his and warmly shook it in congratulations as she sat down.

Two seats to her left, she looked over to Jafar who gave off little expression except for the slight smile shifting the corner of his mouth upwards. She pursed her lips and nodded affably at him, too humbled to make any other acknowledgment.

Jafar could not have hoped for a more assuring reaction from her. She did not act like an entitled Princess anymore. This was the moment he truly believed in her.

* * *

Once the meeting had adjourned, Jasmine was quickly ushered by her father to her new department office located in the north wing of the palace with the rest of the department heads.

"I am so proud of my daughter!" the Sultan kept repeating with occasional sloppy kisses to her cheeks. "First woman to become a director! I am so proud!"

Jasmine did not bring up the fact that he had never helped her gain that opportunity and had only come around to the idea when the other directors jumped on board, however his excitement was palpable and she was amenable to forgiveness while her mood was heightened by this recent and unexpected turn of events.

"Thank you, father," she replied every time. He bounced around in her office, pointing out to her the desk and chair as if she didn't know the names of them. It seemed to be impossible for him not to recognize her as anything other than his little girl and she doubted he would ever stop, but as trying as it was, she valued it for the innocence he would always credit her.

As soon as she could, she politely shooed him away with the pretense of needing to discard the previous Director's things and to set up her new office. He happily bounded away, mentioning how he wanted to go break in his new rocking horse anyhow.

She shut the door and glanced around the office. It wasn't a sizable room, dark and musty, just as an office as old as this would be. Books and parchments lined the cabinets and walls except for the ones strewn across the floor. Broken quill pens were scattered under the desk where the previous director wasn't bothered enough to pick up after them. An old chair with faded red velvet bore a slash through the fabric. Various sizes of crusty black drops spotted around the room.

A parchment sat on the desk suspiciously haphazard. She picked it up to find it was an arrest warrant for the previous Director's arrest. Specks of blood spattered the parchment.

_For suspicion of arson and conspiracy to commit acts of terrorism and murder, his highness, the Sultan of Agrabah issues a warrant for the arrest of Shafik Haddan, Director of Education._

The former director had clearly not come willingly.

She did not hear the door behind her open or close but she felt the wisp of a presence enter. Jasmine gave him several long seconds to watch her before breaking his thoughts.

"Was he guilty?"

"Does it matter?" he answered, his baritone menacing enough to send shivers up her spine.

"How did you get the director's to agree to my nomination?"

"I am not to be contended with. However, I 'encouraged' one other person in case it was needed. The Director of Fiduciary is respected enough for the rest to blindly follow."

"Why have you done this?" she asked as she finally turned to look at him. The dark of the room made it difficult to make out his outline in the shadows. He approached her slowly, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Agrabah needs a leader. One who can make changes."

"You implied that was not me."

"At the time I didn't think it was. I was wrong." He reached out to place his long fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head higher. "You have proven yourself worthy."

"I did nothing," she whispered in shame. Tears fought to reveal themselves.

"By trading your dream of becoming director for a university for the women, you displayed selflessness, trust and calculation. These are not inherent traits. They are learned and practiced. You deserve this."

She stared up into his eyes as he spoke, bewitched by his gravitas and sincerity. Respect for a woman was nearly unheard of, yet she was finding it in the man who should respect her the least. She didn't feel worthy. She fought to keep her eyes from welling up.

Sensing this, his thumb caressed her cheek, ready to wipe any stray tears. Instead, it struck in her heart a hammering pulse.

He was overwhelmed with her beauty, conflicted thoughts cascaded through his expression as he pondered the ramifications of every action he could take at the moment. She hoped he would remember her as naked, in his room, begging him to place the charm back on her arm. His eyes traveled the length of her body, indicating he was recalling exactly that.

He took a half step toward her.

A knock on the door was quickly followed by Aladdin barging in.

"Hey! Education Director!" he cried out excitedly before stopping cold at the sight of Jafar studying Jasmine so close, his fingers still at her chin.

Jafar turned his head to look over his shoulder at Aladdin with vexation before dropping his hand to his side. Without a word he swept past Aladdin and out the door.

"What the hell did he want?" Aladdin asked, staring after Jafar. Jasmine shook her head, mostly to get the Grand Vizier out of her mind, and began picking up books off the floor to hide her flushed cheeks.

"He wanted to congratulate me."

Aladdin eyed her suspiciously, glancing from her to where Jafar disappeared to and back at Jasmine. "Why? Everyone knows you two hate each other."

"And yet Jafar nominated me for this position," she offered, trying to insinuate that he didn't. Aladdin misunderstood her intent.

"You think he did it because he's trying to get something from you?" he wondered aloud. Aladdin suddenly snapped his fingers. "He's trying to use you to get to me, I bet!"

Jasmine stared at him like he had three heads and half a penis. "Why would he want to get to you?"

"Because I'm the next Sultan, of course," he replied, nodding his head to his own claim. "When I am Sultan, he's going to be kicked out, and he knows it. He's trying to ingracious himself to you and me."

"Sorry, what? Ingrayshus?"

"Yeah, ingracious. You know. Like a bribe. To keep himself on our good side."

"Do you mean ingratiate?"

"No, I don't think that's it. Ingracious is what I mean."

"I'm pretty sure you mean-…you know what? You're right. Let's just say ingracious."

"Yeah, Jafar is one manipulative dude. I don't trust him at all."

Jasmine's first inclination was to defend Jafar's honor, but Aladdin would only construe it as her being foolish in believing Jafar's lies. In that respect, she was surprised by her own motives to come to Jafar's rescue. They were at odds only days ago and here she was wanting to advocate for him. The thought that maybe she had fallen for Jafar's lies passed through her mind but were quickly shoved away. No, it was time to trust Jafar. Even if he was manipulating her, there was no one better for the kingdom than him. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't about her.

"Maybe we would do well to ingracious ourselves to the Grand Vizier, did you ever think about that?" she said.

Aladdin looked on her with skepticism. "Why's that?"

"He's highly respected and knows the kingdom better than anyone. We could use someone of those talents." She formed it as counter-manipulation because she knew that was what he could understand.

Aladdin's expression slowly rose as he pointed a bobbing finger at her. "That's pretty clever. And they say women aren't smart…"

Jasmine tried to shield her disdain. At least Aladdin wouldn't be opposed to keeping Jafar on the council if he ever became sultan. Jafar, and by extension Agrabah, was safe for now.

* * *

The first day of every week, the directors of each department offered to meet with the constituents to hear out complaints or ideas from those working within. The Sultan was also included in these consultations with the citizens, though it was well known that Jafar was the one in control, giving the Sultan the illusion of authority. While the Sultan and Jafar met with those seeking an audience with the crown, the directors were all sparsed out in smaller courtrooms. With fifteen directors, three were each assigned to share one of the five rooms. The Directors of Economics, Education, and Fiduciary all had allotted times. Economics took three hours in the morning, Education took three hours in the midday, and Fiduciary took three hours in the afternoon. It had been this way for decades and worked well for the departments.

That first day, Jasmine watched the Professor perched on his throne, facing the crowd calling for his ear as they came to him pleading for change within the economic stresses of the city. The crowd was raucous, shouting out questions and demanding answers.

Jasmine could see why Jafar would choose such a man who wielded his authority like a book; sturdy, knowledgeable and respected. He assured everyone by use of his expertise on the plans to improve the economy through systematic rehabilitation. No one could dispute his plans as they were constructed with keen precision and backed by the word of the Sultan, by proxy of the Grand Vizier. Fielding the naysayers, the Professor either assuaged their doubts or disputed them with flawless logic. After meeting with him, everyone went away more secure in their faith and respect of the Professor.

Jasmine could only dream of such an exchange. The only person she had ever seen have that kind of impact was the Grand Vizier.

After three hours, the guards contended that the Director of Economics had other duties to attend to and the citizens were ushered out the door. Once they were shut, the courtroom echoed with the emptiness, a stark contrast from the minute before. The Professor stood up from the small throne and, with a welcoming smile, waved her over.

"Remember that you are the expert and you know what's best," he told her as he indicated for her to sit in the chair. "Never declare the meeting over. Always let the guards do it so as to appear that you have no choice and are not running away from your duty to meet with the citizens. Try not to take anything personally. The people coming here are at their most frustrated with the current educational system. You didn't cause this. You have the power to change it. Remind them of that."

A woman came to stand next to the Professor. "You will do wonderfully, dear," the Professor's wife assured. "I have seen you speak before at the square. You are ready for this."

Jasmine took a deep breath. For three days her anxiety had increased dramatically until this moment when it could not have gone any higher. She hadn't eaten or slept reasonably since then, too nervous to do so and too busy preparing to take time for basic necessities. She had studied the current educational processes until she could recite them in her sleep. She could handle the laws, it was her arguments she wasn't sure she knew how to defend.

Jasmine exhaled slowly, desperately calming her nerves. Outside in the antechamber she could already hear the shouting of voices in heated exchange. She took a deep breath, flexing her fingers to drive off the tension.

"Open the doors," Jasmine ordered the guards.

The tall double doors widened and were further pushed open by the crowd rushing to get inside. If the court had been filled while the Professor gave his audience, it was packed wall to wall during hers. People were squeezed in like herded pigs, squealing their dissent to the Director of Education.

"Educating only boys is unfair!"

"We don't have the money to spend on a university for women!"

"It's too expensive to educate the poor!"

"The rich cheat on their entrance exams!"

Every one of them, hundreds climbing all over each other inside the large chamber, shouting to be heard over the roar of voices inside the room. Unlike the Professor, who mainly dealt with men, this crowd was split in gender.

"Please, listen!" Jasmine shouted. Either no one had heard her or they were ignoring her in lieu of being the loudest. She looked helplessly to the Professor. He nodded his head in encouragement.

"Enough!" she yelled even louder. This time she managed to see a few men exchange small glances, laughing at her inability to calm the shrieking crowd. Jasmine huffed in controlled anger. Again, a glance at the Professor provided another nod of encouragement though this time betraying his culminating panic. She was losing his confidence.

Jasmine kept swallowing her fear but it was clawing it's way back, closer to the surface. The desire to run from the court grew with every second.

A familiar figure caught her eye, all the way in the back of the room, hidden in the shadows of a corner, stood the tall and stately Grand Vizier, watching her with hawkish, narrowed eyes. He was supposed to be in the throne room with her father. What was he doing here?

There were only two reasons he could possibly have come. Either to see her destruct or triumph. The thought that he came to dishonor emboldened her ferocity. The idea that he came to encourage sparked her fortitude.

She stalked to the nearest guard, pulled out his sword from his scabbard and, before the guard had even realized her intent, had smashed a large vase with a swinging metallic chime.

"Silence!" she ordered as the citizens went reticent in alarm. She threw the sword onto the ground in front of them rising up another clamor in the now silent court. "Have you no respect for yourselves?"

All eyes were upon her now. They listened in shame at finding themselves already in the Director's disgrace, for though she was still a woman, it was understood she had power.

Having their undivided attention, Jasmine continued. "This is a courtroom, not a battlefield. You may think they are one and the same but I assure you, you are wrong. Battles have no room for civility. There are no ideas, no words, no compromises exchanged in war. There is only blood and death. In battle, though you might not lose, there is never victory. This is not a battle as I intend to make winners of us all.

"In this courtroom… _My _courtroom, I give the answers. I make the rules. You will follow them or you will be escorted out. Rule number one; always be civil. Yelling does not increase your chance of success. Only a fool thinks being heard means being loud. Rule number two; come prepared. If you ask for change when simple research reveals that it is detrimental for the majority, I will find you in contempt of court and intelligence. Rule number three; no bigotry. Whatever your gender, social status, age, handicap…we are all equals and will be treated as such.

"You will abide by these rules as I have assigned them. This will be adhered by all including myself. Respect is a two way street." Jasmine glanced at a man in the front of the crowd who snickered something to another. She pointed a long, straight finger at him, making sure he had noticed her calling him out. "Try not to get run over." His smug smile dropped from his face.

"Do you understand me?" she asked, pointing to a different man. He chewed on his nail and pretended not to see her. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" she repeated with heavy emphasis.

"Yes, your highness," he managed to squeak.

"Say it with respect, citizen."

"Yes, your highness!"

Jasmine pointed to a woman in the crowd. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your highness," she bowed.

Jasmine pointed to another man, further in the back. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Director!" he shouted.

"Do you all understand me?" Jasmine called out. It was followed by a deafening ring of affirmation by all. Jasmine turned to take her seat on the throne, satisfied with the outcome. "Good. Guard, allow the first of the citizens."

A man wearing wealthy robes followed the guard up to the front of the podium in front of her. "On behalf of the merchant society of Agrabah, we demand the money currently going towards the women's university be used in more productive ways. Women will not stimulate the economy like safer roads will. I propose-…"

"You're an hour late. You should have met with the Director of Economics earlier in this very room," Jasmine retorted.

"I have already appealed his request and he denied it," the merchant huffed. "I am demanding from you to route those funds to a better cause."

"If the Director of Economics has already denied your request, then I will not defy a man as intelligent as he," Jasmine responded neutrally.

"But your highness," the merchant raised his voice. "You are making a mistake by allocating so much money towards a useless cause! You may think yourself clever but I assure you, by denying my request, you are only confirming the obtuseness of all women!"

"By appealing to a secondary Director, you are subjugating yourself to humiliation by being twice denied," Jasmine argued in a steady tone.

The merchant, in his frustration, began to scream. "How is it possible that this kingdom has allowed a woman to make decisions?"

"You are in violation of rule one and three," Jasmine remarked calmly. "Guards, escort him off the premises." Swiftly, the guards took him by the arms and pulled him out of the courtroom still spitting his vitriol. The hundreds in the room retained their attention on him until he disappeared behind the doors and all heads turned to her once again. "Guards, send the next citizen."

A man in tattered clothing was brought up before her. He bowed humbly before making his request. "Your highness, I am not against the education for women, but please consider first the boys on the streets who are not provided any real schooling."

Jasmine openly assessed him. He was a timid man with a poor upbringing but dignified enough to come to court. He bowed his head low and stared at the floor, only glancing up at her on occasion when he found the courage.

Jasmine had done her research before this day. Even by Aladdin's accounts all boys, no matter what their social status, were offered education. She was perplexed by his meaning.

"Tell me of your situation, sir," she asked in concern. Her tone brought him a small sense of relief that he had her attention.

"I am only a mere grain worker. I tend one of the grinders at the mill ten hours a day. I have four sons and no daughters. I went to school but was not properly educated by the teachers. Only told how to do menial tasks. My sons suffer the same fate. My third boy shows great intelligence but we cannot afford to send him to a better school. Do not let them become like me, your highness. Please give them more. A man's worth is his ability to honor and provide for his family." The man rambled his sentences until concluding with his plea.

It was true that some of the lesser schools did not have the provisions to supplement good teachers so all the boys were packed into a small room where someone would show them how to work the trades. It was the best they could do for the moment because, despite wanting to give equal education to all, the city still needed people to work the mills, slaughterhouses, farms, smiths, etc…

"If everyone is a scholar, who will work the mills?" Jasmine questioned. It was not out of malice. She genuinely wanted to know his answer.

"In time, nobody," he replied. The court laughed lightly until Jasmine silenced them with a raised hand.

"This is your answer? No one will eat bread anymore?"

"Everyone will have bread. No one would have to mill the wheat. It would be automated."

"Automated? What a a strange thought. What led you to it?"

"My third son. He likes to think. He has…ideas."

"How old is your third son?"

"Twelve." This time the court broke out in laughter, surely thinking it a joke. The man coward beneath his shoulders, feeling shame burn his cheeks. Jasmine remembered when she was twelve, she had already constructed a plan to secretly educate the women of the Eastern village. She implemented it only three years later while still in her early years.

"I will consider your request," Jasmine told him. He perked up immediately, eyes widened in surprise and hope. "In the meantime, send your third son to the educational assessment testing facility at the next quarter. Provide his name and I will make sure he is given his opportunity. I do not expect him to pass, but if he does well I will ensure he is placed in the top schools until he is of age to test again."

The man's jaw dropped. It took him several seconds of inaction to finally drop to his knees and prostrate himself on the floor before her. "You are indeed wise, your highness!" he praised before asked to follow the guard into the next room for further instruction.

"Next, please," Jasmine called. A woman Jasmine recognized from the Women's Education League and a man wearing the shawls of a teacher stepped forward for their turn.

"This man claims that the women of the Eastern village cheated on the assessment exams and are frauds," the woman began with a hard edge. The crowd gasped.

"I have proof," the teacher claimed with head held high, clearly refusing to use any of her titles of Director, highness or even princess.

Jasmine sat in quiet display, sizing up her opponent before speaking. "A bold accusation though quite false."

"It's not false. I can provide evidence that they all cheated and are frauds."

Knowing he had no proof since there was none did not make it any less difficult to dispute his claim. If he was here then he had either fabricated his evidence or hoped a simple accusation would discredit her new position. She needed to know what she was working with.

"Bring me your evidence," she responded. His reaction would tell her everything. He stared at her silently, swallowing hard enough for his constricted Adam's apple to bounce.

"I did not bring it here to court for fear that it would be destroyed by meddling women," he declared.

"Then tell me the type of evidence you can provide," Jasmine challenged.

"I-…" he stammered, stalling for time. "Uh…a witness…from the assessment facility…has come forward."

"And?" Jasmine began to make her doubts visible. "What does your witness have to say?"

"That they cheated."

"How?"

Again, the teacher looked flummoxed. His alarm grew in bounds. "Er…they used answer keys."

"Hmm…" Jasmine huffed as she glared at him suspiciously. "Where did they get the keys?"

"Well…uh…I-…" The teacher stumbled for a few seconds before getting an idea and becoming visibly confident. "Why, from you, of course," he sneered. He looked around the court in perplexity when he did not get the gasping reaction from the crowd as he thought he would.

"Do you work at the assessment facility, sir?" Jasmine suddenly asked. The change in subject jarred him enough to put him on the defense again.

"No, I am an instructor along the south border of the city," he replied. The south border schools were all trade schools. The teachers there were not well educated, either because the good ones worked in the universities or up north in the wealthier sections of the city.

"When was the last time you took an assessment exam?" Jasmine continued questioning.

"Back in my youth. When I was eighteen. About thirty-five years ago."

"What university did you attend?"

"I-I-…" more stammering uttered from his mouth until he could think up a convincing lie. "I decided to devote my attention to other applicable studies." Jasmine didn't need to confirm that he had not succeeded in solidifying a seat in a university. It was implied and the crowd was quick to pick up on it when the women snickered and the men groaned in disregard.

"Thirty-five years…" Jasmine pondered. "It's been a while. Perhaps you're unaware of the change in the exam. After all, it's only been in effect for twenty years. Let me tell you something and listen closely," Jasmine leaned towards him in her chair, speaking clearly and concisely. "_There is no answer key to the assessment exam."_

By her reply, the teacher's face grew panicked. She was speaking the truth. They all knew it. "B-but they still cheated…" came his weak argument.

"How?" Jasmine demanded with full authority in her tone. "It is a written test. Even the mathematics portion is made to filter out cheaters. How did they all cheat without providing the exact same answers?"

"The witness…" the teacher screeched.

"Ah, yes, your witness," Jasmine mocked. "A man who wouldn't come to court because, by your account, he was afraid of being destroyed by meddlesome women. You came to court with your only evidence being an unnamed coward?"

"I-…Th-…He-…"

"I've had enough of this," Jasmine stated in exacerbation. Leaning back in her seat, she waved her hand over at the teacher. "Guards, escort this man out of the court in violation of rule number two. Next time, come better prepared, teacher."

Without an attempt to save face, the teacher followed the guards while the woman who came with him smiled smugly at his retreating back.

"Next."

A man came forward with the look of contempt in his eye. "The kingdom should not waste money on education. Everybody knows the strength of the kingdom is in it's military might."

Without a beat Jasmine gave her reply. "I had the exact same idea myself."

"Really?" the man inquired, slightly miffed to have the same thought as a young woman.

"Yes. But then I turned five."

The crowd erupted in laughter while the man stood in red-faced humiliation.

* * *

From across the room, Jafar could see Jasmine's confidence grow by the second. She had displayed wisdom, fairness and good humor to a mob waiting to tear her to pieces. He breathed in heavily, proud of her for facing her adversaries with expert command.

Jafar had left the Sultan to his own devices for too long. It was time to head back to the throne room. Before he made his exit, he managed to see Jasmine look over at him with a furtive glance. He gave her a respectful nod of his head. Her returned smile stimulated his beating heart into a heavy rhythm.

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case it wasn't obvious enough, I want to reemphasize that Jafar is still a villain. And yes, while Jasmine was holed up in her room, Jafar was busy doing villainous deeds.

Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, subscribed and/or reviewed!

To Georgia: Sorry I couldn't push this chapter out a little sooner. I've got the next chapter written out but after that there's nothing so I'm stalling for time. Thank you so much for your review and all your insight! I love getting reviews like yours! If you're interested in other J/J fics I've written, I've got four other finished fics posted in the Archive of our Own site under the pseudonym EmpireMurderer. I have no idea if it's okay to tout my own works on a different site, also it feels pretty self-aggrandizing, but there it is. Would love to hear from you again!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: This chapter contains an entirely unnecessary part of a scene that could have been written differently, but I chose to include Jafar's boner because that was promised in the summary. Okay, yeah, I couldn't help myself.

* * *

A knock on his office door pulled Jafar out of his thoughts.

"Come!" he called. With his mind relentlessly on Jasmine, he briefly wondered if he had somehow accidentally summoned her when she sailed through the door. "Ah, Princess, I must congratulate you on a job well done the other day. Your first audience with the masses and you handled yourself perfectly."

Jasmine waved her hand dismissively at him. She had an agenda and didn't have time for politesse.

"You're too kind, Grand Vizier, but I need your opinion on a matter," she insisted after plopping herself into the chair opposite his desk. While her new directorial position had not stimulated more arrogance, it hadn't stifled it either. She seemed to read his mind after a pause. "Please, if you have time," she added with grace.

Jafar set his quill down and folded his hands up in front of him on the desk. "How can I be of service, your highness?" Before, when he had first noticed she was no longer a child, he found it difficult not to physically assess her as a woman. Now, after having seen the voluptuousness of her body for himself, it had made it difficult to envision her dressed in clothes. With her before him now, his mind wandered to the fact that he knew what lay beneath her blouse.

"Do you still have the plans for the Women's University?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied, already reaching into a drawer to draw them out. "I believe the crossroads near the gold souks would be an ideal spot as it would attract suitable staff and is nearby to hospitals and law offices should anyone be looking to increase their studies in a more professional environment." He spread the plans flat on his desk, smoothing them out with his hands. She came around his desk to look at them over his shoulder.

"Yes, I see…," she hummed introspectively. "Do you-…? Do you think this is wise?"

He turned to glare up at her, never speechless like she had rendered him. She had worked tirelessly, nearly sacrificed her Director's seat to bring education to women, and _now_ she was questioning it? She wasn't just thinking about setting back her own work. He had put a lot of thought and effort into it as well.

She sensed his skepticism and backtracked on her thoughts. "Let me rephrase that. Not that I don't consider these plans unwise, but perhaps the timing of it."

"Is this the matter you want my opinion on?" he inquired. "I don't see how the timing could be wrong. You have proven that women are capable of high learning. There will be enough women competent enough to fill out the student body by the time it's ready to enroll. How can the timing be off?"

"All right, so maybe it's not so much the timing," Jasmine admitted. "Perhaps I mean the stigma."

"Are you all right?" Jafar asked in concern. "You are being unusually indecisive and when has stigma ever held you back?"

"I'm not usually in the habit of seeking advice, Jafar," she explained in embarrassment. "It feels emotionally vulnerable, but since you require_ trust_, I thought I would not only incite it, but also solicit your wisdom on the matter." She folded up her arms and looked away from him, hiding her face from his view.

It was lucky she had done so for he could now openly smile at the pleasure of having her approach him in partnership rather than expect his subjugation.

"Tell me more," he entreated her.

"The man who came to the courtroom asking for his sons to be better educated… I know the schooling in the poor sections of the city have been a problem for years. It was always said that it was because there weren't enough funds to generate a better system. I think the biggest issue is that the money from the top is expected to stream down to the bottom like a river of gold, giving everyone the resources towards education, however, that's not what we're seeing. The money stays at the top and gets passed around inside a lake that is dammed up by politics and bigotry, never allowed to drain through the rivers extending from it. Perhaps we could instead use the funds from the university to start at the rivers. We'll fund the schools and gather the brightest not just from the rich but from the poor as well. We could be essentially doubling our brainpower. Instead of the lake draining out into the rivers, we'll have the rivers flow into the lake so that everyone can benefit from the pool."

"Life is not a perfect metaphor," Jafar ascertained. "I'm not sure it could be as simple as that."

"That's a fair enough argument, but when the status quo is not working the psychotic thing to do is change nothing at all."

"You do have a point. But what about women's education? Have you completely abandoned that?"

"Not at all. This plan has the added value to normalize women's education through this new fund allocation. I have already made it known that women are meant to be educated to serve as teachers for their sons. The basics are best learned at an early age. We will start the girls early under the pretense that they will be educated for five years before becoming full time members of the household. Once five years passes, if we have the money and if things are working well, the law can extend the amount of schooling a woman is allowed till she ages out of the public system. We can stall the women's university till then when we will have an even greater source of competent women to fill out the student enrollment.

"In the meantime, merging the young boys and girls in classrooms will standardize this set up so that continuing women through schooling will not seem so far fetched. It would also stimulate competition through the current stigma, for no father wants to find his son is falling behind the girls when it comes to school marks, and every mother secretly hopes her daughter will outshine the boys. If everything else fails, we will at least have brighter students at the end of it all. Imagine it, Jafar! A day soon when education is not just for the rich and not just for the boys! We could be entering a new enlightenment for all we know. You and I could be creating a modern Agrabah. I know I'm getting way ahead of myself in my idealistic visions, but just think of it, Jafar! Just think of it!"

Jasmine ended her diatribe and leaned up against his desk, staring down at him with excitement. The passion at solving prodigious educational problems spanning decades was visible through her enthusiasm. To hide his budding smile at the appeal he found in her charm, Jafar stroked his beard in thought.

"What about the promise to the women of the Eastern village?" he pondered. "Won't they be disappointed by not having a place for them in a university?"

"I have spoken to the leader of the women's legion who is from the village. They are willing to sacrifice their university experience to become the first women teachers in the schools. The drive to stimulate women's education is more important to them than personal success."

Again, Jafar thought hard, staring up at Jasmine as he processed her plan through his mind. A smirk at the corner of his lips finally indicated his agreement to the strategy.

"I believe you have outdone yourself once again," he confirmed, rising in his chair to take her hand. "My dear, Princess, I am continually impressed by your cleverness."

"You flatter me," she responded, shyly tucking her chin against her chest. She lifted the hand he held higher. Taking his queue, he smirked again and set his lips against her skin at her knuckles. Warm and soft, his lingering lips longed to slip further down her arm.

"Go," he told her as he felt self-control slipping from his grasp. "I will take care of the amendments. You must prepare for your travels to the borders."

She pursed her lips and nodded agreeably. "Yes, I must get ready to go inspect the border patrols. We must really find a more competent military director," she laughed. He chuckled at the joke she made at her own expense. "Oh, and happy holidays, Jafar," she announced while she slipped out the door.

He had no chance to wish her the same. She was already gone. He sat down at his desk, staring at the space she had previously occupied. That was probably the most civil conversation they'd ever had outside the confines of his subjugation that she had once controlled. He tapped his fingers upon the desk, wondering if he shouldn't be more wary of her volatile energy. For all he knew, she was just as likely to support his arguments as she was to throw him under the cart.

Jasmine was a volcano of emotion, capable of erupting at any moment, seething in anger, brilliance and fortitude. She had a way of being tempestuous enough to be feared, yet somehow commanded respect and awe like any natural hazard could do. Yet, as of late, she was more like an ocean, still dangerous but less likely to destroy and more likely to support other life. Sometimes the seas were calm. Most of the time they were beautiful in any state.

He was reminded of the last time she barged into his chambers, demanding for the charm back, baring herself to him, giving herself willingly…

Jafar was as hard as stone. He sighed in capitulation and pulled himself out of his pants. Rarely did he ever relieve himself in his office but having gone weeks without sex had taken his toll on him. The stress of everything, collected with his desire for Jasmine, would not ease on their own. He quietly groaned in contentment as he felt his tension needing release soon.

The door to his office opened quick enough to cause him to freeze in shock with a muffled expletive. The intruder did not notice.

"Oh, and Jafar," Jasmine said as she leaned in his office, her body still halfway out the door.

"What?" he nearly shouted in agitation. He managed to end off with a more calm tone, but if anyone would know something was amiss and come investigate, it would be her. He imagined her strutting over to his desk, then clasping her hands to her mouth in horror at the sight of him exposed. Thankfully, she was distracted.

"I've been awful to you," she said, closing the door behind her and taking a step into his office. She looked to the floor sheepishly as she spoke. "You're not a disgrace to the kingdom. I'm-…I'm sorry. I'm doing my best not to misbehave, but I realize I have a lot to learn so I'm expecting to make more mistakes. Still, I have you to thank, for everything. For making me director, for trusting in me, for your patience…"

Jafar listened, wishing he had the ability to conceal his massive hard-on in stealth, but he was terrified she might notice him rustling his hands beneath the desk and inquire about it. Unfortunately, he was caught in a bit of a paradox now that his cock was happy for her to be here and his brain was unnerved by it. "It's nothing, Princess," he said cutting her off before her apology could get longer. "There is nothing to forgive."

"But I've done horrible things to you," Jasmine protested. "More so than anyone else."

"Be a noble director. Become a great leader. That is how you can make it up to me if you wish."

Jasmine smiled and it looked like she was about to run to him, perhaps for a hug. Luckily, they did not have that kind of relationship. "You can trust that I will," she said.

As soon as she was gone and the door closed, he breathed out in relief, slumping his head onto the desk, still clutching his throbbing cock.

* * *

The Palace was raucous with festivity. Ambassadors from other countries filled the halls among the other citizens and staff. The Sultan jaunted around the room gaily with the contents of his goblet splashing out whenever he made a large gesture.

"Oh, this is such a wonderful time of year, don't you think, Jafar?" he exclaimed.

"Charmed," Jafar deadpanned.

For once, the Sultan noticed his sour mood. "Do lighten up, Jafar. It's the holidays! How can anyone be a grump during a time like this?"

Jafar had been in a good mood earlier that afternoon, contemplating the kingdom's direction with the Princess in his office. His disposition had taken a dive when she had left and his clerks came in to inform him that he was needed in the council room because of a dispute between the accountants and the treasurers. Having had no relief, Jafar tucked himself back in and went to mediate the provocation with a seething ire.

"Father!"

Jafar rolled his eyes as Aladdin joined them. He could not have been any less welcome.

"My dear son!" the Sultan exuberantly replied, opening his arms wide to Aladdin as they hugged. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"Why, of course I am," Aladdin generously flashed his handsome smile. "Enjoying a lot more than that too." He prodded his elbow into the Sultan's shoulder and shot him a wink. Jafar had no damned idea what Aladdin meant but his guess was that Aladdin didn't either. He was just making a poor wisecrack due to the expense of having the Sultan's attention. Jafar was not at all surprised when the Sultan laughed loudly as though he was in on the joke.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course…" The Sultan reached up and pinched Aladdin's cheek for being so humorous. "My dear boy, you are too clever."

If Jafar was especially not enjoying his time with the father of the woman he was harboring an intense desire for, it was downright torturous to be in the presence of her reprehensible husband. This was another reminder of how forbidden Jasmine was to him, the married daughter of his boss. And yet she consumed him. He hoped the conversation would not steer in her direction, but naturally it did.

"Where might my daughter be?" the Sultan suddenly inquired. "Shouldn't you two be conversing with our guests together, making good impressions of the kingdom?"

"She said she had other things to attend to," Aladdin shrugged. "The library and all…"

Jafar was instantly stirred by the news. "What's this?" he asked with a little too much interest. "What about a library?"

"Jasmine wants to build a really big library in the poorest section of the city," Aladdin responded in disinterest. "I told her it was a waste of money."

"Where would she even get that kind of money?" Jafar interrogated. Both the Sultan and Aladdin shook their heads with apathy.

"The treasury?" Aladdin suggested.

"The treasury is closely monitored and budgeted. She cannot just go in and take money out of it," Jafar informed with a strained edge.

"Yeah, I know…" Aladdin seemed completely non-compliant in this line of reasoning. Jafar doubted Aladdin knew how the kingdom's money was used. He probably had no idea that the Sultan didn't even have access to it. With his mind set on this revelation, Jafar wanted answers now and he wasn't going to get it from this talking monkey. He stalked off to find the Princess.

Being tall was certainly helpful in locating her across the large room. Jafar spotted Jasmine, adorned in a red dress and a sheer sash, flitting from guest to guest, laughing convivially with them all. With a balance of charm and grace, she was the perfect hostess.

He entered her conversational circle along with several other diplomats all hanging on her every word. The ruddy faced one that looked at her with a salacious eye was clearly bewitched by her. It unsettled Jafar enough to glare at the man in disgust.

"...they were all over the place! Baboons taking the oranges and the dates… Baboons climbing the curtains and shelves… We couldn't get them to leave!" Jasmine held court as her audience laughed over a story that Jafar had never heard. Quite frankly, the few words she'd uttered sounded exaggerated.

"And then there was the baboon that found the stash of wine. We managed to get him out simply by carrying him once he'd passed out!"

The laughter came again and Jafar frowned at the obvious pandering. This was as good a time to get her attention. He touched the head of his viper staff to her arm. "Your highness, a word, if you will?"

She blinked at him curiously before answering. "Of course, Grand Vizier." She turned to the ambassadors surrounding her. "Please excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

He took her by the arm and steered her gently to a corner of the room. "What is this I hear about a library?" Jafar whispered to her. His arched brow accentuated his question.

Jasmine sighed in exasperation. "Oh, for the…did Aladdin tell you? I only mentioned it to him because it was a good excuse not to be in his company during this gala, and honestly, I didn't think he'd actually heard me."

"So you're not proposing to build a library in the poor section of town?"

"Oh, I most definitely am, though I literally had this thought after I left your office and didn't want to impose on you so soon again."

"Don't you think that this requires some thought before telling everyone that you intend to do something that hasn't gone through the board or budget concerns yet?"

"Do please abstain from your judgments," Jasmine shushed him while glancing around their vicinity. "I am merely testing the waters with the idea. Though I have implied as much, I have not actually said there will be one built, but I do hope to come across as serious about erecting a sizable learning center where it is most needed. As the new Director of Education, I don't plan to waste a second not pushing education forward."

"How big do you propose this library to be?"

"Oh, well, I'd like it to rival the top university's library, though more catered for children. It would supply books, and abacus', and writing implements… I was even thinking children could borrow toys and learning tools too." she replied.

"This is a lofty endeavor you've failed to tell me about," Jafar replied impatiently.

"I didn't see the reason to do so yet. I have not actually proposed the idea. Like I said, I am merely testing out the waters."

"Testing what waters?"

"The interest in something like a library, of course."

"And how do you intend to pay for it?"

Jasmine huffed out a laugh. "My dear Jafar, perhaps I could teach you a thing or two about charity."

"I know about charity," he sniffed in offense.

"Only how to give. Not how to obtain it from others." She shot him a wink and linked her arm through his, directing him to face the ambassadors she had previously been engaged in conversation with. "The Ambassador of Atleeza is a prominent and easily persuaded man. The man to his left you know as the leading lawyer in the city. The man to his right is the heir to the most sizable business in Agrabah. His wife beside him leads a life of guilt and uses charity as a means of public self-righteousness." Jasmine turned back to Jafar and gave him a soothing smile. "Testing the waters. They live in the lake, remember?"

Jafar stared down at her in thought until a smirk played at his mouth. "I apologize for doubting you," he stated.

"You did nothing wrong, Grand Vizier," she maintained. "It is difficult to gather trust where there once was none."

He felt her fingers squeeze gently into his arm before she unlatched herself from him to rejoin the main frolickers, nearly drunk from the festive wine. He watched her a while longer, noticing how she used her hierarchy and persuasive skills to separate the rich from their wealth. Judging by the way the men laughed at all her jokes and nodded their heads agreeably, they were promising to make huge donations towards the library fund in an attempt to impress her.

Jafar smiled maliciously to himself. Such a wickedly clever woman. She had a way of fleecing those to better others. She might be playing judge and jury, but so long as her agendas aligned with his own, who was he to stop her from taking advantage of a bunch of drunk nobles?

His eyes gravitated to the sight of her bosom and that was when he determined that it was time to move on. He was placated by a conversation with an ambassador of the neighboring country, distracting himself from the Princess' figure.

* * *

An hour later, the entirety of the kingdom's guests and staff were up on the announcement balcony where crowds of civilians gathered below to officially begin the seven day long festivities with a proclamation by the Sultan.

"My fellow citizens," the Sultan shouted, beaming at the turn out below. It was nearly dark with the sun just below the horizon. "This year is a very special year…"

Jafar rolled his eyes. Every year he wrote a new speech for the Sultan, but the little monarch always went by the same one since the beginning of his reign. Each time, the Sultan started out with the 'special year' and because Jafar was a realist, in his mind he contested that if every year was special, doesn't that mean that none of them are?

"...and not only is this a special year…" the Sultan continued. Jafar's ears perked up. The Sultan was going off script.

"...but it's one to remember for the ages."

Jafar shook his head in disdain. No, the sultan had merely added a new line. He glanced over at the Professor who was looking a little bored. No doubt he recognized this same speech as the same one since the dawn of the Sultan's reign.

He happened to glance over at Jasmine who stood behind her father, visible to the crowd. Aladdin stood beside her. It seemed they were trying not to accidentally make physical contact. He could practically see the box of awkwardness they had trapped themselves into.

Over and over again, it pounded in his brain that she was a woman. She looked like a woman. She smelled like a woman. She even acted like a woman now. Her immature attitude was shedding like a tiger in spring. She was remarkably beautiful, but even as she stood motionless, it was the intelligence she exuded that drew him in like a magnet.

He had been staring at her so long that she finally glanced over at him with eyes beneath full lashes. His instinct was to turn away, but he held her gaze. His heart skipped a beat when she clandestinely sent a smile his way.

Suddenly there was a presence beside him.

"Wine, your grace?"

Jafar looked to the familiar face of Yasmin who held out the tray of chalices to him.

"My dear girl," he proclaimed in surprise. "You've been restored back to your previous duty? I'm glad my letters to the stable master finally helped."

"Actually it was Princess Jasmine who brought me back to the palace."

"Did she?" Jafar asked incredulously.

"Yes, the stable master told me you had demanded I come back but the Princess overruled it. Fortunately, this morning she personally came to me and apologized for her behavior and offered to have my position restored in the kitchen. Naturally, I accepted considering it's my preference. She even insisted I be compensated with a raise and more days off to visit my family in the south village."

"_Did she_…?" Jafar mused, this time more to himself.

"She also mentioned that the kingdom would take more respect in the Grand Vizier's personal life and would no longer discourage or hinder any of your private activities."

"D-did she?" Jafar tried to hide his surprise. The thought of getting his stress alleviated through sexual means immediately enticed him.

Yasmin glanced furtively around the room before sidling closer to Jafar. She arched her neck towards him and he leaned down to lend her his ear. "Should I be worried about how kind she's being to me?" she whispered in clear discomfort.

"I don't think so," he softly replied. "I believe her apologies and compensations are out of genuine remorse."

"Ah, that's good," Yasmin breathed out a sigh of relief. "While I regret nothing when it comes to being caught in your chambers, I hope you won't take it personally when I say I think it's best if that was the last of our liaisons."

"Understandable, my dear Yasmin," Jafar answered, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Let it be noted that I will miss your boldness," he said before bending over to perch his lips next to her ear, "and your insatiable thirst." She turned her head to look him squarely in the eyes with a flush. He smiled smugly and gently lifted a chalice from her tray, drinking from it without taking his eyes off her.

"Jafar, you dirty snake. I'll be sure to reinforce the rumors that you're a gentleman in public and a sexually gifted pervert in private." She pranced away from him with a laugh, finding other guests to serve wine. Jafar smirked at her long enough to be startled by the fireworks overhead thundering in the sky, announcing the beginning of the festivities.

As a sorcerer and a science advocate, he already knew how to make fireworks both physically and magically. He preferred to witness the reactions of those around him. The more neurologically simple ones tended to stare the hardest in awe.

A quick movement in the corridor in the palace caught his eye and he nearly missed the fleeting red from the Princess' dress as she disappeared into the darkened room beyond.

* * *

By the first word of her father's speech, Jasmine could tell that it was going to be the exact same one he had told for the last fifteen years. In a way she was glad because then she knew exactly how long she would have to stand next to Aladdin who smelled like he hadn't bathed in a fortnight. She looked down at his feet and noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. His feet were dirty and full of calluses, probably because he went out into the city almost every night now. She knew for a fact he was stealing again. He came back with half eaten melons and strange trinkets that he certainly hadn't paid for since his clothes held no pockets to keep money in. Now she was locked in marriage with him and she could no longer fathom how that had happened. If she could go back in time and slap anyone, it would be herself from three years ago.

For all her efforts, she was finding it difficult not to seek out Jafar. Where Aladdin was a creature of resentment beside her, the very sight of Jafar replenished her spirit._ When had that happened?_, she wondered.

Finding he had already set his eyes on her caused her lungs to spasmodically draw in long breaths of air. It was unnerving the way the amorous part of her brain responded to his appearance. She expected him to look away and was glad when he instead held her gaze. Soon his smoldering stare burned into her, heating her to her bones, sparking in her instant yearning. Each second heightened an exhilaration that was building just by his presence alone.

The heat in her veins suddenly cooled to ice when she witnessed a woman approaching him with a tray of wine chalices. It was the woman she had reinstated to the kitchen earlier that day. She was able to see them conspire together, stepping closer and whispering into each other's ears with muffled smiles and teasing glances.

Her first instinct was to huff out in jealousy, angry that only that day she had returned Yasmin to the palace, and within hours she was already propositioning Jafar right in front of her. A few deep breaths later she was already chastising herself for thinking Jafar belonged to her. She had known from the moment that Yasmin had come back that she and Jafar could possibly strike up their previous relationship now that Jasmine had lifted the ban. And wasn't that what she expected? She had unlawfully restricted Jafar's personal habits. It had been wrong and she reminded herself of that.

From afar, their camaraderie was so natural. She never thought she, as a Princess, could be envious of someone until she saw the way Jafar acted towards another woman. He was cordial to her with an open smile full of humor and flirtation. This was a side of Jafar that she had never interacted with and probably never would. Their relationship was tumultuous in the past and now currently hinged on professionalism. While she finally got the respect she wanted from him, she knew she would never get the seductive Jafar she so desperately desired.

Yasmin deserved Jafar. She was practical, mature and not entitled; three things that Jasmine was only learning about of late.

Still jealous, but not resentful, Jasmine was at least appeased by the fact that Jafar would be rewarded again for all his hard work, even if she wasn't the one to reward him. Not wanting to see their interaction any longer, Jasmine excused herself from the festivities just as the first firework shot up into the sky. She went into the darkened room off the balcony wishing her heart didn't feel like a million paper cuts had sliced into it.

Outside the fireworks were loud and bright. Inside it was dark, the sounds muted. Jasmine stopped to stare straight ahead in anguish. She had never felt this way before, like her gut was wrenched by the heartache that preceded it. It was enough to be frightened over the strength of it.

Jafar. That tall, absurdly skinny man with the stupid headdress and golden snake staff. He only wore black and red. How ridiculous was that? He slept with many women around the palace. He had no feelings for anything beyond his sorcery and power. Why was her heart set on _him?_

Talking herself out of it wasn't helping. When she envisioned him she thought of his impressive command and respect. He was intelligent and shrewd. His moral justifications were complex in their nature but he cared for Agrabah and everyone in it. She considered him devilishly prodigious, devoted to the kingdom, and strangely attractive. He was everything a kingdom needed. He was everything Aladdin was not.

Wishing he was the one she had married was different than wishing he was the one she could bed. Thinking he could be a great sultan was in response to her desire that Agrabah succeed throughout history. Wanting him in her bed was a purely selfish desire for herself. Neither one seemed possible.

In the dark of the sitting room, she stifled her tears in discontent, letting the matter be over and done with. Jafar was not hers. She would reflect on it no longer as it was not her place.

She turned back towards the balcony only to nearly bump into a tall figure standing between her and the door.

She looked up into his face. He stared down at her in curiosity. Once she recognized him, her body had an instant reaction completely opposite of what she had resolved to herself only a second before. She couldn't just let her feelings for him drop away like stones. It was sand. She might not want to carry it any longer but it would burden her by making her sink into it.

He was there and they were alone and she felt the warmth of him as he was so close.

"Jafar," she managed to whisper in nervous greeting. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Jasmine," he replied softly. He had never used her name before and she gasped by his use. He did not mockingly call her Princess, or highness, or majesty. He did not treat her like an acquaintance or a royal. He addressed her like a woman.

With the fireworks drowning out any ambient noises, and the darkness covering their encounter, Jafar slipped his hands at her waist and drew her to him. While he initiated the contact, she initiated the kiss, reaching up and pulling him down by his collar till their lips met in fervent need.

The contact was a long time coming and hardly satiated her full desires but it prompted a languid moan from deep within which could not be stifled. The sound of her welcome struck in Jafar a need to touch her. His hands roamed down her hips and to her ass, giving her full encouraging squeezes.

The desire to taste him grew strong and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He encouraged her by holding her tighter and welcoming her tongue with his own through achingly slow caresses. He tasted like wine, an implication that she was dangerously close to being drunk on him. Like anyone else inebriated, her inhibitions were lowered and she slipped her hand down his front to gauge his arousal.

The touch of her palm to his erection had Jafar spellbound. In aching need, he retreated her towards the couch, hoisting her up on the back of it so that her legs dangled off. He stepped in between her thighs and pressed himself against her.

Jasmine hissed her consent. Every second he was not inside her was a second longer of increasing agony. She pulled his cloak to the side and pushed his pants down to expose his hard cock while he shoved her dress up her legs. As soon as she could she took him in her hand, gratified by the weight and heat of him. Jafar grunted in response to the stimulation she caused as she firmly drew her hand up his shaft. He evoked a moan out of her when he slipped a finger inside her, finding her ready and willing.

As soon as they could, they joined in a slow, intentional act. They both savored their connection with high degrees of focus on the other, releasing synchronic moans, their desperation finally alleviated after so much tantalizing. His fullness inside her made her pause to relish him, committing to memory the intensity of this feeling she'd never experienced before.

With agonizing languidness, Jafar pushed further into her. She gripped his cloak, her knuckles turning white, as her mouth formed a larger circle correlated by the increasingly intensified pleasure. He clasped his hands around her ass, stabilizing her on the back of the couch as he pulled out of her with the same slow ease as he had entered.

Jasmine gasped by the gratification he brought her. She had never known sex could be like this. She had thought it was simply an act that might warrant a little bit of satisfaction; she would have never guessed that she could want him inside her like this forever. He was overwhelming and still she could not get enough.

Jafar was finding it difficult not to feel the same. This was not like any other sex he'd ever had. It was spontaneous, and sensual, inside a woman who he still considered forbidden. It was against his better judgement but he could not stop. Each plunge into her awakened more pleasurable sensations within his body.

He was wonderful inside her while she choked off her moans, but it was his movements that stirred up an invigoration that began as a zephyr and grew into a tornado inside. Jafar pushed as far into her as he could, igniting her to the core, before shifting out of her again with increasing speed. His escalating tempo stoked a fire within, her muted moans nearly breaking free, wanting to beg him for more. She clasped onto his cloak, her other hand at his neck, nails digging in his cloak as she tensely held on. She felt herself tightening around him, heightening her already peaked stimuli.

Jafar was on the brink of orgasm. She was far more sensational than he had expected and this was an accumulation of every instance that she had driven him to desire. By now he was pulsing in and out of her, fatiguing himself to get her there before he reached his own apex. By her clenched wails and the tenseness of her body, she was close. So close.

He was gasping with every thrust, strangling groans into her ear as she tightened around him. She was on the edge, awed by every fucking amazing sensation his cock stimulated. She suddenly threw her head back and released a guttural moan, indicating the level of euphoria he had brought her to. He felt his member choked by her contractions and could no longer keep his at bay.

Hardly aware of the cheering crowd outside, fireworks blasting in the air with deafening explosions, Jafar and Jasmine came together, releasing in unison their shared vocal orgasm that was barely drowned out by the roar of the festivities.

Jasmine's head was awash with dizziness. So submerged in her ecstasy was she that she felt weightless, falling through thin air. She didn't register the truth of it until her head hit the pillow on the couch, her body sliding onto the cushions on the other side.

It dawned on her that Jafar had pushed her away at the pinnacle of their encounter. She curiously opened her eyes to make out his silhouette above her, watching her as his shadow dissipated like smoke into the wind.

"Jasmine?"

Her father's voice was somewhere within the doorway of the room, unable to see her on the other side of the couch. With frantic motions, she pulled her rumpled dress back down to her knees and hoped her face wasn't as flushed as it felt. Her father came around the couch just as she had gotten herself appropriately attired.

"Jasmine, my girl?" the Sultan came to her, putting a hand to her head. "Are you all right, my dear?"

"Just a headache, father," she quickly lied. "Probably from the fireworks."

"If they upset you, I could place a ban on all things too loud so that next year you don't have to suffer," he encouraged.

"No, father, don't do that," she retorted, sitting up onto the couch. Evidence that Jafar had been there seeped out and along her inner thighs. As soon as she could, she would go change, hoping the room was too dark for anyone to notice.

"I just want the best for you, that's all," the Sultan smiled, and she couldn't help realize how different they were in this way. He shouldn't be providing the best for her. He should be providing the best for as many as possible, taking into account all perspectives and deciding on a proper solution. And if she ended up suffering for it, then so be it. Telling him that would only confuse him.

"Thank you, father, but I'm fine and I enjoy the fireworks as much as everyone else."

The Sultan took Jasmine's hand and patted it happily with his own. "You've always been such a good girl. You know that I'm proud of you, right? I always have been and always will be."

The uninhibited pride he beamed at her was more apparent by his expression than even his words could convey. Still, she was aware that had she been a boy, she would be ruling the kingdom by now. She would have been able to easily convince him to 'retire' and allow her to take the reigns. Now knowing what kind of imbecile she had been in the past, she knew that would have been a catastrophe, so it was actually fairly lucky she was born a girl and made to work tirelessly to achieve something she was only marginally deserving of.

"Thank you, father," she smiled, nudging her forehead against his. She didn't want to tell him that she couldn't quite reach the same amount of pride for his work and that he had hardly contributed in her success, but he genuinely loved her with all his heart and she felt very much the same for him.

"I don't know how you convinced Jafar to go along with my nomination of you, but it's a good thing he finally saw the light."

Her father's delusions were stupidly cute. Bless his dumb, sweet heart.

"I was thinking about that stipulation I put on him about six months ago," Jasmine replied.

"Hwhat?" the Sultan gave her a deer in the headlights look. "What stipulation?"

"I asked that he be ousted from the city should anything happen to me, remember?"

"Ah, yes! I have it written down just in case. Aladdin and I will enforce it's decree! Anything for my little girl!"

"Uh, yes, I've been thinking about that. I don't think he should be punished should anything happen to me. After all, how would it be his fault?"

"You want to change it?"

"Change? No, I want it entirely stricken off the record. Jafar is wise. It would be a detriment to the kingdom if he were to be banished based entirely on my… distrust_…_ of him."

"If you still distrust him, perhaps the stipulation could be reversed at another time."

"No, father, it doesn't matter whether I trust him or not. He is at least valuable to the kingdom."

"That's true! Even though he's a dour man, he's never steered this kingdom wrong. Oh, Jafar will be so pleased to hear your future will not result in his banishment!" the Sultan agreed.

"I'll tell him," Jasmine replied, knowing her father would skew her words into a more offensive nature. "I should accompany the news with an apology anyway."

"Certainly, my dear. I'll make provisions for it tomorrow. For now, why don't we go enjoy the rest of the festivities?" The Sultan made to pull her up by the hand but the feeling of liquid running down the back of her thigh reminded her that she needed to take care of that first.

"I'll meet you on the balcony," she told him. He nodded and bounced his way towards the party goers while twiddling his fluffy white mustache in anticipation.

Once she had made it back in her room, Jasmine cleaned up and changed into a purple dress. Glancing at the snake charm on her arm, she summoned Jafar to her.

"Jafar," she whispered. Nothing.

She pretended it didn't matter to her. There were more donations to gather at the party. She went back out with the intention of gathering more endorsements for the library.

Jafar, however, vanished for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank you to all those who read/reviewed/favorited/followed!

To Georgia: I hope you feel better soon! What a bummer to feel so sick :( Thank you so much for working through your feverish delirium to write a review!


	10. Chapter 10

In the subsequent seven days, while Jasmine was still on her journey after inspecting the eastern border, she happened to root herself deep into the anomaly of slowing down time. A minute of her life seemed to now extend to the length of an hour. It did not take sorcery to master the art; merely the thought of a sorcerer could conjure this magic, but in her case, it was completely out of her control and insufferable.

Jafar had not appeared the morning after the festivities to wish her good bye. In fact the only one to do so was her father. Even Aladdin had not bothered to see her caravan off as it set away on it's travel into the vast dunes of the deserts separating the city from the eastern border. As vexed as she was that she was taking responsibility for Aladdin's duties, the wrenching in her gut was not from his inability to thank her with a simple good bye so much as from the absence of the Grand Vizier.

Watching the city disappear from view behind her correlated with the growth of loneliness in her heart. She had thought there had been something between herself and Jafar. Had she been wrong?

With only the travel to fill most of her day, there were only her thoughts to accompany her. Having no answers from Jafar, she could only postulate his behavior based on assumptions. What was his master plan? Was he setting her up to fail the monarchy? Had he joined with her to gain her trust under another manipulation tactic? The incessant degree in which she tried to over-examine and second-guess every action he took drove her to increasing madness until her stomach was in a constant turmoil of acid. Without a word from Jafar, he had managed to throw her further into the consuming fires of obsession. She had no fathomable inkling what was going on in that mysterious and masterful mind of his. Every second led to deeper doubt.

She was not dealing with a simpleton. He was the smartest man in the kingdom, and he had an insatiable lust for power. She just so happened to be the heir of such power, married to the next in line who was the least worthy of anyone in the kingdom. Through indefatigable and ruthless effort, Jafar had worked his whole life to become the second in command. If she were Jafar, she would be seething at the thought of a contemptible boy given the crown to rule the kingdom without having done anything except to charm his way into a naive girl's heart. She tensed her fist knowing that she was that girl.

For a man like Jafar, he not only would have a plan up his sleeve, he would have several fall back plans as well. Scapegoats and victims would be waiting in the wings for him to point his finger should anything go wrong. He was immune to anything that came his way because he was much too clever not to be taken surprise. The only thing that could alter his plans would be chaos, which in the past four years she had brought in on a raging storm. No wonder she had been able to stifle his ability to halt her marriage to Aladdin. It was much too far out of left field to have seen coming.

But now he was back in his prime. She could see now that he had been taming her all this time. He had cut her down and was one step ahead every moment while she worked nonstop to manipulate her father and place Jafar under her subjugation. He had successfully suppressed her shrewish nature and was now nurturing her towards greater power. There were two reasons he was doing this; either to ensure that Aladdin was not the one wielding the power once he became reigning sultan, or to rise her so high that to fall would guarantee absolute destruction. If she were Jafar, she would set up for both scenarios.

It was not an easy task to put her faith in someone as manipulative and cunning as Jafar. As much as she hated to admit it, it would take more than giving her a director's seat, more than aiding and abetting murder together, more than sexual proclivities for her to fully trust in Jafar. It would take an ocean of trust in this political desert where survival hinged on throat cutting the competition.

"Help!"

Jasmine's thoughts were penetrated by the screams of an unknown woman.

The caravan was on it's way to the eastern village where Jasmine had once enacted her education plan years before. They were not very close to the village yet, but there was literally nothing else out there.

The caravan came to a halt and Jasmine looked out her carriage to see a woman running down the road, waving her arms in panic.

"Help, please!"

A doubting feeling niggled at her brain. Jasmine glanced at the woman again and felt the worry increase. In the middle of nowhere, not visibly hurt and without a horse; where had this woman come from?

"Aziz," Jasmine spoke to the caravan leader. "I'm not sure-…"

"Get back inside the carriage," he ordered her. His eyes darted around the horizon suspiciously. Even his horse seemed to sense something, whinnying anxiously and clopping around, unable to stand still.

Jasmine heard the arrow slice through the air before witnessing it pierce through Aziz's throat. In horrible shock, he stared aimlessly into the sky until he slumped over and off his horse, hitting the ground hard enough to kick up plumes of dust. Jasmine stifled a scream as she ducked back into the carriage. She rifled through the compartments until she found the knife she carried with her through journeys such as this one. She belted it around her thigh under her dress and then unsheathed it while listening to the sounds of shrieking and combat outside. She pushed the door of the caravan open only for someone to slam it close on the other side.

"Stay in there, Princess!" one of the escorts, Rajah, yelled to her. She heard his sword strike the door and knew right away he had shorn off the knob on the outside. Jasmine tried to open the door again only to find that Rajah had made it impossible to unlock now that he had broken it. She pounded her shoulder into the door, all the while still hearing the trampling of many horses, swords clanking in metallic rings, and deathly cries all around her. Over and over again she rammed her shoulder into the door but she was not strong enough to bust it open.

It was suddenly quiet and for a brief moment, Jasmine was glad she had failed to break through. The silence was almost as terrifying as the wails of death. Sheathing the knife back on her leg, she put her ear to the door and listened.

The door flew open and she toppled out, caught by strong arms that immediately hoisted her completely from the carriage. She looked up into the dark eyes of a massive man with a considerable frown.

"Who the hell ar-…?

The woman who had halted the carriage was suddenly beside her. She shoved a cloth into Jasmine's mouth and then a bag was thrown over her head. Soon her arms were roughly tied behind her back and she was carried up onto the back of a horse, face down on the rump.

Jasmine kicked and screamed obscenities but her words were muffled by the cloth that stank of sweat and sand.

"Good work, Tariq," said a high pitched voice from what sounded like a diminutive man.

"Now what?" came the deep voiced reply of the large bandit.

"Torch the carriage then get her back to the fort. I'm sure the master will be greatly pleased by our success."

The crackling fire from the carriage sank her hope deeper into despair. A host of horses went galloping away indicating her captors were probably more than just a group of bandits waiting to jump desert travelers.

She could neither say his name nor look at the charm, but in her mind she called out to him, pleading for help. Jafar was the only one who could save her now. The thought that she had released him from the stipulation that bound their lives together crossed her mind. She hadn't told him about it, but she wasn't sure he wasn't aware of it either.

_Would he come for her? Would he get there in time? Would he take this opportunity to finally be rid of her?_

Jasmine's worries accumulated with her fears. No, Jafar was not an easy man to trust in, but it was all she had at the moment.

* * *

In the morning, as soon as the city gates were open, the patrol glinted into the sun and spied a rider coming in hot, kicking up a trail of dust clouds behind him.

"Out of the way!" he cried out as he fled past the patrol and straight into the city. Weaving through the stalls and commoners, the rider directed his horse with reckless abandon until it began to climb the road up the mountain towards the palace with loud, ragged wheezes.

"Open the palace gates!" the rider shouted from far away, even before he could be heard. The guards watched him approach in perplexity. Only one truly heard his call.

Jafar was on the floor in the middle of his bedroom, legs crossed, eyes shut as he flew around the palace through the eyes of a bird. The falcon upon whose view he utilized was high above the city, wings out on a steady breeze, surveying the splendor of Agrabah, until his attention was snatched by the figure of the fast traveling rider. Jafar commanded the bird to fly closer, noticing that the rider bore the insignia of a palace guard.

His eyes snapped open, dread filling his soul. Jafar rose out of his meditative state and bolted out the door.

"Open up the palace gates!" Jafar ordered the first guard he saw. The guard gave him a confused look until Jafar pointed to the gate far off in the distance. "The gate! Tell them to open it!"

The guard bellowed out the order to the next guard who relayed it down the line. Like dominoes, the order fell to the next man until the patrolmen at the entrance hopped into action and pulled the huge gates open just as the rider came racing in.

Jafar ran down the steps towards the bottom of the palace with many others who now sensed the trouble. The rider galloped full speed until halting his horse with a hard yank to his bridle, causing him to rear up in a sudden stop directly in front of the Grand Vizier.

"Your grace!" the rider exclaimed, jumping off his horse to bow low in front of Jafar. He was covered in dried blood and limped on his right leg.

"Rajah!" Jafar acknowledged, indicated for the guard to rise. "Where is the princess?"

"A group of bandits…they ambushed us…Princess Jasmine…" Rajah could hardly speak through his exhaustion.

The mention of her name sank in Jafar a heavy weight. "Where is she? What happened?" he demanded. It took all his willpower not to grab the guard by his armor and shake the answers out of him.

Rajah shook his head quickly, still gasping with dry throat. "I don't know. She was taken."

"By who?"

"I don't know. There were twenty or more of them. I barely escaped with my life. Everyone else in the escort is dead."

Jafar closed his eyes briefly, hoping it looked like he was merely trying to figure out his next move.

_Where is Princess Jasmine?_

The charm answered him with a whisper from faraway.

_South. In the barren land._

"Razoul!" Jafar roared, looking for his loyal captain. Razoul came bounding next to him in an instant.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Ready my horse and gather a hundred men. Have them ready in twenty minutes. We're riding out as soon as I figure out who's behind this and we're getting the Princess back!"

"What is the meaning of this?" a perturbed voice shouted. "Move out of the way!" The Sultan pushed people aside as he walked past them. Aladdin followed behind him wearing his ridiculous white turban that seemed ten times too big for his head. They stopped in front of Jafar and Rajah with confused expressions.

"Your highness," Rajah saluted with weary arms. "Your daughter! She's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!" the Sultan exclaimed in horror. He clasped his hand to his heart and stumbled back in dramatic fashion. Aladdin held his arms out to catch the little man, but Jafar reached out with his staff and hooked the snake head around the Sultan's arm, bringing him upright with a mere pull.

"Your highness," Jafar replied. "I'm preparing a unit as we speak. I will lead it into the desert and bring her back."

"Good!" the Sultan nodded. "Get her back here safe and sound at once!"

"Wait!" Aladdin threw out his arms, halting the orders. "Preparing a unit is my job! I'll go with the men and bring her back. You should stay here, Jafar."

"Are you giving_ me_ orders, boy?" Jafar snapped in disbelief. "I'm the Grand Vizier and you are the military director. _You_ take orders from_ me_!"

"Well,_ I_ am_ your_ future king _and_ Jasmine is _my_ wife!" Aladdin argued back. "Besides, like_ you_ said, _I'm_ the military director so it should be _me_ going out with the troops."

Jafar had enough of this idiot and his overuse of accentuating his pronouns.

"This is absolute lunacy, your highness," Jafar turned to the Sultan. "We don't even know if he can ride a horse much less lead an army."

"Regardless, Jafar," the Sultan explained with unsure motions, "it was you who nominated him for the position so you ought to have more faith in him."

Jafar felt his blood boil. Even when she wasn't here, Jasmine was thwarting his proposals. "Well then, he can come ride with us, but I will take the lead. And if he falls behind, I'm not waiting for him."

"Fine then," Aladdin agreed tensely. "We'll go to the eastern border and catch the bandits before they cross into the next kingdom."

"The border?" Jafar questioned. "The border is secure. There's no way they crossed from there."

"Of course, they did," Aladdin huffed, indicating Jafar was the idiot. "Where else would they have come from?"

"Not from the east. Your wife was already there. I have every faith that she did a thorough job on the inspections. And besides, if they came from the east, why did they not take her then when she was already at the border?"

"Maybe they didn't have time," Aladdin dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Or maybe they felt safer ambushing her away from the borders…"

"Away from the borders?" Jafar huffed. "Deeper inside the kingdom? That's preposte-…!"

"Doesn't matter!" Aladdin contended. "The point is we had better go to the eastern border right away."

"We should head south!" Jafar demanded. "They most likely didn't come from the east, it would be too far to come from the west and if they went north we would have heard from other villages as they passed by. Logically, the only choice is to go south."

"That's a far jump to your conclusion, Jafar," the Sultan replied with a skeptical arch of his white brow.

"Just admit it, Jafar," Aladdin pointed his finger into his chest angrily, "you just don't want to agree with me."

Jafar threw up his hands in rising exasperation. "This is not a time for playing your foolish mind games, boy! This is a matter of the Princess' survival! Time is of the essence, and how dare you suggest I would disregard her life just to butt heads with a buffoon like you!"

"Jafar! Hold your tongue!" the Sultan scolded. "Do not forget that Aladdin is your future king."

Aladdin shot Jafar a smug look, which only served to flair Jafar's temper even hotter. It was useless in arguing. The Sultan could only see Aladdin through rose-colored glasses. Jafar finally remembered he was smarter than Aladdin and used his wits to gain back control of the situation.

"Rajah," Jafar turned to the guard, "did you see what direction the kidnappers went?"

With widened eyes at being called out, Rajah glanced from Jafar to Aladdin, then to the Sultan, then back to Jafar before casting his eyes down to the ground in guilt.

"They turned eastward," he answered, looking up at Jafar in regret. Even the other guards heaved out sighs of disappointment that Aladdin had somehow bested the Grand Vizier.

"There you have it!" the Sultan replied, oblivious to Jafar's shaking hands and twitching eye. Jafar gripped his staff in his hands hard enough to envision Aladdin's neck being strangled. "Head east and find my daughter!"

"Sire!" Jafar entreated, grabbing onto the Sultan's arm. "Perhaps we should make arrangements to ensure that the Princess is found more quickly. Let us send four cavalries, one in each direction, so that these kidnappers don't slip from our fingers."

"I disagree," Aladdin retorted in his false baritone. "We will take all four cavalries to the east to deal with these criminals."

"That's strategical nonsense!" Jafar shouted. "Besides, now I get the feeling you're the one disagreeing with me just for the sake of disagreeing!"

"Again, I disagree," Aladdin replied, folding his arms up and pointing his nose snobbishly in the air.

"Sire, I suggest we send a cavalry to the south," Jafar retained, unable to look at Aladdin without rage. "It's the least we should do."

The Sultan pulled at his fingers anxiously. Behind him, Jafar could feel Aladdin signaling to the Sultan not to give in to Jafar's request.

"Er, Aladdin_ is _the military director…" the Sultan slowly surmised.

"Sir," Jafar pleaded. "I have been your faithful servant for twenty years. I have never steered you wrong."

"That's true, however, Aladdin_ is _my son and the next sultan…"

That was answer enough for Aladdin. "Then I shall lead the cavalries to the east!_ I _will bring back the Princess, so why don't you rest your ugly head, Jafar," he mocked, hooking his thumbs into the fabric of his shirt and flashing a vainglorious smile.

Standing rigid with his arms extended straight down and his fists tightly curled up against his thighs, Jafar briefly imagined turning the boy into a beetle and crushing him under his boot in full view of the entire army now gathered around them. Instead he whipped around and stalked to his black steed waiting for him. Jafar slung himself into the saddle and shoved his staff into the sheath attached to the pack.

"Where are you going, Jafar?" the Sultan yelled after him.

"To get the Princess back!" Jafar cried out as he directed his horse towards the southern road.

"On your own? That's ridiculous! Come back here!"

"My life and the state of Agrabah depends on her safety," Jafar disputed, "so if you will not help me, I'll have to do it myself, just like everything else around here!" With an eye of resentment and a strike of his heels, Jafar sent his horse galloping down the road. The Sultan, Aladdin, Razoul, Rajah and the entire cavalry watched him ride off in abject silence.

"Oh dear," the Sultan muttered as Jafar disappeared from view. "He doesn't know about the stipulation."

"It's just as well," Aladdin maintained, thinking that could prove useful in the end.

* * *

Jafar was well out of range of the city when he stopped his horse on the side of the road and scanned the area. He was the only one out there.

Clicking his tongue, his horse trotted off the road and towards the open deserts where the sprawling dunes easily hid them from view. A few miles off the road, Jafar halted his horse and climbed off.

Taking his staff from it's sheath, Jafar raised it above his head and plunged the ferrule deep into the sand. He waved his left hand over the snake head, the only part visible, and then quickly pulled it back out, causing sand to fly into the air around. A stream of water came bubbling from the hole he created, slowly expanding until there was a sizable waterhole for him and his horse.

While his horse drank, Jafar sat upon the ground, folding his legs up under him. He closed his eyes and searched.

His mind melded with that of an eagle, flying high above the clouds. He ordered it to head south.

The desert went on for kilometers far reaching; hot and uninhabitable. The eagle soared on.

_Where is the Princess?_

The whisper floated across the dunes.

_In the barren land. 154 kilometers south from where you stand._

She was much further than he had anticipated. The road between the eastern border and Agrabah was only 110 kilometers. Rajah must have ridden all night to get back to Agrabah. Those who had taken the Princess must have done the same, though in the opposite direction.

The eagle kept soaring. Jafar searched the barren land, repeatedly asking the charm for directions.

_In the barren land. 67 kilometers south from where you fly._

_In the barren land. 29 kilometers south from where you fly._

_In the barren land. Twelve kilometers south from where you fly._

_In the barren land. Three kilometers south from where you fly._

_In the barren land. Four kilometers west from where you fly._

_In the barren land. Two kilometers southwest from where you fly._

_In the barren land. One kilometer southwest from where you fly._

_In the barren land. Two thousand feet below from where you fly._

Jafar had seen the fort from the two kilometer mark and flew directly to it. The dilapidated exterior suggested the large, clay fort had been in disuse for some time though the thirty horses surrounding it was a good indication that someone was currently utilizing it's remaining strength.

The eagle sailed around the fort, but except for many guards, there was no sign of Jasmine. He needed a closer look.

Jafar commanded the eagle to investigate further. It perched onto a window landing of the second floor.

"Wha's that?"

Someone from within had immediately noticed the bird. Even with his southern dialect, he sounded like he was from a poor, uneducated region.

"Is jus' one of 'em birds," another replied.

From the looks of them, Jafar could see that they were merely hired muscle. Probably homeless men who were tempted into joining a band of criminals because there was nothing else for them.

"It's a huntin' bird, ain't it?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch it then, eh? We can train it to hunt for us!"

"You know summthin' 'bout trainin' birds, do you?"

"Can't be all that hard, can it?"

"What are you two gabbing on about?" another man entered the room. Unlike the other two, this man was dressed in expensive garb and had a noble accent. Though Jafar had never seen him in his life, there was something familiar about his cadence.

"You know anythin' 'bout them birds?" one of the lackeys asked.

"It's an imperial eagle. They're generally from the north near the city of Agrabah, though I don't know what this one is doing so far south. If you're thinking about training it, forget it. They're as stubborn as a mule. As soon as you let it go, it'll never come back."

The two grunts looked to each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"Couldn't hurt to try, would it?" one of them lamented.

"Suit yourself," the noble replied. Another man joined him from the doorway, entering the small room in curiosity. He was a head shorter than the noble, with beady black eyes and a crooked nose.

"Your father has arrived and is now with the Princess," he told the noble. His gaze then went to the bird still sitting on the windowsill. Instantly his attention was fully upon it. "Where did that eagle come from?"

"It just flew up here," answered one of the lackeys. "We're going to train it."

"Kill it!" the little man demanded, pointing a shaking finger at the eagle. Jafar commanded the bird to fly away as quickly as it could go, but as soon as it had taken flight, it suddenly began to fall through the air towards the ground, hurtling down until it hit the sand below. From the light of it's dying eyes, Jafar could see the noble's feet walk up to the eagle and pull a dagger from somewhere out of it's chest.

He had what he needed to know. Jafar stood up and patted his horse upon it's neck.

"I must leave you here, Shamaal," the Grand Vizier informed the equine. "If I am not back in three days, head to the city without me. Make sure that that no good Aladdin does not retain your services. You deserve better."

The horse whinnied and gave a nudge of his nose into Jafar's chest. Reaching into his pack, Jafar pulled out an inexplicable amount of apples and hay, piling them in front of the horse. He then magically erected a makeshift hollow within the nearest dune, providing Shamaal with shade.

"Don't eat all the food at once," Jafar ordered. Shamaal nodded his large head in compliance, his black mane whipping from the motion.

Jafar looked up to the morning sun slowly approaching it's zenith.

He waved his staff through the air and the sand surrounding him obeyed his call. With arms spread out wide, the sand swirled higher and higher, thrashing around in a turbulent frenzy while Shamaal took cover in the hollow.

The duststorm grew to immeasurable proportions. Visibility was nigh within the eye of the torrid phenomenon. The hot and heavy north winds blackened the sky with sand as Jafar faded and was swept up in the mighty storm. There was no faster means of travel than a raging whirlwind.

The tempest plummeted through the region, sharp and deafening. And when it passed over to the south, the sun peeked through the clouds and the sky revealed it's previous blue. All was still as though the sandstorm had never been there.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed!

Author's note: With the political state in a relatively stable position, Jafar and Jasmine are forced to go on a little adventure. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I've got stored up. I'm going on vacation for a week and will not have time to write more to this story till I get back. I plan on writing as many chapters as I can after that in order to continue the post-every-Tuesday routine I tried to establish. I'm hoping the next chapter will be in about three weeks. Sorry for the delay. But no matter how long it takes, I promise not to abandon this fic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick note**: Last time I posted I said it would take about three weeks to get another chapter out. Well, that turned into three months, so sorry about unintentionally lying. I have five chapters written and they will be posted every Tuesday for the next five weeks, and hopefully I will have written the last three chapters in that time.

One caveat, this chapter is mostly setup so I hope that won't put you off for when the good stuff starts happening next week.

* * *

While bound, gagged and strapped to the back of the kidnapper's horse, millions of thoughts crossed Jasmine's mind. One of them briefly entertained the notion that somehow Jafar was apart of this recent criminal incident, but it was quickly brushed away considering it was merely her mind calculating every angle and this was hardly his way of conducting his affairs anyway.

The ride away from the burning carriage was not long. Within ten minutes all was still and she was carried off the horse by the large, strong hands of the big brute.

"Take off the bag."

The sack was roughly pulled off her head, causing her hair to go wild. Kneeling on the sand and blinking in the light of the setting sun, a man of wealth stood before her. He was dressed in opulent clothes entirely inappropriate for being out in the middle of a desert during a kidnapping. He scrutinized her with a raised brow.

"This is her?" he asked a short man nearby.

"This is Princess Jasmine," the short man confirmed. His speech added a sibilant to her name.

"Hmm…" the wealthy man assessed. "I would have thought she'd be more…I don't know. Regal."

If she weren't bound and gagged, she might have contested his claims, but at the moment she figured it was probably better that she listen than react. Hopefully, if she became feisty later on, it would be unexpected and might open up an opportunity to escape.

The woman who had halted the caravan came riding up on her horse. Her wavy dark hair bounced with every gait.

"Mansour," she called. "I am heading to the village now."

The short man stepped forward to give her a bag that hung low like it was weighted with something heavy and round. She had been distracted for a moment, too busy staring at Jasmine in interest, before she took it from him and secured it to her saddle. Jasmine studied the thin woman no older than she was. She wore a blue cloak with a hood that the woman slipped over her head. It shadowed most of her face except for a large mole just above the right side of her lip.

"Make sure you are not seen," Mansour told the woman.

"I will not fail you, master," she responded. "On my mother's honor." Striking her heels into her horse, she galloped away towards the eastern road.

"Perhaps one of my men should accompany her," the rich man offered, watching the woman ride off with narrowed eyes.

"Zeyla will be fine on her own," the short man responded. His voice was an unnatural hissing tone, and grating on Jasmine's ears. "Your father will be on his way soon. We must get the princess back to the fort."

"Yes, of course." The rich man snapped his fingers in the air. "Tariq! Get her back on your horse, though this time don't throw her on the rear."

"Yes, boss," the brute replied, lumbering over to Jasmine and picking her up gently like she was a rare vase. He put her in the saddle and then climbed in behind her. The group then took off, heading towards the crescent canyon just as the sun met the horizon.

Jasmine glanced back behind them long enough to see the rising smoke from the distant carriage dispersing in the wind. If they were headed to the crescent canyon, then they would eventually be heading west but not without detouring east first. The tardiness of her escort would not be questioned for half a day. By the time someone was suspicious enough to investigate, the trail might go cold. Even if someone came looking for her soon, a novice tracker would assume the bandits were headed back to the eastern border and would be headed in the wrong direction. Either way, once the palace squadrons rode in to find her, three days will most likely have passed, giving the bandits a lengthy head start and diminishing the possibility of her rescue.

_Jafar!_

With the gag in her mouth, she couldn't call his name aloud. Glancing to the charm at her arm, the snake eyes were dull red and lifeless.

* * *

The next ride was long. The evening was spent traversing through the deep trench of the canyon. By nightfall they had made it past the rocks and started heading deep into the southern barren lands. There wasn't much talking between the thirty riders. The little that Jasmine was able to glean from them were a few names.

Tariq, the large brute, was a simple man who did as he was told. He was neither mean nor kind, merely carrying out his orders in the easiest way possible. He seemed to have no interest in Jasmine other than an object his masters needed.

She heard the others refer to the rich man as Tamir. He kept giving Jasmine side-long glances of curiosity. There was something familiar about his face, though she was certain she'd never met him before.

The short man answered to the name of Mansour. Unlike everyone else who seemed more intent to keep to their own business, Mansour swept around like a toxic haze, eavesdropping on private conversations and clandestinely watching each person with a hawk-like stare. He had a habit of anxiously twisting his large ruby ring around his middle finger enough that the skin around it looked painfully raw.

The rest of the riders were simple men all trying to make a quick coin. Some of them sneered at her but most of them kept their heads down and urged their horses onwards.

Jasmine made sure to keep into account everything she saw and heard. There wasn't a moment she was not planning her escape. She was aware that the fort might shut out any possible opportunity to make it out alive, and so her eyes were darting relentlessly over every instance that held promise.

The band had stopped for a moment to rest the horses and Jasmine was able to walk her legs like everyone else. Her hands were still tied in front of her, which would make it difficult to surreptitiously draw her knife from the sheath around her thigh should she find an opportunity to use it. She looked over and spotted a weary bandit weaving as he ambled, exhausted enough that he couldn't walk straight. She kept her sights trained on the sword hanging off his belt. A sword would definitely be better than a knife.

"Princess."

The hissing voice caused her to turn to Mansour, who eyed her keenly. There was a cryptic smile perched across his face like he had caught her hand in the cookie jar. "You seem overly…attentive."

Jasmine huffed out as much as she could with the gag still in her mouth and turned away from him. She felt his hand grip her face in a rough pull so that she was forced to look at him again. In the light of the moon, Mansour's eyes were dark with vile.

"Do not disrespect me, Princess," he uttered in a despicable tone. "I am all you have left if you want to survive."

Jasmine jerked out of his grip and glared at him. He sneered and shrugged his shoulders while he walked away.

"Or, you can steal his sword and die seconds later. Remember, there is no one coming for you. Let me know when you're ready to bargain."

Jasmine looked back over at the weary bandit. Even with her hands bound in front of her, she could easily walk the three paces towards him and pull the sword from his scabbard before he realized it. She glanced over at Mansour. He had his back to her, but he was staring out into the desert into nothing, and that bothered her enough not to act.

Tamir called everyone back onto their horses and the chance was lost. Tariq pulled her back up on his horse and they were soon riding deeper south.

Mansour had told Jasmine her rescue was hopeless without him, but she still had one card left to play. Unfortunately, knowing how she was a liability to him both politically and romantically, she wasn't sure if Jafar would be coming for her or if he_ would be coming for her_.

* * *

By the morning's first rays of light, the bandits spotted the fort. The thirty rode through the open gates, shutting them behind them once everyone had crossed. Jasmine looked around at the empty place and had only one thought.

_What a junkyard_

The place was old and in need of repairs. It had been long forgotten, and probably hadn't been used since the war with the southern kingdom over four decades ago. She didn't trust the walls to defend against a light breeze, but it was large and hidden and probably served them well enough for their nefarious goals.

"Tariq," Mansour barked at the large brute, "take the Princess up to the office on the second floor."

Jasmine balked at the idea of being on the second floor of such a dilapidated building. If the walls were in this disrepair, what were the floors like? Mansour mistook her reaction for a different kind of fear.

"Yes, Princess, you won't be alone up there for long," he echoed a laugh.

Tariq picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Jasmine felt the hidden blade strapped around her thigh press into his back, but to her relief he seemed naive to it's presence. His meandering walk inside the building indicated he had no real sense of urgency to any of his steps. The floorboards creaked under his feet and she braced herself during each whine of a stair from his weight. Miraculously, they made it down the hall and into a large office without any complications. A single chair sat on top of a large carpet in the middle of the room. Setting her down in it, Tariq took out a thick rope from his satchel in which to strap her to the chair. Jasmine, finding her opportunity to be alone with the thick headed man, took her chance. She managed to bring her bound hands up enough to pull the gag out of her mouth.

"Listen, do you know who I am?" she quickly whispered to him. Tariq reached over and placed the gag back in her mouth. Jasmine muffled out an expletive and pulled it out again just as he began tying the rope around her midsection.

"I'm a princess. I can make you wealthy if you'll help me get out of here."

Tariq tied her hands down to the chair then shoved the gag back in.

"Shut up," he muttered noncommitally before stalking away. She was facing the wall with the door behind her. As she heard him close it she muffled out a string of names at him to no avail.

* * *

Back at the palace, Aladdin was tossing around orders to ready the army for the ride east. He sneered in the direction Jafar had galloped off to an hour ago, glad to be rid of him. It would be easier to command the troops without someone judging him over every discretion.

He was surprised that he could still see the remnants of dust from Jafar's horse until he realized it was a different rider running his horse as fast as he could up the trail to the palace.

"Make way!" the rider yelled until he was within the gates. With a hop off his horse, the rider sprinted towards Aladdin, the highest regal authority he could see. "Your highness! An urgent message for you!"

A note was thrust out towards Aladdin. He looked on in veiled terror at the note and refused to accept it. "Uh, perhaps this is something the Sultan needs to hear first."

"Sir, please read the message and inform the Sultan!"

"Uh…how about I just take it to him…" Aladdin agreed as he gently clasped the note in between two fingers as though it might bite him. To his utmost relief, the Sultan decided to barge in at that moment.

"What's all this chaos going on around here!" the Sultan demanded as he pushed people out of his way. "Why is everyone still here? You should be off getting my daughter back!"

"Message for you," Aladdin declared as he threw the note at him. The Sultan caught it midair and opened it up with one motion. His eyes traveled from one side of the page to the other as his expression grew more shocked.

"Oh, my Allah…" he managed to utter as he clasped his hand to his heart. "And I thought this day could not have possibly gotten any worse."

* * *

It felt like hours that she was alone. She could see the sunlight moving across the floor as the minutes ticked by. It was hot and she wasn't sure if she was more tired or thirsty by that point. Still, she spent the entire time quietly muffling out a name into the charm at her bicep. She stopped only when she heard the door open behind her.

The slow steps indicated it was someone hesitant to greet her. The appearance of Tamir, donned awkwardly in his regal garb, was a slight surprise. She eyed him expectantly, her gravitas giving her the upper edge despite her predicament.

"I thought you might be hungry," Tamir nearly whispered as he set some bread and a cup of water in her lap. He went behind her and pulled at a rope that freed her hands, however she was kept strapped to the chair. With as much elegance as she could muster, Jasmine yanked out the gag and delicately scarfed it down.

Tamir quietly scrutinized her, finally speaking to her just as she was finishing her last bite. "What's it like to be you?"

She quirked an eye at him curiously. This was actually a question asked of her a lot, but most of the time it was a lighthearted inquiry from a peasant girl who stood in awe of her and wanted to know more about her life in the palace. Sometimes it was from the men who used it as a way of suggesting her noble birth gave her too much power for a woman. Once, it was from her father who wanted to make sure he could find ways to relate to her as a thirteen-year-old princess.

"I guess it depends on what you mean." Her voice came out hoarse.

"I mean for you to be born with everything, I guess," he answered. "To never have to prove yourself. To be seen as someone who, simply out of faith of the crown, would never lie or betray or find a scapegoat for your wrongs." Tamir had an edge to his words now that seemed accusatory. "For no one to ever deny your heritage. What's that like?"

Jasmine was rather incensed but held her temper. "Never have to prove myself?" she repeated in disdain. "I have to prove myself all the time, however, you, as a man, could never understand that idea."

Tamir humphed at her words, unimpressed. "Yes, I've heard all about your efforts to improve women's rights. Hardly noteworthy if you ask me, especially since there are so many men without the same rights."

"Do tell me you're just being a dick and not actually as naive as your words suggest."

"Naive?" he declared in disbelief. "I'm not naive to the person you really are. You lie and betray your kingdom, don't you?"

"Never would I do that to my kingdom," she scoffed. "I do everything for Agrabah. I don't care what you think you know or what you believe, but my whole life is to serve my kingdom so that it prospers. Every motivation I have is towards that end, and nothing you say can convince me that I've done anything wrong."

Tamir sat back and narrowed his eyes at her in contemplation. "I see what they mean about you."

Jasmine wondered what it was that was said, but she didn't feel the desire to be any angrier than she already was. She dismissed it with her own prideful comment. "If you mean head-strong and intelligent, then yes, it is true."

She could see Tamir's jaw clenching with force, a trait from somebody holding back on his words. There was some underlying agenda he was after, but for whatever reason he wasn't being or wasn't allowed to be forthcoming with it.

"You're not as smart as you give yourself credit for," he told her.

"I'm smarter than you."

"Says the woman tied to the chair."

"Says the woman who will die as a martyr for Agrabah, or live to see you hang by your fraudulent robes."

Within a second he whipped a knife from his belt and held it at her throat. She felt the tip in her skin before she registered the speed at which he moved.

"You think your words are any sharper than this knife?" he threatened. "You have no idea the hardships you and your family have caused mine. I have a personal vendetta against you and I will finally get what I have deserved for so long."

"Oh?" she muttered, afraid the blade might slice through her throat if she were to be any louder. "And what is it you think you deserve?"

"Money. Power. Family. Everything you have, Princess, but you don't deserve. It's because of people like you that I was hidden away, like a monster." Tamir lifted the knife away, replacing it back on his belt. "Well, as you can see, I'm not a monster. I am a man, and when you betrayed my father, you betrayed me. We will both get what we finally deserve."

"That's enough, Tamir," Mansour's snake-like hiss sailed in from the doorway. "Your father will be here soon. He will be disappointed if you're not down to greet him."

Tamir swirled his robes out of his way as he walked out of sight. It occurred to her why he looked out of place other than the fact he was wearing needlessly expensive clothes out in the desert. He pranced around like a man completely new to the robes, unable to stop himself from sashaying with unearned hubris.

"You'll have to excuse him," Mansour said as Tamir's footfalls softened in the distance. "He has a lot to prove and few avenues to allow him. It tends to make him more tenacious than appropriate."

"I see," Jasmine clipped. She was immediately suspicious of Mansour and her manner suggested so.

Sensing anything not straightforward would be met with criticism, Mansour dived right into his issue. "I can save you, princess," he whispered to her. His dark eyes bore into her, begging for faith. "All you have to do is ask."

"No, thank you," Jasmine responded. "I suspect your gift has a cost not worth the price."

"You don't understand the situation you're in," Mansour grinned sourly at her. "They plan on killing you, but not without first taking advantage of your position."

"Then I will die and the kingdom will go on without me. Such is the price of responsibility."

"It is your irresponsibility that has led you here. And though you're putting on a brave face for yourself, at least think of your father who will have to explain everything to your kingdom when your child is born."

Jasmine wasn't sure she heard correctly but her jaw dropped all the same. Stuttering out her words, she barely formed a sentence. "Wh-what the hell are you talking…?

"They intend to impregnate you," Mansour interrupted with a spark of glee in his eye. "The Sultan will have no choice but to accept the father of your child as your husband or face the public consequences of a bastard of an unwed princess."

"But…but…that's not possible. I'm already married! And besides, the law states I must be wed to a prince."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Mansour dismissed with a wave of his hand. "As you very well know, there are many loopholes in a system as convoluted as the one carried out by ancient texts."

From outside the window, a booming voice called out for the gates to be opened. People were already clapping in welcome as a carriage could be heard rolling towards them.

"You have an alternative option, Princess," Mansour was suddenly close, whispering in her ear. "I can save you."

"I don't need you to save me," she replied in disdain.

Mansour laughed and indicated to the binds wrapped around her. "You're going to need somebody though. Tariq is very good with knots."

Jasmine paused to scrutinize him for a moment before speaking. "Exactly what trade did you have in mind?"

"Give me your word that you will give me a place on the counsel and I promise that I will escort you away from here still unsullied. But you must act now! Tell me you will do this, and your rescue is as good as done."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him in contemplation. She had absolutely no intention of making this man a member of the committee simply out of gratefulness. Nothing about him indicated he had the skills or experience to benefit Agrabah.

"Out of curiosity, which director's position are you after?"

"Ah, but it's not as a director that I wish to assume," he said as he steepled his fingers just below his chin. "Give to me the position of grand vizier, and we will have a deal."

Jasmine internally scoffed. This man, who was half as tall and twice as sleazy, wanted Jafar's position? His political schemes were novice at best. Replacing Jafar with this man would be the absolute worst thing for Agrabah. Nothing could ever sway her mind.

"You want Jafar's command?" Jasmine asked. "_Jafar's_?" she said again a little more loudly with her head tilted towards the charm.

"Will you make a deal or not?" Mansour questioned, arching a brow at her curious reply.

She doubted this man could somehow get her back to the palace, but if he did manage it, then once there she could have Mansour arrested on sight and her troubles would be cast aside with just a snap of her fingers. Jafar would not only help her find a way to get rid of him, he might even be impressed by her ability to manipulate her own rescue. There was no reason to say no.

There was more shouting outside the window as the welcome for the new traveler grew louder. Time was running out.

"Fine," she replied curtly. "I will make sure you will attain the grand vizier's role. Now untie me."

Mansour crouched in front of her so that they were eye to eye. He stared into her as though he were looking into a crystal ball.

"Swear to me on your life that you will make me grand vizier."

Jasmine raised her chin high and looked him squarely in the eye. "I swear to you that I will make you grand vizier."

There was a moment of terrible silence while he assessed her words. He finally raised his hand in the air and slapped her hard across her cheek.

Jasmine saw stars, but she recovered quickly in order to glare at him with the turpitude of a demon from hell. Mansour pointed his finger in her face.

"That's for lying to me."

He roughly shoved the gag back into her mouth and tied her hands to the chair with a quick, tight knot. His footsteps faltered behind her as others could be heard ascending the stairs and down the hall. She could hear Mansour greet the others, added whispers of conversation followed that she was unable to decipher. After a minute she then heard another person enter the room, closing the door behind him.

Heavy steps approached her. A man appeared at the corner of her eye. His smug smile took up most of his face as he came fully into her view. Jasmine groaned out in revelation.

"Hello, Jasmine," he chuckled in triumph. "How's your father been?" He yanked out the cloth from her mouth.

Jasmine coughed out the dryness from the rag before answering. "Fuck you, Rami."

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those who may not remember, Rami is the Sultan's cousin who was given the position of Economic Director in the first chapter. Jasmine tricks him in chapter two and Rami is sent to prison for sexual assault.

Thank you to anyone who is still reading this long overdue chapter! I appreciate you sticking with me for a little while longer. I promise that this story will have a conclusion.


	12. Chapter 12

A long time ago, just beyond the walls, on the outskirts of the city of Agrabah, there lived a boy and his brother.

The boy was uncommonly intelligent with survival skills fit to live through the roughest of squalor, and he looked after his little brother well since they had no mother or father to guide them.

The boy had many desires, stronger than the average poverty-stricken child. Every night he looked up at the palace just inside the walls and wished to have a place there among the rich and powerful. He promised himself that he would do anything to attain his dream.

When he was twelve, he approached an old woman self-isolated in the desert, and begged her to teach him her ways of magic.

"Even if I knew magic, I cannot trust a boy who would sell me out to the guards for practicing sorcery," she told him.

"I know of your sorcery and I didn't sell that information to the guards," he responded. "Why would I do that to the only person whom I can learn from?"

She stared hard at him for several moments.

"Bring me a goat, and I will consider it."

The boy did as he was told. He stole a goat and brought it to the woman.

"I did as you asked. Now teach me your power," the boy told her.

"Kill it," she replied. Without hesitation, the boy took a knife and stabbed the goat in the throat. As it bled out, the old woman scooped up the blood pooling on the ground and swirled it in a wooden bowl.

"This blood tells me that you have no parents and live in a makeshift tent within sight of the palace. It shows that you are driven, but goat blood is not powerful enough to tell me anything else." She arched a brow at him and smiled. "Bring me a guard."

The boy went to the gates of the city and told the guard about the witch. He accompanied the guard to her hut where the boy pretended to accuse her of witchcraft. Before the guard could arrest her, she threw sand into his face that immediately put him to sleep under a magic spell.

"Kill him," she told the boy. The boy drew his knife, but it took several seconds of weighing out his lust for power before he drove it into the guard's heart. The witch scooped up the blood in her wooden bowl and spoke softly into it.

"The blood tells me you have kept yourself and another alive through thievery and blackmail. It tells me you are smart and have the will of a sorcerer. I shall teach you the power of sorcery. Bring a witness for your initiation."

The boy, excited that he would be taught the power of magic, ran to his little brother and begged him to be his witness. They both sprinted back to the witch's hut as fast as they could.

"My brother will witness me," the boy indicated happily. He held his brother's hand in gratitude.

"A noble choice," the witch agreed. She pointed to the fire. "Kill him."

Cold silence prickled at the boy's neck as he gripped his brother's hand tighter.

"If you do not kill him," she said, her tone grave, "I will not teach you and you both will remain in the thieves' camps all your lives. I have seen your future."

The boy looked at his innocent brother. Wide, terrified eyes stared back at him. The boy tightened his grip on his brother's hands.

"No, brother! I don't want to die!" the younger one screamed as the boy dragged him to the fire raging in the kiln.

"You will not live well if your life is spent in the thieves' camp," the boy said while tears ran down his cheeks. "I will live well for the both of us. Your death will bring power and fortune. It will not be in vain."

With one thrust the younger boy was pushed into the fire. He screamed as the fire consumed him and the boy stood motionless, watching him die.

When there was silence except for the crackling of the fire, the old woman spoke to him.

"Your first lesson begins now."

* * *

For a long time Jasmine had thought the person she loathed most in the world was Jafar. She now realized that it was never Jafar that she hated, rather that it was his inability to be outwitted and her mind's persistent thoughts about him. By now she was well aware it was not he who had caused her the most suffering.

"You've brought this upon yourself," Rami told her as he pulled up a chair in front of her. Reaching out, his fingertips lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I won't deny that," she replied.

Rami's brows raised up his forehead in surprise. "Well, well. The spoiled princess has matured."

"But you still deserved what you got," she added.

Rami huffed out in exasperation. "I spoke too soon."

"Shouldn't you be in prison for, you know… assaulting a princess?" she accused.

"Oh, come now," he laughed. "A wealthy man with ties to the crown such as myself can never remain imprisoned. But if you must know, despite the evidence that you're just a manipulative whore, my contacts were less than worthy in convincing your father to release me, so I had to break out rather than rely on my political clout this time. Your father's a fool and always has been." Rami shot her a sly wink. "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"You're part of the same tree, you know," she sneered. His smile dropped.

"No, we're not. Or at least not from the same branch. Or actually…you know what? Just shut up!"

From outside there was a sudden burst of voices, all whooping in cheer.

"You got it! It's dead!" one of the voices could be faintly heard. Rami, in his curiosity, went to the window and looked down below. Jasmine couldn't see anything from her position, but she could still hear more hollering until Mansour's high pitched tone cut through it, demanding silence.

"Who killed that bird?" Rami shouted down to the bandits below.

"It was Tamir!" an unknown voice replied.

"Well done, Tamir!" Rami answered.

"Thank you, father!" Tamir responded from far away. Rami came back to Jasmine and sat in the chair opposite her again.

"You've never met Tamir, have you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She finally realized the resemblance.

"Of course not," she denied. "Tell me again, which bastard son is he?"

Surprisingly, Rami seemed naive to the offensive nature of her words. "His mother is the scheming water maid from my parent's household where I grew up. I was only nineteen when she got pregnant and threatened for a stipend or she'd disgrace my family. Luckily, my father simply threw her out on the streets, however my mother had a soft spot for the baby when he came. I told my mother she was being a fool, however she was right for once. She managed to get the kid a middle class education and suddenly he became useful to me once he came looking for a relationship. He still stinks of the street though. Seems too attached to his knives. Even sleeps with them."

"You must be so proud of your illegitimate son," Jasmine responded disdainfully. "That's the most I've ever heard you talk about someone other than yourself."

"Says the hypocrite who speaks of nothing but herself." He leaned forward so that he could focus his eyes into hers. "Perhaps you'll change your tune when I make a real woman out of you."

"Are you talking about a child? You think a child will make me care?" she ridiculed. "And your child at that? Ha! Sounds like you haven't thought this through."

"What would you know about it? Nothing, so shut your mouth if-"

"Your plan is so obvious! Since you are technically a prince, you want to impregnate me so that when you release me to my father, he will have no choice but to annul my marriage and wed me to you. Then you will be sultan when father passes. What a dumb plan!"

"I will become sultan," Rami insisted. "I deserve it, and this plan is not half as stupid as your ridiculous attempts to give women greater freedoms."

"Please, you're lying to yourself," she chastised. "First of all, if you were smart you would realize that I have been wed for three years and without child the entire time. My womb is barren and I am incapable of giving birth. But even if you were somehow able to impregnate me, I will do everything in my power to abort it. I would kill before I would let you rule the kingdom, because Agrabah is far more important than any one person, no matter who it is."

"Obviously you understand nothing!" Rami seethed. "Your father is a buffoon of a sultan, his only vizier is a vile, power hungry tyrant, his daughter is a contemptible, spoiled bitch and the future sultan is a worthless street rat! You could not find more incompetent fools!"

"Look in the mirror for god's sakes!" Jasmine shot back. "You're a short-sighted, violent, useless, traitorous-…"

He slapped her across the face. It was only meant to shut her up rather than hurt but it stung her cheek all the same.

"Unless you want more, you had better keep your fucking mouth shut," he threatened, pointing his index finger close between her eyes.

Jasmine breathed in harshly. "Your bastard son is an entitled street punk!" she quickly muttered. That earned her another slap across the face.

"You employ desperate cretins!" Another slap.

"Do you like this, princess?" Rami sneered. "You keep asking for it."

"Your second is a disloyal misfit!"

Jasmine expected another smack but when she looked at Rami he was giving her a suspicious glare.

"What do you mean disloyal misfit? Are you talking about Mansour?"

"Whatever that snake's name is," Jasmine replied evenly. Stirring up trouble between him and some of the others seemed like a good distraction that could aid in a possible escape. "He told me he would save me from you."

"You're lying. Mansour was the one that broke me out of prison. He's the one that planned this entire kidnapping. Why would he suddenly betray me?"

"He said he would help me if I agreed to make him grand vizier."

"But I already promised that I would make him grand vizier. Why would he interfere with everything now for the same reward? The plan is that we'd kidnap you, have Aladdin killed in the eastern village…"

"Hold on…" Jasmine paused. "What's this about the eastern village?"

"...I'd impregnate you and then force your father to agree to have us marry, then I'd get to be Sultan once he's dead…"

"Sorry, could you go over the part about Aladdin and the eastern village?"

"...That was the plan! Why would he go against it? What purpose would that serve?

"He probably doesn't believe you'd make a good sultan. He clearly just needed your hired men to kidnap me, but he must have some scheme to rescue me from you so that I'd promise to make him grand vizier. It was probably his plan all along."

"That makes no sense! You're just trying to stir up trouble!"

"If I were lying, how did I know he wanted to be grand vizier?"

"There's just no way Mansour would do this to me! You've got to be lying!"

"Look at me, Rami" Jasmine demanded, staring hard into his eyes. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Rami glared into her, searching her for answers. At long last he gritted his teeth in anger and struck his fist into his palm. "That rat!" he cried out angrily. "After all I've done for him, he tries to betray me?" Rami left Jasmine tied to the chair as he stalked out of the room screaming Mansour's name.

Now alone, Jasmine frantically wriggled around trying to loosen her bonds. She strained to reach the knife still hidden beneath her skirt.

* * *

An uproar of shouting came sailing through the window as Rami got into a heated altercation with Mansour.

"She said you tried to bargain with her!"

Rami had never been subtle and he certainly wasn't that day. To Mansour's credit, his voice never raised loud enough for Jasmine to hear. It seemed he was calm and steady, negating everything that Rami was accusing him of.

"But she said you planned to save her! She said you wanted to be grand vizier! How could she know that?"

Jasmine imagined Mansour keeping a steady tone as he explained to Rami through manipulating lies how his accusations could not be true. Eventually, he would find a way to convince Rami she had been lying. No doubt Rami would come for her with even greater rage than before. She thrashed around attempting to break free, but the ropes were thick. Her hands were still bound, however she managed to grasp her skirt with her fingers and began inching it up her legs to uncover her dagger. She revealed the knife and her fingers stretched to grasp the handle. She reached just far enough to touch the ivory. Her hands shook as she fought to retrieve it.

Hard footsteps in the hallway broke through the air, coming towards her. Behind her the door burst open and than slammed closed. Quickly she brushed her skirt down her legs to hide the knife.

"You are a deceitful whore of a bitch!" Rami shouted as he grabbed her chair and pushed it down to the ground with all his might. She came crashing down, the side of her head caught the brunt of the fall, colliding against the floor with a terrible burst of pain. Behind her eyes, a flash of pitch black accompanied with horrendous pain pierced through her brain. She opened her eyes to a haze. All she could make out was a blurry scene of a man looking down at her. She felt his hands go to the ropes, loosening them, then his hand wrapped around her arm and he yanked her off the floor.

"This is what you get, Jasmine." Rami's voice sounded far away but the anger was easily discernible. "You get everything you deserve." He dragged her to a corner of the room where she noticed a makeshift mattress had been placed. It was little more than a sheet covering spread out hay, but it was an indicator of events to come.

Jasmine began to fight back. Her wits weren't all there yet, however she had the wherewithal to know it was now or never. Still sluggish after the blow to the head, she kicked and shrieked at him in a flurry of flails.

Rami struggled to control her only to be hit hard against the temple by a wild punch. She clawed into his face and he pulled away, grasping her wrists to keep her from scratching anymore.

Her screams became louder and he shouted at her to stop. Their voices carried throughout the fort, the noise increasing as their scuffle rumbled through the building.

"Stop it, you bitch!" Rami demanded.

"Fuck you and your fucking bastards and all your fucking shithead cronies!" Jasmine screamed. She grabbed a fistful of his beard and yanked hard.

Rami yelled out and slapped at her enough to get her to let go of his beard. He grabbed her around the waist and attempted to shove her onto the mattress, but she was too feisty. She wrenched out of his grasp and away from him enough to whip her skirt to the side and pull out her dagger.

Rami noticed her tactic right away. As she advanced forward to stab him, he deflected her arm with his wrist and grabbed hold of her hand. She struck as much as she could but her movements were hindered. They fought with the knife, each one trying to gain the upper hand.

With the screams and the fighting filling the air, neither one noticed the howls of the wind picking up strong. It swept in through the window first as a light breeze and then gradually formed into a heavy whirl.

Rami squeezed her arm enough to cause a sufficient amount of pain for her to jerk back and let go. The knife clanked to the floor where the dust from the incoming storm was already collecting in tiny dunes.

They both tumbled for it, dropping to the floor and reaching as quickly as they could. One of them swiped at it, missing and causing the dagger to skitter across the floor.

The storm screamed around them as they struggled. Sand whipped all around as though they were outside. They both lost the dagger in their sights from the tempest that raged everywhere, including inside the room.

Rami grabbed her in a bear hug, thrashing her around to dominate control over her. She fought him but he was much bigger and his hold was strong. Suddenly Rami screamed out and pushed her away. He clamped a hand over a wound in his arm where blood seeped out. Jasmine looked down at the charm around her bicep which had blood circling it's mouth. Still of gold and wrapped around her arm, it hissed at Rami menacingly.

Rami, in greater fear now, turned back towards the knife and went searching on the ground for it. Jasmine momentarily became aware of the bizarre nature of the storm before resorting to finding an escape while Rami was distracted. She stepped forward only to stumble over the chair at her feet. She could see Rami patting around the floorboards, then sit on his knees as he pulled something off the floor and looked at it. The knife gleamed in his hands.

Before he could turn around and face her, Jasmine grabbed the chair, raised it high, and slammed it down on his head. The storm swirled around, concealing all noise with it's unceasing howling. Not knowing if her first strike had knocked Rami out, Jasmine lifted the chair once more and hit him again. The leg came off in her hand as the chair broke apart on top of Rami's body. Blood spilled out of the wound in his head. Jasmine grabbed the knife that lay next to him, then hesitated for a brief second before quickly stabbing him in the back. Rami screamed out. Jasmine yanked it out and then thrust it through his throat. He gurgled blood from his out of his mouth and from the hole in his neck. Rami stared at her in shock before slumping lifeless to the floor.

Jasmine gaped in horror at his corpse. She could hardly believe she had been the one to end Rami's life.

The storm died down as it passed through the fort. Jasmine managed to shake out of her stupor to look out the window and watch it drift away, an uncaring and unjaded force leaving a trail of debris as it headed deeper south into the desert.

She pulled the knife out of Rami's back and wiped the blood off using his cloak, then she ran towards the door, but before she opened it, she stood flat against the wall to catch her breath. Her chest heaved wildly. All the fear and anxiety quaked through her body, causing her to be jittery. She closed her eyes and tried to still her hands.

This was no time to ponder the intruding thought of having carried out a death by her own hand, however it was persistent. This was unlike the killing of the General, where she had ordered it, sat on the sidelines, and watched him fall to his demise. She had killed Rami with the knife in her hands. The blood was alarmingly red.

She pushed the thought aside. It was time to consider her predicament. She might have killed Rami, but how was she going to escape the fort?

A sudden creaking beside her brought her attention to the door. It was slowly opening. She braced the dagger in her hand, ready to strike.

Jasmine jumped out in front of the door and jabbed her dagger at the person just on the other side. Her dagger clanged against the gleam of a golden snake scepter. She was pushed back and the door closed behind the intruder as he entered and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh," he told her, making her step back in surprise, "it would be unwise to prematurely signal my presence to the others."

Jafar looked expectantly at her, looking as sharp and dignified in his usual cloak as if he had just come from court. Jasmine stared up at him, not having seen him in weeks since the night she had given herself to him beneath a night of fireworks. The last she remembered was when he disappeared before her very eyes at the pinnacle of her climax.

A flood of conflicting emotions ran through her head and heart. She was at once glad to see him like she had never been glad to see anyone before, but the suffering he had caused her psyche in the past week was more than enough to be perturbed at him even now during the most dangerous predicament of her life.

She stewed over his presence, unsure whether to be joyful that he came to rescue her, or pissed off that he was probably only doing it out of obligation. She desired his time, his attention, and lately his body, and it was agonizing that he was not reciprocating in the least. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her when she left Agrabah.

Jafar didn't know what kind of reaction Jasmine would express once he found her, but it was not this speechless stare that she was giving him right now. He expected a dressing down for taking too long, or an uncharacteristic hug for coming to her rescue, or even a slap to the face for any slight she perceived. Hell, he even hoped for her to be so overwhelmed by his appearance that she would suddenly jump into his arms and kiss him in thanks. No, what he got was indifference.

"Say something, Jasmine," he quietly begged of her.

She frowned and blinked in thought at him, and finally found her voice after a few seconds. "Are you here to ensure I am killed?"

She had no idea how badly her question hurt him. All this time and she still didn't trust him, but he already knew that.

He stepped up to her and placed his fingers at her chin, his towering frame shadowed her. He gazed into her eyes hoping to convey more than the idea that trust was in his thoughts. She was not the only one whose mind had been relentlessly tortured while they were apart.

"It is important that we get you back to the palace," he said softly. He lifted his scepter to her hands. The rubies of the snake's eyes glowed as they shone upon the blood spattered on her skin. In an instant the blood was gone as though he had absolved her of Rami's death.

She gazed upon her clean hands in calm wonder.

"Jafar," she said, looking up at him. "I-…don't know what to say."

"Just say you trust me."

Jasmine looked up at him and nodded. "I trust you, Jafar."

"Good," though Jafar was not convinced, "then let's find a way out of here."

* * *

Jafar sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, eyes shut tight, while Jasmine stayed near the door with dagger at the ready.

"There are approximately thirty bandits," Jafar relayed. His mind swept through the fort as he accounted for each person. "They're mostly talking about the passing storm, but they're also growing suspicious that Rami has not come back yet."

"How high can you take your mind? Can you see the army coming yet?"

Jafar sighed out and Jasmine felt her stomach sink with that single response. "I'm afraid the army isn't coming. Your_ husband_," Jafar barely concealed his disdain, "managed to convince your father to head towards the eastern border."

"Oh, no," Jasmine said, bringing her hand to her mouth, "Rami said something about having Aladdin killed in the eastern village. The army would have to go through the village to get to the border."

"There's probably an ambush waiting for him there," Jafar surmised. By the look on his face, she could tell he was wondering if this would benefit him.

"No, we have to go warn them of the ambush, Jafar," she demanded. "While I agree Aladdin would be better off not becoming the next sultan, I'd hate for anything to happen to him or the army, but especially the villagers."

"No, you're right."

"All right then," Jasmine thought aloud. "How do we escape? Can you turn us into smoke or something?"

"No," Jafar answered flatly. "Where ever did that thought come from?"

"I don't know much about sorcery, Jafar," she huffed. "Why can't you magic us out like when I caught you in your room? You were like a cloud or something."

"I have only the ability to dematerialize myself. If I attempt to dematerialize _you_, I don't know that I could rematerialize you back."

"Okay, fine, we'll think of something else," Jasmine responded in an attempt to just get on with the escape. "Can you turn us into animals?"

"Yes, but they'd certainly notice if there were extra horses about, especially inside the building."

"What about birds? Can you turn us into birds?"

"With the paranoia these bandits have about birds, I don't recommend it. Also, I don't have time to teach you how to fly."

"Teach me? How hard could it be?"

Jafar gave her a stony look. "Very hard."

"Is there any suggestion of mine you won't shoot down?"

"Somewhere in this fort, there's a man very practiced with knives. Which one of us would you rather shoot you down?" Jafar asked, crossing his arms definitively.

Jasmine shook her head in exasperation. "I'm starting to think we're doomed."

"How about insects?" Jafar suggested. "Beetles, perhaps?"

"I don't like the sound of that," Jasmine replied, making a face. "Besides, we'd have to keep hiding out here till they left and I don't know that we would have enough time to go warn Aladdin of the ambush."

"Fine then. How do you feel about anti-gravitational, inter-dimensional space portals?"

"What the hell language did you just speak?"

"Never mind then."

"Crazy question," Jasmine said in apprehension. "Can you make us invisible?"

Jafar nodded. "Yes, that I can do."

"Oh, good, finally we're onto something," she breathed out in relief.

"However, once we're outside there's enough wind sweeping the sand around to indicate our presence whether through our footprints or silhouettes."

"How is it this hard to escape a fort with a powerful sorcerer?"

"Magic does not give as much advantage as one would think. If it did, sorcerer's would be sultans."

"Still, invisibility is worth the risk, don't you think?"

"What do we do once we're outside?"

"Steal some horses."

"We might as well steal them all, otherwise they'll come chasing after us, " Jafar replied pensively.

"We'll spook them so that they all run, then when two are missing the bandits will just assume that they ran away."

"We would need something to spook them with. I'm sure I could find a snake or something to bite one. However, there is the matter of the gate. We would need the gate open for the horses to run out."

"I can open it while invisible."

"You would have to hurry. Once the horses are fleeing-…" Jafar suddenly stopped to listen.

"What is i-…"

"Shh!" he shushed as he bolted up and grabbed her by the hand. With a wave of his staff, invisibility coated them from their heads down to their feet like syrup, leaving them entirely unseen. She felt him pull her to the wall furthest from the door and flatten her against it. Surprise set in when he pressed his back to her body, shielding her despite being invisible. It was strange but comforting. Every action he took was clear evidence that he was here to rescue her, but this one somehow bought her confidence in full. She touched her hand to his back as an assurance he was actually there and felt his breath rise and fall.

The door suddenly burst open and the big brute Tariq came stumbling in followed by Tamir and Mansour.

"Father!" Tamir wailed in agony. He floundered to Rami and shook him hard by the shoulder. "No! Father! How could this happen?"

Tariq scratched his head and went to the window. "Where's the princess?"

"Where indeed…?" Mansour responded in a clear and suspicious drawl. He glanced around the room though there was no where for anyone to hide.

More scrambling of footsteps approached and the two men Jafar had seen arguing about birds earlier that day came bumbling in and stopped short when they noticed Rami dead on the floor.

"...the fuck happened here?" one of them said in bewilderment.

"Both of you," Mansour directed at them, "go down and secure the horses. Tariq, carry Rami down and place him in his carriage. Tamir, you're the next in line so the plan will have to continue with you. Once we find the princess and bring her back, you're going to impregnate her and become next sultan."

"But I'm only a bastard. Won't the Sultan dismiss my claims to the throne?"

"Leave that to me," Mansour replied impatiently. "Go find her. She can't have gotten far, and without a horse she's not going anywhere else."

"But…"

"Go!"

Tariq pushed Tamir away while he gathered up Rami's corpse. Tamir stood up and lumbered out of the room with the intent to find Jasmine. Tariq moved with a slow gait, and while Mansour waited for him to move the dead man, his eyes searched every inch of the room in intense scrutiny.

Jasmine felt his eyes move across her invisible form. It was so profound that she wondered if he could somehow see her, or at least Jafar. Tariq walked through the door and Mansour inched his way backwards till he stood in the door frame. With one more sweep of the room with his glaring stare, Jasmine held her breath, waiting for him to leave.

At last, Mansour turned with a flourish and slammed the door behind him. Jasmine exhaled sharply in relief. Despite their shared space, so close they could feel the other breathe, neither she nor Jafar moved for a full minute.

"Who is that man?" she heard Jafar whisper.

"His name is Mansour. He's apparently Rami's second in command."

"Never heard of him," Jafar answered, more to himself. He pulled away from her, creating a sudden coldness where he once was. "Change of plans. We'll create a diversion and run away invisible along the road. They're going to take Rami somewhere so we'll follow the road he came in on and steal the coach when it passes by. There will be less bandits to take care of as well."

"Yes, fine," Jasmine replied, anxious to escape. "Please, let's just go."

* * *

Being guided by an invisible Jafar meant Jasmine had to keep hold of his hand. She was surprised to learn that, despite still being entrenched in danger, she savored the warmth of his skin upon hers. She clasped her other hand around his forearm and kept close to him. He didn't seem to mind.

When they approached the downstairs exit, Jafar paused at the door.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I'm projecting my mind," he replied. "There are a few bandits surrounding the building, but everyone else is huddled together in some kind of meeting near the stables. That man Mansour is speaking quietly to them and I don't know what he is saying."

"Can you get closer?"

"I can't seem to. It's like something is pushing me back," he responded in slight alarm. He squeezed her hand indicating he needed her strict attention. "We need to move quickly. We may have a greater problem on our hands."

"Like what?"

A thump behind them signaled the presence of another person. A bandit rounded the corner with sword in hand. His eyes searched the room they stood in but his gaze moved unseeing over them when he walked by. As soon as his back was to them, Jafar suddenly became visible.

He tapped the bandit on the shoulder and the bandit whirled around in shock. The brute raised his weapon in the air when he suddenly froze in place after his gaze was caught by the ruby orbs of Jafar's snake scepter.

"You will find Mansour and stab him with your sword," Jafar ordered, his voice taking on an insistent tone.

"I will…find…Mansour…" the bandit repeated slowly. "And stab him…with…my sword."

"Good," Jafar smiled. "Go. Now."

The bandit left through the door while Jafar invisibly concealed himself again.

"Did you just hypnotize that man?" Jasmine asked incredulously. "Why kill Mansour? Why not Tamir, for without him the plan is truly lost."

"Killing Mansour is better. He formed the plan. Tamir wouldn't know what to do without him," she heard him say.

Jafar turned to the door, keeping her hand in his and felt her rooted to her spot, not budging when he attempted to guide her away.

"Please tell me you've never hypnotized me," she implored.

"It wouldn't work on you," he responded, pulling her to him so that she was forced to keep walking. "And this is not the time to be talking about it anyway."

"My father? Ever hypnotize him?"

"Quiet, please!" he demanded while he stopped at the door. "I'm creating the distraction now. Be ready."

There was a moment while Jasmine felt his hand relax and his breathing go even. She waited, wondering what kind of distraction he was creating. Wasn't the bandit killing Mansour distraction enough?

"Snake!"

Yelling from men and shrieks from horses filled the air near the stables. There was a wild ruckus as the horses whinnied in fear and stampeded through the stables.

"Quickly, we must go now!" Jafar whispered to her, opening the door and pulling her through. She followed him as they made their way across the street towards the large gate that separated the fort from the desert.

Behind them the horses were going berserk as some men tried to calm them and others struck at the ground attempting to hack off the head of a large snake.

Jasmine ran hand in hand with Jafar, seeing the gates ahead open and the desert inviting. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

A strange whisping in the air grew louder until she heard a strange thump beside her and felt Jafar's hand jerk out of hers. Jafar cried out a gasp of pain. From the sand swirling in the air, she could see his invisible form stumble to the ground then get up.

"Jasmine!" he called to her and she ran to him, knowing exactly where he was due to the tracks in the sand and the spots of blood around his feet.

"You're not so concealed," she said as she helped him as best as she could towards the gate. "We must hurry, Jafar!"

"Close the gates!" Came a shout from behind and suddenly four men near the gates came out of their hiding places and shut the large doors to prevent them from leaving.

Jasmine looked back behind her and saw Mansour plus ten bandits walking towards them. To her right was Tariq and ten more bandits. To her left was Tamir and the rest of the bandits. They circled Jasmine and Jafar in a wide ring, like cornering wild animals. Jasmine could feel Jafar position her behind him. Her immediate response was to press herself to his back and grab onto his cloak, keeping tight possession of him.

"You have been caught," Mansour sneered. He snapped his fingers and two men dragged a dead bandit just inside the circle, dropping him into the sand in display. "You hypnotized my man, but he was too weak to kill me. It was very insightful of you to target me and not Tamir." Mansour gave a slow clap in respect as he spoke. He stopped to stare at the drops of blood in the sand at Jafar's feet. "There is no need to cower behind your invisibility cloak, sorcerer! Give us back the princess and show yourself to us."

Beside her, Jasmine could feel Jafar tense in worry. She was less concerned about her fate and more about the blood he spilled.

"Show yourself to us or I will have Tamir target his knives at you. Unless you want the princess hit, you will show yourself or we will show you no mercy."

With a sigh in capitulation, Jafar waved his hand and the invisibility drained off of them in front of the bandits. Jasmine could now see Jafar and she immediately searched him for a wound. A knife stuck out of his shoulder where Tamir had pierced him.

Mansour's eyes went wide. "The Grand Vizier Jafar!" he exclaimed in surprise. "My, this is quite the revelation! Why, I was bargaining with your princess for your position only hours before! I should probably let you know that she told me she would make _me _grand vizier. I don't know what she had planned for _you_ though…"

"I lied to him so that he would release me," Jasmine frantically explained to Jafar. "I would never have ousted you and given your position to this despicable man."

"I know, Jasmine," he confirmed. With a grunt, he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and dropped it to the ground."He could see through your lies." He waved his staff along the wound and it healed closed, but still maintained a red streak that looked painful.

Mansour walked into the circle nearer to Jafar, getting a good look at him. His expression was haughty and amused as he scrutinized him, subconsciously rubbing the red ring on his finger against his raw skin.

"You and I are not so different, Jafar," Mansour told him. "Rami hated you, but from the stories he told, I knew there was something about you that made you unique. I admire you, especially now that I know you are a sorcerer as well as Grand Vizier. You and I, we should be like brothers."

"I don't have a brother," Jafar answered through gritted teeth. "But if I did, I would hope for someone more dignified than you."

"That's too bad," Mansour responded, clicking his tongue at him, "I once had a brother, and I loved him. He lives through me now. Everything I do is for him." He glared at Jafar evilly. "I made a promise to him that I would live well for the both of us. I _will _have your power. Only then can my promise be fulfilled."

From Mansour's hands, a ball of lightening formed within the ruby ring. He threw it at Jafar in a straight path towards his head. Jafar shot his hand up and caught it square in his palm. The lightening fizzled out around his fingers as he clasped it tightly, squeezing the energy out like blood. When Jafar opened his hand again, white dust fell out as he shook the remnants of the lightning away.

"An amateur move," Jafar insulted. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Everyone stand back!" Mansour demanded angrily. "You are about to witness the greatest sorcerer in the land take down the hubris of an arrogant grand vizier."

Jafar narrowed his eyes at Mansour and huffed out in amusement. "I am both Grand Vizier and the greatest sorcerer in the land. Your misery of your own defeat will be that much sweeter."

The ruby orbs of his staff glowed brightly and the snake hissed a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Fun fact - Jafar has tried to hypnotize Jasmine before (a subtle hint of it is in chapter 2), which is why he knows it won't work on her.

To Ila123: Jafar's here! Thanks for the review and sorry I made you wait an extra day. I was on vacation and ended up coming home really late Tuesday night. There will be even more badass Jafar next week.


	13. Chapter 13

A real quick thank you to FrostedRaptor for being a great beta reader and for making some excellent suggestions that I incorporated into this chapter.

* * *

A long time ago, beyond the walls, in a small village far from the city of Agrabah, there lived a boy and his sister.

United since birth, the twins grew up in a household run by their negligent mother and abusive grandfather. The brother and sister were as close as blood could bond, relying on no one else but each other.

Because they were clever children, the brother would distract the stall vendors while the sister would steal the goods, and together they shared the spoils. Because they were logical children, the brother would attend school, bring back the books for his sister, and teach her so that they could both learn together. Because they were loyal children, when either would find themselves at the end of the stick held by their grandfather, the other would defend their sibling, receiving the brunt of the beatings for it. Because they were shrewd children, they vowed to find a way to improve their circumstances, knowing they were capable of getting more than they were given.

One day the twins rummaged through an abandoned house, looking for things to sell, and there they found a book of wonder. Together they went to their hiding place tucked away in a desolate area of the crumbling shanty they called home and excitedly read the book from front to back. Determined to master the art of magic, they incessantly practiced the teachings of the book of sorcery, and it wasn't until weeks later when the sister managed to snap a shard of ice into existence did they truly understand the change they could bring to their fates. From then on, everything they did was to learn more about magic.

For years, their insatiable lust for knowledge led the twins into researching what they could and discovering more complex sorcery. On a small scale, they could change the temperature, disappear and reappear, utilize the sight of animals, and most importantly, speak to each other through thought. Now, when the brother was at school, it was as though she were there right beside him.

The boy showed so much intelligence that he was offered the chance to take the university test at the age of fourteen. His sister was there beside him in mind as they both filled in answers to the difficult test. The result was that the boy had one of the highest scores in the history of the university placement exam. The top universities of the kingdom granted him a seat in their next sessions. All he had to do was choose.

The boy chose the university closest to his village, but the girl begged him to go to the university in Agrabah where he had the most opportunity for fame and fortune. He obeyed her wish, making her promise to him that she would come to Agrabah in her own time, for he viewed his success as hers as well.

The night before he left for Agrabah, aided by their magic, the twins snuck into a wealthy man's home and stole two large rubies. It was known that rubies amplified the effect of magic, and they promised each other they would remain inseparable through their thoughts despite being far apart.

Three days later, while traveling to Agrabah, the brother became worried when the sister's thoughts suddenly stopped communicating with him. Hoping she had merely misplaced her ruby, the brother turned back to find out the circumstances. When he entered the small village, he found her beaten and caged like an animal in the middle of the main square surrounded by fifty villagers.

"What is the meaning of this?" the brother, enraged, asked the village.

His grandfather stepped out of the crowd. "Your twin sister is a witch and a thief. She talks to herself all day. This was found in her possession." He pulled a ruby out of his pocket to show to the brother. "She is losing blood and will be dead by the morrow."

A whispering from the cage prompted the brother to come near her. "Brother," she said feebly. "They are looking for the other ruby and will search you for it. I am dying and cannot be saved, but you…you must escape, for I believe you will change the world. None should know that you are a sorcerer, so we must do what we must." She clung to his cloak, bringing him closer and her whispered words brought him fear. "We must kill them all."

"They are as thick as thieves!" one of the villagers shouted. "They are both magic wielders and should be put to death!"

"Burn them!"

Quickly, the brother clenched his ruby in his palm and summoned the wind around his grandfather. The old man went sailing into the air in a holler of terror. The sister's ruby slipped out of the grandfather's hand and the brother caught it then slipped it through the cage for his sister.

The sister melted the bars with the power of the ruby while the brother distracted the villagers with his tempest. Soon they stood together, back to back, as they both raised demons from the ground to swallow up every last villager. The amount of strength to summon such evil and shove it back to hell was too much for the sister and as soon as the last demon was gone she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Someday you will be the most powerful sorcerer in the land," she told him, barely able to use her voice. "Change the world, brother. I will always believe in you."

In a fit of rage and anguish, the brother threw fire in every direction, razing the village to the ground.

Nasira died in his arms and that was the last time Jafar ever cried.

The very next day he traveled back to Agrabah with a new staff. Fashioned in the form of a snake, it was made of solid gold with two red eyes made of rubies.

* * *

At the edge of a large gate, in the dilapidated fort from a past war, thirty men and one princess watched two sorcerers face off.

The bandits stepped back, giving their sorcerer room to perform his magic. Jafar indicated to Jasmine to do the same. He stood tall and unafraid, and prepared to duel against Mansour.

While they circled each other, Mansour was tensed like an animal about to strike. Jafar took careful steps and never let his eyes off Mansour, however he was less edgy. This was not his first time circled by a hostile crowd. Jafar tucked his staff beneath his arm with the head pointed towards Mansour and waited for an opening to attack.

"Strike me, you coward!" Mansour cried out to him when neither had made an attempt.

"When I am through with you, there will be nothing left. Not even a memory," Jafar threatened. "Your brother will have died in vain."

No other strike to the heart would have been as effective as the one Jafar afflicted.

Mansour roared out in rage. He charged at Jafar, materializing a whip of light from his ring. The whip cracked in the air and Jafar raised his scepter, intercepting the whip's path. The whip wrapped tightly around the snake and Jafar yanked his staff back causing Mansour to stumble towards him. The taller sorcerer jut out his fist and his knuckles cracked against Mansour's temple just as the shorter man was falling to the dirt.

Mansour shouted out an expletive and punched the ground in anger once he had gained his bearings.

"Tsk, tsk," Jafar chastised. "Perhaps your sorcery is not as strong as you would have believe."

"Your insecurity is showing," Mansour said as he stood back up. "You use words rather than magic to fight. Is this how you conned your way into becoming grand vizier? I dare say your sultan is rather imbecilic so it doesn't take a genius to finagle his way onto the council."

"This is how you think you'll get to me?" Jafar laughed as he impressively twirled his staff like a baton. "Insulting the sultan and calling me names? You really don't know anything at all."

Mansour pointed his ruby ring at Jafar. A laser bolt of blue shot out of it. Jafar folded his arms to his chest and disappeared just as the bolt nearly struck him. He reappeared a few inches away.

"If you're wondering whether I'm toying with you," Jafar added apathetically, "I most definitely am."

Mansour grit his teeth and tensed strongly in a great effort to form an ice bolt between his hands. He shot off several towards Jafar. "Dodge this!"

Jafar pulled his snake staff in front of him. The staff opened it's mouth and fire flamed out, melting the bolts before they struck. Jafar raised a hand to his mouth and yawned.

"I notice you use your left hand more than your right," Mansour said, trying to put Jafar off his game. "Did you know that in Latin the word for 'left' is the same word used for 'sinister'?"

"What exactly are you implying?" Jafar mocked. "That I'm sinister? Yes, then I will confirm that I am both left-handed and sinister. In the history of Agrabah, there has never been any worse at trash talking then you."

"Everything you do is in defense!" Mansour yelled. "Just try to hit me!"

Jafar flicked his finger at him. At once a lightning bolt blasted from his hand and hit Mansour in the middle of his chest. Mansour went rigid, his expression giving away his surprise as the electricity jolted him for several seconds. He then dropped to the ground, smoke rising from his hair as he tried to reorient himself.

"Is that…all…you've got?" Mansour taunted while gripping his chest in pain.

"Are you asking for more?" Jafar replied. "That can certainly be arranged, but in good sportsmanship, I'll wait for you to return to your feet."

"Anyone can see through the eyes of a bird, or command a snake to spook a horse, or walk around in invisibility, or even ride on the wings of a dust storm," Mansour answered as he rose off the ground, "but how many can say they've got allies?"

Jafar had no time to react. A piercing pain struck his side and he cried out. Looking down to just below his rib, a small knife stuck out, gleaming in provocation. Jafar whipped his angry glare at Tamir who held another knife in his hand at the ready.

"Jafar!" Jasmine yelled out in distress. "Tamir, you cheat!" From her standing position alone near the gates, her stone cold glare at Tamir could freeze hell.

"Stand back, Jasmine!" Jafar held his hand up at her. "This is no place for a woman to be!"

"Why is she so concerned for you?" Mansour snided as he glanced to Jasmine. "Perhaps she's rightfully afraid your death will lead to her downfall, but still, I thought she hated you. And yet, here you are attempting to rescue her on your own. Hmm…could there be something more between the Grand Vizier and the Princess?"

Jafar growled and shot a laser bolt at Mansour. The little man managed to duck it before forming another bolt of lightning. He thrust it at Jafar just as Tamir threw a knife at him.

Jafar directed his staff at the knife embedded in his side. On it's own, the knife pulled out and whizzed back at Tamir. At the same time Jafar gripped his staff at it's tail and batted the incoming bolt back at Mansour. There was a clank in the air as the two knives struck each other and fell to the ground. The lightning bolt went wild and hit one of the bandits near Mansour. He jolted with the surge of electricity before falling face down into the dirt.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Mansour responded haughtily. "Perhaps you have a thing for stupid, stubborn women…"

Jafar tried to remain unfazed. "What happened to your brother?" he called to Mansour, digging into the man's psyche. "Was it your fault that he died?"

"Leave my brother out of this!" Mansour shouted, flinging balls of fire at Jafar, which he easily deflected. "You're only trying to manipulate me so that I make a mistake. You're quick to pull the conversation away from your precious princess!"

"Your brother was a fool to trust in you, just like the rest of you here!" Jafar shouted to the bandits. "Had he been offered a reward, he would have betrayed you all!"

"You lie!" Mansour screamed at him. He chucked more laser bolts at Jafar, who merely dodged them with a series of teleportations. "Stop avoiding the question and fight me!"

"If that's what you really want…" Jafar sneered. He thrust his staff out further. Red smoke billowed out of the snake's mouth, concealing Jafar.

"Hurry, Tamir!" Mansour shouted. "Throw your knives!"

Tamir grabbed four knives from his belt and flung them all one after another into the smoke screen. There were four thumps of metal to wood, none of them had hit their mark.

Mansour waved his hands from one side to another like opening an invisible sliding door. The smoke breezed away to reveal a snake slithering where Jafar had been moments earlier.

"Kill the snake!" Tamir shouted to two bandits. They ran up and began stomping on the ground at the snake.

"No!" Mansour shouted. "Get back!" Before he could finish his words, a portal of black opened up and sucked in one of the bandits. The other ran back to the outer circle, sprinting fast enough to collide into another while running away.

"Look around you!" Mansour told the bandits in a panic. "He's probably disguised as one of us! Who isn't supposed to be here?"

Tariq clonked a bandit upside the head with his club. The bandit dropped to the ground like a bag of sand. "Did I get him, Boss?" he asked in confusion.

"That's not him, and don't hit anymore men! That's what that coward wants us to do."

"A coward, am I?" a deep baritone from the sky replied. Jafar, suddenly visible above them, ascended from the sky into the middle of four bandits. He expertly twirled his staff in his hands, knocking each thug out with a strike of his scepter.

Mansour shot a stream of fire at Jafar, lighting his own men who stood in his path. Jafar laughed when the flames hit him and caused no damage.

Jafar pierced the ground with his staff, immediately giving way to long cracks that splintered out from the epicenter. The cracks opened up and more bandits slipped through the ground, screaming as they fell into the dark depths of the earth.

Mansour powered up a laser bolt and fired it at Jafar. The taller sorcerer gripped his staff at the tail and golfed it away, redirecting it at Tamir, who jumped out of the way after retrieving his knives embedded in the wooden gate.

Tariq bellowed out a war cry and stampeded towards Jafar like a wild animal. Hardly threatened, Jafar put his hand palm up below his chin and blew out crystals towards the charging giant. Ice formed around Tariq, freezing him till he was a statue of frozen blue. Jafar directed a laser stream at Tariq and he exploded in a spray of glass ice.

"You are without one of your trusted allies," Jafar taunted. "However will you be able to cheat your way out of my inevitable victory?

"I have many other allies," Mansour replied angrily. "And you have no one. Get him!" The rest of the bandits, twenty in all, attacked at once. Jafar flexed his muscles and gripped his staff tight.

A red light from the snake's mouth shot out and engulfed the first two bandits. They were immediately shrunken down and transformed into beetles. They had no hope from the crush of feet surrounding them as they were trampled by the others.

Jafar swung his staff in the direction of another thug and a misty haze dazzled his eyes. The thug stared out unseeing as he stood in front of Jafar, acting as a shield while Jafar stood behind him with his snake staff peeking over his shoulder and his other hand on the man's neck to guide him. Three knives pierced the thug's chest right where Jafar had been a moment earlier.

Mansour seemed to have no other tricks than shooting balls of elemental forces. At this point he stared wide-eyed at the spectacle Jafar was unleashing as he effortlessly fought off the rest of the bandits as well as Tamir's blades. Tamir had climbed up onto the fort so that he could get a better shot of Jafar, but the bandits fighting Jafar were not giving him a good opening. He had only one knife left.

"Here!" Mansour called to Tamir. He waved his ring into the air and conjured a stack of knives near Tamir. "If I die, the knives will disappear, so you must kill him now!"

Tamir grabbed a bunch and began hurling them at Jafar. Some hit the bandit still hypnotized in front of Jafar, some were deflected off the snake staff, and some hit into the other bandits who all struggled to take down the powerful sorcerer. At last, one struck it's mark, piercing Jafar in the forearm.

Mansour in this time was performing a trick he had never attempted before. He held his hands high in the air and chanted loudly, summoning a demon to take out Jafar. The ground around Jafar rumbled, small cracks appeared with red light streaming up.

Jafar dropped the bandit, braced his forearm, and looked down at his feet. He instantly knew the magic Mansour was trying to cast. He bolted upright, thrusting his arms in the air, just as the last four bandits grabbed at his robes. A mighty blast of wind blew the four thugs fifty feet in all cardinal directions. At the same time a black demon crawled out of the hole in the earth.

"Knives, now!" Mansour cried out to Tamir. When nothing came, Mansour looked towards the top of the fort and noticed Tamir alone, a sword protruding out his stomach from entering through his back. The man's last seconds were spent looking around wildly for the source and seeing nothing. An invisible force pushed him off the fort and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"As you can see," Jafar said, casually walking towards Mansour. "I _have _allies."

"The princess…" Mansour pieced together.

Suddenly the ground around the demon opened up wider and more came flooding up from the grave.

"It doesn't take much to open up the gate to hell," Jafar chastised. He shook his head pitifully at Mansour and smacked him across the face with his gold scepter hard enough to knock him to the ground in a state of bewilderment. "But to close it takes a master of sorcery." Jafar closed his eyes and grit his teeth, drawing all of the power he could muster to hold back the demons.

The demons tried to crawl their way towards Jafar and Mansour, and they were momentarily surprised when they could not advance any further. Doubling their efforts, they came for them on all fours.

Jafar pushed out his power and opened his eyes, revealing red irises matching the hue of his magic that burst around him like a raging sun. The rays of his spell cast onto the demons, burning their skin and making them roar out in agony. They were pushed back into the hole, claw marks scratched into the sand, unable to hold on with their strong grips. Every demon fell back into the gaping void and the earth trembled in response, closing up after swallowing them whole. Jafar struggled to close the gate, shaking as he put all his strength into summoning them back to the netherworld. As soon as the gate was closed, his magic burned up and Jafar fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Jafar!" Jasmine shouted from far away. Still invisible, he was at least able to triangulate her location up on the fort where Tamir died. He snapped his fingers and she became visible again. "Don't move! I'm coming down to you!"

Mansour was still staring in terror at Jafar's feat, amazed by his performance.

Jafar had hardly caught his breath as he stood up and leaned on his staff. "And_ that_ is why you don't fuck with the greatest sorcerer in the land," he told Mansour smugly.

"How the hell did you do that…?" Mansour began. Suddenly he was gripped by his shirt and pulled roughly off the ground by Jafar who glared menacingly at him with pure anger.

"How would you like to die?" the taller one asked the shorter. "Like your brother perhaps?"

"You're a self-righteous hypocrite," Mansour retorted back. "No one gets to your position without executing a few deaths along the way. There is always suffering in sorcery." Mansour prodded his ring into Jafar's stomach and fired. Jafar grunted in response, but was mostly unburdened by the bolt smoldering in his abdomen. He shoved Mansour to the ground and curled his fingers around his neck.

"How did your brother die?" Jafar snarled. "Did you kill him?"

Despite the fear welling deep in his bones, Mansour fought to deliver another biting remark.

"Why did you come…rescue the princess?" Mansour seethed back through gasps. "Do you…love…her?"

Jafar squeezed his fingers deeper into Mansour's neck, feeling the pulse beat wildly along his throat. He dipped closer to Mansour to whisper into his ear.

"_Desperately_."

With a jerk of his wrist, Jafar heard the crack of Mansour's spinal cord. The smaller man went limp in his hands, his eyes unfocused and unseeing forever.

Jasmine came running out of the building a few seconds later, having descended from the top of the fort. She stepped out onto the street and stopped short, looking in abject amazement at the surrounding calamity around her. Once her eyes had set on him, she sprinted in his direction.

"Jafar!" she yelled. She stopped right in front of him and stared at him expectantly, waiting for a cue. Jafar stood motionless with a sullen look upon his face as he gripped his forearm hard while blood seeped through his fingers.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in concern.

"No," he replied flatly.

"Oh, I just… Sorry, I didn't notice. I guess your magic distracted me enough th-"

"Had I known I'd be discredited by your father, humiliated by your husband, rushing off to get stabbed in the shoulder, shot point blank by a lightning ball, and forcing back demons into the pits of hell without so much as a thank you" Jafar fumed, "I wouldn't have bothered to wake up this morning!"

Jasmine stepped back with a look of shock upon her face before it melted into one of contempt. She put her fists to her hips and huffed out in annoyance. "Well, then… I am very sorry that happened to you, and I am extremely grateful that you came. I also would not have woken up yesterday morning had I known the events of today would take place, so I will not bother you the next time_ that I am kidnapped and almost raped_."

Jafar dipped his head low and pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers. "I-…Fine, I apologize for my curt remark. I believe I might be tired from the_ rescue I just single-handedly carried out all morning_."

Jasmine softened and imagined the effort he took to save her, whether he was aware of his lack of obligation or not. He could have died and it was understandable why he was struggling not to take it out on her. She sighed and gripped his hand, guiding him to a step to sit down on. He went willingly and, seated together, she took his arm and pulled up his sleeve to look at the wound.

"It's deep," she said, gently touching around the red skin.

"I can heal it," he answered, raising his staff to it. A red light emanated from the snake eyes and Jasmine watched in awe as his skin closed up, leaving a puckered, raw area that still looked painful to the touch.

She pulled his sleeve back over it and looked out over the fort strewn with dead bodies and broken ground. The horses whinnied in fear during the battle and were only now calming down.

"No place for a woman to be," she stated.

"I knew you would understand my message."

"Loud and clear. Though it wasn't until you turned me invisible did I know what you wanted me to do."

"I will admit that Rami's bastard son has a talent with knives."

There was a pause for a while as they sat together and collected their thoughts. Jasmine leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed with a heavy burden.

"We still have to go warn the eastern village," she said casually.

"We do indeed."

"And save Aladdin," she added.

Jafar paused. "Perhaps so," he finally admitted.

Again, there was silence between them while the wind whispered around them and the sun watched from the sky.

"Jafar," she began slowly. "This might not be the right time, but if there is to be trust between us, I need you to know that I released you from your obligation to keep me alive the night you and I were together during the firew-…"

"I know," he interjected. "I was still there when you spoke to your father."

"Oh." Jasmine racked her brain trying to remember what was said that night, but it had been over a week ago. She did remember one vital thing she had spoken to dispel any notion to her father that she was falling for Jafar.

_ "It would be a detriment to the kingdom if he were to be banished based entirely on my… distrust… of him."_

_"If you still distrust him, perhaps the stipulation could be reversed at another time."_

_ "No, father, it doesn't matter whether I trust him or not. He is at least valuable to the kingdom."_

She had indicated that she still did not trust Jafar, and he had heard that. Worse is that she phrased it in a way that implied she only valued his worth to the kingdom and used him for it.

"I see now why you didn't come say good bye to me when my carriage left for the border the next day," she said, swallowing hard. "I don't think I meant what I said that night."

"And yet you said it, even after you gave yourself to me," he replied. His tone was sad and not accusatory. It occurred to her how he might have been wracked by as much emotional turmoil as she had been during the week they had been apart. She was upset about his standoffishness the following day, but he had to come to terms with his disloyalty to his superior, his hard-fought strength crumbling under a moment of temptation, and his shattered hubris when she revealed she still didn't fully trust in him. It had probably been a long week of hard contemplation on his part while she was gone.

She hugged his arm tighter in an attempt at atonement.

"Why is trust so important to you?" she asked softly. "You never seemed to have needed it before."

Jafar was quiet for a long time.

"I miss it," he answered. And after a beat. "I miss her."

Jasmine had no idea who he was referring to but she thought she could understand. She missed her mother, the only person in the world she could trust, and the only person in the world she ever did. Until now.

She rose to her feet and stood in front of him. He glanced up at her in curiosity.

"How did Mansour see through my lies?"

"It's nothing more than finding the color of aura around a person when they speak."

"What color is my aura now?"

Jafar squinted at her for a moment. "Yellowish red. You're determined about something."

She leaned towards him with her hands placed on his shoulders for support. With their faces near she spoke to him in a heavy emphasis.

"Thank you, Jafar," she told him. "I am thankful for you, not only for your rescue, but for finding success for Agrabah and boosting it's prosperity beyond the standard. I am grateful to you and I fully trust you, Jafar."

She stared into his eyes while he glanced all around her skeptically. When his mood did not lighten she repeated herself. "_I _trust in_ you, _Jafar."

A smile crept at the corner of his mouth until he smiled whole-heartedy at her assurance. "Deep orange. Like a beautiful sunset. As determined and true as ever."

She pulled him up by the hand and pointed to the horses.

"Let's get going, handsome Sorcerer," she prodded. "It's time to save my husband."

"_Your husband_," Jafar sneered in clear disdain.

"What do we do about the rest of the fort?" she wondered aloud.

"Burn it to the ground," he replied.

"Burn it? To conceal the evidence and make up our own story?"

"Why not?" he asked as he helped her up onto a horse. "Wouldn't be the first time in my life."

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at him incredulously. Jafar slapped the horses rump and it galloped away with Jasmine on it's back. He opened the heavy gate with his magic just as the horse passed through and into the desert. He mounted another horse and sped off after her, shooting streams of fire into the fort as he passed on his way through.

* * *

Author's Note:For those not in the know, Jafar does have a twin sister named Nasira. She appears in a video game, and I believe it is Disney canon.

From the 1992 Aladdin movie, it's possible that Jafar is left-handed. I'm deriving this from the scene where Jafar magically golfs one of the minarets to the snow topped mountains with Aladdin, Abu and Carpet inside. Judging from that, he is at least ambidextrous.

And finally, the latin word 'sinister' can also mean 'the left', which is why left-handed people used to be referred to as sinister or as witches/warlocks.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours after torching the fort, Jafar and Jasmine traveled the length of the desert north towards the village. He could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind and it didn't take a mind-reader or even a sorcerer to figure out what it could be.

"It was self-defense," Jafar told her. "Rest easy and know that it was either them or you."

She shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

Currently she searched her thoughts for answers that would balance out the scale of justice. He knew she was admitting that she was at fault and wondering what she should have done to prevent it.

"Don't blame yourself, Jasmine," Jafar insisted. "Rami had several motivators. Revenge is one, which he didn't have to pursue. That's on him to have perpetuated the problem and it's his fault that you fought for your life. But regardless whether there was vengeance in his actions, his sights were on the crown, which he didn't deserve and he would have caused Agrabah to suffer. We both know that not only is it detrimental to the kingdom for such a man to come into power, but it is our duty to prevent it."

"I'm afraid if I don't address my concerns, then I am forfeiting my humanity for the sake of Agrabah," she managed to reply. "Everyone pays a price. I must carefully weigh out my decisions or find my soul indebted to hell, which I happen to know very much exists."

"The hell you have seen today is not a hell you should be frightened of," Jafar told her. "It exists only in a dimensional sliver and has no open doorway here to our universe. The hell you should be terrified of is the one that festers within Agrabah, looking for ways to seize control. The lord of such a realm comes in many forms, either through inept politicians, bigoted leaders, or foolish men. Don't apologize for doing all you can to bring prosperity to your kingdom."

Jasmine stared out at the dunes for a long time.

"I understand," she finally replied. "But if you'll forgive me, I am remorseful, and rather than dismiss it I prefer to learn from the deaths I have brought with my own hands. Please don't tell me how to feel."

Jafar narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk forming at his mouth. "As you wish, my future queen."

* * *

The silence between them stayed intact till the sun grew visibly orange. Jafar kept scanning the horizon, then would close his eyes for brief periods before opening them to search the skies. It was hard not to notice.

"What are you looking for?" Jasmine inquired.

"Eyes," he answered.

"That's awfully cryptic." Her curiosity was not sated the longer she watched him. It reminded her that she had other curiosities as well.

"When did you hear me?" Jasmine asked. She wasn't expecting an answer, but Jafar glanced at her with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously heard me calling to you, or how else did you know I had been kidnapped?"

"Ah," Jafar remarked. "Rajah rode all night to inform us of your predicament."

"Rajah?" Jasmine exclaimed in surprise. "He's alive?"

"Yes, though injured and weary."

"Praise Allah, he is still alive though," she answered gratefully. "But you didn't hear me calling you at all?"

"As I've told you before, the charm is only a location device. It will alert me if your vitals begin to flag, but other than that I cannot hear your call since that is not what I conjured it to do."

"Oh," Jasmine remarked. "I was sure you were using it to spy on me."

He huffed in annoyance at her audacious comment. "I value privacy and I extend the same for others."

"I thought you were dismissing my accusations at the time," she explained in regret. She sighed into the air and frowned at the memory of her mistreatment of him for so long. "Truly, I am sorry for everything, Jafar."

He considered her for a moment, noting the sincerity she openly displayed. Reaching over, he touched his fingers to the charm at her bicep. It glowed bright gold. The snake answered with a docile hissing before settling back into an inert charm.

"There," he assured. "You have only to call my name and I will hear you now."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling more at ease. It suddenly occurred to her that she'd had dreams of Jafar in her sleep as of late. She hoped she was not one to speak while deep in slumber. Not wanting to know if her aura changed to a specific color when she was thinking of him in amorous ways, she quickly changed the subject. "We need to water the horses. We should stop soon."

"Net yet," Jafar responded, glancing keenly out past the dunes. "Not until I find what I'm looking for."

"Ah, yes. Your _eyes_."

"Over there!" he cried out halting his horse, and pointing to a figure far away. "Keep a look out for that bird!"

Jasmine trained her sight on the hawk off in the distance while Jafar hopped down to the ground. He sat cross legged on the sand and closed his eyes in meditation.

Immediately, Jasmine noticed the bird head their way until it fluttered past her and alighted on Jafar's knee. The bird blinked at Jafar and cocked it's head from one side to the other. After a moment, Jafar opened his eyes, took a large piece of dried meat from a sack, and gave it to the bird. It clasped it in it's beak and suddenly lifted off into the air, flying straight east.

Jafar gave the rest of his water to his horse along with the last of the bread, an old carrot and a sugar cube.

"Give all of your rations to your horse," he told Jasmine. She obeyed though her mind was begging to question him. He noted her silence and observed her till she made eye contact with him. Her arched brow was the only indication of her curiosity.

"There is an oasis in the direction the bird flew," he freely disclosed. "I will provide everything we need when we get there."

She nodded at him and looked in the direction of the bird. The sun highlighted her face and the wind breezed through her hair. Jafar's heart stopped at the sight of her. He swallowed hard and willed himself to remember their task. Mounting his horse, he led them towards the oasis.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they saw the tall trees in the distance. An ancient spring well had emerged from the sands and given life to this tiny faction hidden deep in the dunes. As soon as she could, Jasmine jumped off her horse and went down on her knees into the water, scooping up and drinking it in great gulps.

Jafar led the horses to the edge of the spring and casually dipped his hand into the water before bringing it to his mouth.

"We must go over our story," Jafar said once they were hydrated and had made a place to rest. He had conjured the sand to weave like blankets, softening them to provide her comfort. The trees he magicked to canvas them from the hot sun. The leaves he made into soft pillows. It was a luxury unlike any other in the middle of the desert.

"All right," Jasmine agreed, eating one of the many fruits he had fabricated from thin air. "It must be as true to the original to prevent any lies from being uncovered."

"Of course. However, we must also make sure that we make no mention of the fort because no one would believe that I happened to chance upon you there. The crescent canyon would be a good place to say I searched and finally found you."

"Yes, no one would believe you got all the way out to the fort in one day's ride either. The edge of the canyon would be closer and more believable. It's also south, like you had suggested to Aladdin and my father."

"It would also take longer for Rami to travel from his broken prison to the edge of the canyon rather than the fort. It's more likely that you would have been waiting in a camp hidden in the canyon longer so the story checks out that I arrived just as Rami did."

"I killed Rami though, right?"

"That must remain the same. Even the way it happened is believable, so don't embellish."

"I don't embellish…"

"I think we should leave Mansour and Tamir completely out of the story. A sorcerer and a bastard are hard to account for."

"I understand leaving out Mansour, but why Tamir? An illegitimate son is easy to explain, however any mention of sorcery cannot be revealed so I agree we shouldn't whisper a breath about Mansour."

"The less said, the better," Jafar answered. "Don't disclose any names except Rami's. He was the only one anyone would know so let's keep it that way. Always maintain that none of your kidnappers spoke to you until Rami arrived, and then you killed him in his tent with your hidden knife. I heard your cries echoing and raced towards the source, finding the camp down below. I managed to push some boulders and distract the bandits while you ran away. We met up shortly after once I evaded the bandits and you snuck off."

"That sounds believable enough," Jasmine nodded, "except for the bandits. Wouldn't they go looking for us?"

"We'll say we hid in a cave until we were sure they had gone. They probably met up with the other bandits who are currently encamped near the eastern village waiting to ambush…_Aladdin_." He could not speak his name without an air of disgust.

Jasmine noticed it and hardly tempered her amusement. "He's not so bad," she defended. "He was thrust in a position he was unprepared for and is understandably confused."

"He cannot read and yet he still assumes he's smarter than everyone else," Jafar chastised.

"I stand by the fact that he has a good heart and would not want to steer the kingdom in the wrong direction."

"And I stand by the fact that a good heart does not warrant control of the kingdom when there are hundreds of perfectly good leaders that would do better than him."

"It's my fault he is heir to the throne. I take responsibility for his actions."

"It is not your fault that he is lazy and insecure," Jafar shot back. "He is also arrogant and a fool."

"He is willing to do as I tell him to," Jasmine retorted, growing angry at his insistence. "He has the charm to win over the people."

"He has nothing else going for him, and charm will not win them over for long if he cannot be of service to the people."

"Well, unfortunately he's here to stay. Besides, monarchies don't always provide the greatest rulers either. Just because one is born to the role does not mean he will make a good sultan."

"Since when did street rats make more sense than a royal child raised with expectations? At least we know an heir is trained his whole life to become ruler. Aladdin has no experience in anything even remotely related to his future duties."

"I will be there beside him to make the decisions," Jasmine argued. "Or do you not trust me to successfully guide him in that regard?"

"I don't think he should be getting the credit for your actions," Jafar retorted, struggling not to raise his voice. "Why should he get the glory? Why should he go down in history? Why should he get to sleep in the palace, or eat at fancy tables, or wear sultan's clothes?"

"Why does it matter as long as Agrabah thrives?"

"It matters to me," Jafar argued, placing his fingers at his chest. "It matters that he somehow gets everything that he doesn't deserve."

"What do you know what he deserves?" Jasmine scorned, folding her arms up tightly.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Jasmine?" Jafar probed. "He never worked for anything in his life like I did. I didn't come from wealth, but look where all my effort got me! I am Grand Vizier and I fought every inch of the way here!"

"Yes, okay Jafar, I acknowledge that you deserve to be where you got and Aladdin did not."

"Don't patronize me, Jasmine," he spat. "I don't like it when you patronize me!"

"I'm not patr-…"

"_He_ did nothing!" Jafar snarled, losing his temper. "But _he's_ the one that gets to be the next Sultan!"

"That can't be changed now."

_"He's_ the one that everyone will attribute to Agrabah's success!" Jafar was practically frothing at the mouth.

"I will find a way to give credit to everyone."

"_He's_ the one your father listens to!"

"I know that's infuriating but-…"

"_He's_ the one wedded to an exemplary woman!"

"Sorry…?"

"And _he's_ the one that gets to sleep in _your_ bed!" Jafar roared out in fury. His fists were bunched to his side, his jaw tightly clenched, brows furrowed in ire, and his chest heaved in might.

Jasmine stiffened in shock.

Jafar, upon immediately realizing his admittance and regretting his outburst, froze in surprise. He was a man in habit of keeping his cards close to his chest, but he had just exposed to her the strength of his jealousy. She already knew he was attracted to power and wealth, but now he made it abundantly clear that his attraction for her was more than just a longing for her body. He had hoped to bring their professional relationship back after the lack of self-control between them the last time they were together, but his tantrum had offset it entirely in that moment. Never would he be able to work with her knowing she was aware of his feelings, and worse, might not reciprocate them. It made him feel weak and exposed.

"Well, then…" Jasmine slowly began. Jafar held a hand up to halt her.

"I don't want to hear your pity," he frowned.

"You think I pity you?" Jasmine replied in disbelief. "I may be shocked by your revelation, but I can hardly feel sorry for a man who is remarkably intelligent, strong willed, and has nothing to apologize for."

He said nothing, rather turning with his back to her. In the past, she would have criticized him for acting like a child, but she had gone down that route so many times and knew that approach wouldn't solve anything. After having been too hard on him, she decided it was wiser to be softer and more patient with him.

"Listen, Jafar," she said, standing up and placing a hand on his back. "I know you're not used to feeling vulnerable, but I just want you to know that it's okay. I might have taken advantage of it in the past, but we're beyond that now. You worked hard to build the trust between us, so let's trust each other, right?"

Jafar shook his head and glared out towards the evening sun.

"Did you hear what I said, Jafar?" she prodded. "Nothing will change because of this."

"Fine," he scowled, turning away from her again. "It's just you have a way of exploiting my weaknesses."

"As if you don't exploit mine," Jasmine shrugged.

"What's that?" he demanded, whipping his head around to give her a bitter stare. "What did you just say?"

"Well, I'm just saying that you haven't been above controlling me ever since you figured out I was attracted to you either. You even dared me to get on my knees and beg you, or have you forgotten that instance?"

"That is different," Jafar dismissed. "I was merely trying to make you see how your actions were causing Agrabah to falter."

"So that excuses you for trying to manipulate me?"

"I'm sorry," Jafar turned his whole body to face her, "but what makes your excuses for manipulating me okay? At the time, you were literally trying to seduce me into going along with your plan."

Jasmine gasped out a few illegible words in offense as she tried to backtrack. She finally found her voice and it was resentful in the least. "In my defense, I was subconsciously acting on my attraction for you, but at the time I was desperate for an agreement and accidentally carried it out much further than I had intended, based on said attraction."

"And you think that sounds reasonable?" he said sardonically. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Oh, c'mon Jafar!" she shouted to the sky in frustration. "Can't you give me a little credit for maturing past that moment? I have recognized my disrespect and tried hard to rectify it _for you,_ you know!"

"Next time, I would hope th-…"

"Shut up, Jafar! I have apologized and will continue to, but you've got to start meeting me halfway."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I admit that I am at fault these last few years, all right? I own up to the fact that my immaturity and persistence has allowed an illiterate man-boy to become the next sultan. I regret that I have caused you so much strife and hardship, but for Allah's sake, I was nineteen years old at the time! What is your excuse?"

"Please, a nineteen year old is well within the means of the maturity that you constantly defied."

"And another thing, Jafar. Stop putting me down. I may not have been an exemplary youth but you handled it pretty poorly yourself. You continually berated me, a woman nearly half your age, only leading me to double down on my efforts. I was begging for someone, _anyone,_ to guide me or to take me seriously when I said I wanted a part in Agrabah's future. But no! You didn't give me the time or patience because you were one of the many that looked at me simply as a vessel for a future ruler. Don't act like you did anything for me before I caught your attention, Jafar! I had to bicker and weasel my way into politics and I hated every part of it."

"For Agrabah…" he drawled, rolling his eyes.

"For me, you asshole!" she shouted at him. "I said I did it for Agrabah, but it was all for me! I watched father and the directors on the council, and you know what I saw? Complete madness! Not one of you behaved appropriately towards the betterment of the kingdom. You were all fighting and stabbing each other in the backs! So much time was wasted talking about zoos! Not one of you even realized that there are thousands of other people in Agrabah being used and exploited simply because they are not men. None of you care! Well, I fucking care, Jafar!"

"Please, Jasmine. I'm on your side."

"You weren't on my side until I challenged you and forced you to take a stand. All the while, you were a complete dick to me. I couldn't even rely on one person to help me. Not one.

"So you know what? I had to figure it all out myself and_ I hated it_. I had to shove my way in, stumbling and falling all the way there. I had to master the political arena with constant mockery and zero support.

"And I hate the tricks I had to pull, Jafar. I hate that I had to secret educational tools to women across the country. I hate that I made those women complicit in my stand for women's rights. I hate that I used my body to try to get what I want. I hate that I nearly caused a riot in the city I love. I hate that I was selfish and obnoxious and that I lived up to the spoiled princess image for so long.

"But most of all, I hate that I made you my enemy. I hate that it took me years to realize how advantageous you are to Agrabah. I hate that you're the only one that rivals my love for the kingdom. I hate that you continually knocked me down only to extend your hand and pick me back up. I hate that you're so ingenious and talented and suave and respected and how my body yearns for yours all the goddamned time! I hate you so much because I'm so fucking in love with you and I am sick of you being so needlessly mean! So shut up, Jafar! I'm trying the best I can do and you can either stand by my side or stand out of my way!"

Jafar stared down at her in astonishment, completely out of words.

When he said nothing, Jasmine sighed heavily and looked down to the ground with her hand covering her face.

"There, I'm vulnerable and we're even now," she grumbled. "Happy?"

Jafar had lived long enough to experience situations that very few ever had. He had battled armies and sorcerers, risen to the highest of political achievement, dined with sultans and generals, traveled to far off lands, bedded women of all types, and mastered many studies. Never once had he ever fallen in love, and never once did a woman ever admit her love for him. He found it terrifying.

Still, he said nothing. Jasmine was too impatient and humiliated to stand before him any longer. She began walking towards the water.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To get clean," she said tiredly. "I need to wash all this filth off."

"You've supposedly been kidnapped, snuck away from a bandit camp, and hid out all night in a cave!" Jafar replied after her. "How will you explain not being dirty?"

She didn't answer him. He watched her slip into the clear water completely dressed and head out into the middle of the small lagoon where she stopped and stared out at the sinking sun.

* * *

Jasmine didn't like crying. She'd heard of something called happy tears but rejected it as a myth. The only tears she'd ever shed were all in pain and sorrow. Somehow this moment, in the middle of a beautiful oasis, hidden deep between the desert dunes, alone with a man she desperately loved, brought tears splashing into the water.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of the basin rippling out behind her and knew Jafar was coming her way. She quickly wiped the tears and continued to stare out at the impending sunset.

He stopped beside her but she did not acknowledge him. She was still too upset at him and still too embarrassed. She doubted there was anything he could say that would lift her mood.

She expected him to start lamenting how he was sorry, or that she could trust him not to take advantage of her feelings, or to tell her she was beautiful. Anything that people say to make someone else feel better about themselves.

"Jasmine," she heard him say, "You…should have been born a male."

She shot a look of incredulity at him and was only mildly surprised to see he was in the water fully clothed except for his signature headpiece.

"Sorry, what?" she spat out.

"Regardless of gender, or age, or lot in life, never have I known a more capable person than you to bear the weight of the crown. You have shown incredible intelligence, motivation, and compassion for many things. I have met many people throughout my life, and believe me when I say that you alone are the only person to have every quality essential to be a magnificent ruler.

"I understand now how the world has been unkind to you, giving you the proper birth, skills and desire to be sultan, but not the physical requirement. I understand how angry that makes you as I am just as angry that I have the physical requirement, skills and desire, but not the proper birth.

"We are denied the opportunity to rule, and now the world has laughed as it brings us together and denies us our devotion to both Agrabah and each other. You are not only married, but also daughter to the only person above my authority in the kingdom. You alone are the one person I am strictly forbidden to love.

"Had you been born male, you would not be fighting a constant uphill battle and I would not be drowning in my passion for you. It's not your fault and it never has been. Please understand that our declarations today might have changed our impressions, but they have not changed our goal. You and I are destined to serve and shepherd Agrabah. While it disheartens me that I will never have a place beside you in your bed, I am honored to have a place beside you at the council table."

Jasmine felt her heart swelling with each word until she worried it might burst. When he was done, he simply looked out at the orange sun nearing the dunes. She sniffed quietly and was surprised to reach up to her cheek and find another tear had slipped away. Offense was immediately taken for the sole purpose that it taunted her earlier belief that happy tears were only real in mythical tales.

"God, I hate you, Jafar," she muttered, wiping another tear back. "You always manage to prove me wrong."

"It is an unquestionable guarantee that one cannot always be right."

"This has been the most exhausting day of my life."

Jafar thought on it and concurred. "I believe it is one of mine as well."

"Shall we retire then, Grand Vizier? The sun will be fully set in roughly ten minutes."

"I think it would be a good idea, my Princess," he smiled tenderly down at her. As she looked up at him, she reciprocated with a smile of her own. Her eyes locked with his and she felt warmed by his attention.

She gripped his cloak with her hands and gently pulled him towards her. He leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss upon her lips. Immediately, her heart blossomed by the touch, and upon intense desire, she returned to him a kiss of greater urgency.

Jafar was quick to respond, pulling her into an embrace and welcoming her soft kisses. Slow but determined, his lips made way for hers as she slipped her tongue in for a taste. A moan slipped past her guard as his fingers trailed down her bare arms and to the ties of her midriff.

She gave him permission with a quick nod of her head and suddenly her breasts were laid bare to him. He was hasty to cast her blouse aside, letting it float away in the crystal clear water, and then turn to her skirt. Every stitch of her clothing was removed even before she worked her hands up the buttons of his cloak.

Jafar hummed in appreciation while he ran his hands along her bare skin, examining her body for himself. She hastily opened his cloak and threw it back over his shoulders, forcing him to pull his arms away from her and shuck the rest of it off and into the water.

Jasmine suddenly stopped. She gasped in shock at the bruising and wounds his body had sustained during the battle that morning. Her hands tenderly skirted over the dark red tissue of his shoulder, side and forearm, as well as the deep blue of the bruise still forming larger in his abdomen where he had been struck point blank with a lightning bolt.

Jafar took her hands and kissed her knuckles, reminding her of her own injuries circling her wrists. Lacerations from the binds had rubbed her skin raw. He kissed down to her forearm and looped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to kiss the bump on her head that took the brunt of the fall when she had been pushed out of the chair.

They both tended to the other, acknowledging the damage sustained to their bodies and soothing it through gentle caresses. The marks were treated with respect and admiration and not at all seen as imperfections. She touched his chest and felt the beating of his heart, strong and thundering.

She cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck to meet his lips to her throat. She could feel the pulsing of her blood sweep through her body and heard him gasp by the vigor of it. His teeth nipped at her neck and she shivered in delight.

Her hands slipped down his body to his pants. She pushed them down past his thighs until he was exposed. He did the rest while she palmed him, surprised by the heat he exuded and the palpable throbbing of his cock.

He pulled her to him, warming their bodies, blending the heat until it was even between them. Their kisses had turned eager and hungry, with an insatiable need to rush towards their objective. He lifted her up and she circled her arms around his neck then wrapped her legs around his hips. He was inside her in an instant and they both slowed briefly to savor the intensity of their impulsive joining.

He leisurely pushed deeper inside her and she moaned in exhilaration. She clenched and rose above him, pushing her breasts near his face, then urged him to shift into her again. Her hands weaved through his hair as she gravitated down, driving him further inside.

They found their rhythm and the waves rippled around them to their beat. He was astonished by a new sensation he had never felt before. His heart radiated in devotion, expanding further with every thrust. His momentum strengthened when her moans became more pronounced. He could no longer mute his grunts, the excitement was too much.

Jasmine had felt the shimmer of ecstasy build but was suddenly overcome when it flashed through her in a flood. She tensed and let go of Jafar, permitting all her energy to fuel her orgasm. He held her to him and gasped at the pull of it, surprised by her power. He grit his teeth and braced hard, relinquishing his control, and releasing into her.

The waves stopped and they held tight to each other until they were calm enough to feel the silence in the air.

She was vaguely aware of his hand rising from the water and the following sound of a snap from his fingers. She leaned away from him and glanced to his hand still posed in the air.

"What was that?" she asked, knowing enough that it was a deliberate act on his part.

"Nothing more than to prevent conception from occurring," he responded, kissing her beneath her jaw.

"Huh." It was difficult not to to think on it. She felt nothing and yet he had somehow used his sorcery on her at that moment to ensure no child was born of their consummation. "How does it work?"

"I will educate you on the nuances of it another time," he replied, setting her down into the water. Her feet touched the sand below and she was glad for the water to help maintain her balance on her shaky legs.

She nodded her head and pulled away from him. The sun had disappeared from the horizon and their clothes floated around them aimlessly.

"We can never do that again," Jasmine remarked.

"No,"Jafar confirmed. "It would be unwise."

With the understanding that there would never be anymore between them, they gathered their clothes and headed towards the makeshift cabana Jafar had magicked earlier that afternoon.

* * *

Jasmine had often noticed that Jafar had large hands and long fingers. She had never noticed before how often he snapped them.

_Snap_. A fire suddenly crackled in a pit.

_Snap_. Their clothes hung themselves on the trees to dry.

_Snap_. Food appeared on large plates before them.

"If you can make anything," Jasmine inquired while reaching for a plum, "why don't you make food for the starving, or money for the poor?"

"It is not as simple as that, my dear," he answered, snapping two robes into existence and first covering her with one before wrapping the other around himself. "Matter cannot be made from nothing. I am taking existing materials and transforming them into useful items. Everything in this cabana is made from the trees and sand around you. Anything of nutritional value, be it a leaf or a crab, is rearranged into something more palatable. This is why fruits are easy to make, where as meats are not. It takes mostly water and sugar to make a fruit. It takes several birds to form a steak."

"If they were already rearranged to suit your needs, why would they disappear if you died?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what Mansour said to Tamir when he made the knives. He said they would disappear if he died."

"I suspect he was lying in order to increase the pressure on Tamir to kill me more quickly."

"Wow, that man was such a snake." Jasmine shook her head in disbelief. "The nerve he had, especially to think he could go up against you."

"He overestimated his own powers." Jafar leaned back against the pillows and put his hands behind his head.

"And underestimated yours."Jasmine relaxed next to him.

"It's doubtful he'd even encountered another sorcerer before. It's difficult to gauge one's own powers without some comparison available."

"Were you ever worried that he might have been the better sorcerer?"

"Not at all. I know of all the greatest sorcerers in the land. I'd never even heard of him. How good could an unknown be?"

Jasmine stared at the expanse of sky above. It seemed larger with a myriad more stars than usual. "Is it true that the stars are actually far off suns?"

"That is true," he replied, pointing to a particularly bright one low on the hemisphere. "Except for the occasional one like that star. It is actually another planet."

"Why does it glow red?"

"The planet itself is red."

"Everything on the planet is red? The trees and water are red?"

"I don't believe there are trees or water on it."

"Are there people?"

"It does not appear to be habitable."

"Huh. So it's just a desert wasteland."

"That is the consensus among scholars, yes."

"How strange," Jasmine mused. "And there are more planets?"

"At least four more."

"Could there be people on them?"

"It's not been confirmed, but the possibility is there."

"And the rest of the stars, the millions I see now in the sky, are simply burning suns?"

"Yes." Jafar turned to her with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you have a thought in mind?"

"Just how very small and insignificant we are in the universe," she smiled. "It's nice."

Jafar chuckled and swept his eyes over her form. "Coming from a woman who chooses to bear the weight of Agrabah upon her shoulders, I can empathize with your mindset, however I must deny that you are anything related to insignificant."

"You have the language of a charmer." She tapped him on his nose. "Even without sorcery you have your gift of persuasion to get what you want."

He caught her wrist before she could pull it away and brought her closer to him. "And yet you have challenged me in ways I would never have imagined," he replied. His baritone dropped low to emphasize the weight of his words. "I am in awe of your spirit."

She leaned towards him, drawing their mouths dangerously close. "And I am in awe of your eminence, my handsome sorcerer." Her lips touched his and he immediately drew her on top of him, discarding the robes as soon as he could.

They came together, moaning out freely into the night sky, safe from any prospect of being heard. It took hardly any effort to reach their shared climax, which shook the foundations of their being. Once Jasmine, hard of breath, collapsed onto Jafar, they both stared wide-eyed into space in confusion.

_Snap._

Jasmine was the first to speak after a few moments of quiet contemplation. "Okay, _that_ was the last time."

"Yes," Jafar agreed. "Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

The morning sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Jafar was awoken by a large, black creature hovering over him in his sleep. A giant tongue licked upside one half of Jafar's face, nearly bringing the top part of his body up off the ground. Jafar gently shoved the creature's snout away.

"Ah, good," he remarked, wiping the saliva off his face. "You got my message."

His voice woke Jasmine. She slowly opened her eyes then suddenly became alert when she spotted the animal. "Isn't that your stallion?" she asked in perplexity. "How did he get here?"

"The hawk told Shamaal where to find me," Jafar responded, rising to his feet and patting his horse's neck. "He traveled all night."

"Really? Horses and hawks can talk to each other?"

"There is much for you to learn, my dear Jasmine," Jafar smiled. "We must move soon. Aladdin will undoubtedly slow the squad, however they are trained to make haste. I fear I have kept us here too long." He cricked his neck, indicating he had not entirely rested enough to replenish the energy spent from the day before.

"Won't your horse need to rest if he's to come with us?"

"Shamaal is indefatigable." He gave the horse a strong pat. The horse whinnied at him, giving him a good shove with his nose. Jafar frowned and looked up to the sky in vexation. "Or I can mix an elixir that will give him strength for the rest of the day. First let me find the ingredients."

Jafar sat crossed legged on the ground still dressed in his robe from the night before. His skinny legs were exposed and Jasmine pursed her lips to keep from smiling at the paleness of them.

Jasmine suspected he was melding his mind with that of a bird to find and retrieve his ingredients. The trees were raucous with chattering parrots. He would probably have no problem finding a willing volunteer. Still, as she watched him meditate, she noticed his face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"One of these parrots is quite willful," he replied. "It seems he is mocking me."

"What does he say?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have the ability to talk to animals."

"What? I thought you told that hawk to go get your horse for you."

Jafar opened his eyes and glowered. "What I mean to say is that I can speak to them, however I cannot understand what they are saying to me. I apologize if I didn't make that quite clear."

From a sea of small green parakeets, a much larger parrot, and the only one colored red, swooped down from the trees and landed on Jafar's shoulder. It squawked loudly and looked at both him and Jasmine with many quick jerks of his head.

"This must be the troublesome bird," Jafar remarked, materializing a cracker out of thin air and holding it between thumb and index finger towards the parrot. The parrot cocked his head away, pointing his beak snootily in the air.

"Honestly, parrot, I could easily get one of the others to do my bidding," Jafar told it. The bird opened it's mouth and cackled out a laugh. "Fine, what's it going to take? My horse needs sustenance."

The parrot flew onto Shamaal's saddle and bounded up onto the horse's ear. It gave a caw and the horse whinnied in response before the bird flew up and away into the desert.

"What was that all about?" Jasmine inquired in disbelief.

"I'm not sure," Jafar replied, stroking his beard as he stared with furrowed brow in the direction the bird took off. It came back less than five minutes later carrying two strands of purple flowers in it's beak. It alighted on the head of Jafar's staff, and when Jafar held out his hand, the bird placed the flowers in his palm. It took off again, doing this three more times with different ingredients.

Once Jafar had what he needed, he concocted the elixir beside the camp fire, cooling it down and giving it to Shamaal within the hour.

"We'll leave the other horses here," Jafar told Jasmine as they dressed out of their robes. "Otherwise, our story gets more complicated if you somehow managed to steal two horses. It will take us several hours to get to the eastern village."

With a wave of his hand, Jafar dismantled everything he had made at the oasis. The cabana, food, plates and anything else returned to their normal form as though no one had been to the oasis at all.

Shamaal was a dark, radiant creature, much larger than a normal horse. Jafar lifted Jasmine onto the saddle and was getting himself seated behind her when she directed a question at him from over her shoulder.

"Did you compensate the parrot?"

"No," Jafar admitted. "He left before I could. Why?"

A loud whistle came from the horse's head where the parrot was perched. It seemed happy, looking back at Jasmine and Jafar with an air of excitement.

"Scram, bird!" Jafar shooed with a flurried wave of his hand. The parrot squawked at him with an angry hop, yelling out bird obscenities before perching back on Shamaal's head. The horse looked at Jafar with pleading eyes.

Jafar slapped his forehead and drew his hand hard down his face. "Fine," he capitulated. "You can keep your pet. But he stays in the stables with you. And make sure he keeps out of my way."

* * *

Four hours later, the parrot had been roosted for the better part of the trip on Jafar's shoulder as they made their way towards the eastern village. Jasmine noticed and kept it to herself, though she could barely temper a tight smile.

"He could be of some use," Jafar offered an unprompted excuse. "It gives me no advantage to fight him from sitting on my shoulder."

"Sure," Jasmine dismissed. "Whatever you say."

Jafar grumbled and looked away, letting the matter dissolve on it's own. They rode on for a few more minutes until he spoke again.

"How did you educate the women of the eastern village?" he asked without any forewarning. Jasmine glanced to him and shook her head.

"I'm afraid your curiosity will have to be left unfulfilled."

"Might I reference back to our discussion of trust?"

"You could, however it is not my secret to disclose, so this has nothing to do with trust. At least not between us."

Jafar pondered the meaning, but coming up with no answers, simply nodded in acknowledgment. He then turned to address the parrot.

"Bird. Go find out how far away the village is from here."

There was a commotion as the parrot seemed to argue back at Jafar, contesting the idea to do so. "For the sake of Allah!" the sorcerer cried out in frustration. "_Please_?!" The parrot took off without hesitation.

"I think he might need a name," Jasmine mentioned.

"A pet that burdensome will most likely not make it to Agrabah, so I don't think he warrants a name," Jafar commented.

An hour later and the bird returned. It flit down onto the saddle, dropped a piece of cloth from it's claw, and gave repeated high pitched squawks. It kept dancing around in a frenzy until Jafar dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"You've been helpful, bird," Jafar affirmed, handing it several strawberries. The bird seemed frustrated but gobbled them up then took it's place on the sorcerer's shoulder.

"Do you know how far the village is?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

"Roughly 18 kilometers."

"I thought you couldn't understand what he said," Jasmine remarked, looking incredulously at the bird. "How did you decipher that?"

Jafar coughed out a jeer. "I prefer not to disclose."

Jasmine scrunched up her face, shooting him a glare. "This seems like a manipulative attempt to wrestle information out of me. I have told you that it is not my secret to tell, otherwise I would certainly reveal my methods to you."

He hesitated for a moment before capitulating.

"I merely calculated the speed of a parrot to the length of time he was gone. Sixty minutes at 25 clicks is roughly 25 kilometers . We've traveled seven kilometers since he's been gone. That amounts to about 18 kilometers left."

"Oh," Jasmine replied, quite impressed. "Thank you."

They traveled for another minute before she suddenly broke the silence again with a hefty sigh. "There is a man I know. He…" she began, hoping her disclosure would not cause an issue in the future. "He was not born a man but lives as one. He is the one that smuggled the educational tools to the village and aided the teachers in how to instruct the students."

"Hmm…" Jafar mused, having no idea who this man was but suddenly suspicious of everyone. "What did it cost you?"

"Very little considering he went far above my expectations," Jasmine admitted.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Yes, more for his sake, please."

"Of course. I certainly wouldn't wish ill on anyone, especially one who put his life on the line for those in the eastern village."

The little bird suddenly squawked like mad, waving his red wings in the air frantically. Jafar dipped a brow in response.

"What do you think he is trying to say?" Jasmine asked him.

"I don't have the faintest idea what his problem is."

* * *

They found the main road and spotted the village from afar. Before they had even made it there, Jasmine and Jafar could tell something was wrong. Once they passed through the gates, Shamaal walked the empty streets with loud clops of his hooves.

"Where is everyone?" Jasmine wondered as she squinted around. They dismounted and stood in the middle of the street. It was empty and quiet, raising in her a creepy feeling bordering on dread.

Jafar turned to look in every direction with a skeptical eye. "Perhaps the bird was trying to tell us something after all."

The parrot jumped in excitement at finally getting credit for something. He splayed out his wings in a 'yes, at last!' gesture.

"What an unusual parrot," Jasmine remarked. "Are most birds this aware?"

"No, I must admit I have never seen a bird react in this manner nor have the awareness to notice such oddities and warn me of it." Jafar stroked his beard thoughtfully as he eyed the little bird with an arched brow. "It's almost like he's not actually a parrot at all…"

Jafar waved his staff and a haze of red smoke blew out of the snake's mouth, circling the bird. The parrot cawed out strangely before being choked off by coughs. The red haze concealed the little bird until it finally dissipated and revealed the parrot again.

"Oh," Jafar conceded in surprise. "No, he's just a parrot."

The parrot coughed out some more, glancing in irritation at Jafar before stumbling away.

Jasmine went about investigating the town. She peeked into buildings and houses looking for any clues. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here at all. Over three hundred people live here, yet I don't hear or see a single soul."

Jafar closed his eyes and placed his fingertips to his temple as he floated his mind above the buildings. "I see no activity anywhere else in the vicinity," he stated, opening his eyes again. "Though I am limited to the surrounding area."

Jasmine crossed over to a stable and looked in. "All the livestock are here including the horses. However, the road is trampled through like there was a stampede here recently."

"Most likely the villagers made the marks on the ground," Jafar agreed. "I believe something frightened them enough for them to flee at once."

"What would cause that?"

"I'm not sure, but it couldn't have been too long ago. All the fires in the stoves have burned out, however the embers are red. I would guess they left three or four hours ago."

"It seems they all headed west," Jasmine said, pointing to the footprints. "I think we should follow."

"Agreed,"Jafar answered. He called for Shamaal who came trotting to his side. Jafar helped Jasmine up on the saddle, climbing to sit in front of her and grabbing the reins. With a shout, Jafar prodded Shamaal to break out into a gallop. The parrot flew in low and grabbed onto the shoulder of Jafar's cloak, settling in for the ride.

* * *

Ten minutes out, Jafar halted his horse and stood in the middle of the barren road. They were among the rocky hills outlying the crescent canyon.

"The prints split out in two," he informed them. "Neither one taking the road."

"Why would a large group of people suddenly split off into the middle of the rocky desert?" Jasmine questioned.

"An entire village, no less,"Jafar wondered, brows furrowed in perplexity. "We should split up so each of us can follo-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jasmine contended. "We're not splitting up. That's how people die. Besides, we only have one horse."

"Fine," Jafar relented. "Which track should we follow?"

"Why don't we ask your bird?"

"He's not my bird," Jafar scoffed. "But we might as well employ his services while he's here. Parrot, which way should we go?" The parrot folded it's wings and gave Jafar a snub. Jafar threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh, for the sake of Allah! _Please_, parrot, which way should we go?"

The parrot flew up and followed one of the tracks beaten off the path.

"He needs a name," Jasmine reminded Jafar.

"He doesn't need anything," Jafar scowled.

"I disagree. I also think you're growing fond of him."

"Me? Grow fond of a bird-brain? He seems more likely to betray and attack us than to be a useful ally."

They both watched as the parrot flew high in the sky from one area clear to the other side in an attempt to track the other beaten path.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure why he puts up with you," Jasmine added. "You've been mean to him ever since we left the oasis."

"Perhaps he is tired of oasis life and would prefer to live in a city."

"With you, though? I still don't know what he would get out of that."

They both turned when there was a loud thump followed by a squawk that suddenly echoed through the hills.

"Sounded like he hurt himself," Jasmine said in concern. She looked over Jafar's shoulder to see him silently laughing to himself. She smacked him on the arm. "Really? What did you do?"

"I assure you I did nothing to him,"Jafar turned serious.

"Then you're just laughing at his pain," she accused. "And you wonder why people don't like you."

The parrot came back and landed in Jasmine's hand. It rubbed it's head with it's wing before pointing it's beak towards the left path.

"Thank you, Fluffy," Jasmine told him. The parrot visibly shuddered at the name, cawing and shaking his head no. "Uh, Crimson?" Jasmine tried again. The parrot shook his head once more. "Benny? Flapper? Champ?" The parrot's head continually shook with each name.

Jafar looked down at the bird thoughtfully. "Iago."

"Iago?" Jasmine cringed. "That sounds like a name for a guy that would betray his general after not making lieutenant."

"And one that defies intellect and demands too much respect for itself." Jafar pointed at the parrot. "Whether you like it or not, I'm calling you Iago."

Iago squawked, giving way to what looked like a smile.

Jafar kicked his heels into Shamaal's side and they took off towards the left path.

* * *

The prints led them through a rocky terrain with hills cresting just high enough to not be able to see past them. It wasn't until Shamaal trotted up a ridge that Jafar suddenly halted to look down at the scene below.

Jasmine stared down mystified. "I don't understand," she said. "What are they doing?"

The western road wound through the hills, hidden by the bluffs. This had once been a prime spot for bandits to rob travelers because of the numerous areas to hide until the army had begun patrolling the area and the bandits had to retreat to the south. At the moment, hundreds of villagers stood like statues between the rocky ledges, just out of sight of the road, silent and waiting.

Jafar walked Shamaal into the crowd. They passed villagers of every age, class and gender. None of them moved, their eyes were blank and unseeing; all of them in a trance. Jasmine had never seen anything more eerie in her life.

"What are you doing out here?" she directly asked a woman. The woman did not stir. "Hello? Can anyone here answer me?" There was only stillness.

Jasmine turned to Jafar. "How do we rouse them?"

Jafar raised his hand and snapped loudly enough to echo around them. When there was no effect, he took his scepter and held it in front of the eyes of the woman. The rubies glowed bright but she never blinked. Jafar tested his magic on several others, producing the same outcome.

"I don't know," Jafar replied. "But I can only assume the other half of the village is lying in wait on the other side of the road."

A cloud of dust rose through the sky and came nearer to their position indicating a large group was headed their way.

"The army…" Jasmine realized. "Aladdin! This is what Mansour was talking about! This is the ambush!" She shook Jafar's arm to stymie him into action, but he was unresponsive. "What are you doing, Jafar? We have to wake them before the army gets here!"

"I understand, Jasmine!" he answered, raising his voice. "I'm thinking!"

Jasmine didn't waste any time. She was off the horse and at the nearest villager. A young man wearing a blacksmith apron stared off into the distance. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she could.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "Please!" She did this to several villagers with no results.

"How are they being controlled?" Jafar wondered as he furrowed his brow at the scene.

"You better figure it out quick!" Jasmine shouted. "We need to get on the road and halt the army before they get here!"

"Fine," Jafar agreed though he seemed unsure. He pulled her up onto Shamaal's back and they began to head towards the road.

"Stop!"

The shrill, unknown voice caused Jafar to pull hard on the reins and glance around for the source in confusion. Iago alighted onto Shamaal's head and cawed out again, "Stop!"

"The bird is talking," Jafar said in disbelief.

"Well, he is a parrot," Jasmine replied. "We've already established he's an unusual bird. C'mon, let's go!"

"Birds don't use words as language,"' Jafar countered. "They literally parrot it back, but the actual meaning-"

"Maybe he had a former owner who taught him some words," Jasmine interjected in impatience. "But we have other problems right now. Please, go!"

"If that were true, why did he not bother to say something wh-"

"Go!"

"Stop!" Iago stomped his little foot and pointed to the sky with his wing. "Wall!"

"The sky is a wall?" Jasmine looked up in confusion.

"I think I'm beginning to understand," Jafar replied. "He might have bumped into an invisible shield when he was investigating which path to take. We won't be able to get through it to warn the army." Jafar inspected the dunes surrounding them with narrowed eyes. "It appears there's another sorcerer here."

"What? How many of you magic wielders are there?" Jasmine complained. "Doesn't matter. Can you counter attack or something?"

"Look around you, Jasmine," Jafar waved his hand indicating the villagers. "Even I don't have the capacity of something like this. I don't even have the power to bring down the shield against one who can perform this kind of magic."

"Don't you know all the best sorcerers?" Jasmine pestered. "Who would do this? Think, Jafar!"

"I _am_ thinking, Jasmine!" Jafar retorted in annoyance. "There's no one in the land who could hypnotize this many people at once, nor could they keep them under control during my wakening spell. Could this really be part of Mansour's plan? How could a man who thought he was the greatest sorcerer in the land be able to employ another who was obviously so much more powerful? Who is this sorcerer?"

"Well, someone's doing this." Jasmine indicated to the villagers. "Maybe there's a powerful sorcerer you don't know about."

"Impossible. Power can not be hidden from me."

"Maybe there's more than one sorcerer hidden here in the hills?"

"While lately it may seem like you've met a lot of sorcerers in the past few days, there are actually very few magic-wielders in the land. Not only that, it would take all the great sorcerers to cast a spell this substantial," Jafar contended. "At the moment, I cannot fathom why any one of those sorcerers would bother working with Mansour or trying to usurp the crown. There is just no reasonable way any of this would be possible." Suddenly Jafar's eyes widened. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"This could be the work of a black stone," Jafar realized. "This is why Iago can speak all of a sudden! The power of the stone effects everything in it's vicinity."

"A black stone? If it's so powerful, why don't sorcerers use them more often?"

"They fall from the sky and are not of this earth. They're very rare and I'm not sure how Mansour obtained one. Regardless, we must find it!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jasmine demanded, already preparing for action. She touched the sheathed knife at her thigh.

"You must warn the army. Climb the highest hilltop you can and try to get them to either stop in their tracks or divert away from the road. The villagers will attack as soon as they are told. Considering they are not attacking us we must not have been seen by the sorcerer yet."

Jasmine turned and took off in a run towards the highest peak she could see.

"Iago," Jafar turned to the bird. "Fly high and try to spot the sorcerer. He will probably be on a vantage point somewhere. Come tell me when you find him."

Iago folded up his wings and coughed out a word. "Please?"

_"PLEASE_!" Jafar snarled through gritted teeth. The bird lifted into the air in search of the magician.

While Jasmine ran towards the zenith of the nearest dune, Jafar looked to the sky which told of great dust clouds riding closer. The army would be there in less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

Author's note: Iago's cameo was originally going to be limited to just the oasis, but I love putting him and Jafar together so now he's along for the ride. Also, I don't say this enough, but thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! It always puts a smile on my face to hear from a reader!


	16. Chapter 16

Jafar knew of few magical shields that allowed entrance but prevented exits. While he rode through the ranks of villagers all entranced and waiting for instruction, Jafar tried to reason out the ambush that Mansour had planned for the Aladdin.

Mansour had not realized that there were sorcerers greater than himself, so it stood to reason that his accomplice in the hills was either another subpar sorcerer or an apprentice. Regardless, a magical stone would allow any novice sorcerer to amplify his power just like the rubies in his staff did for him. The difference being that a black stone was much stronger and larger than his rubies.

It seemed that Mansour had kept the other sorcerer here because he wasn't sure he could get to the fort and come back in the time between Jasmine's kidnapping and the arrival of the army. It was possible controlling the village and forcing them to attack was merely a fallback plan if Mansour failed to show up, which he did.

The army was set to march on the road. Because they had been informed there were roughly thirty bandits that kidnapped Princes Jasmine, only about sixty men were needed to quickly ride out to her last location. Unfortunately, there were three hundred villagers, probably with the sole purpose to kill Aladdin, waiting for them. That was too many villagers for even an army to stave off. Regardless of whether the sorcerer was successful in killing Aladdin, it would be enough to cause some backlash to the crown when the news that the army murdered an entire village reached Agrabah.

Jafar pointed his staff at a villager and emitted a red light around her in an effort to gauge the strength of the stone. The villager blinked but did not come out of her trance. Experimenting on several others produced the same result. He wouldn't be able to release them from the trance, and even if he could he wouldn't be able to pull them all out in time. He had to find the stone.

The dust cloud was close now. Jafar figured he had maybe ten minutes. He had expected Iago to have found the sorcerer by now.

Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to swivel around and see several villagers come to life. Ten of them came rushing up the dune that Jasmine was currently climbing in haste.

Jafar twirled his staff like a baton in preparation for his battle. He shot out beams of blue at each person following Jasmine, freezing them in their tracks. More villagers came out of their trance to chase after Jasmine. Jafar stopped them in place only to have others suddenly take action and begin the chase. The ones that Jafar had rooted to the spot where shaking as though the sorcerer was trying to bring them out of their magical bonds. Someone holding a stone and still inept at breaking them free was clearly an amateur.

Regardless, Jafar couldn't possibly stop three hundred villagers on his own, but he did have the ability to stop the ones after Jasmine. He urged Shamaal into a run. The unknown sorcerer had spotted Jasmine as she was half way up the hill. Perhaps Jafar could spot him from there.

_Jafar_, Jasmine's voice spoke in his mind. _The sorcerer is here on the the hill I climb_

At least now Jafar knew the charm worked like it should, however he had a bigger problem as he rode up the hill. The sorcerer had seen him.

All the villagers surrounding them turned towards Jafar, and with blank looks, descended upon him. He had managed to divert the villagers away from Jasmine, however there was little Jafar could do to fend them off. Not wishing to hurt the villagers in any way, the only method he had was to freeze them in place. Unfortunately, his magic was spread too wide across an expanse of people and he could hold them at bay for only seconds before they were able to shake out of the magical bonds. It was enough time for him to rush by while they were temporarily immobile.

Jafar felt a jerk at his cloak and he was suddenly pulled off his horse. He had the means to circle a wide area of paralysis spell around the people surrounding him while he fell to the ground. Jafar yanked his cloak out of the villagers grasp before slapping Shamaal's rear to urge him to flee and then racing away on foot while continually shooting out blasts of his magic from his scepter.

Once again, Jafar benefited from being unusually tall. He was able to see over the mass of heads all staring unfocused at him in an attempt to apprehend him. There were thirty or forty, all suddenly alive, and reaching for him with outstretched arms.

Jafar closed his eyes and gripped his staff as he summoned a time spell over himself. It took a bulk of his strength to cast one so quickly, hoping that he had enough power to give himself a decent amount of time. He felt the warmth of the spell radiate through him like hot water through his veins, and when he opened his eyes, the villagers were as still as statues again, though posed to overtake him. Jafar looked to the sky to see the dust cloud close but unmoving. He had successfully paused time and he was the only one not effected by it. Still, the strength of the stone would hinder the efficacy of his sorcery and he made haste to climb the nearest hill, leaving the villagers behind him. Meanwhile, his muscles already ached from the effort of casting so many spells.

As soon as he reached the top he felt the time spell drain away and the movement of hundreds of villagers below was like the image of insects running out of an ant pile all at once. Across the way from him was Jasmine, who had made it to the top of the hill she climbed. He looked to the road, now visible from his vantage point, and saw the army near enough that he could pinpoint individual people. Aladdin, with his white robes and turban was an eyesore, especially the way he carried himself on a horse that clearly indicated he was not an experienced rider.

The army had passed through the invisible shield and were unknowingly riding by the first villagers lined up behind the shallow hills. The villagers would attack as soon as the unknown sorcerer instructed them to do so. If Jafar was a gambling man, which he was, he would bet that the attack would come as soon as Aladdin had crossed halfway through the shield where the villagers would have the most opportunity to kill him.

* * *

Jasmine was thankful that she was adept in climbing due to all her sneaking in and out of the palace over the years, however the villagers behind her gave her a scare and suddenly there were rocks from above being thrown at her.

"Jafar," she told the charm around her arm. "The sorcerer is here on the hill I climb." She wasn't sure he got the message until he came riding on his horse towards the summit of the hill. Unfortunately, it prompted the villagers to abandon their chase of her and stalk after Jafar. She looked down and saw him battling with his scepter, briefly suspending their motion long enough to skirt past them.

Jasmine looked up the hill and dodged more rocks. With a growl, she hiked up her skirt and doubled her speed, focused only on finding the sorcerer.

As she neared the top, the amount of rocks thrown at her increased until a flash of red flew to the top and disappeared behind the summit. A screaming suddenly echoed and Jasmine managed to pull herself up to the crest. She stood up to see Iago tangling his talons in the cloak of the magic wielder. A hand swatted at him, making contact. He fell to the ground with a meager squawk.

Jasmine looked at the sorcerer in recognition and anger. "You!" she accused. "The one called Zeyla, are you not?"

The sorceress swiveled around to face Jasmine. She lifted the hood of her blue cloak away to reveal the face of the woman who had tricked Jasmine's escort into stopping on the road a few days ago. She guarded a small black stone sitting at the top of a large cairn. "How did you escape?" she demanded. "Where is Mansour?"

"That slimy man is in the pits of hell with the rest of the demons he summoned," Jasmine retorted as she slowly approached the woman like a cat ready to pounce.

"Stay back!" the woman ordered. "Or I will summon more villagers to attack and overwhelm your man in black!"

"Why are you doing this?" Jasmine demanded. "What could you possibly gain by hurting so many people?" Jasmine stepped forward and Zeyla shot a lightning bolt at her, managing to only hit the ground at her feet. The imprecision of the shot and the lack of power behind the bolt revealed how novice Zeyla was to sorcery.

"You are intruding on Mansour's plans for our rightful place in the palace!" Zeyla shouted at her.

"I told you, he's dead," Jasmine retorted. "There is no point to any of this anymore. Return the power to the stone."

Zeyla looked back at the stone, surprised that Jasmine knew of it, then turned to argue with her again. "If Mansour is dead then that is more reason to kill Aladdin and destroy the monarchy. You'll never be able to explain why your army demolished an entire village that had a stake in the political climate. The people will riot. There will be a coup, especially since the prince is dead and there is no one to take the Sultan's place. Loyalty for the current monarchy will be too weak for your family to survive."

"You don't seem to know a dust's worth of politics if you think this will cause any effect on the monarchy," Jasmine spat.

"Doesn't matter," Zeyla pointed. "The army is already here. Let's find out what will happen in the aftermath of a bloody assault."

Jasmine looked behind her and noticed the army already heading down the road past the villagers hidden behind the hills. When she looked back at Zeyla, the woman had her hand on the black stone. Her eyes were closed as she chanted out a spell.

Jasmine pulled the knife out of her sheath and advanced on the woman. Behind her she could hear the alarmed shouts of the soldiers as the villagers advanced over the hills.

* * *

Even after riding for a full day, Aladdin was still not practiced enough to properly command his horse. He constantly shifted in his saddle, causing him to grow more fatigued than an experienced rider would be.

As he rode at the head of the squads, people suddenly climbed out from behind the dunes making him halt his horse with a quick jerk of the reins. His horse rose up and kicked the air in front while Aladdin came crashing to the ground. The soldiers around him all drew their swords and immediately panicked when they noticed the state of the villagers. Unwilling to kill unarmed men and women in a state of hypnosis, the soldiers backed away, leaving Aladdin on the ground in a panic.

"Hurry, sire!" one shouted to him. "We must retreat!"

* * *

Jasmine scurried towards Zeyla with her knife pointed forward. It pierced through Zeyla's abdomen and the sorceress screamed out in pain. With a hard slap to the face, Jasmine sent Zeyla hurtling to the ground unconscious. The Princess shook the ache out of her hand then turned to examine the stone. It radiated enough power that waves visibly dispersed from it into the air.

Zeyla was no longer using the stone but it proliferated her magic all the same. Jasmine touched the black stone and flinched back when the heat it radiated burned her skin. On the ground was the bag Zeyla had used to transport the stone. Jasmine grabbed the bag and used it to mute the heat as she picked up the heavy stone and raised it above her head.

* * *

Aladdin stared in horror as he was surrounded by the villagers. Hoping to distract some of them, he pulled off his hat and threw it in the air. The wind was knocked out of him when a foot kicked him in the ribs.

* * *

Jasmine hurled the stone to the ground, breaking it into two. Her hands felt like they were on fire despite handling it with the canvas bag. She tried to pick up a broken piece but the power of the stone was still emitting out strong enough to sting her skin and make her flinch back. Jasmine glanced towards the villagers, seeing they were still advancing towards the army. She looked helplessly at the broken stone. With no other options, she threw both halves in the bag and began to run.

* * *

Jafar slid down the hill, just beyond the visibility of the army. He pulled all his strength into his staff, chanting as he raised it into the air.

"_Aksu mehu addi aru dananu akmi…_"

Clouds formed overheard, darkening as they grew denser. A rumbling echoed through the atmosphere.  
_"Aksu mehu addi aru dananu akmi…_"

The sky darkened to a brilliant red and black as the clouds formed heavy and locked into a circle. Slowly they began to swirl and swirl until it became a massive tornado far above. Blue and white bolts of lightning lit up streaks of gray sky, as thunder rumbled down to the earth, shaking the ground.

Jafar's arms shook with the gathering of the forces, striving to maintain control of the eclectic energy bound within the red gems of his scepter. He could feel the heat of the power burn through the gold, inflaming his hands as he held on despite the agony it caused him.

"_Aksu mehu addi aru dananu akmi!_"

His magic emanated in red around him, illuminating out and casting everything into a shadow of fire. The whitest of colors out in the land reflected the red like a vibrant flame. It caught Aladdin's hat in the air and the tunic he wore, dressing him in a blaze of light.

Jafar clenched his jaw and tensed with all his might as he imprisoned the enormous power contained in his scepter. The storm above repeatedly lit up the sky, touching the invisible shield with it's tendrils of electricity, testing the power of the spell.

The air was loud with the cracks of thunder and the screams of horses and men. The villagers were on the attack and the army was helpless to fight back. Aladdin felt a punch to his gut as he struggled against his assailants.

Jafar closed his eyes and beckoned the remaining light. "_Baraqu tehu anni…_"

Thin slivers of bright yellow beams fell from the sky, called by Jafar as they gathered around him, encircling him like a million fireflies. Jafar collected their energy, fusing them into one growing collective, holding them together with every fiber of his being as each one convulsed in tremendous intensity. With all the light imprisoned by Jafar, the sky turned night like an eclipse over the land.

At last he could no longer hold on and he released everything he had gathered into a single sun around him that shot up into the heavens above. The circle of light sailed into the black clouds, colliding with the invisible shield and shattering it into mystic dust that fell back to the earth in a myriad specks of color. With a deafening boom, the explosion rang out and sprinted across the atmosphere, generating a sound wave so great that it could be seen by the naked eye.

All at once, everyone was knocked down to the ground by the cannon of the explosion. The shock wave rumbled through the earth for miles, catapulting up clouds of sand all throughout the terrain. Perched on the ground, the army stared above in awe by the effect of the radiance. The villagers suddenly woke from the spell cast over them, and looked up to become entranced again by this unnatural storm that lit up the red sky.

Jasmine managed to grab Iago to her before he was blown away by the blast. She pulled him under her and they huddled to the ground while the explosion rolled past them with a deafening roar. Gradually, the air thinned out and the noise dissolved into the wind. And then all was silent.

Jasmine slowly pulled out of the huddle to look around in trepidation.

"Iago?" she looked to the parrot. "Are you all right?"

Iago gave a short caw of affirmation, glancing around in bewilderment.

Jasmine suddenly stood up and scanned the area. "Where's Jafar?" Immediately, Iago shook the shock out of his bones and took to the air.

"Jafar!" she shouted both into the air and at the charm. There was no response. "Jafar!" she kept calling, though it was becoming increasingly harder to be heard now that the army and all the villagers were rising out of their trances and demanding answers to the oddity of their situation. Voices were suddenly everywhere.

"Where am I?"

"How did I get here?"

"Has anyone seen Abdul? Abdul! Where are you?"

The shouting grew louder as the villagers called for one another. More chaos was brewing out of the previous chaos. Jasmine was aware she was going to have to explain everything soon, but first she had to find Jafar.

"Why were you all here?" Jasmine heard a soldier ask one of the villagers.

"Someone tell me what is happening!" A woman cried out in panic.

"What is going on?"

A familiar voice broke through the rising calamity. "Jasmine!" Aladdin called as he rushed towards her.

Being on top of the hill did have it's advantages. As best as she could, Jasmine raised her voice and demanded attention. "Citizens!" she called, waving her arm in the air. "Citizens! Listen to me!"

Once one calmed down, he urged the others surrounding him to do the same until a wave of silence settled the people and Jasmine could be heard.

"Everything is going to be okay now!" Jasmine assured to the discombobulated and near-panicked crowd. "You have my word that everything will be done to explain the circumstances you find yourselves in. Go back to your village!" Jasmine pointed down the road. "Everyone make your way to the town hall and I will explain everything! Go, now!"

The villagers, dissatisfied but obedient, began to trickle down the road until they were all headed towards their village. Jasmine ran down the hill to find Jafar.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin caught up to Jasmine and pulled her into a hug. She pushed him away.

"I need to find Jafar," she told him without so much as a look in his direction.

"Jafar?" Aladdin questioned in surprise. "He's here? How did y-?"

"Just help me find him!" she shouted impatiently as she ran around calling Jafar's name. The soldiers dispersed into groups in order to find Jafar.

Iago cawed overhead and Jasmine followed him until she rounded a corner and gasped with her hands clasped over her mouth. She ran to the fallen figure lying unconscious on the ground.

"Jafar!" she cried as she shook him, however he was unresponsive. She pointed at one of the men. "Soldier! Get a carriage as fast as you can!" The soldier saluted, turned heel and ran towards the village.

Jasmine searched Jafar, looking for obvious wounds or bleeding out, and was relieved to find nothing of the sort. She placed her hand to Jafar's throat and shushed everyone around her. She felt his pulse faint along his artery. "He's still alive," she informed them. "Pour some water into his mouth."

"Jasmine," Aladdin remarked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let the soldiers take care of him. He'll be all right but you need to relax."

"_You _relax!" Jasmine retorted. "We need to get him inside somewhere."

"Let the soldiers worry about that," Aladdin urged.

"No, I will not_ let_ the soldiers worry about that!_ I'm_ worried, all right? Just let me worry!"

"Slow down, Jasmine!" Aladdin begged, taking her hand and pulling her back. "Where is all this concern coming from?" He dipped low so that only she could hear. "It's just Jafar. We might even find a way to get rid of him now, right?"

Jasmine yanked her hand out of his and shot daggers at him. "Without Jafar, I would be dead!"

"Oh," Aladdin backtracked sheepishly. "Well, he's probably just dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?!" Jasmine grimaced. "You think he collapsed out of dehydration? Are you kidding me?"

"Why not?" Aladdin shrugged. "He's old and like super tall so he probably gets hotter than the rest of us."

"What does Jafar being tall have to do with anything?"

"He's you know, closer to the sun, and stuff."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's going to be fine. It's not like he was almost clawed apart by the villagers like I was," Aladdin smirked. "While he was lying on the ground, I was fighting off hordes of people and saving you."

Jasmine trembled in rage, her hand convulsed against the urge to strike him. Instead, she felt her stomach decide at that moment to erupt and she doubled over to wretch upon the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: I put together some words from ancient languages and came up with Jafar's chant which is a rudimentary way of him demanding the power of thunderstorms to form. The second chant is Jafar commanding the light to come to him. I'm sure if a scholar on ancient Mesopotamian languages were to read the chants, that person would be like: "This is gibberish."

I have written out some scenes for future chapters, but this is the last chapter that is fully written out. Could I request that someone leave a comment motivating me to focus on finishing the last ones? I need a good kick in the ass. And for all those that left comments last chapter, thank you soooooo much! It's really uplifting that someone is still reading this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Jafar was aware of the pounding of his head and the ache of his bones before he had even gained consciousness. He awoke and grimaced at the tightness of every muscle in his body. With a slow reach to his temple, he gave a small grunt in response to the agony pulsing in his brain and was suddenly inundated by several people who came to surround him.

"Stay still," said Rajah, who pushed his shoulder down to keep him from attempting to sit up.

"Rajah?" Jafar groaned out. "Shouldn't you be back at the palace?"

"I won't leave my Princess if I can help it," Rajah answered.

"Where am I?" Jafar managed to lift his head enough to survey his surroundings. It was a clean clay building, set up with several beds and access to a well.

"You're in the clinic. Best we can do since we don't have a hospital," the medic replied.

"Where's Jas-…Where's the Princess?"

"She's in the town hall, explaining what happened to us all," a woman beside him explained. She was young and wore a garment usually reserved for doctors. A wet towel in her hand was used to clean his wounds. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing only his pants. "She's been there for about an hour. She wanted to wait for you, but we didn't know when you'd wake up."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About four hours," Rajah informed him. "We found you in the hills. Must have been that strange tornado that knocked you out when we were all blown to the ground."

"I'm sure you're not as weak as that would imply," the woman remarked as she wiped the warm cloth across his shoulder. "These wounds are older than four hours. You've been through quite a lot in the past few days, though I haven't the faintest idea how you got them. They almost look like healed over stab wounds except they're still swollen."

Jafar cleared his throat, stalling for time. "I was hit hard with several rocks when I was down in the canyon," he muttered.

"I see," she replied, arching a brow skeptically. "What about this horrible bruising on your abdomen?" She circled her pointer finger above his stomach.

"Rocks."

"I've never seen rocks cause this kind of tissue damage before."

They all anticipated an answer, but he had only just woken and wasn't as quick with an explanation as usual.

"Uh…"

Rajah arched a brow at him, waiting for his response.

Suddenly shouting could be heard from outside and Jafar was thankful when the others focused their attention away from him to listen to the sounds.

"...saved my life! I need to know he's all right!" Jasmine's voice grew louder.

"They'll come and get you when he's awake, Jasmine!" Aladdin argued. "There's no reason to go in there!"

The doors burst open and Jasmine came storming inside. Iago was perched on her shoulder shrilly squawking at Aladdin. As soon as she saw Jafar awake, she gasped and ran to his side.

"Why didn't anyone come get me?" Jasmine demanded. She leaned over him, touching her hand to his arm in concern.

"Calm yourself, Princess," Jafar replied as he sat up and massaged his head. "I've only just regained consciousness."

"Don't speak to my wife like that," Aladdin denounced. "It's rude."

"I'll speak to her in a way that I feel is justified, boy!" Jafar sneered at Aladdin.

"I am your future sultan! You don't speak to me like that either!"

"Okay, both of you need to stop!" Jasmine shouted, placing herself in front of Aladdin. "Everybody out. I need to speak to Jafar."

"Rajah stays," Jafar requested. Jasmine arched a brow at him but amended her previous sentence.

"Fine. Everybody but Rajah leave immediately."

Most everyone shrugged their shoulders and trotted outside except for Aladdin who made an attempt to argue about it. Jasmine pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him with Iago cawing shrilly until he was gone. Jafar was already up, moving slowly to move his staff off his things, gather up his cloak and thread his arm through one of the sleeves. He grimaced at the pain it brought him.

"Let me help you, Grand Vizier," Rajah said as he held the cloak so that Jafar could wiggle into it.

"Thank you, Rajah. Your help is appreciated." Jafar acknowledged. He picked up the snake staff and immediately raised it to Rajah's eyes. The rubies glowed hypnotically. "You will close your eyes, cover your ears and hum to yourself until I tell you to stop."

"I will…close…my eyes…" Rajah slowly repeated with his gaze locked onto the scepter.

"Do it now."

Rajah put his hands to his ears and squinched his eyes tight. A melody of 'Agrabah's Mightiest Warrior' hummed in low.

"Now then," Jafar turned to Jasmine. Iago flew from Jasmine's shoulder onto Jafar's. "What did you tell the villagers?"

Figuring it would do nothing to ask him of his health, Jasmine delved right into the matter. "There was no way to get around the magic. I told them that a sorcerer had been employed by Rami to kill Aladdin, and since they didn't have an army of their own to fight off the squadron that would be accompanying him, they made one. The villagers asked if they had been targeted because the women of the town were at the forefront of the education movement, but I believe I convinced them that it was merely coincidental and they were simply in the radius of my last known position.

"What reason did you give them as to why we happened to be around?"

"I said that after the kidnapping, we found our way back to the village, but it was empty. We decided to go down the road towards Agrabah, and there we chanced upon the villagers as well as a woman in a black cloak upon one of the hilltops. She called upon the weather to somehow control the villagers. By the way, as soon as we get back to the palace, we're going to have to find some 'ancient sorcery tomes' locked up in the records room that prove my theory that it was weather related."

"I will conjure up a scroll as soon as I can," he concurred. "Why the weather?"

"I wanted to hide the fact that a stone was used. Also the weather was more believable due to it's established metaphysical abilities."

"What about the sorcerer? What happened to her?"

"Zeyla had already died of blood loss from a stab wound when they found her so at least we don't have someone complicating our story. I told the truth and explained that I had been the one to kill her. Her death allowed the villagers to be freed from her control."

"What were the villagers' reactions to the news?"

"Well, they're pretty uneasy, but I think I managed to convince them that it can't happen again because Rami and the sorceress are dead. On top of that, the requirement for certain weather is so rare anyway so a reprisal was nearly impossible. Still, it's going to take some time for people to be okay since their minds have been violated. I'm going to keep most of the squadron here in the village so that they don't feel abandoned or unsafe."

"I think this is the best we can do for now," Jafar remarked. "What did you do with the stone?"

"I found a bag to hide it in and placed it in Shamaal's saddlebag."

"Good," he said. He paused a moment to look at her with an impressed smirk. "Well done."

"Thank you," she replied, allowing a smile of her own to shyly appear. She covered it with her hand and he noticed the bandage wrapped around her palms and wrists. With a frown, he reached over and took her hands gently in his, inspecting them carefully.

"You picked up the stone?" he inquired.

"I didn't know it would burn my hands," she replied, feeling her heart drum from his tenderness. "Even breaking it in two didn't stop the heat emanating from it."

"No," Jafar agreed, suddenly sliding gentle fingers up her forearms and raising goosebumps. "A stone will retain it's heat, just as it will retain it's magic despite casting it to pieces. However, the cooling is more rapid when there is more surface area exposed, and so you did well to decrease it's power. Without your effort, I most likely would not have been able to break the spell." His fingers were at her bicep now where the charm glowed bright under his touch.

"What are you doing to the charm?" Jasmine asked as she stared up at him. They were close, drawn together by a different magic.

"Nothing," he remarked. "It is simply responding to me."

"As many things are ought to do," she answered. He focused his gaze on her, charmed by her admission. Leaning over, he touched his lips to hers.

"Squawk!" Iago flew off Jafar's shoulder and roosted in the corner with his back to them. Another sound came from him that sounded like grumbling.

"All right, Iago, you're right," Jasmine admitted, angling away from Jafar. "If we are to remain civil, we will not allow that to happen again." She glanced at Jafar and was surprised to see him staring at the floor with brows furrowed in introspection. "We should head back to the palace soon. There is a lot to do to cover our stories."

"We'll leave in the morning," Jafar agreed. He turned towards Rajah who was still humming his tune. Only a single tap on the shoulder with the snake scepter was needed to stop him.

"All you will remember of this meeting was that it was boring," Jafar said. "You weren't even listening."

"It was boring," Rajah repeated. "I wasn't even listening."

Jafar clapped a hand on Rajah's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "You look tired, Rajah. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I feel tired," Rajah yawned. "I haven't had a proper rest since we left the eastern border. Think I'll go get some shut eye." He ambled out the door without so much as a pause for permission. Before the door had shut behind him, Aladdin came striding in.

"I've been thinking about how you two are always shutting me out now, and as your future Sultan I will no longer allow-"

"Have someone find a spare horse for me to ride tomorrow when we leave," Jasmine interjected as she walked past him. "Father is probably sick with worry."

"I won't trouble you with the thought that I was right the entire time," Jafar added as he knocked his shoulder into Aladdin while passing by. "However, you would do well not to question me again."

Aladdin sputtered out unintelligibly as he stared after them in offense. Iago cawed a lone taunt at him before following Jafar outside.

* * *

The trip back to Agrabah was long and dull with desert landscapes as far as the eye could see. Without the luxury of her coach, Jasmine found the brightness of the sun reflecting off the pale sands to be rather headache inducing, but after all that she had been through in the last few days, it was hardly worth complaining about.

The horse she rode on was a strong, white steed that seemed indifferent to her presence on it's back. She glanced ahead at Jafar atop Shamaal while he led the fifteen travelers with Iago perched on his shoulder. Despite the injuries he had sustained yesterday, he was already back to his willful, stubborn self.

Beside her, Aladdin still rode with an amateur posture, shifting endlessly to the chagrin of his horse. He talked and talked and talked while traveling the road to Agrabah.

"...but then I took out my sword and said 'halt!' to the villagers, and they stopped because I'm going to be sultan one day and I naturally have that kind of power now…"

She had forgotten how much he enjoyed embellishing stories that he tried to pass off as either his own or as true. Subtle hints gave it away, like the story about him expertly learning to play Go by reading the rules in a book he found in a whorehouse. Another not so subtle one was the story of when he found a mythical cave in the middle of a desert and was trapped inside until he found a magic carpet to fly him out. No one would or has ever believed that story.

No matter how hard Jasmine tried to focus on something else, her eyes gravitated back to the Grand Vizier leading the escort. He and Shamaal were as one team, riding high and mighty. A tall, black, powerful steed and his equally impressive master.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin cut into her thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, what?" Jasmine whipped her line of sight at him and noted his suspicion.

"You keep staring up ahead," he replied, looking in the direction she had been. "Is it Jafar? Or is it his bird that he suddenly has for no reason?"

"No, it's nothing," she dismissed. "I'm just exhausted. I can't wait to sleep safe and warm in my own bed."

"Safe," Aladdin sympathized. He inhaled deeply, giving her a cursory glance in guilt. "You know, I didn't tell you how sorry I am for not believing Jafar was right about where you were. For once I'm glad he was around because then you might not have come back." He took her hand and looked into her eyes, barely able to hold on to the reins of his horse and keep his balance while doing so. "I'm glad you're safe, Jasmine."

It was moments like these that Jasmine remembered why she liked Aladdin in the first place. He had his faults, but he was a genuinely good person.

She patted his hand and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Aladdin," she replied. "I appreciate it." They shared a warmth between them before she dropped his hand so that he could steady the reins with both hands.

"Where did Jafar get the bird anyway?" Aladdin asked as he nearly steered his horse into hers, causing both horses to grumble out twin neighs.

"I don't know," she said, leaving it vague.

"Can I get a bird?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"How about a monkey?"

"Have you ever had a monkey? They're more trouble than they're worth."

"What about a tiger?"

"You're not getting a tiger."

"A goldfish?"

"We'll talk."

* * *

Before they had arrived in the city they had been seen by lookouts up on the walls. Riders came out to greet them.

"Grand Vizier," the captain called as he rode closer. "The Sultan awaits your arrival."

"Let him know that the princess is safe and alive."

"Yes, your grace."

A rider galloped back to send the news to the palace while the rest trotted with the weary travelers towards the grand city.

As soon as they passed through the city gates, the streets were lined with citizens raising cheer in welcome for the safe return of their princess. Streams of people waved and cried out her name as she passed by on her white steed. Copious amounts of confetti floated in the air, along with music played in joy and children's laughter when they caught the eye of the princess. It was boisterous until the escort ascended up the hill towards the palace where the cheering behind them grew softer but not diminished.

Her father waited for her at the entrance, wringing his hands with unveiled excitement. She waved to him from atop her horse and he covered his mouth in a giddy glee and sprang towards her with arms open wide.

"My dear Jasmine!" he cried out as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "My daughter is back safe and sound! Oh, happy day!"

Jasmine returned his embrace with equal vigor. The Sultan noticed the bandages around her hands right away.

"Are you hurt, my beloved daughter?" he exclaimed in worry as he held her hands gently in his.

"Burns from the reins of a horse," she lied. "I held on too long when I should have simply let go. They're nearly healed by now."

"Oh, but you poor dear! What monstrosities you must have endured during your captivity!"

"It's okay now, father," she replied, breaking apart from him to give credit to her savior. "Without Jafar, I would never have come back."

The Sultan whipped his head towards Jafar with surprise on his face. "Is this true, Jafar?"

Iago stayed perched on Shamaal's head while Jafar leapt off his horse. "I am most humbled by her highness," he said as he bowed before her and the Sultan on one knee. "But I was only doing my sworn duty to protect the crown, of which I am obligated."

Jasmine frowned at his insistence. Jafar was well aware that he was not under an obligation to keep her alive anymore. Beside her, the Sultan scrunched up his face in thought, trying to remember if Jafar had been told.

"Perhaps you have not been made aware of Jasmine's decision to rescind her stipulation that any harm that came to her would be met with your exile," the Sultan replied, looking to Jasmine for support.

"Oh!" Jafar feigned surprise. "I'm sure if I had known, I would still have taken it upon myself to find the princess, of course."

"Regardless," Jasmine proclaimed, ensuring the subject was dropped, "you have acted nobly and you shall have a hero's reward!"

This time Jafar really did look surprised.

"Yes, that's right!" the Sultan followed suit. "I am very grateful to you, my most faithful servant, for bringing my daughter home. Ask and you shall receive!"

Jafar narrowed his eyes and looked to the skies in thought. "If you will permit, I shall have to think on it, your highness."

"Of course," the Sultan nodded, though he was a little disappointed. Jasmine knew her father well enough to know that his impulsive behavior caused him to project onto others. He wanted to fulfill a wish, but Jafar was wise enough not to act in haste, and it was annoying to a man like the Sultan.

The rest of the company was ushered in with more praise and gratitude. Rajah was also given a hero's reward, to which he immediately asked for a raised salary and a squadron of his own. The Sultan granted it with so much enthusiasm that Jasmine was afraid he might give Rajah command of the whole army.

To Aladdin, the Sultan gave riding lessons. One hour everyday. Aladdin was smart enough to accept in good graces though his discontent was difficult to hide.

When the squadron was dismissed and everyone was making their way into the palace, Jasmine aligned her step with Jafar's.

"What was that about?" she hoarsely whispered at him.

"It's best if we retain the notion that our political relationship is rocky enough for others to dismiss any idea of an alliance between us," he responded in quick words under his breath. "We would benefit if everyone, especially_ your husband_, underestimated our power."

Understanding the advantage in it, Jasmine gave him a subtle nod. Razoul was suddenly at the Grand Vizier's side, giving his humblest apologies.

"If I could trouble his lordship," Razoul said as he bowed his head low, "I'd be humbled if you would give an official report of the last four days."

"Bureaucracy calls," Jafar stated as he went off with Razoul.

* * *

The Sultan refused to allow Jasmine to linger out of his sight. He took her hand in his with a grip of a relieved father and walked her to her chambers.

"My daughter is back!" he called to the servants and staff they passed in the halls. "Look! All is well again!"

"Father, please," Jasmine remarked. She doubted normality would happen overnight, but she wanted to put the kidnapping behind her and he was prolonging it's dissolution.

"I am just so glad to have you here again," he smiled before suddenly going serious. "No matter what happened while you were gone, just know that I am proud of you."

She wasn't sure what he meant or had heard, but he seemed to be aware of a change in her. "Thank you, father," she reassured, "but If you're wondering, I was not sullied, however I had to defend myself which resulted in Rami's death. I wanted you to hear that from me before the rumors ran rampant."

"Oh, sweet daughter!" he sighed out, looking like he might cry over it. "How I wish I had been able to protect you!"

"Don't worry, father. Everything will be all right." Jasmine said as they stopped in front of her door. "But for now, I need to rest.

"B-but…" The Sultan fretted as he pulled at her wrist to keep her from leaving. The fear that she would somehow permanently disappear if she left his sight was evident in his expression. It took some coaxing, however he eventually realized he had to let go of his worries and trust that she would be fine within the palace walls. "All right," he capitulated. "But in the meantime I'm having Fatima resume her duties for a little while."

"I'm too old for a governess," Jasmine complained.

"No protesting! Allow a caring father one concession, Jasmine! Your governess-"

"Former governess."

"...former governess will see to it that you are protected and well taken care of. This is for your physical and mental health, Jasmine."

Jasmine rolled her eyes despite the sense of comfort it gave her knowing how much he cared about her. "Fine."

"Good," he said, kissing her on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." And with that Jasmine left him in the hall as she entered her chambers.

The first thing she heard was squeaking from the bed in the other room. She entered to find Aladdin already dressed like a pauper and taking the opportunity to jump on the bed while she wasn't around.

"Jasmine!" he cried out, flouncing onto the bed into a stop. He posed himself like he hadn't been doing anything but lounging.

"You're leaving?" she asked in surprise. "After you've only just come back?"

"I haven't had any fun in three days," Aladdin griped.

"I guarantee you've been jumping on the bed the entire time I was gone."

"Yeah, but not after I went to go rescue you."

"Jafar rescued me," Jasmine strongly reiterated. "It was Jafar who saved me, remember?"

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders and squelched out an 'eh' as he bounded off the bed and towards the balcony.

"You really shouldn't leave," Jasmine urged him. "You've been going out an awful lot. People are bound to one day notice you. It wouldn't take much to put together that a random commoner resembles the once-civilian prince."

"Don't worry about it, Jas. No one recognizes me without my expensive clothes. I'll be back before you wake up."

Jasmine sighed and turned away from him in indifference. "Fine. But don't get caught! The more often you go into town, the more risk you take."

"What's the harm?" he smiled as he backed his way to the balcony. "So the future sultan wants to consult with his citizens. What's wrong with that?"

"It categorizes you as an irresponsible person and doesn't promote confidence in the monarchy!" she shouted after him as he jumped off the balcony and scaled a tree nearby. She watched him run towards the wall down below and vanish over it.

She was set to exit the balcony and into her bedroom so that she could practice her debating skills when she glimpsed from the corner of her eye a flash of red, followed by a squawking.

"Come, Iago," the Grand Vizier's voice traveled somewhere down below in the gardens. She spied him heading towards the chamber of directors and watched him all the way until he had disappeared into the door leading to the library.

* * *

After Jasmine had menaced herself a year prior, Jafar had moved his private lab into one of the minaret towers. Access was through a secluded doorway in the back of the records room that few ever ventured. It was easy to elude the Princess' spies at the time he had fabricated it because most of them were servants with no access to the area. Now that he was less concerned about her meddlesome ways, he advanced to the secret door without bothering to remain wary.

"Let's find out what we can do with this stone, shall we?" he asked Iago as they ascended the stairs with the stone still hidden in the canvas bag. Iago cawed out an affirmative reply.

Once they entered the lab, Jafar gently laid the bag on his work bench and pulled out the stone pieces, scanning over them in great interest and excitement. He had never seen a black stone before. The wonders a great sorcerer like himself could perform with it was limitless.

The stone itself was not very large but it weighed a considerable amount for it's size. Individually, the two pieces fit comfortably in Jafar's hands. It seemed to be comprised of both stone and metal, and gleamed under light like a dark mirror.

Putting one stone to the side, Jafar took the other half to test on. He thought for a moment, wondering what minor spell he could cast that wouldn't cause panic should the stone be powerful enough to cause his sorcery to over-amplify. It was rumored that ancient cities had crumbled under the weight of a powerful stone wielded by an inept magician.

He stepped over to his tomes, looking for a specific one.

Iago repeatedly cocked his head at the stone like trying to see it from every angle. Jafar paid him no attention as he pulled a book from his shelf and flipped through it.

_Jafar_

Jafar snapped the book shut as he stood as still as a statue with his ear directed in the air. He listened for his name again.

_Jafar, are you here?_

He called out to the charm. _Where is Jasmine? _

_In the records room_

He groaned out in annoyance. Deep in his subconscious, he had hoped she was alone in her room, calling for him under some pretense just so she could see him again. Now he knew he should have been more careful when walking to the lab.

"Stay here," he told Iago. The parrot shot him a look implying he shouldn't have asked since he had nowhere else to go. Jafar waved his staff around himself and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He materialized inside the records room in front of Jasmine who stared wide-eyed at him.

"I don't know that I will ever not be amazed by that," Jasmine told him as soon as he was whole.

"Is there something I can do for you, Jasmine?" he asked in feigned innocence.

"I thought you might be in the records room fabricating a scroll indicating weather was used for sorcery purposes," she replied. "Is that not what you were doing?"

"No, it wasn't," Jafar said, though he had quite forgotten to conjure up the evidence. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke puffed out from his hand, revealing a scroll once it dissipated. "But now I have."

"Then what are you…?" Jasmine questioned, glancing all around the room suspiciously. "Wait, is this where you hid your lab?"

"Shh," Jafar hushed her, putting a finger to her lips as he looked back to make sure they were alone. "Don't give me reason to move it again. It's a very difficult and time-consuming task."

Jasmine hesitated for a moment before biting her lower lip with a sly smile. "If I ask nicely, will you let me see it?"

Jafar narrowed his eyes at her. "And what is it you are expecting?" he asked her.

"I want to know how big it is."

"It will disappoint you," he told her.

"Are you going to let me see it?" she taunted. "Or do I have to beg?"

Jafar swallowed hard as he stared at her in thought. "Turn around and cover your eyes."

Jasmine was intrigued, but did as she was told. When Jafar told her she could look, a door was revealed in the back wall where it seemed impossible for there to be one. She hadn't even heard it open.

"Come," he signaled to her as he ascended the stairs. "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" she asked as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Jasmine gawked at his lab. Why Jafar thought she would be disappointed was beyond her understanding. It was immense in it's proportion, tall and looming with long shelves of books bordering the walls. Gadgets of every size were arranged neatly in every crevice of the lab. In the middle of the room, among the telescopes, gyroscopes and the giant sand timer wedged beneath a strange weather apparatus, stood a large wooden table that served as his desk. Iago sat on one side of it, cawing out a greeting to her.

"How could all this fit inside a minaret?" she wondered aloud.

"Time and space are infinite and can be used to adjust the parameters of reality," Jafar relayed as he picked up the book he had been reading and scanned through it. "This lab is in the minaret tower however I have expanded the borders outside the guidelines of Euclidean geometry."

"I wish I could speak your language," Jasmine said, shaking her head regretfully.

"Aha!" Jafar exclaimed, tapping the page with his index finger. "Here it is!" He set the book on the table between the stone and Iago with an excitability he rarely conveyed. Jasmine stood next to him, looking over his shoulder and noted that the script was in another language.

While reading the book, Jafar settled his palm on one half of the black stone and waved his staff at Iago, chanting the foreign words scrawled out on the page.

At first Iago stared at Jafar in confusion before he suddenly gripped his throat with his wings and sputtered out coughs.

"Is he okay?" Jasmine asked in alarm.

"I'm not sure," Jafar replied, looking from Iago to his staff and back to Iago in concern. "Perhaps you should ask him."

"I should…what?"

"Ask him," Jafar prodded just as Iago managed to control his cough.

"Um," Jasmine began, looking to Jafar in uncertainty. "Are you okay, Iago?"

"Fine, fine…" Iago sputtered out in his raspy voice. "Never been better." It suddenly occurred to both Iago and Jasmine at the same time that he had been understood and they froze in wonder, staring at each other in shock until simultaneously they glanced at Jafar for explanation.

Jafar smiled arrogantly as he held the black stone in his hand.

"Hey! How are you doing this?" Iago squawked in surprise. "Can you really understand me?"

"He can talk!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Have you done this before, Jafar? How come you don't magic your horse to talk?"

"I have tried with previous horses, but it was…unsuccessful," Jafar admitted. "Most animals do not have the mental capacity for human language so giving them the physical capabilities to speak words doesn't really help considering they don't have the ability to use the words. Not only that but giving animals the ability to talk still means you have to teach them how to use their vocal cords. However, Iago is different. He already illustrated that he understands human language and can use it within the scope of a magical device so I simply gave him the physical ability to speak without being prohibited by his bird physiology."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Iago sang in a squeal. "Ooooooohh!"

"Did your magic spell already wear off?" Jasmine whispered to Jafar.

"He's just testing his range," Jafar explained.

"I can't believe this!" Iago cried out exuberantly. "Never in all my life have I ever gotten a human to understand me! And you guys call me the bird brain, but your horse understands me just fine, thank you very much. By the way, Shamaal says you're a fine master but he's not really pleased with the pressure you put him under sometimes, especially-"

"How did you come to be so aware?" Jafar interjected.

"Oh, sure, sure, I get it," Iago said, rolling his eyes. "_You're_ the master and I'm just the minion. The last guy I was with wasn't nearly as demanding as you are. He was always like-"

"Just answer the question," Jafar implored in irritation.

"How come I'm smarter than the rest of the birds, you ask? I'll give you one guess, Mr. Smartypants."

"Your last owner was a sorcerer," Jafar replied in a bored tone. "Who was he?"

"You want to take another guess?" Iago dared.

"No, I want you to answer a simple question," Jafar answered. And after a beat. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it was probably the hermit of Al-Hakim. He has an affinity with animals."

"WRONG!" Iago laughed. "Guess again."

"I don't like your games!" Jafar snarled. "Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay," Iago held up his wings in front of him. "You've probably never heard of him. His name was Fahd bin Salaam. I'll admit he wasn't as advanced in sorcery as you are."

"The name rings a bell," Jafar pondered as he stroked his beard. "Though I can't quite place it."

"I know him," Jasmine mentioned casually.

"You do?" both Jafar and Iago questioned her simultaneously. They glanced at each other before settling eyes back on her.

"He was here years ago, don't you remember?" she added, tapping Jafar on the shoulder.

"Enlighten me."

"Father bought a pony from Fahd for my thirteenth birthday. The only reason I remember the man is because there was something about him that seemed off. He seemed…too nice. Anyway the horse disappeared from the stables about a week later, though investigations concluded it had somehow escaped on it's own. Fahd came back to return the horse but I convinced father to ask for the money back. I could tell that soured Fahd, but I didn't care since there seemed to be something sinister going on with his motives."

"That was insightful of you, Princess," Iago nodded. "Fahd was in the business of blackmail. We were pretty good at it too!"

"We?" Jasmine inquired suspiciously.

"Uh, I…what?" Iago backtracked. "Did I say _we_? I meant _he_. As in Fahd."

"Tell me more," Jafar responded. "I want to know everything including how you became aware, how you and Fahd blackmailed people, and what you were doing in the oasis."

"Sit back and be amazed," Iago said, flexing his little wings. "But first, am I correct in saying that the laws in Agrabah don't pertain to birds?"

* * *

Born in Atleeza, Iago had barely surpassed his adolescence when he and many other birds were bought at a bazaar by Fahd bin Salaam, who turned out to be a moderate level sorcerer. Fahd's only difficult spell he could cast was an awareness spell which he enchanted on each bird. Out of the thirty-seven birds, Iago was the only one that had the natural inclination for the spell to cling to. It enhanced his understanding of the world, giving him the ability to figure out patterns and learn advanced ideas.

Fahd released the other birds back into the wild but kept Iago for himself, who he named Othello. He taught Iago basic human ideas, and when the parrot was ready, instructed him to fly to the wealthy district and find out secrets. Using his sorcery, Fahd would see through Iago's eyes, directing him where to go. Once they discovered something blackmail worthy, Fahd would give Iago a simple note with the words '_I know_' along with instructions for where to leave money, which Iago left at the door. Later, Iago would then wait for someone to leave money in the designated place and retrieve it once the person was gone.

Fahd and Iago found enough people to regularly blackmail so that they could live a life of luxury. Despite his moral misgivings, Fahd was polite to Iago and showed his appreciation by rewarding him with good food and never keeping him caged. For seven years, Iago lived well in Atleeza.

Unfortunately for Iago, the sorcerer was advanced in age enough to suddenly die of a heart attack one day, and the parrot found himself the property of Fahd's adult daughter. Because she had no understanding or interest in Iago's unique intelligence, she treated him like a bird, which Iago found unbearable. He escaped his new cage (but not without first leaving a few presents in her shoes) and tried finding a place in the city he grew up in, however Atleeza was in the middle of a financial crisis and it was rife with hungry people who would find a bird his size to be a good meal.

Iago had heard from a flock of parakeets that the kingdom to the west, Agrabah, did not have the problems Atleeza faced, so Iago headed there to find a new life. On his way, he had migrated with another flock that told of an isolated oasis midway between the two points that would serve as a good resting stop. When Iago had made it to the oasis that night, he was miffed to find it temporarily habitated by two humans nearly naked and already asleep next to a campfire. Too tired to complain about it, Iago perched on a branch and went to sleep.

The next morning, while Iago plucked the fruit off the trees in the oasis, he felt the familiar call of a mind. Surprised, he found it came from one of the humans and jeered at him to get his attention over the volunteers of the other birds. Being the biggest and smartest bird out there, Iago made sure he was the one to interact with the human in an attempt to scrutinize him as his next owner. He asked the black horse if the man was wealthy, and when the horse answered yes, Iago was more than willing to find the ingredients the sorcerer was asking for.

Iago learned their names were Jasmine and Jafar, but he had no idea they lived in a palace until they arrived at the gates and Jafar guided Iago to his new home in the stables. Free to fly about the vast gardens, eat his fill every day and sleep in a covered area without being caged, Iago found a place more perfect than he could imagine. His new master might have been a rude, overly tall man in black, but he at least treated Iago like a person rather than a bird.

* * *

"You were called Othello?" Jafar said in disbelief. "What an odd name."

"Like Iago is any less weird?" Jasmine retorted. "Either way, I'm going to be much more wary about birds from now on."

"Nah, you shouldn't worry about it," Iago dismissed. "I've never come across another bird like me. Out of all the birds from the bazaar, I was the only one who became self aware. Fahd knew the spell only worked on a small percentage of animals, which is why he bought so many of us."

"Whatever happened to the pony he sent to spy on us?" Jasmine remarked.

"No idea," Iago replied as looked to the ceiling in thought. "By the time I came around, he was only dealing with birds. Though he did mention that I was much smarter than any rat, dog, horse or goat he'd ever met, so my guess is that Fahd didn't have much success with the other animals and probably sold them."

A thought occurred to Jasmine and she turned to Jafar. "I hope you have things in place to prevent other sorcerers from spying on us through the eyes of animals."

"I have many preventative measures," Jafar confirmed before turning to Iago. "What kind of secrets did you uncover in Atleeza? Anyone of high importance?"

"Oh, come now," Jasmine slapped a hand across Jafar's shoulder. "Leave that alone for a while. Iago's been traveling too and would probably like a rest."

"Nonsense," Jafar laughed. "I can tell by the glint in his eye that Iago enjoys a good scandal. Now then, what kind of blackmail were you able to conduct?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Iago asked with a smile.

"I prefer extortion but I would be willing to branch out if needed. There are an awful lot of rich sinners in this country that could put their money towards government charity than into their extravagant holiday parties."

"That sounds a little too ethical for my tastes considering it hardly sounds like I would benefit," Iago remarked. "However, it could be fun."

"I'm wondering if perhaps the two of you shouldn't associate with each other," Jasmine eyed them both skeptically. "It seems it only brings out your malicious sides."

"We're just having fun, Princess! It's all a joke, right Jafar?" Iago squawked in good humor, prodding the elbow of his wing into Jafar's rib. "Besides, nothing we did would ever have an effect like that black stone would."

"Exactly what do you intend to do with the black stone?" Jasmine asked, trying not to let her misgivings show.

"I haven't given it much thought," Jafar replied, though they all knew he was lying. "The stone has the ability to amplify magic to a degree that even I am not conscious of."

"Could you turn everything into gold?" Iago asked.

"Yes," Jafar stated, "though that would be a drastic use of sorcery."

"What about making everyone into good, law-abiding citizens?" Iago suggested.

"Even Zeyla had the ability to take free will from 300 people. I would certainly be able to do so to the whole kingdom, but that would not lessen problems at all. And quite frankly, that's beyond my moral capacity."

"What about become sultan?" Jasmine proposed.

Jafar eyed her carefully. She had set out the trap to be too obvious in an attempt to hear his answer without it sounding like she did not trust him.

"I have the ability to call upon the citizens to overthrow the monarchy and sit anyone upon the throne," Jafar replied, looking insistently at Jasmine. "_Anyone_."

Jasmine was quiet, considering his words. He was the only one who knew her deepest desire, and he was the only one who had the power to bring it about. Whether he would choose her over himself, she didn't know.

"What other ideas do you have in mind for it?" she asked him, wanting to steer clear of the idea of becoming sultan.

"I really don't know yet," Jafar said, turning one of the halves around in his hand. "It's possible to heighten Agrabah towards immediate success, however there are ramifications for rash applications of sorcery. For instance, if Agrabah is suddenly much richer overnight, not only would there be questions to which there are no answers, but it might plunge the kingdom into an economic crisis due to severe inflation of goods."

Jasmine nodded along with his explanation, understanding everything except the part of her that became inappropriately aroused by his display of intelligence. It was too bad his brilliance had not been a strong enough aphrodisiac at the time she was set on marrying a handsome street rat or she might never have locked herself into a perpetual Aladdin problem.

"I see what you mean," Jasmine finally stated. "We'll have to think on that."

"Boy, am I lost," Iago scratched his head. "But then again, I'm not the diplomat here. Important question; where's the wine?"

_Snap_

Jafar handed Iago a chalice of wine. "For you." Iago reached for it only for Jafar to draw it back. "Only if you tell me the secrets you learned in Atleeza."

"Pbbt," Iago mocked, grabbing the chalice and drinking heavily from it. "You don't have to get me drunk for that. Pull up a chair. Do you happen to know the interior director of Atleeza? Oh, boy, have I got some stories to tell you!"

* * *

It was difficult to hide her surprise when, in the course of the evening, after many exchanged tales and shared wine, both Jafar and Iago were laughing hard enough to be doubled over and pointing at each other with knowing nods of their heads.

"Know what I mean?" Iago squawked, barely able to form words through his guffaws. "Really, do you know what I mean?"

"I do!" Jafar choked out through the baritone of maniacal laughter.

"How about you, Princess?" Iago called over to her.

"I'm afraid this is outside my expertise," she said as she rose from her chair and stretched with a stifled yawn. "It's been a long day and I need some sleep. But you two continue without me."

Jasmine walked away and Jafar shot up from his chair. He followed her, reaching her just as she was searching for a secret nob to open the concealed door.

"I hope that we haven't driven you away," he said as she patted around the wall.

"Not at all," she assured, looking up at him with a smile. "You should know well enough that I can't be driven away. Anyway, I think you and Iago are holding back because I'm in the room. You don't really want me to hear the details of your nefarious enterprises."

"I cannot stress how comfortable I am with you knowing all my various misdeeds," he chuckled. He was leaning towards her with his arm on the door, looking at her through his bedroom eyes. She could smell the wine on his breath but she doubted he'd drank enough to inhibit his judgment.

"Tell me how you got your reputation around the palace then," she dared. "Why are you renowned for being so great in bed?"

He stepped back to gauge her mindset, hoping this was not coming out of jealousy and was relieved to find none there. She was simply curious about the rumors, or whether he would actually reveal his history to her.

"In my youth I was too invested in work to be interested in relationships," he explained. "However, a man has physical desires. Building my reputation ensured that I was never desperate to alleviate those desires."

"Thank you for being honest," she said, standing up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "And believe me when I say I'm leaving only because I am tired. I will see you tomorrow."

His arm snaked around her hip in a flash and he held her to him as he spoke. "What about tonight? I could demonstrate my reputation for you, if you like."

"You already have," she answered, feeling heat flare through her. "Several times."

"Not in a bed. I am great in bed, you see."

She pushed him away though her face was red and her hands lingered against him too long. "Scoundrel," she teased. "There is to be nothing more, remember?"

"Nothing more," he agreed.

"Show me the nob," she demanded, fighting back a smile and biting down on her lower lip.

He angled towards her and pulled a notch out of the wall. The door slid open and Jasmine made her exit, looking back at Jafar multiple times with tantalizing grins before she disappeared down the stairs.

Jafar sat back down in his chair with a slump. He noticed Iago pretending to eye the tomes on the bookshelves carefully.

"What?" Jafar challenged.

"I'm not one to judge," Iago defended. "Uh, but isn't she married to that Aladdin guy?"

"It's complicated."

"Ah," Iago mused. "Well, since you gave me this ability to talk and all, perhaps I could return the favor."

Jafar glanced over at Iago curiously.

"Won't Aladdin be surprised when he finds a few presents in his shoes…" Iago smirked, wiggling his birdie eyebrows up and down.

The thought of Aladdin stepping his bare feet into Iago's digested meal had Jafar snickering at the image. "Heh, heh…"

"Heh, heh…" Iago chuckled along. Not to be outdone, Jafar did one better.

"Ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha!" Iago went louder.

They vied for loudest until they were laughing hard in unison, entertained by the camaraderie they'd found in each other.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey folks, thank you soooo much for your encouragement! I managed to bang out two more chapters this week and only have two more left to write (I hope). As soon as I finish writing everything, I won't make you wait for Tuesday to get the next chapter. I'll begin dropping chapters every two days. Let's hope that I can get that done by Friday so that we'll have the conclusion by next week (fingers crossed!). Once again, I am so grateful that many of you donated your time to send me some motivation! You can thank yourselves for the remainder of this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Just want to preface that 'Abu' means 'father of'.

* * *

From the moment she was born, Jasmine had always been an early riser. Motivation and persistence was ingrained in her character from the start and there was never a better time to get a jump on matters than before everyone else had risen from bed.

Today was a rare exception.

Jasmine was still entwined in the covers when the maid came into her bedroom and drew open the flowing curtains to her great balcony, welcoming sunlight into the room. As soon as the brightness hit her, Jasmine moaned out like a frail animal. The maid whirled around with her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Your highness!" the maid exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Usually you're down in the gardens by now."

"Perhaps the long weeks have been catching up to me," Jasmine groaned. She sat up and put her hand to her head when her eyes refused to focus. The acid in her stomach roiled around, threatening to force the contents back up the way they came.

A knock at the door to her chambers was quickly followed by another woman barging in without waiting for permission. "Hello!" the woman called until she entered the bedroom. She was middle aged, stoutly with a stern look, and as stereotypical as a governess could be. "You weren't at breakfast," she said as she walked towards Jasmine with intent. The maid quickly slipped past her and out the door, closing it behind her. "Yesterday your father insisted I look after you and then you don't come down for breakfast today. Are you trying to get me exiled?"

"Hello, Fatima," Jasmine replied with little enthusiasm. "I decided to sleep in this morning."

"Sleep in?" the older woman questioned. "Even as a little girl you didn't sleep in."

"I'm not hungry anyway. I wouldn't have eaten the breakfast."

"You missed out. The labneh zaatar bread was extra delicious today."

"Ugh," Jasmine stuck her tongue out in disgust. "That doesn't sound good at all."

Fatima glared at Jasmine keenly. "You love labneh. How sick are you?" She came over and placed the back of her hand against Jasmine's forehead.

"You haven't been my governess since I was seventeen," Jasmine remarked back in irritation, pushing Fatima's hand away. "I'm not a little girl."

"You sure act like one," Fatima swatted Jasmine's hand aside and resumed testing her temperature.

"It's just a headache. Nothing to worry about."

"If it's your head you're having a problem with, then why are you holding your stomach?"

Jasmine looked down and realized she was subconsciously rubbing her belly, urging it to calm down.

"I might be a little nauseous as well," she admitted. "But it's nothing serious."

"I'm not surprised, considering you've had quite the adventure this last week."

"I must have picked something up in the village. Or maybe it was one of those bandits. Who knows?"

"Perhaps I should be more thankful that a little illness is all you contracted out there. Praise Allah that nothing horrible happened to you," Fatima sighed. "Next time I see the Grand Vizier, I will personally kiss his feet for getting you away from them."

"I'm not sure he would appreciate that."

Fatima suddenly wrapped her arms around Jasmine, locking her into a squeeze. "I was so worried for you, dear girl!"

"Yes, Fatima," Jasmine squeaked back, barely able to breath through the hug.

"You are like a daughter to me!"

"You've already told me about a thousand times."

"To think that awful Rami was going to kill you! Ugh, what a creep! But his intentions with you could not have been more despicable!"

"Please don't remind me."

"What a horrid man! It makes me sick to think of it! No wonder you're feeling queasy. You can't even eat breakfast."

"I'm not that nauseous. Labneh just sounds so unappealing right now."

"Food aversions too? You poor dear. Stay in bed and rest today. You don't want to get sicker than you are."

"Honestly, I feel fine," Jasmine remarked, getting out of bed. "Just a few minor ailments."

"Are you on your cycle? Maybe that's making your symptoms worse."

"No, I'm not. Should be soon though since I last had one just before the march."

"Before the march?" Fatima questioned with eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That was over a month ago."

"Was it?" Jasmine asked, stopping to look to the ceiling in thought. "I guess so. I've been so busy that I haven't noticed."

"Headache, fatigue, nausea, food aversions and now a missed menstrual cycle?" Fatima declared with hands rising to her mouth in surprise.

Jasmine paused to let the gathered information sink in. She felt herself grow warm in panic.

"It's finally happened…" Fatima said in a near whisper.

"Oh, my god," Jasmine whispered incredulously. Her eyes widened in alarm. The first thing that came to her was to wonder what Jafar's reaction would be. "_Oh, my god_." And then she remembered Aladdin. "_OH, MY GOD_."

A pervasive knocking at the chamber door caused both women to turn in it's direction. They both skittered out of the bedroom towards the caller.

"Jasmine!" her father announced outside the door. He suddenly barged through, bounding across the room in a mild panic and then stopping right in front of Jasmine. "My dear, is everything all right? You weren't at breakfast and I thought you were kidnapped again!"

"She's fine!" Fatima exclaimed happily as she raised her hand to Jasmine's belly.

"No, don't-!" Jasmine tried to shush, but it was too late.

"Jasmine's pregnant!" Fatima shouted.

Those words, finally uttered aloud, had the strength to feel as though they struck Jasmine hard across the face. Amid the queasiness of her stomach, and the anger at Fatima for announcing the news to her father, and the confusion at finding herself faced with this conundrum, it all came together to form under the fear that was quickly building. If they were to find out that Aladdin was not the father… If they were to find out it was Jafar...

Silence had seized her father at once until his jolly cheeks went red and he bounced in elation as soon as he could comprehend the words.

"A baby!" he whooped enthusiastically. "A royal baby! I'm going to be a grandfather!" The Sultan took Fatima by the hands and jumped a dance with her in the middle of the room. Fatima, not used to being manhandled, maintained her excitement, but not without a little awkwardness on her part.

Jasmine tilted her head to the snake charm and whispered a quick, hoarse message. "Jafar! Come to my room as soon as you can! It's urgent!" She hardly had time to utter the last word when her father grabbed her by the hand and yanked her around like a ragdoll into his silly dance.

"My dearest daughter!" he shouted in high spirits. "You've made me the happiest man alive!"

Jasmine slowed him down and he ceased his dance but he was unable to stop the tapping of his feet. "Father, I'm excited too," she said, holding his hands to keep him from waltzing away, "but we must keep this quiet for now until we know for sure that I am actually with child."

"Yes, yes, of course…" the Sultan agreed with minimal compliance. She had no doubt that if he didn't shout it from the rooftops as soon as he left the room, his behavior would be a dead giveaway to everyone in the court that he was in on some kind of secret. "We won't whisper a word of this to anyone. Though we do need to prepare for his arrival. Yes, we'll need a nursery and a crib and blankets and eeny, weeny, little spoons…"

"Father!" Jasmine urged, taking his arm in hers. "We don't need any of those yet! Especially the spoons. A child doesn't need a spoon until six months."

"We're only six months away!" the Sultan exclaimed in another rising panic. He shot his finger in the air in insistence. "We shall acquire the spoons immediately!"

"We are six plus nine months away from that, Father," Jasmine answered with exasperation. "It will not take fifteen months to find a spoon."

"Your father is correct though," Fatima remarked. "We should start planning the nursery."

"We do not-…!" Jasmine stopped to calm her irritation and collect her thoughts. "Listen, let's just keep this between us, all right? This month has been filled with near riots, kidnappings, a vengeful sorcerer and a lot of political uproar. The last thing the kingdom needs right now is to rescind any pregnancy news, so don't go declaring it!" She suddenly doubled over when a cramp hit her hard and her stomach forewarned an upheaval. Her father rushed by her side, grabbing her arms to keep her standing while Fatima grabbed a basket and thrust it under her chin. Jasmine felt the nausea fade and she pushed the basket away.

"I'm fine. It's gone."

A vase on the table startled them all when it fell to the floor without a cause and shattered upon impact. The noise was loud and echoed against the walls. The door flew open and Jafar bolted in, alert and concerned.

"I heard a crash in here so I rushed in!" he exclaimed with his feeble excuse. "Is everybody all right?"

"Jasmine's pregnant!" the Sultan cried out happily.

Silent seconds followed until Jafar's jaw dropped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Father!" Jasmine berated. "You can't go around telling everyone just yet!"

"Oops, sorry," the Sultan laughed.

Jasmine grabbed Jafar's arm, yanking him out of his stupor. "Well, he is the Grand Vizier so he might as well know about it," she said, trying to rile him into action. "Help me clean this up, Jafar."

Jasmine pulled him down to the floor and began picking up large pieces of the broken vase.

"Oh, such a happy day!" The Sultan announced over and over again, pestering Fatima to dance with him. She held up her hands defensively, backing away while the Sultan kept urging her to 'loosen up'.

With both of them on the floor, Jafar rasped over to Jasmine, "_You're pregnant_?! How long have you known?"

"Fatima figured it out just now," she replied.

"Fatima figured it out? Don't you have some kind of biological alarm that tells you when you're with child?" He was trying not to sound frantic but he had been caught too far off guard.

"I don't exactly have a bell that goes off when conception occurs!" Jasmine shot back at him. She glanced back at her father to make sure neither he nor Fatima had noticed them conspiring.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Jafar huffed in agitation, "but I need to know-"

"Of course, it's yours, Jafar!" she spat out quietly. "I haven't been with Aladdin in the better part of a year. Which, brings me to my next question. How the hell did-?"

"I'm afraid I panicked when your father almost walked in on us together that first time," Jafar quickly explained. "And then I heard you tell him to release the stipulation on me and that you didn't trust me, and then after that I quite forgot to prevent conception."

"This is from the first night?" Jasmine replied in shock. "All those times with Aladdin and it took only one time with you?"

"What are you two blabbering about over here?" the Sultan inquired, coming to them with arms splayed out in happiness. "Don't bother with that! The maids will clean it up. Come! We have celebrating to do!"

"I believe celebrations should be reserved until the pregnancy has been further established," Jafar replied, rising from the floor.

The Sultan shot him a sour look. "Nonsense! We're all here now and I want to revel in this joyous news!"

"Not all of us are here," Fatima said. "Aladdin hasn't been told yet."

Jasmine and Jafar glanced uneasily at each other. She scooted nearer and directed her words to him beneath her breath.

"What are we going to do about Aladdin?" she whispered, barely moving her lips.

"We'll have to find him before they do," Jafar indicated to Fatima and the Sultan while they wondered where Aladdin was. He was usually still asleep or running around the palace at that hour.

"And then what? Can you hypnotize him into believing the baby is his?" Jasmine asked.

"I'd rather hypnotize him into jumping off a minaret," Jafar sneered through gritted teeth.

"_Can you do it_?"

"You're asking if I can I hypnotize him into believing that he had sexual relations with you a few weeks ago and that he is the father of_ my_ child?"

"Yes," Jasmine confirmed in a harsh tone. "Can you?"

Jafar stewed on the thought until she nudged her elbow hard into his rib.

"Yes," he answered with a hint of rage. "I can do it."

"Good," Jasmine replied. She surreptitiously slipped her hand in his, giving it a squeeze before letting him go. "Please do so. Afterwards, we'll figure something more beneficial out later, all right?"

"Fine," Jafar sighed. "Where is he anyway? We've got to find him as soon as we can."

"Probably out in the city somewhere."

"Why?"

Jasmine opened her mouth to explain, only to shut it when she spotted a hand come over the railing and then Aladdin, wearing his pauper's clothes, was hoisting himself up onto the balcony.

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath. "Can you stop them from seeing Ala-"

"Aladdin!" the Sultan raised his arms in the air in welcome. It didn't seem to occur to him that Aladdin had not used the door.

Aladdin was equally as confused as he stood on the balcony like a rabbit about to bolt. He glanced in shock from the Sultan to Jasmine to Fatima to Jafar and then did a double-take back at Jafar.

"What is everyone doing in here?" Aladdin asked in perplexity.

"My dear boy!" the Sultan cheered. He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulder and gave him a giant hug, squishing Aladdin hard enough to squeeze the air out of his lungs. "You did it! You're going to be a father!"

"What?" Aladdin stumbled out of the hug, holding onto his fez to make sure it was still there. "What are you talking about?"

Jafar and Jasmine gave disquieting glances at each other, then at Aladdin, and back again at each other.

"Jasmine is pregnant," Fatima announced merrily. Aladdin's expression mirrored Jafar's from only a moment before. He stood shocked and speechless while Jafar and Jasmine swallowed hard, eyeing him speculatively. The Grand Vizier leaned over to whisper into the Princess' ear.

"Should I kill him now? I can make it look like an accident."

"Shh!"

Aladdin stroked his chin in thought, the wheels of his mind sluggishly turning. "Jasmine is pregnant?" he repeated slowly. They all watched him as he assessed this news with great effort. He finally turned his attention to her with a look of disbelief. "Jasmine is pregnant,"he stated.

"Yes," the Sultan remarked. "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?" Aladdin questioned. He ran over to Jasmine, grabbed her around the waist and swung her in the air. "I'm more than happy! I'm super happy!" he exclaimed with a great smile.

Aladdin put Jasmine down on the ground and she steadied herself while glancing up at Jafar stupefied. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at Aladdin in bafflement.

"Woohoo!" Aladdin rejoiced. "They always say it takes nine months!"

"Er, yes," Fatima concurred, clearly bewildered. "It does take nine months indeed."

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"Uh, Aladdin," Jasmine said as she took him by the arm and pulled him to the side. "Let's talk about this for a second, all right?" She glanced back at Jafar and nodded her head towards Fatima and her father. Jafar gave her a subtle nod in understanding.

"Talk about what?" Aladdin asked as they passed into the bedroom. "Names? How about Aladdin junior? Wait, I've got it!" He snapped his fingers. "I've always wanted to name my son Abu!"

"Abu? Is that a joke?"

"Yeah! It'd be hilarious!"

"I don't get it, but that's not what I wanted to say to you. I don't want to draw from your excitement, but you should know that I am only speculating the pregnancy. It hasn't been confirmed."

"But don't you have like some way of knowing?" Aladdin asked in confusion. "Like, aren't you supposed to be getting fatter or peeing all the time?"

Jasmine looked up to the ceiling, forcing her eyes not to do the full roll in front of him. "That doesn't happen for a while. Look, I just don't think we should be telling anyone about the baby yet, do you understand?"

"What! Why?" Aladdin whined. "I want to prove to those smug bastards on the council that I have balls."

"It needs to be a secret for now, Aladdin," Jasmine pleaded. "We can tell everyone soon when the pregnancy is further along."

"I don't know…" Aladdin replied, stroking his beardless chin. "I really want that director of economics to stop looking down on me like I'm some kind of idiot. Do you know that last week he told me that he didn't understand what you see in me? The nerve of that guy. I'm his future sultan!"

"Just don't tell anyone!" Jasmine snapped. "It's a secret that could be used against us. Don't you get it?"

"Not really. Who would use your pregnancy against us?"

"If anyone wanted to destroy the monarchy, they'd have to makes sure there were no sultans after you."

"Oh…I…don't get it."

"It's like this," Jasmine replied, struggling to figure out an analogy he might understand. "You hate vegetables, right? If you wanted to destroy vegetables forever, you would have to make sure no one grows vegetables. And if you made it so that there were no more vegetable seeds then you would never have to eat another vegetable again. The baby is a vegetable seed that some people might not want me to grow, see?"

Aladdin narrowed his eyes at her before smirking while slowly nodding his head. "Oh…" he drawled. "Yeah, I see now."

"So don't tell anyone yet."

"Huh?"

Aladdin's empty look had Jasmine holding out her hands to him in an attempt to make him stay put.

"Wait one second," she told him. "I'll be right back." Then she ran out of the room.

* * *

"You will forget this moment until I tell you to remember," Jafar said in his mesmerizing baritone.

"I…will…forget…" both the Sultan and Fatima repeated simultaneously. Their blank eyes stared into the ruby orbs without blinking.

Jafar had never hypnotized two people at once. He could not help but feel a swelling of pride at the growing power he maintained.

"Jafar," Jasmine came up to him. "I need you."

"Hold on," he told her. He turned back to the Sultan and clapped him hard on the shoulder in camaraderie. "Well, at least we know the princess is safe and the broken vase is not another attempt at kidnapping," he said in uncharacteristic conviviality.

The Sultan jostled out of the trance first with Fatima closely following. "Uh, yes…I do believe we were hasty in thinking she was in danger again," the Sultan agreed.

"Run along now and go play with your little toys," Jafar insisted. "Don't forget about the council meeting after lunch."

"Ah, right!" The Sultan jumped towards the door. "I have a new spinny thing that I want to try out!"

Fatima didn't snap out of it as quickly, but she trailed the Sultan out the door with her hand to her head and asking herself rhetorical questions. "Did something happen?"

Once they were out of sight, Jasmine pulled on Jafar's arm, dragging him with her to the bedroom. "Come here."

Jafar yanked her to him and caught her in his arms. She was momentarily stunned by his actions, but closed her eyes to briefly relish his arms around her.

"I need to apologize for the circumstances which we find ourselves," he said into her hair. "However it would be dishonest to say that I am not excited by the prospect of-"

"Stop talking, Jafar," she told him, taking his cloak into her hands and tugging him down to her. Their mouths clasped together into a vigorous kiss, ambitious in their desires. They briefly kissed with a frantic, desperate need before pushing back on one another, giving themselves two steps berth.

"Nothing more," Jafar muttered.

"Nothing more," Jasmine agreed, fixing her hair so that it didn't look so disheveled.

"Nothing more of what?" Aladdin asked as he stepped in from the bedroom. They stared at him in quick shock before recovering their voices.

"Nothing more to say on the pregnancy matter," Jasmine deftly answered. "Uh, Jafar, could you maybe use your staff now?"

"By the way," Aladdin sniffed at Jafar suspiciously. "Why do you even know about this? Who told him?" he asked Jasmine, thumbing up at Jafar.

"Now would be a good time…" Jasmine hinted to Jafar.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention to it. Jasmine paused with widened eyes before answering.

"Who is it?"

"It's Razoul!" Came the reply. "I have something important to discuss."

"We're busy!" Aladdin called back. "Go away!"

Jasmine shot a glare at him, noticing right away how his face had turned red and his demeanor went tense. He didn't want Razoul talking to her and Jafar which meant he was hiding something.

With an irritable sigh, Jasmine opened the door and Razoul entered, standing at attention in front of her and giving Jafar a look of surprise.

"I wasn't expecting his lordship," Razoul mentioned towards Jafar, "but it's good that you're here."

"What is the news?" Jafar asked.

"The imposter was seen last night. He gave us the slip again, but we have a plan to apprehend him next time he shows up."

"Imposter?" Jasmine inquired in confusion. "What imposter? Who is the person pretending to be?"

"Why, Prince Aladdin, of course," Razoul answered. "Have you not been told yet? Someone has been declaring himself as the future sultan. We've been trying to catch and stop him since last week but he's always managed to escape without notice. For some reason, the imposter only comes out at night."

Jasmine dug her nails into her palm, fighting back her anger. "Who have you told about this?"

"Only the Military Director," Razoul pointed to Aladdin in confusion. "I figured since not only is he the one in charge of the streets, but also the one being impersonated, that he should be informed first. He said that he would relay the information to the Grand Vizier."

"When was this?" Jafar inquired.

"Almost three weeks ago. The day after Princess Jasmine left for the border."

Both Jafar and Jasmine glanced at Aladdin, who refused to make eye contact with either one of them.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Razoul," Jasmine replied. "Does anyone else know about this imposter?"

"Only the eight members on the task force."

"Let's keep it that way for now. If you apprehend this troublemaker, please quietly bring him to me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Razoul turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" Aladdin called out to Razoul.

"Aladdin, no," Jasmine urged. "We have things we need to discuss." She tried to grab his hand but he slipped out of her grasp and wrapped his arm around Razoul's shoulder.

"So tell me what this plan to catch the imposter is…" Aladdin schmoozed as he walked out the door with the captain of the guards. Jasmine groaned out in exasperation, looking to Jafar for validation for her anger.

"I can make it look like an accident," he reminded her.

"We'll deal with him later," she replied. "The council meeting is in an hour and I must prepare. Hopefully he keeps his mouth shut till then."

* * *

Jafar sat back in his office chair and steepled his fingers as he processed the morning in his mind. Out the window, he could hear Iago squawking while he flew all over the gardens enjoying his new home.

_Jasmine was pregnant. With his child._

Jafar's experiences were extensive, but being a father was not one of them. He had taken precautions over the years not to sire any children. Despite it all, he had somehow managed to impregnate the one woman who could merge his lineage with that of the crown's. He had sired a future sultan. His smile widened in elation.

It wasn't all wonderful news. Aladdin would be getting the credit for his achievements and any character strengths the child would have. His smile faltered as he thought of his child calling Aladdin father. Jealousy percolated within him. Perhaps he could convince Jasmine to allow him to tutor this child in hopes of building a trusting relationship with him or her.

His thoughts turned to Jasmine. She was a brave woman, terribly willful and brilliant. He couldn't help but let his smile return when he thought of her. He still felt her kiss on his lips.

"What's with the creepy smile?"

Jafar glanced over to see Iago perched in the window giving him an odd look. "Don't you have some bugs to eat?" Jafar taunted him.

"I'll have you know that I do," Iago insolently confirmed. He flew over to Jafar's shoulder just as the Grand Vizier rose from his seat. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to the council meeting," Jafar told him, giving him a glare. "_You're_ going to stay in the garden and cull the bugs."

"I thought you were in a good mood," Iago replied. "Guess I was wrong. Oh, by the way, I saw Aladdin sneaking over the palace wall just now."

Jafar whipped his head over at Iago to stare at him in surprise.

"Is there something in my teeth?" Iago asked, picking his beak with his wing.

"While your speech needs refining, you are quite perceptive in your ways," Jafar remarked. Iago was taken back by the compliment.

"Thank you?"

"Follow him and let me know where he goes."

Iago tapped his foot expectantly on Jafar's shoulder. Jafar sighed inwardly.

"Please."

"You got it, your royal Evilness," Iago crowed. Not expecting the moniker, Jafar's laughter rivaled the bird's as they exited the office of the Grand Vizier.

* * *

It had been some time since Jasmine had attended a council meeting. She was still new to her position as education director, however anyone who did not know that would not have been able to tell. At the moment, she sat at her place midway down the table where she could see her father on one end and Jafar on the other. She caught the Grand Vizier's eye and was pleased when he gave her a suggestive smile.

"Where is Aladdin?" the Sultan asked, pointing to the only vacant seat in the room. Jasmine huffed out in annoyance, wishing she had nagged Aladdin to attend since he was prone to forgetting. She figured he was asleep in their chambers.

"He wanted to rest from yesterday's ride back from the eastern village,"Jasmine offered up an excuse.

"I can't help but notice that you made a point to be here today," the Professor remarked. "And for that, Agrabah is thankful." Though he was sincere in his words, she could feel the Professor quietly judging the boy for his absence since she had been the one to cover Aladdin's duties along the border.

"Let's get this meeting underway, shall we?" The Sultan banged the tiniest gavel Jasmine had ever seen upon the large conference table. She had no idea when or where he had obtained it.

The first hour was dedicated to solving the public relations problems that Jasmine's kidnapping and the near slaughter of a village had caused.

"The report that Jafar gave will have a sizable effect on the reaction from the citizens," Jasmine decreed as she assured the board that the solution was underway. "He is well respected within the community and it is known in the streets that he can be trusted. The alarm this incident might have caused will dissipate after time and reassurance."

"Princess Jasmine has already handled the stress caused in the eastern village," Jafar reinforced. "She already has a positive presence there and was able to soothe their fears. The Princess has inadvertently solved the problem of punishment, so there will not be any long trials to remind the public of these events. I don't foresee any issues arising."

"Well then," the Sultan admitted, "it seems you two have already handled everything nicely. It's so good to see you both finally getting along."

"Yes, well…" Jafar stuttered, hoping he and Jasmine had not sung each other's praises so loudly that everyone might surmise they were in an alliance.

"I guess what they say about near death experiences is true," the Sultan continued. "It tends to form deep bonds between people."

Jasmine and Jafar spoke at the same time in a burst of words.

"He thought he was obligated to rescue me."

"I thought I was obligated to rescue her."

"Oh, look how well you two go together now!" the Sultan cheered while the rest of the director's glanced at them suspiciously. "Like two peas in a bed."

"Pod," Jafar corrected, though the change didn't make the idiom any less inappropriate.

"Good thing Aladdin's not here," Jasmine heard the director of the fiduciary beside her say under his breath.

"Speaking of rescues," the Sultan persisted, though Jafar wished he would just shut up, "have you thought about your hero's reward? Would you like a seaside vacation home? More exotic birds? A harem, perhaps?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something soon enough," Jafar replied, trying not to blanch at his suggestions. After twenty years of service, the Sultan still didn't understand him at all. He looked over at Jasmine who brought a hand to her mouth, trying hard not to let her laughter show.

At least someone understood him. Warmth spread through him like a hot drink on a cold day, starting with his heart. He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers.

"Next point of the meeting," Jafar stated. "Cost of repairs to the road through the main square."

* * *

Jasmine sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers as she processed the meeting in her mind. If the director's didn't suspect her and Jafar of collusion by now then Agrabah might suffer under the weight of the government's stupidity. What she and Jafar conspired probably couldn't be pinpointed to them, however that didn't mean they weren't entrenched in a lot of deceit, lies, illegal sorcery, murder, and borderline treason.

There was no one else she would rather join with in criminal conduct.

And now they had a baby on the way.

Thoughts of the child caused a smile to form on her lips. Of all the men in the world, Jafar was the one she felt most deserved to be father to a sultan. Up until a week ago she would have thought he had impregnated her on purpose, but the trust she had in him and the reaction he gave that morning indicated he was just as surprised as everyone else. Memories of the night of conception brought more amusement to her expression. How reckless they had become.

Her heart beat ferociously from the memory of the oasis. How deep she had fallen…

A knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come!"

Jafar entered and Jasmine felt her heart swell at the sight of her tall, dark man. It was short lived when she noticed Iago on his shoulder and the look on his face as he closed the door behind them.

"What exactly does Aladdin do when he goes into the city at night?" Jafar questioned.

"I suspect you know," Jasmine replied, looking to Iago for verification. "But I was told he was simply doing what he did before he lived in the palace, which was to steal things, smoke hookah, and cause overall mischief. He considers himself a free spirit."

"He was out in the town today during the meeting," Iago announced. Jasmine sat straighter in her chair and gave him an incredulous look.

"I thought he was sleeping," she remarked. "I had no idea he left the palace. What the hell was he doing out there?"

Iago flew from Jafar's shoulder and alighted on her desk in front of her. He coughed into his wing nervously before speaking. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you should know that Aladdin, uh…he's not been a good guy, you know, to your marriage, and, uh-"

"He's cheating," Jasmine declared. Both Jafar and Iago shrunk in their shoulders and peeked over at her like they were waiting for the inevitable apocalypse, however both seemed surprised when she simply stared at the floor in thought.

It would be hypocritical for her to chastise Aladdin for breaking their wedding vows, though in a ridiculous way she was hoping that he had cheated before she did. Somehow it made her own transgressions seem less reprehensible. Aside from that fact, she hadn't thought of him as a husband in a long time and this act of infidelity barely scratched her heart. Her bewilderment stemmed from the fact that because she had lost all desire for him, it seemed impossible for her to believe anyone else might find him attractive. She had forgotten that sometimes all it took was a handsome face.

"Jasmine," Jafar spoke quietly.

"I'm not hurt," she relayed, knowing he was concerned for her feelings. "It's just…I thought he was a good person." Her admission was short lived before she brushed it aside to address more important matters. "Anyway, we need to get this under control. Can you hypnotize him into losing interest with the city and other women?"

"Only for a few weeks before it wears off and his biological needs kick in. Eventually he can be conditioned out of it, but that's going to take years of time and effort."

"More effort than keeping him locked up inside the palace and teaching him the ethical value of maintaining a decent reputation?"

"Hmm," Jafar conceded. "I see what you mean. If we're to condition him, might I suggest we instill an additional spell that will help him focus on learning basic tasks such as reading and hygiene?"

"Might as well if we're going to brainwash him anyway. Is it possible to have him speak the words you want him to at moments we need?"

"Possibly, though I'll have to practice on it," Jafar confirmed. "Luckily, he's highly suggestible, so there's no one better than Aladdin to do our bidding. If we play our cards right, we can transform this street rat into a well-behaved prince, and then when it's time to crown a new sultan, perhaps we can find a way to bypass him and have our child sit on the throne instead. History will not shine on him and the credit will fall to us through the actions taken by our child."

Every time Jafar used the term 'our child' a wild whirl of joy swept through her body. It was a struggle to remain composed.

Jasmine thought on his words and nodded in agreement. "Not only would he be seen as noble for side-stepping the throne, but his status as a simple commoner would loft the public's opinion of the monarchy. This could work."

"Despite all the problems he has, Aladdin may turn out to be the perfect puppet," Jafar chuckled. "It was serendipitous that you married him after all."

"And everyone thinks_ I'm_ the ignorant one!" Iago laughed.

"Don't count your blessings yet," Jasmine maintained. "We have a lot of things to clear up such as how much damage he's caused and if the task force knows it's Aladdin they're trying to capture."

"He might be one of the dumbest people I've ever known…" Jafar began.

"I'll say!" Iago cackled. "He thinks it takes nine months for a woman to get pregnant!"

"...but I'll give him credit that he's extremely wily and can elude the task force, especially given that he knows their plans."

"What if he tells everyone I'm pregnant?" Jasmine lamented. "Right now we don't have control over what he says."

"What does it matter now?" Jafar answered. "As much as I loathe the thought of him calling himself father to my child, it will be better if no one thought it possible that he's not the one who impregnated you. The more he declares it, the less people will question it."

"You're right," she agreed. "The sooner we start his conditioning, the better it is for everyone."

"He's still in the city, if you're wondering," Iago remarked. "Do you want me to keep following him?"

"Please, Iago," Jasmine affirmed. "If you don't mind."

"So polite," Iago said, turning to Jafar. "You could learn a thing or two from her." He flapped his wings and lofted into the air, disappearing out the window.

Jafar and Jasmine were alone. A strong silence brewed between them, each gazing at the other expectantly. Jafar was the first to take action, coming to her and taking her hand in his.

"I believe Iago is correct," he said softly as he brought her fingers to his lips. "I would like to learn from you."

The thrill of him beside her nearly distracted her from the thoughts crowding her brain. She pulled her hand away and refused to look at him knowing that her attraction to him was great enough to push sense out of the way.

"I need to think, Jafar," she told him as she sat down at her desk.

"Nothing more," he nodded.

"I don't know yet," Jasmine whispered. "Let me think."

She could feel Jafar pause beside her before obeying her request and finally leaving her office. She didn't see the smile perched at the corner of his lips in prospect.

* * *

Jasmine was quiet through dinner.

"Is Aladdin still asleep?" her father asked, looking more exasperated than usual. "That boy sure does keep strange hours."

"He was almost killed in the eastern village," Jasmine retorted. "Let's cut him some slack."

"You're right, my dear. I guess it's because your journey was so much more stressful that your being here now makes me forget how your amazing strength makes everyone else seem weak." The Sultan patted her hand for the umpteenth time that day, glad to have her back. "Still, when was the last time I saw that boy? Yesterday on his horse, maybe?"

Jasmine wanted to remind him that Aladdin was in the room that morning when they all were there, however that would probably only cause questions to arise considering Jafar had hypnotized him into forgetting the incident.

"Yes, that might have been it," she confirmed.

* * *

Jasmine stood out on the balcony that evening to watch the setting sun disappear down the horizon. She watched for Aladdin despite knowing he wasn't coming back that night. In a way, she hoped he wouldn't come back at all. His unwillingness to learn his role or take up his responsibilities showed how much of a child he was. He was immature in every way and probably had no idea nor would even believe that he was the one shooting blanks this whole time. That would come as quite a surprise to a boy who thought he was every inch the man.

Now that she knew he was also disrespectful, including to their marriage, she didn't know how to register her apathy. For the past year when they talked, or argued, or was in the presence of one another, or in those sparse moments when they committed to their duties to make an heir, there was nothing but numbness from her. Nothing he said or did gave her any reaction. He might as well have been dead to her. It was no wonder that he had sought out other companionship, though that hardly excused him.

Future puppet sultan. He meant nothing else to her. She wondered if she had lost the ability to emote.

But a name came to her mind and her body responded to it like fire stoked within. He was clever and dignified, able to command respect by both commoners and peers. The way he carried himself with confidence and grace brought a tingling sensation to her skin when in his presence. When they interacted, everything about him burned into her soul, devouring her lovesick heart until she was entirely consumed. His effect on her was more than just a blaze. The moments they found themselves caught up in their desires, the inferno between them raged with insatiable lust and desperate need.

He was everything to her. Loyal ally, trusted confidante, masterful politician, brilliant architect of policy and lies.

Father of her child.

_Jafar_

She had let the name slip as less than a whisper. In an instant, black ash formed behind her, steps echoed as he went to her. Not even fully materialized, he wrapped one arm around her waist and slipped the other up her torso to capture her breasts. His lips brushed along her neck as she melted into his embrace, savoring his touch and finally accepting it as more than just a fleeting madness.

He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. She caught his mouth to hers in desperate kisses. Within moments they were naked under the sheets, exploring each other with deft hands and soft lips. She lay back on the bed as he gripped her wrists and pulled them over her head, gently locking her down. She moaned when he entered her in a slow rhythm, showing her what it meant to make love. She put her lips to his ear and whispered.

"More."

"Forever more," he grunted out as she succumbed to her climax.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I suck and didn't get the entire story written out like I had intended. Something came up IRL that took three days out of my proposed writing time. Also, looks like this story might be a chapter longer than I anticipated. Still working on it though!

More importantly, thank you so much for all those leaving reviews! You have no idea how incredibly helpful you have been to me!


	19. Chapter 19

_Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about Power._

\- Oscar Wilde

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the window waking Jasmine as she lay in bed. She had never seen Jafar so peaceful before. His breaths in even cadence was so unlike Aladdin's frequent snorts.

Everything about Jafar was different from Aladdin. At the moment, the obvious comparison to make was that Aladdin was the type to sprawl out and take up more space in the bed, yet there was now plenty of room for her even if the mattress barely fit the length of the Grand Vizier. Jafar might not have the brawny thickness of a youthful street rat, but he had a surprisingly fit form with sinewy swells of muscle padding his thin arms and chest.

Aside from the gaps in maturity and intelligence, the biggest disparity between Jafar and Aladdin were the actions they took. When it came to sex, Jasmine could see why the rumors about Jafar were so high in approval.

Aladdin knew only three moves. Get in, get off, get out. There was no thought other than the primal urge to shoot his seed. Jafar had his primal urges as well, however they were accompanied by long periods of foreplay and focused attention to her needs. He enjoyed building her exhilaration, watching her react, and savoring his time. Hours of pleasure with Jafar felt shorter than the five minutes Aladdin dedicated to his own completion.

Jasmine laid her hand to his chest and felt the beating of his heart. Scars still crossed his flesh where he had been stabbed, though the bruising was finally fading away.

There was nothing to indicate he was awake except that he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing her palm where the burns had healed over.

"I noticed you didn't snap your fingers last night," she said.

"There's no point, of course," Jafar smiled, eyes still closed. "However, I'm not sure even sorcery could halt the power you have over me. My biology is desperate to meld with yours."

"There is nothing a man of your capabilities could not control." She slipped her hand beneath the sheets and found him already prepared for her. He squirmed, grasping her wrist as she took hold of him with a firm grip.

"I think you'll find my control quite lacking when it comes to your manipulations," he grimaced before adding, "My Princess."

She was surprised by his reference, not having been called princess in private long enough to know he did not slip up. She remembered he was allured by power of which she was born into. In a way, she outranked him.

"I'm a benevolent mistress," she asserted, loosening her hold on him. "I can be reasoned with and will show you mercy…" She leaned over him so that her lips were nearly pressed to his. "…as long as you beg me for it."

Jafar's eyes widened in disbelief. He had fantasized something like this for some time and the realization that he was given the opportunity to achieve it made his brain fizzle out in error.

With his words absent, Jasmine leaned back and pretended to be apathetic to his non-reply. "If this isn't what you were wanting, I c-"

"I'll do anything," Jafar interjected, endeavoring to sound restrained. "Anything you wish, my Princess."

Jasmine's grin grew wicked, thinking of the things she could have him do for her. A man like him didn't like to relinquish control so easily, but when found in the right situation, being able to simply let go and give in was a perversion most people couldn't understand.

"Silk sash," she stated.

With a wave of his hand, one appeared laced around his palm. She took it from him, wrapping one end around his wrist and the other around the bed post.

* * *

Afterwards they were staring up at the ceiling through labored breaths, surprised by the rush of euphoria their play had caused.

"Next time I want to be the one to beg," Jasmine noted.

Jafar nodded. "I have just the scenario."

A flash of red swooped into the room. Jasmine flung the covers over Jafar and herself just as Iago flit onto the bed frame.

"Aladdin's hopping over the wall!" Iago squawked. "Put your pants on!" He then disappeared out the window again.

Jafar magicked out of the sash just as Jasmine was about to untie it.

"You could have at least perpetuated the illusion of imprisonment," she remarked.

"No time." He stood up and whirled his fingers in a circle in front of himself. His clothes came up off the floor and somehow dressed him correctly in a tornado of cloth.

"Do you use magic for everything?" Jasmine questioned while she was still wrestling into her blouse. "How is it you keep your sorcery so well hidden when you use it for even the most mundane of tasks?"

"Admittedly, I use it much more often now that I have someone to impress," he replied, coming to her with a kiss before suddenly going invisible.

"You don't need sorcery to be impressive," she told him, not knowing where he was in the room but assuming he was headed out the door. His voice drifted to her from that direction.

"And neither do you." The door opened and paused for a moment. "I'll see you after conferences."

"You'd better."

She heard him chuckle and then the door shut on it's own. Jasmine looked to the balcony just as Aladdin was hoisting himself over. She stood with her hands on her hips in disappointment until he glanced up and finally noticed her. He jumped back in surprise, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, hey, Jas…" he said as he stood withdrawn and ran his hand through his thick hair. It was a trick he used to cause naive women to focus on his handsomeness and forget his stupidity. But she wasn't naive anymore.

"You missed the council meeting yesterday," she accused. "I had to make up excuses for you."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Can you forgive me?" he replied, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"There's a task force out to capture you. You have minimal responsibilities I need you to pretend to care about. Just stay in the palace until it's safe to go out again."

"But, Jasmine…"

"If you leave this palace again, I'll tell father that you can't read."

"But then he'd lose respect for me!" Aladdin exclaimed fearfully. "He's the only one around here who still does! Don't tell him!"

"Just stay in the palace," she demanded. "That's all you have to do."

"Ugh, fine," he conceded. "Spoil sport." He muttered the last part under his breath, but she heard it anyway and didn't care to chastise him.

"I meet with the constituents for consultations till one."

"Glad I don't have to meet with the public," he remarked, flopping down on the bed.

"You should learn how though. As Military director, you have a responsibility to listen to the citizens. Anyway, since I've been gone for two weeks, I have meetings all day so I won't be around much. Right now, you have one job-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he replied, sighing out in frustration. "Don't leave the palace."

Jasmine, satisfied enough that he won't cause anymore problems, marched out the door towards her office.

* * *

It was only her second consultation with the citizens as Education Director, but she was already established as though she'd always been there. It helped that she had been in the public eye for so long.

"How will you spend the money allotted to your department?" One man asked.

"I plan on using it to build newer schools and find smarter teachers. All this will be provided with additional funding through charity."

"You gave the miller's son access to Agrabah's highest rated school," a desperate father pleaded. "Please give my sons the same!"

"The miller's son tested at a high academic level. If your sons' teacher feels it is warranted, have him sign a permission slip issuing early access to the educational assessment test."

"Weren't you kidnapped?" Wondered a woman.

"I'd be happy to answer questions about that later, but not during the time dedicated to hear about educational issues."

"Women don't belong in the government," an old man complained.

"Neither do archaic ideas. You would have more luck ranting about it to your cat."

"The schools outside the cities need more attention," a woman begged. "We need better salaries to attract better teachers."

"I will make that my priority today."

Three hours later and the guards ushered everyone out of the chambers. Jasmine went directly to the throne room to catch the tail end of the conferences with her father, led by Jafar. He was masterful in his speech, and she felt mesmerized by him. She was enraptured until a man took his turn to stand in front of the sultan.

"What are you doing about the ruffian pretending to be the next sultan?" the citizen asked.

The Sultan sat up higher in his chair, surprised by the news. "The hwaht…?"

"Er, there was a task force underway to catch this imposter," Jafar replied. "He has been caught and dealt with."

"Good, because he claims to be Prince Aladdin and I would hope for Agrabah's sake that he is not. He and his clan keep stealing mine and other vendor's goods. They're a travesty upon the population. I'd hope criminals like him would not be so prevalent in our souks after dark."

"I assure you there will be no more problems with him," Jafar said with great authority. "The culprit,_ who falsely called himself the future sultan_, has been forced to cease his activities once and for all." With that said, the Grand Vizier dismissed the session and the guards ushered the crowd back through the large doors until the throne room was emptied out.

"Ah, my dear daughter," the Sultan said, perking up from his look of boredom while seated on the massive elephant throne. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"How about you, Jafar?"

"I'm afraid I have important matters to attend to, your majesty," he responded.

"You always have important matters," the Sultan whined. "Don't you know how to relax?"

"I assure you that I most certainly know how to relax," Jafar replied, shooting a wink at Jasmine. She huffed in amusement at his cavalier arrogance.

"What about your reward?" the Sultan asked. "Have you figured out what you want yet?"

"Maybe a vacation home?" Jasmine insisted. "Exotic birds? A harem?"

"Er, no, I have not come up with something yet. Perhaps later."

"Don't keep me waiting, Jafar," the Sultan said, taking Jasmine's hand in his and guiding her towards the dining room. "I'm a very busy man."

As the actual busiest man in the kingdom, Jafar rolled his eyes and responded, "Of course."

* * *

There was much to do that day. By the time evening came around, Jasmine was just finishing up in her office when Jafar entered. He immediately came to her and dipped her down into a kiss.

"So this is what it is now?" Jasmine asked as he righted her again. "Clandestine kisses in closed chambers and pretend public notions of antagonism?"

"For the meantime, until I have established more conventional means to carry out our affair."

"Oh, god," she sighed, shaking her head in realization. "I'm having an affair…"

"Come now, Jasmine," he smiled, hugging her to him, "there's no other way around it. You are locked in marriage and I am too spellbound to resist your charms. I intend to carry out this secret relationship for as long as you'll have me."

"I suspect years of covert trysts are ahead of us," she replied. "You kept your previous relationships out of the rumor mill. How did you handle that in the past?"

"I never found a woman I wished to wake up to in the morning till now."

"So in your charming rhetoric, you're telling me I'm your first?"

"With that respect, you're more experienced with relationships than I am."

"And look how that turned out. Hope we're not making a huge mistake."

"By choosing you, I am not making a mistake," Jafar stated gravely.

"No, neither do I feel that way, though I wish we could eventually live out in the open as a pair. I don't like that you have to disappear in the literal sense at the first moment Aladdin shows."

"We'll make do. With time, Aladdin will be completely under our control and our dalliances won't be so opportunistic."

"Speaking of which, we should start his conditioning soon. I've forbidden him from leaving the palace so that we can begin the process."

"We can start tonight. Call me when you're ready."

"All right," Jasmine nodded, looking to the floor in guilt. "Even though this is necessary, I feel bad. We're basically taking Aladdin away from himself and replacing him with a personality that we're crafting into him."

"I understand your sentiment," Jafar said, taking her hands in his, "but everything is for Agrabah's success. We cannot give concessions for one in spite of the many."

"I know," she agreed. "It just doesn't sit right with me."

"Considering my route was to kill him, I think we're being very benevolent here."

"You have a funny way of showing mercy," she responded with a grimace. "Fine, I'll call you as soon as I'm sure we won't be disturbed."

"I'll be prepared," he answered, nearly turning to leave before remembering something. "By the way, I've thought of a reward I will ask from your father tomorrow morning."

"Oh," she said with intrigue, "what did you decide?"

"I would like for him to relieve the restrictions on sorcery."

Jasmine froze in shock for several seconds before responding. "That is a bold request. And a potentially damning one. I don't know that my father will allow it, especially after the situation with the sorceress near the eastern village."

"Regardless, that is what I am asking for. Sorcery is like a knife. People perceive it as dangerous but it is useful in more ways than just killing. I want to change the false perception of it."

"Good luck then," Jasmine replied as she came to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll need it."

"Perhaps I could ask him to extend the practice of polygamy to princesses as well," Jafar smiled, taking her hand in his and holding her to him.

"Now,_ that_ he would banish you for," Jasmine laughed. "But nice try." She kissed him again and pushed him away. "Tonight."

"Tonight," he confirmed, stepping out of her office.

* * *

As soon as Jasmine entered her chambers, she could hear the usual squeaking of the bed in the other room. She sighed to herself and went to go chastise Aladdin.

"You know that jumping on the beds will make them lumpy, righ-"

She tensed on the spot, frozen in the doorway as Aladdin frantically grabbed the comforter and threw it over himself while a woman dived underneath it.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasmine said, stalking to the bed and tossing the comforter away. Aladdin was with a girl no older than Jasmine was on her wedding night. They were huddled naked together while shooting fearful looks up at her.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Jasmine stared down at him incredulously. "Then what exactly is it?"

"Uhhhh," he muttered, searching for an answer, "I'm helping her make clothes out of the comforter because she can't afford any?"

Jasmine wondered how he could make a reasonable explanation out of that, but she didn't feel like being aggravated anymore than she already was. She stared at the two idiots in her bed, scowling at their presence as her mind raced to figure out what to do.

She was angry. Even for an illiterate street rat, he hadn't reached the depths of his stupidity until now. Bringing this woman to the palace meant someone could verify with certainty that he was indeed the actual Prince Aladdin. Not only that, if word that the future sultan was a philanderer on top of a reformed thief, it could reverse the monarchy's forward progression, especially when it came to women's rights. She fumed over his inability to think past the moment.

"How could you be so stupid?" she muttered to him.

"I'm an idiot, I know!" Aladdin berated himself. "You're the only woman for me. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"How long has this been going on?" Jasmine demanded.

"How long has what been going on?" Aladdin poorly feigned ignorance.

"Just answer the question!" Jasmine shouted impatiently.

"Two years!" he shouted out, ducking his head in preparation for her wrath. She successfully managed to not convey through her expression how much longer it was than she expected.

The girl beside him gave him a pout of surprise and hit him across the arm. "What? We've only known each other several months."

"Did I say years?" Aladdin replied sheepishly, looking back and forth at both Jasmine and the girl. "I meant months."

"No, you didn't," Jasmine countered. "You're a horrible liar. You've just not been with her for the whole two years."

"You said I was the only one for you!" the girl yelled at him, causing him to further shrink into himself.

"You are," he told her before turning to Jasmine. "I mean,_ you _are."

Jasmine sighed and pointed to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Aliya," she hesitantly replied.

"Get dressed and stay here until I figure out what to do," Jasmine said as she bent over to pick up a pair of pants and tossed it at Aladdin. She would need to have Jafar hypnotize the girl however she couldn't call to him without alerting their suspicion. She'd have to wait until she could find an appropriate way to do it surreptitiously.

"And then what happens?" Aliya inquired in light fear. She glanced to Aladdin for meaning or support but he gave her neither.

"What do you mean, then what?" Jasmine remarked rudely. "Then you're going home and you're never coming back. That's what."

"Oh," Aliya said, exhaling out in relief. "That's good. I thought you were going to have me killed or exiled."

"Yeah, me too," Aladdin agreed, relaxing back as well.

Jasmine was offended. "The hell? Why would I have you killed? Why would you even come here if you thought that was the penalty? You know what? Never mind. Just hurry up and get dressed," she said as she tossed more clothes at the pair.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that I've been inside the palace," Aliya said with inappropriate enthusiasm while she stumbled into her pants.

Jasmine whirled around to face her. "And another thing, you are not allowed to tell anyone you were here. I don't want rumors flying around about the future of Agrabah."

"Aww," Aliya whined. It was killing Jasmine that she could see remnants of her past self in this girl. "But everyone would be so impressed! I gotta tell someone…"

Aladdin shushed Aliya with a finger to his lips. "It's gotta be a secret," he told her, giving her his most charming smile. "Otherwise, people might not respect me when I become sultan."

"Well, okay…" Aliya reluctantly agreed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, knowing this girl could not be trusted to keep a secret. She hoped bribery or Jafar's sorcery was strong enough to dissuade her from talking about it to anyone else.

"Both of you stay here while I go…do something…" Jasmine commanded, trying to skirt away for a second so she could summon Jafar.

"Okay," Aladdin said, sighing out in relief. "We'll stay. Boy, I thought you were going to be mad at me."

Jasmine paused mid-step to slowly look back at him in disbelief. "You brought a woman here to the palace and disrespected everything about me including our marriage. Of course I'm mad at you. In fact, you may never leave the palace again, but luckily for you there are ways of solving problems like this."

"Fine." Aladdin held up his hands in no contest. "I get it. Believe it or not, Jasmine, I just want what's best for our baby."

Jasmine glanced in alarm at Aliya who suddenly stood up straight and flashed a suspicious glare at Aladdin. "Your baby?" she asked in rising anger. "I thought you said you hadn't slept with her in months. Are you cheating on me with your wife?"

"Of course not!" Aladdin contended. "Pregnancy takes nine months, doofus."

"Nine months to grow the baby, idiot," Aliya sneered back. "It only takes a few weeks to get pregnant."

"What?" Aladdin replied, looking taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"If you haven't haven't been cheating on me with your wife, then how is she pregnant?" Aliya began to scream, pointing at Jasmine.

"I don't know," Aladdin defended, getting angry at Aliya.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No, of course not!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Jasmine won't let me have sex with her anymore, so obviously I haven't."

"Wait, _she's_ the one that refuses to sleep with _you_?" Aliya replied in shock. "You said it was the other way around. Dammit, you are so pathetic!" She sailed her hand across his face, the smack resonating against the walls. Aladdin doubled over with his hand to his face.

Jasmine scooted away from them, wanting to use this distraction to call Jafar, when suddenly she noticed Aladdin raise up in rage and push Aliya as hard as he could. The girl tumbled backwards, snatching at the air in an attempt to right her balance, but she fell into the vanity, causing it to crash down around her. Aliya toppled to the floor just as the large brass mirror fell to the ground, landing squarely on her and shattering into pieces.

Both Aladdin and Jasmine gasped before running to her side. Blood was already pooling around the frame before they had lifted it off of her. As soon as the mirror was set aside, Jasmine could tell there was no hope for Aliya. Her eyes were wide in dead horror, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Aladdin panicked.

"Calm down," Jasmine demanded. "I need to think."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Aladdin whispered to himself.

"Did anyone know you associated with her?"

"Uh, not really. Only like four or five people."

"What the…?" Jasmine glared at him in bewilderment. "Then, yes, people know you associate with her. Did anyone know she was coming to the palace tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"God…" Jasmine cursed. "This is a big problem and way outside of my expertise."

"Exactly who in the hell would have this kind of expertise?" Aladdin's voice pitched high in frenzy.

Jasmine sighed heavily. "I know just the man."


	20. Chapter 20

_Jafar. Come to my room_

The whisper was low but clear. Jafar stood up from his desk and picked up his scepter.

"Is it time?" Iago cackled as he flit off the desk and onto Jafar's shoulder. He was much more enthusiastic about having Aladdin go through a series of hypnosis treatments than anyone else.

"It seems it is," Jafar said, licking his finger and then polishing the head of his staff. They walked through the palace towards the royal wing. Once at her door, Jafar knocked, but upon hearing no answer, entered and shut the door behind him. From the bedroom came voices that Jafar followed in.

He stopped short, blinking in confusion upon the sight of Aladdin pacing frantically while Jasmine had her arms folded up, glaring at him in disdain. His gaze finally settled on the dead girl on the floor.

"What the fuck…!" Iago shrieked before catching himself. "Er…squawk!"

"In the name of all that is holy…!" Jafar cried out. "What is going on here?"

Aladdin's sight shot over to him, giving Jafar a mixed look of shock and dread. "Oh, shit, it's Jafar!" With wild motions, Aladdin did the first thing that came to mind, which was to grab the nearest weapon he could. He picked up a shard of broken mirror and ran at Jafar with it raised in the air.

Jafar snapped his fingers and the sheet on the bed flew off of it's own accord. It twirled around Aladdin and cocooned him so that only his head was exposed. With his arms restricted to his sides, Aladdin was struck off balance and he slowly tilted until gravity brought him down with a crash on the floor.

"Help-!"

The edge of the sheet tore off and balled itself up, lodging into Aladdin's open mouth.

"Aladdin brought-" Jasmine began, but was distracted when her hair brush flew off the table and gave Aladdin a few hard smacks on his backside, eliciting some muffled shrieking from the boy.

Jasmine's expression was neutral except for the raised brow she gave Jafar. "Was that really necessary?"

"Quite," Jafar answered. He could hear Iago still chuckling to himself as the sorcerer went to the girl lying on the ground. "Now, give me the facts."

"Aladdin brought a girl here," Jasmine said while Jafar investigated the body. "I caught them having sex. Her name is Aliya. She's been with Aladdin for several months. Her death was an accident when Aladdin pushed her into the mirror. About five people know she's with Aladdin and that he was taking her to the palace."

"There's nothing I can do for the girl," Jafar declared. "She's too far dead."

"Dead!" Iago cawed out, shooting Aladdin a dirty look.

"What do we do about her death?" Jasmine inquired. "There are enough people who know that she went off with Aladdin. If her body is found in or near the palace then it might be deduced that the ruffian claiming to be the future sultan really is Aladdin, so the truth wouldn't be outlandish enough to dismiss anymore, especially since she's not the first person Aladdin has been cavorting with. When the lies keep being revealed, word that he's a philanderer and a troublemaker will be taken as truth. Once that goes public, there might be some setbacks in terms of trust in the government. No citizen wants to hear about murder conspiracies stemming from the top of the hierarchy."

Jafar frowned down at the girl in thought. He had concealed many murders, however never of an innocent civilian. He was usually careful to ensure murders were useful to him and could be blamed on someone else. There was lots of planning before causing his victims to die of a health ailment, a fluke accident or by mysteriously disappearing in believable ways. Looking at Aliya, he didn't know this girl, who she was associating with, or who might be looking for her tomorrow when she didn't turn up. Of all the dead bodies he'd concealed, this young, naive woman's was probably the most complicated one he'd ever encountered.

"I need to know everything about this girl," Jafar stated, flicking his fingers towards Aladdin. The boy was hoisted into the air and stood up on his feet, looking like a free-standing mummy. The rag popped out of his mouth and he gasped out with loud, dry panting.

"Her name is Aliya," Aladdin replied shamefully.

"Give me something I don't already know," Jafar grimaced at him.

"She's seventeen years old. She has an older brother who's a total dick. She lives somewhere in the east end," Aladdin rambled off. "That's all I know!"

"That's all you know?" Jasmine berated. "You can't tell us anything else? Does she have parents? How does she make money? Who are her friends?"

"I don't know, okay?" Aladdin pouted. "I never thought to ask."

"Nothing at all?" Jafar said in disbelief. He stood up to approach Aladdin and shake some sense out of him, but Jasmine put her hand to the Grand Vizier's chest to back him off.

"I believe him. You should have seen his face when I told him I was the princess. This was after several months of hints that he couldn't seem to connect. He's never aware of anyone but himself."

"You don't give me enough credit, you know," Aladdin said to the floor before glancing up at her in renewed courage. "I loved you, Jasmine, but you wouldn't let me be who I am. It breaks my heart to know that you're cheating on me. How could you, Jasmine?"

"Do you know what a hypocrite is?" Jasmine huffed, giving him a stern look.

"Why would you do this?" Aladdin began to cry. It was a clear manipulation tactic to make her feel bad. "We meant so much to each other…"

"First of all," she began, leaning towards him to get into his face. "You were also cheating, but for a much longer period of time and with more people. Can you explain yourself?"

Aladdin shrunk in on himself. "But you wouldn't sleep with me..."

"That's a bullshit excuse. Second of all, I lost all my respect for you around the time you refused to step up and learn how to be a sultan starting with the basic concept of reading. You couldn't even do what a five-year-old could."

"Reading is hard!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Third, you are immature in every aspect and the only reason I fell for you in the first place was due to a subconscious desperation to humiliate the law pertaining to my obligations of marriage. You were the worst specimen I could find of that matter. It wasn't you I fell in love with. It was my idea of defying the sanctity of everything surrounding my royal duties."

"Who is he?" Aladdin shouted. "Who is pouring all these horrible ideas into your head?"

A hard slap to the cheek caused Aladdin's head to whip to the side with the sound of the smack echoing against the walls.

"Don't ever insinuate that she can't have ideas of her own," Jafar seethed, shaking the sting out of his palm. "Her brilliance has always been there but you're too stupid to notice. Next time you spout ignorance, it'll be my fist."

Aladdin's eyes went incredibly wide especially after Iago fluttered down next to Aladdin and cawed out, "Stupid!"

Jasmine looked at the bird in interest. "Hold on. There might be someone who can answer your questions, Jafar. Iago, did you learn anything while you followed Aladdin?"

"You had me followed?" Aladdin replied in shock. "Who the hell is Iago? What kind of name is th-"

Feathers scraped across his face as Iago tried to poke at his eyes. "Shut up! What kind of stupid name is Aladdin?"

"Aughh! That bird is talking!"

"Of course, I'm talking, you nitwit!"

"Iago," Jafar directed after rolling his eyes. "What did you learn?"

"Considering this numbskull doesn't know anything," Iago slapped at Aladdin again, "you'll be happy to know that I can answer your questions. Aliya doesn't have any parents or a job. She mostly does sexual favors in return for food or a place to stay. She and her older brother are not on good terms but he would definitely notice her missing. So would the hooligans Aladdin hangs out with. They tend to be a vocal lot so expect some of them to lash out when they realize she's gone."

"Who would they blame?" Jasmine wondered.

"Probably Aladdin. Most of them don't think he's actually the prince, but they might go loudly investigating through the streets and eventually wind up at the palace to inquire. Then you've got a problem with them recognizing him."

"Hmm…" Jafar mused. "This might actually be an ongoing problem because once he's sultan and a more visible figurehead, then that group might actually make the connection. I'm not sure we have the ability to silence them all."

"Or nothing could come of it," Jasmine surmised. "They're not exactly a trustful group."

"But they might have evidence that Aladdin is the ruffian causing all the trouble in the marketplace these past few months. That might cause some issues down the line."

"Especially since they consort with some serious criminals," Iago agreed. "They sometimes hang around these scoundrels living in the east end. I know blackmailers and they're definitely the type, not to mention a bunch of thieves, murderers and rapists. Oh, and one arsonist for sure."

"How would you know that?" Jasmine inquired.

"One of them said something about stealing money from a women's legion or whatever before torching it. Guy also gets off on watching fire. What a sicko…"

Jasmine shot a look at Jafar who intentionally evaded eye contact with her. "Well, at least that solves the mystery about who actually set fire to the women's legion headquarters a month ago," she said, looking for his reaction.

"Yes. Fine. I framed the former minister of education," Jafar shrugged. "He was in the way of my plans."

"This might actually benefit us," Jasmine replied. She looked to both Jafar and Iago. "I know what to do with Aliya, but I'm going to need both of your help."

"Please, Princess," Iago squawked out a laugh, "you don't have to ask. I got your back!"

Jafar was already smiling evilly and seemed to know what it was she needed him to do. With a wave of his staff, he circled a ring of red light around Aliya's body, whirling it until she was fully immersed. The light suddenly turned solid, encasing her, then shrinking until it was small enough for Iago to grab in his talon and fly it over to Jafar. With another wave, the vanity repaired and righted itself while the rest of the area reassembled to look like nothing sinister had ever occurred in the room.

Jafar then pointed the snake staff at Aladdin and blue smoke circled around him. A flash of white light filtered through the smoke before it dissipated and Aladdin was gone. In his place was a white worm struggling to get out from under the sheet. With a flair in his step, Jafar picked up the worm and raised it to his eyes, laughing out a guttural chuckle. "You have bugged me for too long, boy." He pocketed Aladdin while Iago flew onto his shoulder and Jasmine followed him out the door.

* * *

Once they were inside Jafar's lab, the Grand Vizier set the worm inside a little glass jar and sprinkled gold dust on the solid red light that encased the miniature size corpse of Aliya.

"Make sure to hide her well," he told Iago, handing Aliya to the bird.

"Of course, O Mighty Cruel One," Iago saluted before clasping the body into his talon and flying out the window.

Jasmine went to the glass Aladdin was struggling to climb out of and tapped at it ruefully. "We'd better get on with his hypnosis before he causes anymore trouble," she said.

Jafar glanced over at Jasmine in deep thought.

Before him was a woman whose thorns had cut him on occasion before she blossomed into a stunning rose that had bewitched him. He had once entertained ideas of doing away with Jasmine. How much he would have missed should he have carried through with his plans.

And now she was his beautiful companion. He trusted her wholeheartedly, and in his heart he was certain that Agrabah needed her more than anything to reach it's peak of success. Agrabah needed both of them. Together, with their combined strength, power, wits, and determination, they were invincible. Compassion was one of many things he lacked that Jasmine brought to their alliance, and he was glad for it.

He looked back at Aladdin regretfully. Exactly how compassionate Jasmine was remained to be seen.

"I have an idea," he told her with some reluctance.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like it," she said, side-eyeing him suspiciously.

"No matter how much trouble he's caused, Aladdin has been insignificant throughout his life. Even after marrying you or when given the Military Director's position, he made no impact."

"Yes, we all know he's a nobody," Jasmine responded. "What are you saying? That we have to kill him? Because I don't like that option."

"I'm afraid that's not the end of it, my dear," Jafar answered regretfully. "What if he never existed at all?"

A silence fell in the room, cold and sharp as the notion implanted itself with slow process, followed by the macabre meaning of such a statement.

"What?" Jasmine finally hissed searching Jafar's face for quicker answers. "What exactly do you mean? Wouldn't that cause some kind of issue with the present? For instance, he's the reason Zeyla was in the eastern village. She was there to kill Aladdin. If he never existed, then how would that have come about?"

"What I mean is that I can make it so that the world will simply have forgotten that he existed. In this case, he has lived his life, however once he's gone no one will notice nor remember. It will be as if he was never here at all."

"But…how?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a complex spell. I can make memory falter when focused on an idea."

"Have you used it before?"

Jafar looked up guiltily in the air. "On your father. Several times. But I haven't in a while because the spell is broken after a day or two. I stopped using it because your father, once the spell wears off, goes back to being persistent in his desires for his toys."

"Then what good would that do us if it only lasts for a little while? How could you possibly inflict the whole world?" As soon as Jasmine asked, she gasped once realization dawned on her. "The stone…"

Jafar nodded with a solemnity that frightened her. "Yes, the stone. Or at least one half of it. It will perpetuate the magic for centuries across the globe. This is why I am suggesting he has not had enough impact upon the world. All his actions can be easily explained away through simple pretexts. Your wedding day was simply a grand feast for your coming of age birthday. After the general died, no one took his place as military director because you took up most of the duties yourself. This is believable since you were the one pulling the strings and inspecting the borders. As for the fight in the eastern village, we can say that Rajah was the one that led the cavalry to your rescue near the eastern village. It would be easy to make people believe that the sorceress was trying to cause dissent among the citizens inside Agrabah and had no motive to kill a specific person. Agrabah would believe you had never married because you had been so stubbornly against it even before Aladdin was around. If Aladdin was forgotten, all his friends would feel the absence like a strange echo in the back of their minds, but no one would miss him and we wouldn't have to focus our efforts in reforming him for years to come."

Jasmine looked to Aladdin and felt her heart sink. Despite never having truly loved him, and for all his faults she still did not believe he was a bad person. She might have blood on her hands but it was not the blood of the innocent. She was the one who dragged him into this mess. He was too dim a person and too blinded by the beauty of riches to see the glaring problems that came with marrying her.

"Why can't we continue with the original plan?" Jasmine theorized, her doubts wavering her voice. "We can hypnotize him as often as we need to until he's established a respectful personality."

"There's still the problem of the group he associated with," Jafar replied. "If we spare Aladdin's life, we're up against the rumors already spreading about him cavorting around town, stealing goods, and badly bedding young women. With his friends alive to affirm all that, we are taking a giant leap of faith that it won't ever come back to cause damage to the crown's reputation. We would be forced to do away with them rather than Aladdin and that would potentially cause the issue to exacerbate."

"What about having Aladdin publicly renounced as the ruffian? We can nip it in the bud before someone else outs him."

"Do you really believe we should go that route?" Jafar questioned reluctantly. "Think of the pushback."

"No, of course not," Jasmine lamented, shaking her head. "That might be worse for the monarchy's standing among the public. They'll have lost faith in us." She quickly followed up with another idea. "What about dropping him into one of your interdimensional portal things?"

"Still doesn't deal with the fallout of having a missing prince and a group of people who know he's still, at heart, a street rat," Jafar discounted.

"What about keeping him locked in the dungeon? We'll let him out when he's needed for public appearances."

"How is that more benevolent than my plan? Also, it still doesn't solve the ruffian group problem."

"Isn't there something else you can do?" Jasmine began to plead with Jafar. "I respect your opinion but I'm not ready to kill him when there could be other options."

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Jafar soothed, coming to wrap his arms around her. "If we want the kingdom to have the full backing of the public, we need to show that we are competent, professional people."

"This is the opposite of that."

"I only said show. Not be. Everyone is entitled to their mistakes, but the pressure to be perfect is worse on those in the public eye. I can make it so that there will never be any kind of problems like this again." He turned her to face him, making sure she was paying attention. "I can make it so that _your _future reign is perfect."

Jasmine felt the turmoil of her heart rack with the meaning of his words. He intended to make her the ruler of the land.

"You will be the greatest ruler Agrabah has ever known." With great shame, Jafar waved his hand at Aladdin who stared through the glass at them. "But there's an issue we have to resolve…"

Her heart sank again. She was the one that had to give the order to not only kill Aladdin, but to also deny him the charity of a legacy to leave behind. This was the harshest thing he had ever asked of her, and for the first time in a while she wondered how much did she really trust Jafar. A master manipulator through and through.

Could he have expertly planned this? Could he have set her up to be the arbitrator of her husband's death? Could he be influencing a scenario where her past ineptness would cause her downfall and the overthrow of the kingdom, only to seat himself upon the throne?

Her Jafar. _Would he do this to her?_

She looked up at him in and knew she trusted him more than anything, but it didn't stop her from pulling away from him to think.

"The baby," she said softly. "What will become of the baby?"

"The next sultan," Jafar promised.

"But without Aladdin, he will be seen as a bastard child."

Jafar came around to face her. "He is not a bastard." He lifted his fingers to her chin and gently tipped her view up to him. "Because he has a father," he smiled.

It took a second for Jasmine to understand, but then it suddenly became so clear to her. With eyes widened in enlightenment, she pondered it thoroughly._ His plan. His hero's reward. _It took a moment to sink in, the ramifications of such a proposal.

"Is that possible?" she wondered aloud.

"We have the power to make anything possible," he replied.

The idea of it made her heart flutter, but was this the price she was willing to pay? She had already killed before in the name of Agrabah. Was it worth not only taking the life of an innocent boy but also striking him from history?

She looked at Jafar and noted the ambivalence in his eyes. He didn't like to put her through this emotional labor but it wasn't his decision to make. She had to choose between mercy of a man whose pain she caused, or the scheme of a manipulative sorcerer she once hated.

Jasmine turned away from Jafar to stare at Aladdin imprisoned in his glass cage. Aladdin might deserve mercy but she knew Jafar deserved Agrabah even more.

"It's not Aladdin's fault that he's in this position," she responded. "I don't want him to suffer because of it."

Jafar nodded, breathing out a short sigh of relief. "It will be a quick and painless death."

Inside the jar, Aladdin squirmed in horror.

* * *

As soon as Jafar transformed Aladdin back into his body, Iago flew back inside the lab.

"Everything is prepared, Jafar," he said, alighting onto his shoulder. He glared at Aladdin who was sat in a chair, paralyzed from the neck down. "Couldn't we have just stepped on him when he was a bug?" Iago pondered.

"Don't you eat bugs?" Jafar retorted as he thumbed through his tomes.

Iago gave him a look of disgust. "Ew, no. Aladdin smells like he hasn't bathed in weeks."

Jasmine watched Jafar as he strode around his lab, plucking strange things from jars and reading from his books written in ancient languages. Her fascination with him was a hundred times greater than any she'd had with anyone in her life. Tomorrow would truly be the first day of theirs with many to come.

"Please don't kill me, Jasmine," Aladdin said to her, breaking her thoughts. He was seated at the desk, unable to do anything because of the immobilization spell. He stared at her with sad eyes and it flooded her with guilt.

"I must do what's right for Agrabah," she replied with as little emotion as she could. She was unable to look him in the eye.

"How is this right for Agrabah? You're killing in the name of it."

Of all the times for Aladdin to wise up…

"Wouldn't be the first time," she retorted, swallowing the lump in her throat down. Aladdin hung his head in defeat.

"I see I can't change your mind." In the background, there was knocking of metal and spurts of fire while Jafar was making the necessary ingredients to cast his spells. Aladdin sighed and asked reluctantly, "Just…if I'm not the father of your child, who is?"

Jasmine glanced over at him, brows furrowed in bewilderment. His naivete had no limits. "Better you didn't know."

"Oh, god!" Aladdin cried in dismay. "I've just figured it out! It was the General, wasn't it?"

Jasmine stepped back in revulsion. "No, of course not. Not only did he die too long ago to be the father, but I can't believe you would think that."

"Oh," Aladdin replied, looking down in confusion. "The Professor then?"

"What? No!"

"Rajah?"

"If you haven't guessed by now, you're never going to get it."

"You gotta think harder than that!" Iago said, swooping down and knocking his feathered fist into Aladdin's noggin. "Hello in there! Anybody home?"

"Shut up, bird!" Aladdin screeched. "What do you know anyway, bird brain!"

"A whole lot more than you, worm wit," Iago taunted. "You can't even figure out that the father of Jasmine's child is-"

"No, Iago!" Jasmine shouted.

"-Jafar!" Iago ended. He looked over at Jasmine with his feathers to his beak. "Oh, was I not supposed to tell?"

"Jafar?!" Aladdin exclaimed in disgust. "Why him? Gross!"

"This is why I didn't want you to know," Jasmine explained. "I didn't want you to be a jackass about it."

"Ugh, Jafar though?" Aladdin gagged. "But he's so tall, and skinny, and…old!"

"Enough, Aladdin."

"I thought you hated him. Was that an act?"

"No, I hated him for a while."

"But now you don't? I don't get it. Are you sure you're not under one of his spells? I have a good idea that he may be a sorcerer, you know."

"Okay, you need to stop talking."

"He's so mean! Nobody likes him."

"Please, just stop talking."

"I heard he sleeps around a lot. You might want to talk to the maids 'cause they gossip a lot about it."

"Yes, I know all about that."

"What exactly do you find attractive about him? Because you could do better, you know."

"Shut up, Aladdin!"

"I'm totally better looking than him! I mean, why would you turn down me for him?"

"There are many reasons. Stop talking now."

"Is his penis bigger than mine? Is it his penis?"

Jasmine slammed her hands on the table and leaned over so her face was in his. "Jafar is brilliant, bold and ambitious! He has the capacity to change the political tide, the courage to single-handedly fight entire armies, and the power to bring kingdoms crumbling down. He saved your life in the eastern village, so you should have been thanking him, you dumbass! And yes, his penis is bigger than yours! But that isn't the reason I choose him over you! Jafar is exceptional in court, in council and especially in bed! He is better than you in every way, including being virile enough to impregnate me after one impulsive night even though you couldn't manage to do that after four years! So unless you enjoy hearing more about his prodigious distinctions and your tiny inadequacies, then shut the hell up!"

Aladdin stared back at her in repulsion and offense. She stood up with a groan of disapproval and suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Anything I can help with?" Jafar asked with a smug smile.

"Ttch…" she waved him away. "Just…go make things happen!"

"As you wish," Jafar replied, catching her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist with an enthralled grin, "my beautiful Sultaness." He went back to making a racket, reading his tomes and preparing his magic, but he couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off his face.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jafar was ready. He came and snipped off a lock of Aladdin's hair, placing it inside a vial filled with a cloudy liquid. Upon the vial was a paper adhered to it with one word written: Aladdin.

"I've erased thoughts before," Jafar stated as he performed his magical ministrations, "but I've never erased people. The concept is the same, just this time there is a physical manifestation of what we're trying to wipe from all the memories in the world."

"What are you saying?" Jasmine asked. "That this might not work?"

"No, I'm saying brace yourself," Jafar said to Aladdin. "This might hurt." He gripped the vial in his fist and focused on it. Instantly, the contents began to bubble. A dim light of the same color purple surrounded Aladdin in a faint glow.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt," Aladdin said, giving Jafar an insolent grin. "It sort of tingles."

The purple liquid sloshed inside the vial like a raging storm contained within, and the light grew around Aladdin in greater intensity. Aladdin's smile faded back till he was gritting his teeth and veins visibly popped out of his neck. "Yep," he groaned out, fighting back a whimper. "Totally tingles. How much longer did you say…?"

"Only takes about five minutes," Jafar replied in wicked amusement.

"Good…thing…this…doesn't…hurt…" Aladdin answered through his locked jaw. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"How much longer?" Jasmine demanded, placing her hand on Jafar's forearm.

"Did you not hear me? It will take-"

"Make it quicker," she said forcefully. He gave a mild frown but immediately the purple light surrounding Aladdin swooped into the vial like a river. Jafar trapped it with a stopper wedged into the opening.

Sudden relief set in and Aladdin slumped his head to the side, resting it on his paralyzed shoulder. Sweat dripped down his face and he was breathing hard like he had just sprinted a marathon. "So…tingly."

"So tingly that you almost passed out," Jafar rebutted.

"You…are…" Aladdin began, trying to catch his breath. "…dumb."

Jafar grabbed Aladdin by the vest and pulled him up till they were face to face. "You're the idiot who can't even read!"

"Boys!" Jasmine admonished. "Enough from both of you! Put him down, Jafar!"

Jafar reluctantly did so, but not without making one last jab under his breath so that only Aladdin could hear. "I have a bigger penis."

"Could we just get on with this?" she begged impatiently.

Jafar refocused on his task and took one half of the stone, placing it on an iron slab. With one hand on the stone and the other holding the vial, Jafar read from an ancient looking book, tattered and yellowed by age.

He began to chant a single phrase from the ancient manuscript. The vial glowed brightly, becoming a blinding white the longer he went on. He touched the vial to the stone and suddenly the room lit up in white light, enough that Jasmine and Iago had to shield their eyes.

Jafar switched to a different chant, waving his hand around the pinpoints of light that seemed to swim around his fingers like a school of fish. The stream of light circled around Jafar before he directed it to the stone where the light danced across it's surface. The stone trembled with the power and took on a red glow as the heat from it kindled.

Jafar waved forth the light and it scattered out in every direction, frittering away through the walls. The lab was suddenly dim again except for the glowing red of the stone and the purple liquid that pulsed inside the vial.

There was silence for a while until a high pitched squeak issued from Aladdin.

"Whaaaaaa…?" he replied in awe.

"You are nothing now," Jafar told him. "Outside of the people in the room, you are not even a memory."

"Now I know for sure you're a sorcerer," Aladdin accused. Few people were able to render Jafar speechless as he was at that moment. Luckily, there was Iago to be the immature one for Jafar when he needed it.

"Where did you dig up this bozo?" he asked Jasmine, giving Aladdin a few slaps with his feathers.

"Ow!" Aladdin squealed. "Quit it! Your feathers are prickly!"

"I think you mean tingly!"

"Stop it, Iago. Just leave him be," Jasmine said, ordering Iago to relent. She turned to Jafar with some skepticism. "How do we know your spell worked?"

The sorcerer lifted the vial to look upon the paper attached to it. There was nothing written on it. "It worked," Jafar stated, leaving no room for debate.

The room went cold again, though Aladdin seemed to not understand.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

Jafar paused in reflection, finding he wasn't going to enjoy this as much as he imagined in the past four years. "Any last words?"

It did not seem to occur to Aladdin that this was coming though by the frozen expression of fear he understood what Jafar meant by it.

Jasmine touched her hand on Jafar's arm, looking up at him beseechingly. "Quick and painless."

Jafar gave a solemn nod to her and bent on one knee in front of Aladdin. With his staff he touched the head of the snake to Aladdin's temple.

* * *

Aladdin swallowed hard, unable to make a sound. His throat was too restricted.

The snake staff felt cold against his temple until warmth from Jafar's magic began to flow through it, heating the gold.

Aladdin's fear culminated in his heart beating faster than a hummingbird could beat it's wings. The strain made his chest ache and he grit his teeth with the unbearable weight of knowing his heart would burst soon and he would die without anyone to remember him when he was gone.

The physical pain of death was minor compared to the emotional pain of his impending nonexistence. He had done nothing to ensure he would be remembered throughout time. There was no past action of his that would thwart their plans to erase him from history. He was a young man born in the worst circumstances and they had used him.

_They had used him._ Jasmine, who betrayed his love. Jafar, his hated nemesis who took his wife from him. His usefulness spent, they intended to get rid of him like trash.

With Jafar's power directed to kill him, the sorcerer was no longer focused on the immobilization spell that had kept him paralyzed. Aladdin tensed his arms and felt them move under his order. He fought for his life one last time.

"No!" he screamed as he broke free of the spell and knocked the snake staff away. It went hurtling across the room and clattered to the floor. Jafar stumbled back in surprise while Jasmine gasped out a shriek.

In an instant, Aladdin was up and running. Jafar tried to grab at him but was only successful in stumbling over his own feet. Jasmine backed away, not wanting to be in the path of his anger. Aladdin ran past her and grabbed the vial of gold dust sitting on the desk, shaking it out on the rug he stood on.

"Go!" he ordered the carpet just as Jafar managed to retrieve his scepter. The carpet took on life at once, floating up into the air and jettisoning out of the window with Aladdin on it.

With a laugh, Aladdin looked back to see Jasmine and Jafar watching him from the minaret as he sailed away into the night sky. Jasmine raised her hand in a good bye wave. He could see the tear she shed, knowing she would never see him again.

He now realized they were never good for each other but he would miss her anyway. He looked ahead to the glowing horizon where morning was beginning to rise. The sunlight grew brighter by the second till it fully encompassed him in a blinding flash and he flew away happier than ever, prepared to begin his new journey away from Agrabah.

* * *

The glow from the ruby orbs of the snake staff faded out until they were nothing but lifeless, ordinary gems. Jafar removed the snake scepter from the temple of the slumped form, pale and cold, that had once been Aladdin.

"What did he see before he died?" Jasmine reluctantly asked him, wiping a tear away.

"Life," Jafar answered. "The one he truly wanted."

* * *

There was no sleeping for Jasmine and Jafar that night. In the cover of darkness, they stole away on their horses into the barren desert. Jafar guided them to a remote place lost between the dunes. Pulling out two charms, he made a show of attaching them together into the image of a scarab. Immediately the beetle flew off in front of them and embedded itself into the dune where a giant tiger's head made of sand rumbled out of the ground.

Jasmine and Iago had no time to be amazed. Jafar directed them deep into the cave where he stopped them inside a small chamber dug out from the main hall. He fabricated a tomb and placed Aladdin's body inside as well as the purple vial and one half of the stone.

Once outside, Jafar ordered the cavern to recede back into the sand, and retrieved the beetle charms from the top of the dune. He came to Jasmine with one half of the scarab and placed it into her hand.

Together, they rode off back to Agrabah without anyone having known they were gone.

* * *

By the first light of morning, Jafar sent a squad of guards to a nondescript location in the east side of the city. Before they arrived, the sorcerer summoned the gold dust upon Aliya's corpse to transform her back to her regular size. The guards broke into the house just as the gang inside discovered the dead body in the bed of the arsonist.

"I don't know where she came from!" he pleaded in innocence. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Tell that to the judge," the guards replied. "With evidence this strong, I doubt he'd go easy on a known rapist like you."

The brother of the dead girl took it upon himself to punish the rest of the gang of their transgressions.

"You killed my sister!" he exclaimed as he beat the others.

"Didn't she say she was going to the palace last night?" one of Aliya's accomplices mentioned in passing.

"Why would she go to the palace?" Another questioned. "It's not like she knows anyone there…"

* * *

The council meeting took place in the morning with everyone in attendance. The seat of the military director was the only empty one, but that wasn't abnormal considering the position hadn't been filled since the death of the General.

"Why have we not filled this position yet?" the Sultan demanded. "Jafar! Find a new military director! I don't want my daughter wasting another moment on it when she has other tasks to fulfill!"

"Of course, my liege," Jafar agreed. "In fact, I happen to have a nomination ready. With the courage and intelligence this man has shown in the past week, I believe Rajah would make an excellent military director and should replace the General's role."

"I second the notion," Jasmine replied, starting off the calls as others pitched in to agree.

"Then there we have it," the Sultan claimed happily. "Rajah will be the new director. Any other issues to share?"

"Only that a gang in the east end of the city has been eradicated due to the discovery of a murder inside their headquarters," Jasmine answered.

"What about the man claiming to be the future sultan?" The Professor inquired. "Yesterday the Grand Vizier said in court that he was caught and detained but I hadn't heard anything else about the matter."

"He has been fined and released," Jasmine replied. "He was simply a ruffian pretending to live better than he deserved. I don't think we'll hear from him again."

The council meeting went on but Jasmine leaned in towards the Professor, who had the strongest mind aside from Jafar that she knew of. "Have you seen Aladdin today?" she inquired.

"Who is Aladdin?" the Professor asked, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Ah, never mind then," Jasmine dismissed.

* * *

In a rare meeting inside the main court, the Sultan sat on the elephant throne with his daughter to his right. Everyone employed within the palace, hundreds standing around in attendance, wondered why they had been called there.

"Why did Jafar summon this meeting?" the Sultan wondered aloud. Just then the doors burst open and the Grand Vizier made his way down the red carpet with long, determined strides. In his hand was a roll of parchment.

"Your majesty," Jafar stated before he even reached the stairs. "I would like to request my hero's reward."

"That's what this is about?" the Sultan said, taken aback. "A bit dramatic, but I suppose it's more fun this way. What wish do you request?"

Jafar bent down on one knee and looked up at the Sultan. "I request the hand of your daughter, Princess Jasmine, in marriage." His gaze went to Jasmine in hope.

The entire crowd gasped at the audacity including the Sultan who nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. Jafar raised the scroll in the air to submit as evidence.

"I have here a long forgotten law decreeing that should a princess remain unwed by the age of 23 she has the right to choose her suitor regardless of royal heritage."

The Sultan scrambled back in his chair looking confused and rattled. "If this is true, then it still stands to reason that I don't have the capacity to fulfill your request. It would be up to Princess Jasmine to-"

"Your request shall be fulfilled," Jasmine interjected, trying to hold her eagerness at bay. "I accept your proposal."

"Hwaht?!" the Sultan cried out. "After dismissing all those princes, you're willing to marry Jafar?"

"Yes. He's the perfect choice," Jasmine proclaimed. "Who else but the Grand Vizier has worked so hard to loft Agrabah into prosperity? Who else has the bravery to face foes and conflict in every arena, be it physical or political? Who else has the intelligence to guide this kingdom and it's people towards the best possible outcome? If you won't fulfill his request, then fulfill mine. I wish to marry Jafar. He will be the greatest sultan this land has ever known."

The crowd erupted in deafening cheer, persuaded by the princess's speech of Jafar's competence to rule.

The Sultan knew there was no defying his daughter. "When shall we schedule the wedding?"

"Immediately," they both replied.

* * *

Author's note: I decided to post this chapter early so that I can post the epilogue on Thursday, and then that's it! Took me a year and a few broken promises, but this story is coming to it's end.


	21. Epilogue

The royal wedding of the Princess and the Grand Vizier was huge and extravagant, especially when considering it was held only a week after it was announced. By all accounts, the bride and groom were in higher spirits than their individual personalities normally exposed. It was a happiness that became commonplace between them even years after the wedding.

Rumors flew about the kingdom due to the hasty nuptials and few were surprised when just under nine months later a baby boy was born to the royal couple. That same month, the Sultan voluntarily stepped aside from his duties as ruler and named Jafar as the new sultan. Jafar's first point of order was to designate his wife Jasmine as his co-ruler and that neither one had power over the other. From then on they sat side-by-side on identical thrones when holding court.

Any criticism to the birth of the royal child or the sudden change in leadership of a woman and her red-blooded husband died away immediately when the tide of Agrabah's progress began to swell high. The monarchy was busy changing laws and providing jobs, healthcare, and higher standards of living. The citizens were benefiting almost overnight. No one had the impudence to bite the hands that fed them. Praise for the Sultan and Sultaness rang through the streets while hearts began to beat in favor of them. With Agrabah's love of it's rulers came pride of the country.

In the meantime, the kingdom had lost it's Grand Vizier to promotion. Naturally, the man best fit to succeed him was the Professor, who brought in progressive ideas of his own. Economically, the kingdom grew until it was the most prosperous in the known world.

A second child was born to Jasmine and Jafar a year later, kicking off the growing family that would see three more children before the royal couple decided they had spawned enough.

Soon, women's education was officially mandated, better schools established for the poor, and more money distributed towards learning caused a growing trend in science and technological achievements in Agrabah.

Once enough jobs and education was offered, crime was drastically reduced in every part of the kingdom. People found more time on their hands which caused an explosion of culture to emerge. Strangely, one of the oldest laws to be overturned was the ban on sorcery. Magic-wielders came from all over to boost the prosperity of the kingdom in thanks.

With the kingdom's success drew many wealthy and intelligent foreigners in droves. Cities popped up overnight. Doctors and engineers contributed to the progression. Within ten years, Agrabah was leaps and bounds ahead of any other country in the world.

Still retired and living in a comfortable bungalow near the palace, Jasmine's father looked upon Agrabah with pride and regretted having abdicated the throne just when the economy was starting to thrive.

* * *

Jasmine and Jafar were ten years older, but wiser and just as busy as they had been when they were simply the Princess and the Grand Vizier. At the moment, Jasmine fed their youngest child at her breast while Jafar consulted the half stone they kept hidden inside their chambers.

"Finally!" Jafar exclaimed, reading the image the stone projected into his mind. "I have discovered how to interpret the future!"

Jasmine stared at him in amazement. The years had not dulled her admiration for him. "What does it tell you?"

"As you know, the future is not written, but magic can make highly accurate predictions," Jafar replied, squinting to clear his mind. "Our line will hold strong until four generations from now. The government may flag because of the Sultaness who will take the throne on her thirtieth year."

"I don't see what knowing that our great-great-granddaughter will be undeserving of the throne will do for us. After all, you said it yourself, one day monarchies will become obsolete for more civilian based governments. Perhaps it will be time for a change by then."

"We are parents to five children and one country," Jafar reasoned. "We both have an invested interest to ensure they all succeed beyond our existence."

"Then what do you suggest, husband?"

"It is foretold that the second son will be of exceptional abilities. We must find a way for him to gain authority."

"What I'm hearing is you want to make sure the second son of our great-grandchild will overthrow his sister to become sultan long after we are gone…"

"Yes," Jafar answered. "That is what I'm suggesting."

With a glance to the ceiling and a thought that she married someone much too ambitious for his own good, she simply shrugged and put the baby to her other breast. "If that is what you think is best."

* * *

One thing that Jasmine and Jafar had kept in tradition was to retain council with the citizens of the land. Every week they sat on their twin thrones in the giant receiving room inside the palace. The red bird that sat on Jafar's shoulder was almost always in attendance as well.

That day, two men were called to approach the Sultan and Sultaness after waiting for their audience with them. One man was older with a hunched back after decades of poring over books, drawing out schematic plans, and working the construction sites. The other was barely past twenty years of age. It was the young one that gave Jasmine pause in consideration.

While the older one casually walked down the red carpet, the younger man nearly ran until he reached the steps and threw himself on one knee, bowing low with his body mostly turned towards Jasmine.

"You are the civil engineers tasked to build the infrastructure in the port city, are you not?" Jafar inquired.

"I hear excellent things about your work," Jasmine added. "I have seen the marketplace you built and am impressed."

"Thank you, your highness," the older man bowed in sincere gratitude.

"Thank you, your highness!" the younger man expressed through heartfelt appreciation. Jasmine was again struck by how eager the young man seemed to be.

"How old are you?" she asked him. "You must be quite an intellectual to have been given such an important project for one so young."

"I am 23 years old," he replied, voice quivering in nervousness. "It is with great pride that I credit you for my accomplishments. If it hadn't been for your wisdom when I was a child, I would never have become who I am today."

Jasmine glanced to Jafar and Iago in confusion, but they could only shrug in the same ignorance. She paused in thought before speaking, "Enlighten me, young engineer."

"Ten years ago my father came to you when you were the Director of Education. You gave me a chance to take the assessment test, and when I showed aptitude, you fulfilled your promise to send me to the best school in Agrabah."

Jasmine rarely felt surprise, especially in court, but this man had managed to give her cause to gape with the memory.

"The miller's son," she recalled.

"Yes, my Sultaness," he confirmed. "My father was a miller."

Jasmine stood up and walked down the steps towards the engineer who kept his head close to the ground in reverence. Once she reached him, she took his hand and had him rise to his feet, getting a good look at his face.

"Is your father well?" she asked.

"Yes, very well," the engineer replied. "Retired now with many grandchildren."

"It was your father who recognized your capabilities, who came to the palace to plead for your case, who stood up to a room of naysayers that laughed upon hearing about a boy with ideas. Your father deserves the credit for giving you the opportunity and for you for working hard to prove him right." She eyed him keenly. "After you have completed your project in the port city, come back to the palace and you shall be given the funds to build any structure you wish."

"Thank you, your highness!" he accepted with enthusiasm. "If your majesty permits, I already have an idea in mind. I have seen the plans for the women's university and I would like to make something more grand out of it. There are some thoughts I've had that I wish to implement that I believe will make it the most beautiful building in the world."

"Than you shall have it!" Jasmine happily answered. "I look forward to your visionary plans!"

She dismissed the engineers. The young man kissed her hand in thanks and bowed multiple times as he made his way back down the red carpet.

"I think we just met our future Director of Infrastructure," Jafar said as Jasmine sat down beside him.

"Is this a personal observation or a premonition of your stone?"

"A little of both. Speaking of stones, I believe I've found use for the half that currently keeps Aladdin's memory out of existence."

"Oh, god, Aladdin…" Iago squawked quietly. "I almost forgot about him. Haha, get it?"

"There are still people who live that would remember Aladdin," Jasmine reminded them, turning to the call of the next group seeking audience with them. She watched them walk down the red carpet as their expressions revealed varying degrees of anxiousness. "I don't think we should risk breaking the spell now."

"Of course not," Jafar retorted. "The stone will be used for that purpose until long after anyone living today is gone."

"Now is not the time to discuss this," she answered, as the group reached the stairs and bowed low. "Tell me later."

* * *

Four generations later, a young man of nineteen years stood in front of the grand portrait of the former Sultan and Sultaness of Agrabah centered in the main hall of the palace. He stared at the long dead Sultan, who was surrounded by his wife and five children. The Sultaness was beautiful and proud of her family. On her bicep was the gold snake charm that was said to never leave her arm. Even in death, she was buried with it. The loyal red bird sitting on the Sultan's shoulder had it's own pages in the Agrabah history books as well. The Sultan himself was tall, dark and foreboding as any man he'd ever seen. He stared back at Adzeem in judgement.

"Great-great-grandfather would be uncomfortable with the way you stare at him, Adzeem." He turned to look at his older sister as she sidled up next to him to gaze at the portrait.

"I like to think I'm looking at myself sometimes," Adzeem replied.

"Yes, you do bear an uncanny resemblance," she admitted. "Though don't forget he was a commoner."

"While that may be true, history tells us he was an enigmatic thinker, incredibly wise and respected, and the greatest sultan to have ever graced the throne."

"You make it so void of personality when you state it that way. I like the romantic version. He and great-great-grandmother fell in love, but seeing that neither one could be ruler because only princes could be sultans at the time, they formed a love pact that was strong enough to make the world accept them as the next leaders."

"A love pact?" Adzeem mocked. "How would a love pact do that?"

"Sultan Jafar was the greatest sorcerer in the land too, you know. He would probably know how."

"I know, dear sister. He legalized sorcery in his second year of rule. You remember that I'm studying hard to be your grand vizier, right?"

"And my court sorcerer, of course," she acknowledged.

"And as a sorcerer, I know that love pacts don't work that way."

"Whatever."

"You still intend to give me the position of grand vizier?" he prodded. "Sister?"

"Of course," she answered nonchalantly. "When I become sultaness, you will be my right hand man. I wouldn't give it to our irresponsible brother."

Adzeem stared hard at her, seeking out her aura. It was black and muggy. She was lying.

"Anyway, make sure you brush up on your social graces for my birthday party tomorrow night," she demanded as she walked away. "Thirty…I'm starting to feel old."

"You spend too much money on useless extravagant parties!" he called after her, but as always, she didn't listen to her sibling ten years her junior. He turned away with a grit in his teeth, frustrated by the mockery his older siblings were making of the monarchy. He punched his fist into the wall next to the frame in anger.

The thump was hard enough to dislodge something from behind the frame. A tap of metal hit the floor and Adzeem looked down, noting a small charm in the shape of half a beetle lying upon the marble. He picked it up and eyed it in scrutiny, knowing he'd seen something like it before. He glanced up at the portrait where the Sultan Jafar still stared back at him.

* * *

Adzeem went to the Agrabah museum in the dead of night. Being an advanced sorcerer at his youthful age, he had no problems getting into the heavily armored and spell cast building since he had the resources to find out how to bypass them all.

He stole a display out of it's case. It was one half of a jeweled beetle charm found in Sultaness Jasmine's possessions after she died, thought to be given to her by her beloved husband. Adzeem put the two pieces together and was flabbergasted when the charm came to life before his eyes. It fluttered to the west, thunking into a wall and falling onto the floor, breaking in two when it hit the wood.

Gathering the pieces, Adzeem fled the museum before he could be caught.

* * *

Out in the desert upon his horse, Adzeem tried attaching the pieces again. This time he was able to follow the scarab miles into the desert until it reached an oversized dune and revealed a cave shaped as a tiger underneath the sand.

With great trepidation, Adzeem explored the cave alone, finding caverns of treasures and a room with skeletons piled one on top of the other. He finally reached a different room with a proper tomb. Pushing the lid off the tomb revealed another skeleton long since dead. The only thing to distinguish it as special was a golden snake scepter, a vial of purple liquid and a black stone still emanating power beside it. Adzeem recognized the stone right away as the other half of the heavily guarded black stone that was currently encased in a glass vault in the palace. It had been deemed too powerful and could be used as a weapon, so it was locked away, visible but unobtainable. He picked up the vial and noted nothing on the yellow parchment attached to it. He then picked up the stone and silenced it. Suddenly a word revealed itself upon the parchment.

_Aladdin_

The name was not familiar at all and he wondered why someone had cast a spell on this person to prevent his memory from being called. He had been dead too long for anyone to actually remember him now.

Last was the snake scepter that Adzeem held in his hands, feeling the weight of such an amazing work of art. The ruby eyes glowed suddenly and he heard a voice inside his head, dark and deep.

_Second son of the Sultan, I give you the power to rule Agrabah_

After the shock wore off, Adzeem gathered the staff and the stone and ran back to his horse.

* * *

The next day Adzeem stood in front of the grand portrait of the former Sultan and Sultaness of Agrabah centered in the main hall of the palace.

"Staring at Sultan Jafar again?" his sister mocked as she drew up beside him.

"I never noticed till recently that great-great-grandfather is holding a scepter," Adzeem replied, refusing to take his gaze away from the portrait. His sister looked up and paused in surprise.

"So he is," she confirmed before looking back at Adzeem. "I see you had an identical one made."

"They did say he was the most powerful sorcerer in the land…" he trailed off.

"You're obsessed with being like him," she ridiculed. "Be on your best behavior for my birthday tonight. Father's health is ailing and the doctors say he might not last another year. I want to make sure everyone there knows that I will be Sultaness soon and should respect me as such."

"Don't worry about me, dear sister," Adzeem said as she walked off. He looked at the snake scepter in his hand. The ruby orbs flashed red in response. Adzeem glanced up at the portrait of Sultan Jafar and bowed with a smile.

"My sincerest gratitude, grandfather," he said in promise. "I will not let you nor Agrabah down."

* * *

.

.

.

Author's note: ...Aaaaaaaand, it's finished. This is the part where I get too wordy but I MUST express my gratitude because the work that went into this fic was not entirely my own.

First of all, thank you sooo much to FrostedRaptor who asked for a love/hate dynamic and had the initial idea to incorporate Jasmine's snake charm into the story. FrostedRaptor also served as my beta reader and made so many great suggestions to the story that improved it so much. I made some poor first drafts that would have probably made it into the story had FrostedRaptor not given me the honest truth. What we all got was a story with better flow and better characterizations of Jasmine and Jafar on the mid to later chapters when I asked for help.

I want to give credit to Hellspanda for having me break out of my comfort zone to try to add some witty, sassy banter. Thank you!

And to all the people who continually gave me encouragement to keep writing and not abandon this fic, thank you so much! For reals, without your comments/reviews/critiques I wouldn't have been able to stay motivated. Please know that every single one of you helped get this story finished!

And last of all, I'm going to embarrass myself by begging for feedback on this story for the last time. If you enjoyed/hated this fic please let me know, even if you've never told me before. If you had a problem with one of the aspects, please let me know so that I can learn from the mistakes. If you would be interested in another story like this one, please tell me. Knowing someone would read another story of mine will encourage me to post more content. Thank you!


End file.
